


Die Mörderin aus dem Grunewald

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, Canon Divergent AU, Crime AU, F/M, Germany, Grunewald, Modern AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: Dr. James Fraser, ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und Partner der Kanzlei "Fraser, Gowan & Coll." trifft im Beratungszimmer für Anwälte und Mandanten in der Frauenhaftanstalt Berlin-Moabit auf Dr. Claire Randall. Die Chirurgin, die für kurze Zeit an der renommierten Charite Klinik gearbeitet hat, wird angeklagt, ihren Ehemann Frank Randall, Professor an der berühmten Humboldt-Universität, in der gemeinsam bewohnten Villa in Berlin-Grunewald ermordet zu haben. Basierend auf einer wahren Kriminalgeschichte, die im abschließenden Abschnitt enthüllt wird.





	1. Frei!

(”Tür” by [dawes28](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCr-treppe-stufen-eingang-604987%2F&t=ODA0MTBiNjc4NjkwMTBkMWU1ZTU2OWEyYTU2ZjMyZWM5NGNmOTNiZixRdHc4UzViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176319986440%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-1-free&m=1))

 

**_Einleitung_ **

_Im Beratungszimmer des Frauengefängnisses Berlin-Moabit trifft Dr. James Fraser, ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und Partner der Kanzlei “Fraser, Gowan & Coll.” auf Dr. Claire Randall. Die Chirurgin, die für kurze Zeit an der renomierten Charité Klinik gearbeitet hat, wird beschuldigt ihren Ehemann Frank Randall, Professor an der Humboldt-Universität, ermordet zu haben. Die Geschichte basiert auf einer wahren Kriminalgeschichte, die im abschließenden Abschnitt enthüllt wird._

 

* * *

 

 

         Es war kurz nach 17.00 Uhr als Jamie seinen schwarzen BMW M5 in der Auffahrt zu Claires Haus parkte. Er stieg aus und nahm ihren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. Dann öffnete er die Beifahrertür und streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen, um ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Er drückte auf den Autoschlüssel. Die Scheinwerfer des Wagens blitzten kurz auf. Dann war das Klicken der Türverriegelung zu hören. Jamie legte seinen rechten Arm sanft um Claire und führte sie langsam den Weg und die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hinauf. Dort angekommen, griff er in seine Manteltasche, entnahm den Haustürschlüssel und öffnete. Claire ging voraus. Sie ging langsam und ihre Schritte waren mehr ein Vorantasten. Als wäre das Haus, das sie betrat ein unbekanntes Terrain und nicht der vertraute Ort, an dem sie mehr als acht Monate gewohnt hatte. Sie sah sich um und war erstaunt, dass sich in den sechs Monaten, die sie im Gefängnis hatte verbringen müssen, ganz offensichtlich nichts verändert hatte.  
  
         Als sie eintrat hatte sie erwartet, dass ihr der Geruch von abgestandener Luft entgegenkommen würde. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sich auf den Möbeln eine Staubschicht angesammelt hatte und sie hatte erwartet, dass Myriaden von Katzenhaaren durch die Wohnung schweben würden. Doch sie wurde enttäuscht, positiv enttäuscht. Die Wohnung war sauber, vielleicht sauberer als sie sie vor sechs Monaten verlassen hatte. Auf dem Boden im Flur lag keine größere Menge von Katzenhaaren als sie sie normalerweise vorfand, wenn sie nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause kam. Jamie hatte ihren Koffer im Flur abgestellt und den Haustürschlüssel in die kleine hölzerne Schale gelegt, die auf einem schmalen Sideboard im Eingangsbereich stand. Claire war langsam die Stufen zum Wohnbereich hinauf gegangen. Erstaunt sah sie sich um und stellte fest, dass keine einzige ihrer Topfpflanzen vertrocknet war. Nirgendwo lag Staub und die Fenster sahen aus, als wären sie frisch geputzt worden. Sie ging zu der großen Glastür, durch die man vom Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse und zum Garten gelangte. Langsam schob sie die Gardine beiseite und sah hinaus. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Rasen gemäht und auch die Pflanzen im Garten sahen gesund aus.

         “Claire?”  
    
         Jamie war an sie herangetreten und hatte seine Hände sanft an ihre Arme gelegt.    
  
         “Bitte gib’ mir Deinen Mantel. Ich hänge ihn auf.” 

         “Danke, Jamie.” 

         Sie löste den Gürtel und knöpfte den Mantel auf, dann half er ihr vorsichtig, ihn auszuziehen.

         Während Jamie mit dem Mantel an der Garderobe aufhängte waren plötzlich kleine, schnelle Trippelschritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Adso, Claires weiß-grau gescheckter Kater, kam mit einigen großen Sprüngen auf sie zu gerannt. Er setzte sich direkt vor ihre Füße, sah sie erwartungsvoll an und miaute herzzerreißend.    
  
         “Adso! Mein Liebling. Wie ich Dich vermisst habe!” 

         Noch während sie sprach, beugte sie sich hinunter und nahm die Katze in ihre Arme. Das Tier blickte sie an, miaute erneut und rieb dann den Kopf an Claires Schulter. Dann begann es wohlig zu schnurren. 

         “Ah, da ist es ja, das fette Etwas!” sagte Jamie, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat. Claire sah ihn erstaunt an. 

         “Komm’ her, alter Junge! Es gibt Abendessen!” 

         Adso befreite sich urplötzlich aus Claires Umarmung, sprang auf den Boden und strich schnurrend um Jamies Beine. Dieser klopfte zweimal mit seiner flachen Hand an seinen rechten Oberschenkel, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Küche. Verwundert sah Claire, wie Adso Jamie sofort gehorchte und ihm in die Küche folgte. Als sie hörte, wie in der Küche eine Schublade geöffnet und im Besteckkasten nach irgendetwas gesucht wurde, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Mund wie zu einem großen “Oh!” geöffnet hatte und Jamie und Adso noch immer nach starrte, obwohl beide bereits in der Küche verschwunden waren. Sie atmete tief ein, schloss ihren Mund und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Dann hörte sie, wie eine Dose geöffnet wurde. Offensichtlich hatte Jamie nach dem Dosenöffner gesucht. Sie versuchte sich bildlich vorzustellen, wie er den Inhalt einer Dose Katzenfutter in Adsos Fressnapf leerte und dieser behaglich schmatzend zu fressen begann. Nun hörte sie, wie erst der Mülleimer und dann die Spülmaschine geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Ein Wasserhahn wurde aufgedreht und gleich darauf erklang das quietschende Geräusch des Seifenspenders. Ganz offensichtlich war Jamie dabei sich seine Hände zu waschen. Sekunden später erschien er in der Tür und fragte: 

         “Claire, möchtest Du einen Tee oder irgendetwas anderes zu trinken?” 

         “Ja, bitte einen starken Assam.” 

         Noch ehe sie ihm erklären konnte, wo der Tee oder die Tassen standen, war er schon wieder in der Küche verschwunden. Kurz darauf hörte sie das Alarmsignal des Heißwasserkochers und einige Minuten später stand Jamie mit einem Tablett vor ihr, auf dem zwei Tassen, eine Kanne Tee und eine Schale mit Azora-Keksen standen. Sie liebte dieses leichte Orangengebäck. Doch soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie diesen Umstand gegenüber Jamie nie erwähnt, woher wusste er davon? Jamie stellte eine Tasse vor sie und schenkte ihr Tee ein, dann stellte er die Schale mit den Keksen neben die Tasse und goss auch sich ein. Claire nahm vorsichtig einen der Kekse aus der Schale, schloss die Augen und roch daran. Orangenkekse, der Geruch der Freiheit …  Jamie schwieg und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er ahnte, was in ihr vorging. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als Claire ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Kaum hörbar sagte sie: 

         “Danke.” 

         Dann biss sie in den Keks, schloss erneut die Augen und versuchte jedes Milligramm des wunderbaren Geschmacks in sich aufzunehmen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich in den sechs Monaten, die sie im Untersuchungsgefängnis für Frauen in Berlin-Moabit verbringen musste, nach einem Keks wie diesem und nach einem ordentlichen Tee gesehnt. 

 

(”Wohnzimmer” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwohnzimmer-haus-innenraum-design-2605530%2F&t=ZDNmNDA2N2U1NjcwZjNjNjkzMzQwMjE0NjI4ZGI3OTlkM2NjYjA3NixRdHc4UzViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176319986440%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-1-free&m=1))

 

         Claire griff zu ihrer Tasse und ließ das warme Getränk langsam in ihren Mund fließen. Welch’ ein Genuss nach sechs Monaten, in denen sie nur lauwarmen, bitteren Beuteltee bekommen hatte. Sie blickte Jamie an, als Adso erschien. Offensichtlich satt schlenderte er aus der Küche kommend langsam auf die Sofas im Wohnzimmer zu. Claire wusste, was jetzt kommen würde: Adso würde einige Male an ihren Beinen entlang streifen, sich dann vor sie setzen und warten, bis sie ihn auf ihren Schoß nahm. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung verlief alles ganz anders. Jamie schnippte zweimal kurz mit seinem linken Daumen- und Mittelfinger. Adsos Aufmerksamkeit war sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Dann klopfte Jamie mit seiner flachen Hand zweimal auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Mit wenigen schnellen Sprüngen überbrückte Adso die kurze Distanz, setzte sich auf Jamies Schoss und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jamie lächelte. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte daraus einen Katzenmilch-Drops hervor, den er Ados hinhielt. Der Kater biss vorsichtig in den Keks und begann zu kauen. Jamie kraulte Adsos Kopf und Ohren. Das Schmatzen der Katze wurde nun von einem leisen Schnurren abgelöst. Claire traute ihren Augen nicht. Jamie grinste sie an.

         “Bestechung. Bestechung mit Katzenkeksen. Na, da gehorcht mein verräterischer Kater natürlich …"    
  
         Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Auf Jamies Gesicht war noch immer ein breites Grinsen zu erkennen. Er kraulte Adsos Kopf. 

         “Gut gemacht, alter Junge. Aber jetzt musst Du wirklich mal zu Deiner Mama gehen.”

         Er nahm Adso und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf dem Teppich ab. Dann versetzte er ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Der Kater erhob sich und schlenderte langsam auf Claire zu, dann legte er sich neben ihre Füße und begann mit einer ausgiebigen Katzenwäsche. Claire sah Jamie an.

         “Ihr scheint Euch gut zu verstehen.” 

         “Wir haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und … nun ja, wir sind Männer, wir müssen zusammenhalten.” 

         Claire griff erneut nach ihrer Tasse, trank und schloss ihre Augen. Alles schien so neu zu sein und gleichzeitig schien sich auch alles verändert zu haben. Alles. In sechs Monaten. Es schien ihr, als habe sie die vergangenen sechs Monate auf einem weit entfernten Planeten zugebracht und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Schicksal jetzt erneut in ihre alte Umlaufbahn zurückgeworfen. Würde sie sich in ihrer ‘alten Welt’ zurechtfinden? War das überhaupt noch ‘ihre alte Welt’? Zahllose Fragen stürmten auf sie ein. Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sie zu stellen. Zuerst einmal musste sie ankommen, zumindest hier in ihren eigenen ‘vier Wänden’. Würde ihr der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß, dabei helfen? Sie hoffte es. In dem ganzen Chaos der vergangenen sechs Monate war er der eine große Ruhepol ihres Lebens gewesen. Nach der Welt ‘da draußen’ hatte sie im Moment keine Sehnsucht. Zu hart und voreingenommen hatte sich diese ‘Welt’ ihr gegenüber erwiesen. Irgendwann, ja irgendwann würde sie dieser anderen Welt wieder begegnen müssen. Aber diese Begegnung konnte noch warten.  

         Claire wollte gerade ihre Tasse niedersetzen, als Adso ohne Vorwarnung aufsprang, seinen Rücken krümmte und wie wild zu fauchen begann. Beinahe hätte er ihr dabei die Tasse aus der Hand geschlagen. Jamie sprang auf und eilte zu einem der Bücherregale, das hinter dem Sofa stand. Als er zurückkam, hatte er eine kleine weiße Fernbedienung in der Hand, auf die er drückte. Das surrende Geräusch verstummte sofort.   

         "Entschuldige Claire. Ich habe hier vor fünf Monaten einen Staubsauger-Roboter installiert, weil ich keine Lust hatte, jeden Tag die Katzenhaare aufzusaugen … Er springt immer abends um diese Zeit an. Meistens hat sich Adso dann ja sowieso in Dein Schlafzimmer verzogen. Ich baue ihn gleich wieder ab ….“

         "Nein, lass’ nur.  Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee, aber vielleicht sollten wir eine andere Zeit einstellen.”

         Jamie blieb erst unschlüssig stehen, dann legte er die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder.

         "Ich kann Dir zeigen, wie er funktioniert …“

         "Ja, gern, aber nicht mehr heute Abend.”

         "Bist Du müde? Möchtest Du schlafen? Soll ich gehen?”

         "Nein, der Tee und die Kekse haben mir gut getan. Aber ich muss mich ein wenig frisch machen. Gibst Du mir den Koffer?“

         "Sicher.”

         Er stand auf, ging in den Flur und kehrte sofort darauf mit dem kleinen blauen Koffer zurück.

         "Ich trage ihn Dir hinauf,“ wollte Jamie sagen, doch er kam nur bis zu "Ich trage ihn Dir …” als sein Magen ein lautes Grummeln hören ließ.

         "Hunger?“ fragte Claire.

         Jamie sah sie verlegen an.

         "Sehr großer Hunger!” konstatierte sie, als sein Magen an seiner Stelle antwortete.

         "Ich habe eingekauft. Obst. Gemüse, Hähnchen und Fisch. Es ist alles in Deinem Kühlschrank.“

         Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Woran hatte dieser Mann sonst noch gedacht?

         "Wenn ich Deinen Magen richtig verstanden habe, ist es zum Kochen wohl zu spät,” gab sie zu bedenken.

         "Wir können auch ins Restaurant gehen,“ schlug er vor.

         "Ungern. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas per Heimservice bestellen?”

         "Sehr gut! Worauf hast Du Appetit?“

         "Oh, seit Monaten träume ich von einer richtig guten Pizza! Mit ganz viel Käse.”

         Jamie lächelte, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kehrte er zurück. In der Hand hielt er einen bunten Flyer.

         "Hier, such’ aus, was Du möchtest,“ sagte er und hielt ihr den Flyer hin.

         "Ristorante Diamanti. Hm. Das hört sich interessant an.”

         "Der Besitzer ist ein ehemaliger Mandant unserer Kanzlei. Sie machen hervorragendes Essen, nicht nur gute Pizza. Du kannst auch Fleisch, Fisch oder Geflügel bestellen - wenn Du möchtest.“

         "Nein, ich möchte doch lieber Pizza. Ah hier! Nummer 17. Das hört sich gut an. Pizza ‘Sizilianischer Hirte’.

         "Die Pizza ist mit Schafskäse, schwarzen und grünen Oliven, frischer Paprika und Peperoni belegt. Sie schmeckt gut.”

         "Dann nehmen wir die!“

         "Gut, also eine Pizza ‘Sizilianischer Hirte’ für Dich und einen Elsässer Flammkuchen für mich,” stellte Jamie fest und wollte zum Telefon greifen.

         "Nein, nein. Ich bin noch fertig, Dr. Fraser. Ich habe seit heute Morgen nicht mehr richtig gegessen. Bestell’ bitte auch noch eine Pizza ‘Diavolo’ und einen Salat. Rotwein müsste ich noch in der Küche oder im Keller haben …“

         “Sonst noch Wünsche?”

         Auf seinem Gesicht wurde ein breites Lächeln sichtbar.

         "Nein, danke. Ich gehe mich frisch machen und Du …”

         "Ich kümmere mich derweil darum, etwas zum Abendessen zu erlegen. Wie gute Männer es seit Jahrtausenden tun.“

         Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht und sah sich besorgt um.

         ” _Wilma_ , wo habe ich denn nur Pfeil und Bogen gelassen?“

         "Wahrscheinlich am Eingang zu unserer kleinen Feuerstein-Höhle, _Fred_ ,” antwortete sie mit ebenso ernster Miene, dann brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

         “Es tut gut, Dich wieder lachen zu hören, Sassenach,” sagte er, zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

         “Dank Dir habe ich ja auch wieder etwas zu lachen,” antwortete sie leise und nachdenklich.

         Er hob sanft ihr Kinn an und blickte ihr in die Augen.

         “Ich möchte noch viele Jahre gemeinsam mit Dir lachen, Claire.”

         Bevor er sie erneut küssen konnte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück, ergriff den Koffer und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

         “Dann solltest Du mich aber nicht verhungern lassen, sondern jetzt jagen gehen.”

         Jamie griff in seine Hosentasche, nahm sein Smartphone heraus und begann zu wählen. Als Claire oben im ersten Stock angekommen war, hörte sie ihn sagen:

         “Fratello Luigi, questo è il tuo affamato fratello Jamie …"

         Sie schüttelte ein letztes Mal den Kopf, dann betrat sie das Badezimmer. Hier wurde sie in der gleichen Art und Weise überrascht, wie zuvor. Keine ihrer Pflanzen war vertrocknet und nirgendwo fand sich ein Körnchen Staub. Die Luft war frisch und auf dem kleinen gemauerten Sims neben der Badewanne stand eine große gläserne Vase mit einem Strauß orangefarbener Gerbera. Langsam ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über die Blüten tasten. Dann ließ sie Wasser in die Badewanne und gab etwas Badeöl dazu.

         Während das Wasser lief, ging sie zurück auf den Flur, nahm den Koffer und ging Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers. Dort angekommen, blieb sie einen Augenblick unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen. Was würde sie in diesem Raum erwarten? Sie meinte es zu ahnen, aber es konnte auch alles ganz anders sein. Sie hatte den Raum in einer Art Chaos hinterlassen. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Sie war gezwungen worden, den Raum in einer Art Chaos zu hinterlassen – an jedem fatalen Morgen vor nunmehr etwas mehr als sechs Monaten. Es war noch dunkel gewesen, als die Polizei die Haustür durch einen Schlüsseldienst hatte öffnen lassen. Vermummte Polizisten waren in ihr Haus eingedrungen und in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt, als ob sie auf der Liste der weltweit gesuchten Verbrecher eine Top-Position innegehabt hätte. Sie hatten sie im Schlaf überwältigt, auf den Boden gezerrt und ihr Handschellen angelegt. Schlaftrunken wie sie war, hatte sie sich gegen die Männer, die sie für Einbrecher hielt, zu wehren versucht. Dabei waren ein Stuhl und eine Vase zu Bruch gegangen.    
  
         Claire schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann hörte sie, wie der Wasserhahn der Badewanne geschlossen wurde. Ehe sie sich umdrehen konnte, stand er auch schon hinter ihr und legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Arme.

       “Keine Sorge, Claire. Öffne die Tür und geh’ hinein.”

 

(”Pfingstrosen” by [TerriC](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpfingstrosen-pfingstrose-blumen-3473156%2F&t=NjE5NWU3MTc4OTM1MzQ3YTIxM2IyYTM3MzVlOTg5N2RiMThlZWE0MCxRdHc4UzViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176319986440%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-1-free&m=1))

 

         Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf den Türgriff. Dann gab sie sich einen Rück und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. Ihr erster Blick fiel auf ihr Bett. Es war frisch bezogen und ordentlich gemacht. Der Stuhl vor ihrem Schminktisch, der bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Polizisten an mehreren Stellen auseinander gebrochen war, war offensichtlich repariert worden und sah aus wie neu. Verwundert sah sie den Stuhl an, ehe sie ihre Hände sanft über seine Lehne gleiten ließ. Auch in diesem Zimmer war die Luft sauber und frisch. Nirgendwo lagen Staub oder Katzenhaare. Plötzlich bemerkte sie sie noch einen anderen Geruch. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten und dann sah sie den voluminösen Strauß großer und weißer Pfingstrosen, der in einer dunklen Kugelvase auf der Kommode neben ihrem Bett stand. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Chaos jener schrecklichen Nacht.

         Claire spürte, wie sich ein Strom von Tränen seinen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnte – und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie drehte sich zu Jamie um, der noch immer hinter ihr stand und sagte kaum hörbar:

         “Danke. Danke für alles.”

         Jamie zog sie an sich und legte seine Arme fest um sie.

         “Es ist alles gut, Claire. Du bist frei. Niemand wird Dir mehr etwas anhaben können.”

         Sanft strich er über ihr Haar, dann hob er vorsichtig ihr Kinn und sah sie an.

         “Komm’ Wilma, geh’ baden. Dein Fred war erfolgreich. Unser Abendessen wird in 30 Minuten geliefert.”

         Ehe sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Dann zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Jackett und wischte ihre Tränen ab.

         “Lass’ mich nicht zu lange warten. _Ich habe den Hunger eines T-Rex._ ”

 

 


	2. Dr. med. Claire Beauchamp, Mandantin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An einem grauen und frostigen Novembermorgen in Berlin wird im Herzen von James Fraser ein Feuer entfacht, das weder die Zeit noch der Tod auslöschen kann.

(”Abend” by [tookapic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fzimmer-sessel-lampe-abend-home-932321%2F&t=YmUwMTIxNDRjMWIzM2E0Mzg5ZDZmYzZkMmE0NDcyMjJjMzA4Y2NiNixHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1))

 

         Während Claire ihr erstes richtiges Bad nach sechs Monaten genoss, saß Jamie auf dem Sofa und streichelte Adso, der sich erneut auf seinem Schoss niedergelassen. Gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass das Abendessen geliefert wurde. Er schmunzelte, als er an die kleine Neckerei mit Claire dachte. Sie würden andere Dinge zu besprechen haben, Themen von Gewicht. Es war wichtig, dass diese Fragen geklärt werden würden. Aber nicht heute. Heute wünschte er nichts anderes als mit Claire ihre wiedergewonnene Freiheit feiern zu können. Die Monate voller Ungewissheit, Sorge und Angst hatten sich wie ein immer schwerer werdender undurchdringlicher Nebel auf sie gelegt. Er hatte es gesehen. Vom ersten Tag an dem er ihr begegnet war.

  
_**Sechs Monate zuvor** _

    
         Es war ein trüber und leicht frostiger Montagmorgen im November 2020. Jamie saß bereits im Auto und war auf dem Weg in das Büro, als das Kontaktbild von Tessa Lüttgenjohann, seiner Sekretärin, auf dem Bildschirm seines Smartphones erschien. Er nahm das Gespräch an und stellte das Gerät auf “Lautsprecher”.

         "Guten Morgen, Tessa!“

         "Guten Morgen, Dr. Fraser.”  
  
         "Was gibt es?“ 

         "Wo sind Sie denn jetzt?" 

         "Auf dem Weg ins Büro. Ich bin in 15 Minuten da." 

         "Können Sie irgendwo parken?" 

         "Ich versuche es, einen Moment." 

         Jamie sah sich um, bog nach rechts ab und fuhr ein Stück in eine Seitenstraße hinein, wo er seinen Wagen auf der rechten Seite parkte. 

         "So, was gibt es?" 

         "Wir haben heute Morgen einen dringenden Anruf der Britischen Botschaft erhalten. Eine Frau, eine … Dr. Claire Beauchamp, Ärztin an der Charité, wurde um 5.30 Uhr in ihrer Wohnung in Charlottenburg festgenommen. Die Anklage lautet auf Mord. Sie soll ihren Mann, Frank Randall, einen Professor an der Humboldt-Universität, umgebracht haben. Man hat sie ins Landeskriminalamt gebracht. Sie befindet sich jetzt in der Abteilung K11 und soll dort verhört werden. Die Botschaft bittet uns, der Frau rechtlichen Beistand zu leisten." 

         "Ist sie Britin? Der Name hört sich eher französisch an." 

         "Sie hat wohl französische Vorfahren, aber sie besitzt die doppelte Staatsbürgerschaft. Sie hat einen britischen und seit Januar 2018 auch einen deutschen Pass." 

         "Kann sich nicht jemand anderes aus unserer Kanzlei darum kümmern?" 

         "Herr Gowan ist heute den ganzen Tag beim Amtsgericht Lichtenberg, er verteidigt dort den Tennis-Coach, der Millionen an Steuern hinterzogen hat. Herr Hombach ist beim Amtsgericht in Potsdam als Beistand eines der Opfer im Prozess wegen Menschenhandel. Herr Will hat gleich einen Termin beim Amtsgericht Köpenick, Erpressung im Rockermilieu. Herr Sturm muss zum Landgericht, Anhörung wegen Haftverschonung …”

         "O.k., ich verstehe, es bleibt an mir kleben.“  
  
         "Ich weiß, Dr. Fraser, dass Sie nicht gern für die Britische Botschaft … " 

         "Ist schon gut. Rufen Sie im Polizeipräsidium an und sagen Sie denen, dass ich in 20 Minuten dort bin. Ich hoffe, die Mandantin ist so klug, dass sie bis dahin ihren Mund hält. Bis später, Tessa." 

         "Bis später Mr. Fraser." 

         Eine Viertelstunde später lenkte James Fraser den schwarzen BMW M5 auf einen Parkplatz vor dem Polizeipräsidium. Er nahm seinen Aktenkoffer, verschloss das Auto und eilte schnellen Schritts die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauf. Dort angekommen nahm er den Aufzug, der ihn zur Abteilung K 11 brachte. Eine Sekretärin an der Rezeption meldete ihn bei dem zuständigen Vernehmungsbeamten an. Kurz darauf erschien ein kleiner dicklicher Mann mit schütteren grauen Haaren und grauem Vollbart, der sich als Hauptkommissar Günter Foos vorstellte. James Fraser war kein Mann, der Menschen nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilte oder nach einem undefinierbaren ‘Bauchgefühl’. Doch bei diesem Mann spürte er sofort eine innere Abneigung und seine über Jahre erworbene Menschenkenntnis mahnte ihn zu erhöhter Wachsamkeit. 

 

(”Fenster” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftisch-stuhl-spiegel-fenster-glas-2576364%2F&t=NTY1M2EwN2QwMzEzYzliYzE4OTU1ZDc2YmQ1M2NkNWVlOTgyZTBiZCxHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1))

 

         Er verlangte ein Mandantengespräch unter vier Augen und wurde dann sofort zu jenem Vernehmungsraum geführt, in dem Claire Beauchamp wartete. Als er eintrat, stand sie am Fenster mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie trug eine schwarze Jeans und einen weißen Pullover. Ihr Kopf war unter der Masse dunkler Locken kaum zu erkennen. Das Geräusch der Tür hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Abrupt drehte sie sich um.

         "Meine Güte!” war alles, was James Fraser denken konnte, als er sie sah. Aller Ärger darüber, dass er diesen Fall hatte übernehmen müssen, war sofort verflogen. Irgendwie war er jetzt sogar froh, dass niemand von den anderen Anwälten diesen Fall hatte übernehmen können.  

         "Guten Morgen, Frau Dr. Beauchamp. Ich bin James Fraser von der Kanzlei ‘Fraser, Gowan & Kollegen’. Die Britische Botschaft hat mich gebeten, Ihnen rechtlichen Beistand zu leisten. Sie können selbstverständlich auch einen anderen Rechtsanwalt wählen, wenn Sie dies wünschen. Allerdings wird es wahrscheinlich heute noch einen Haftprüfungstermin geben …“

         Während er ihr die rechte Hand zur Begrüßung ausstreckte, spulte er seine Begrüßungsformel ab, ohne den Worten wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war einzig und allein auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau gerichtet, die ihm gegenüber stand. Ihre Anmut und ihre Ausstrahlung nahmen ihn von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr gefangen, während sein Gehirn ein ganz eigenes Programm abspulte. Er würde alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um _diese_ Frau vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren. Egal ob sie schuldig war oder nicht. Jeder Weg und jedes Mittel würden ihm dazu recht sein. Und wenn sie wieder frei wäre, dann würde er um sie werben. Er würde sie für sich gewinnen. Er würde sie zu seiner Frau machen und ihr das Leben und das Glück schenken, das sie verdiente. Er würde sie zur Mutter seiner Kinder machen – _sie und niemanden sonst_. Sein Vater hatte Recht gehabt: Wenn er der Liebe seines Lebens in die Augen blicken würde, dann würde er sofort wissen, dass sie es ist. Heute, in diesem Augenblick, hatte er der Liebe seines Lebens in die Augen geblickt. Sie war es. Sie war der andere Teil seiner Seele, nachdem er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte.

         "Herr Fraser? Herr Fraser!”  
  
         Die Worte drangen nur langsam und wie durch einen Nebel an seine Ohren. 

         "Ähm, ja?“ 

         "Könnte ich … meine Hand wieder haben?" 

         Er sah hinunter auf seine Hand, die immer noch Claires Hand festhielt. 

         "Oh! Verzeihung, ich … ich war ein wenig in Gedanken." 

         Widerstrebend gab er ihre Hand frei.  

         "Wir sollten uns setzen und Ihren Fall besprechen, Dr. Beauchamp." 

         Sie nickte und nahm an dem kleinen Tisch Platz, der in der Mitte des grauen Raumes stand und an dem zwei Stühle standen.  
         Claire war die Reaktion des Anwalts nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie war nicht überrascht. Es geschah oft, dass Männer sie bewundernd ansahen. Doch was sie überraschte, war ihre eigene Reaktion. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie vielen gutaussehenden, attraktiven Männern sie in ihrem Leben begegnet war. Eines aber wusste sie: Keiner dieser Männer hatte einen so sofortigen und tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen wie dieser hünenhafte Mann, der urplötzlich durch die Tür dieses grauen Raumes geschritten war und sich als ihr Anwalt vorgestellt hatte. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob die Sonne aufgehen würde - nach einer langen Zeit der Dunkelheit. Sie erschrak als sie feststellte, wie schnell und intensiv sie die kleinen Details seines Gesichtes in sich aufsog: das Muttermal auf der linken Wange, die perfekt geschwungenen Flügel seiner Nase, die Vene, die vertikal über seine Stirn zur Nasenwurzel verlief und dann diese Augen! Sie hätte endlos weiter in diese blauen Augen sehen können. Dann fühlte sie ihre rechte Hand schwer werden und bemerkte, dass er diese noch immer schüttelte.

         Jamie öffnete seinen Aktenordner und nahm einige Papiere heraus. Eines davon legte er Claire vor.

         "Dies ist eine Mandantenvollmacht. Bitte tragen Sie ihren vollständigen Namen ein und unterschreiben Sie dort unten. Erst dann kann ich Ihre Verteidigung übernehmen.”

         Ihr Blick fiel auf den Briefkopf. “Dr. James A. M. M. Fraser – Fachanwalt für Strafrecht” stand darauf. Dann füllte sie das Formular aus und gab es zurück.

         "Dr. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, geboren am 20.10.1988 in Oxfordshire, wohnhaft in Berlin, Candestraße 17" las er halblaut. Dann legte er das Formular in seinen Aktenkoffer und entnahm demselben ein rosafarbenes Dokument.

         "Dies hier, Dr. Beauchamp, ist der Haftbefehl auf dessen Grundlage Sie verhaftet wurden. Es heißt hier, dass Sie beschuldigt werden, Ihren Ehemann, Franklin Wolverton Randall, am 3. März 2019 in der von Ihnen gemeinsam bewohnten Villa in Berlin-Grunewald, Köbelstraße 5, ermordet zu haben. Als Mordmotive werden die eheliche Untreue Ihres Mannes und ein daraus erwachsender Hass angegeben. Außerdem sollen Sie den Wunsch gehabt haben, an das Vermögen Ihres Gatten und an seine Lebensversicherung zu gelangen. Sie sollen bei der Ausführung des Mordes die Mordmerkmale der Heimtücke, der Habgier und der besonderen Grausamkeit erfüllt haben.“

         Jamie hielt einen Moment inne. Dann sah er sie direkt an.  
  
         "Entspricht diese Anklage der Wahrheit?" 

         "Nein, ich habe es bereits im März letzten Jahres gesagt. Ich habe meinen Mann nicht umgebracht. Alle diese Vorwürfe sind konstruiert. Ich habe mit Franks Tod nichts zu tun. Ich habe ihn damals schwer verletzt am Fuß der Treppe gefunden und sofort den Notarzt gerufen. Ich, … ich bin Ärztin! Es ist meine Berufung, Menschen zu helfen, sie zu heilen, nicht Menschen zu töten!" 

         Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ in ihm den Glauben wachsen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.  

         "Gut. Wir können heute nicht viel tun. Ich werde jetzt den Kommissar rufen lassen und ihm sagen, dass Sie keinerlei Aussage machen werden. Das ist Ihr gutes Recht, Ihr Aussageverweigerungsrecht. Man wird Sie dann einem Haftrichter vorführen. Ich werde Sie dabei begleiten. Der Haftrichter wird Ihnen noch einmal den Haftbefehl vorlesen und Sie fragen, ob sie eine Aussage machen wollen. Das verneinen Sie bitte. Sie beantworten lediglich Fragen zu Ihrer Person, also zu Ihren persönlichen Daten - Name Alter, Geburtsort, Adresse, Beruf. Angaben zur Sache, zur Tat, machen Sie auf keinen Fall. Haben Sie das verstanden?" 

         "Ja." 

         Claire nickte zustimmend. 

         "Gut. Der Haftrichter wird dann Untersuchungshaft anordnen und anschließend wird man Sie in ein Untersuchungsgefängnis bringen. Ich nehme an, dass man Sie in die Haftanstalt für Frauen in Berlin-Moabit bringen wird. Ich werde Sie dort besuchen, sobald mir das möglich ist. Denn wir müssen Ihren Prozess vorbereiten. Es kann sein, dass die Polizei oder auch die Staatsanwaltschaft noch einmal anfragt, ob Sie nicht doch eine Aussage machen wollen. Vielleicht sichert man Ihnen irgendwelche Erleichterungen zu oder man verspricht Ihnen, dass eine Aussage das Verfahren beschleunigen könnte. Sagen Sie in einem solchen Fall nichts und verweisen Sie jeden einfach direkt an mich. Es kann auch sein, dass irgendeine Mitgefangene versucht, Sie auszufragen. Lassen Sie sich dann in keinem Fall auf ein solches Gespräch ein. Es kommt oft vor, dass Häftlinge andere Häftlinge bei der Staatsanwaltschaft anschwärzen, um selbst Hafterleichterungen oder irgendwelche Vergünstigungen zu bekommen. Sprechen Sie daher über die ganze Geschichte nur mit mir. Versprechen Sie mir das?" 

         "Ja." 

         "Gut. Bevor wir jetzt gleich gehen, noch einige Fragen: Soll ich jemanden von Ihrer Inhaftierung informieren. Vielleicht Verwandte?" 

         "Nein, da gibt es niemanden." 

         "Wirklich niemanden?" 

         "Nein. Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall umgekommen, als ich fünf Jahre alt war. Ich hatte keine Geschwister und wurde ab diesem Zeitpunkt der Aufsicht meines einzigen Onkels unterstellt,” sagte sie nachdenklich und fuhr dann leise fort:

         “Mein Onkel, Quentin Lambert Beauchamp, war Historiker und Archäologe. Zuletzt hat er an der Universität in Oxford gearbeitet. Dort habe ich dann durch ihn meinen späteren Mann, Frank kennengelernt. Er war ebenfalls Historiker und arbeitete in Oxford. Später wechselte er dann für einige Jahre nach Boston und vor sechs Jahren nahm er dann eine Stelle hier in Berlin an. Seine Eltern sind bereits tot und er hatte ebenfalls keine Geschwister. Es gibt jedoch einen Cousin namens Alexander. Er lebt in Oxford und war auch hier anlässlich der Trauerfeier. Alex hat später die Beerdigung in Oxford vorbereitet. Er kam dann nach Berlin und gemeinsam sind wir mit Franks Urne nach England geflogen, wo dann die Beerdigung stattfand. Wir haben jedoch keinen engen Kontakt.”

         Claire blickte traurig auf die grau-weiße Resopalplatte des Tisches.

         "Es gibt also niemanden, den ich informieren soll oder für den ich einen Besuchsschein beantragen soll. Keine Freunde?“

         "Oh, doch! Natürlich. Zum einen ist da Frau Fritz. Sie ist meine Nachbarin und hat auch einen Schlüssel zu meinem Haus. Bitte informieren Sie sie, dass sie meinen Kater, Adso, füttert. Und dann informieren Sie bitte Dr. Joseph Abernathy. Er ist Herzchirurg an der Charité. Er und seine Frau Gail sind meine besten Freunde. Er hat mir nach dem Tod meines Mannes eine Stelle in seiner Abteilung verschafft und wird sich sicherlich schon Sorgen um mich machen.”

         Jamie, der Claires Angaben in einem Notizbuch notiert hatte, nickte.  
  
         "Gut. Das werde ich gleich tun, wenn wir den Haftprüfungstermin hinter uns haben. Haben Sie noch Fragen?“ 

         "Im Moment nicht. Außer, … wie läuft das mit Ihrer Bezahlung?" 

         "Machen Sie sich darüber jetzt erst einmal keine Gedanken. Das regeln wir später. Sind Sie bereit?" 

         "Ja." 

         "Gut, dann gehen wir." 

         Claire stand auf, musste dann jedoch innehalten und sich einen Moment am Tisch festhalten. Jamie sprang auf und eilte zu ihr, um zu verhindern, dass sie stürzte. Sie sah erschöpft aus und er befürchtete, dass sie zusammenbrechen könnte. 

         "Brauchen Sie einen Arzt, Dr. Beauchamp?" 

         "Nein, es geht schon wieder. Danke." 

         Er hielt sie dennoch einen Moment lang fest, sah sie an und sagte: 

         "Ich weiß, das ist jetzt vielleicht kein Trost für Sie. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir alles tun werden, um Ihre Unschuld zu beweisen." 

         "Danke, Dr. Fraser. Ich bin dankbar, dass Sie meinen Fall übernommen haben.”

(JVA Berlin-Moabit by G.Elser [CC BY 3.0;[https://creativecommons.org](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org&t=NjBmYjRiZjEzYzhhYjM4MjhlMjZkMDAxMDQ3YzBiNmU0NDNmNzA4MCxHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1) /  
licenses / by / 3.0)], via [Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AJVA_Moabit_-_panoramio.jpg&t=YTNiZWY4NWRlZjkxYzFkN2YyNmU2Zjc0ODhjMjRiODkwODM0YzJhZCxHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1))

 

          Der Haftprüfungstermin verlief, wie Jamie es sich gedacht hatte. Die Polizei legte Claire Handschellen an und fuhr sie dann in einem Gefangenentransport zum Amtsgericht Moabit. Jamie folgte in seinem Auto. Im Gericht wurden sie bereits erwartet. Der Haftrichter, ein junger schlaksiger Typ mit schwarzen Locken und einer sehr großen, runden Brille, verlas den Haftbefehl und befragte Claire. Sie äußerte sich zu ihren Personalien, verweigerte aber sonst die Aussage.

         "Klasse,“ dachte Jamie, "das hat sie also verstanden.” Er zweifelte nicht an Claires Intelligenz, er hatte nur zu oft erlebt, wie Mandanten vor einem Richter alle Ratschläge vergaßen, die er ihnen zuvor gegeben hatte. Wie er erwartet hatte, ordnete der Richter Untersuchungshaft an. Als Grund wurde Fluchtgefahr angegeben. Claire musste ihre beiden Reisepässe abgeben und anschließend stellte der Richter ein Überstellungsersuchen in die Untersuchungshaft aus. Jamie konnte noch kurz mit seiner neuen Mandantin sprechen, dann wurde sie wieder in das Transportfahrzeug gesetzt und damit in das Gefängnis gebracht.

         Es war schon fast Mittag, als Jamie wieder in seinem Wagen saß. Bevor er losfuhr, verharrte er einen Moment, atmete tief ein, faltete die Hände und schloss die Augen. Dann sprach er ein kurzes Gebet in gälischer Sprache, das er von seiner Mutter gelernt hatte. Wenige Minuten später fädelte er seinen Wagen in den Verkehrsfluss der deutschen Hauptstadt ein. Als er einige Zeit später seinen Wagen vor Claires Haus parkte, wählte er Tessa Lüttgenjohanns Nummer.

         "Kanzlei Fraser, Gowan & Collegen. Sie sprechen mit Frau Lüttgenjohann.“  
  
         "Hallo Tessa, ich bin’s." 

         "Hallo Herr Fraser. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" 

         "Bitte versuchen Sie doch die Nummer und die Adresse eines Dr. Joseph Abernathy herauszubekommen. Er arbeitet als Herzchirurg an der Charité. Falls man sich da auf den Datenschutz beruft, dann hinterlassen Sie meine Mobilnummer. Er soll mich unbedingt anrufen." 

         "Sonst noch etwas?" 

         "Ja, legen Sie einen Aktenvorgang mit dem Namen 'Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp’ and und …" 

         "Oh, heißt das, dass wir das Mandat haben?”  

         "Ja. Informieren Sie bitte auch die Botschaft, dass wir die Verteidigung von Dr. Beauchamp übernommen haben.“ 

         "Wird gemacht. Und welchem Anwalt werden Sie die Sache zuteilen?" 

         "Niemandem. Darum kümmere ich mich persönlich." 

         Tessa Lüttgenjohann schwieg verwundert. 

         "Tessa?" 

         "Ja, Herr Fraser?" 

         "Legen Sie die Akte auf meinen Schreibtisch. Ich brauche sie gleich morgen Früh." 

         "Wird erledigt." 

         "Vielen Dank!”  
  
         Kurz darauf lenkte Jamie den Wagen in die Auffahrt, die zum Haus von Dr. Beauchamp führte. Er stieg aus, schloss den Wagen ab und ging langsam zum Nachbarhaus. Schon am Grundstückseingang sah er das große schmiedeeiserne Schild mit dem Schriftzug “Familie Fritz” am Haus. Er ging zur Tür und klingelte. Eine junge Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren öffnete. Er stellte sich als Anwalt von Dr. Claire Beauchamp vor und bat, Frau Fritz sprechen zu können. Die junge Frau erklärte, dass Frau Fritz, ihre Großmutter, an diesem Morgen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden sei, weil sie sich ein Bein gebrochen hatte. Auf seine Frage, wer sich denn nun um den Kater von Dr. Beauchamp kümmern würde, drehte sich die junge Frau zu einem Schlüsselbrett um, griff nach einem der dort hängenden Schlüsselbunde an dem ein großes silbernes 'C’ hing und reichte ihn Jamie mit den Worten: 

         "Das werden wohl Sie tun müssen, Dr. Fraser.“ 


	3. Überraschende Verbindungen

(”Tür” by [dawes28](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCr-treppe-stufen-eingang-604987%2F&t=ODA0MTBiNjc4NjkwMTBkMWU1ZTU2OWEyYTU2ZjMyZWM5NGNmOTNiZixRdHc4UzViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176319986440%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-1-free&m=1))

 

         Claire genoss ihr erstes ordentliches Bad in sechs Monaten. Was für ein Luxus. Viele weitere Stunden hätte sie in dem warmen, wohlriechenden Wasser zubringen können. Mit allen Sinnen genoss sie den wohltuenden, öligen Film auf ihrer Haut. Im Gefängnis gab es nur Gemeinschaftsduschen und Seife. Das Wasser dort war hart und kalkhaltig. Ihre Haut hatte darunter gelitten, aber sie hoffte, dass sie sich nun bald wieder erholen würde. Nach zwanzig Minuten zog sie widerstrebend am Ablaufstöpsel der Wanne, stand auf und trocknete sich mit einem großen weißen Frottee-Handtuch ab. Sie genoss das Gefühl der weichen Fasern auf ihrer Haut, glücklich, dass die harten, unansehnlichen Handtücher, die sie im Gefängnis benutzen musste, endlich der Vergangenheit angehörten. Von Kopf bis Fuß cremte sie ihren Körper ein und zog sich an. Dann öffnete das Fenster um den Wasserdunst abziehen zu lassen. Zum Schluss sah sie sich noch einmal im Raum um. Nie hatte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sie so dankbar für eine heißes Bad sein würde. Sie knipste das Licht aus und verließ den Raum.

         Noch ehe sie an der Treppe angelangt war, hörte sie, wie jemand an der Haustür klingelte. “Das muss der Pizzaservice sein,” dachte sie. Doch was dann geschah traf sie ganz unvermutet.

         Als sie auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe angelangt war, sah sie wie drei junge Männer große grün-graue Styroporkästen in ihr Wohnzimmer trugen. Die Männer waren mit schwarzen Hosen und weißen Jacken bekleidet. Ihre ebenfalls weißen Hemden waren mit schwarzen Fliegen verschlossen und ihre schwarzen Schuhe waren so gründlich poliert, dass sich das Licht der Deckenlampen darin spiegelte. Einer der Männer bereitete ein teures weißes Tischtuch über den Tisch zwischen den Sofas. Ein weiterer stellte silberne Platzteller darauf, auf die er anschließend zwei kostbare Porzellanteller stellte. Mehrere Arten von Besteck und Gläsern folgten. Als der zweite junge Mann fertig war, nahm er seine Styroporbox und ging hinaus. Nun begann der dritte junge Mann aus einer anderen Box dampfende Speisen in Porzellangefäßen auf den Tisch zu stellen, die er anschließend mit silbernen Wärmehauben abdeckte. Es folgten gläserne Schalen mit Salat und anderen Speisen. Der erste junge Mann, der zwischenzeitlich verschwunden war, erschien erneut und trug einen silbernen Sektkühler herein, in dessen Eis eine Flasche Moet et Chandon Brut Imperial stecke. Nachdem der Sektkühler wurde am Ende des Tisches abgestellt worden war, kam der zweite junge Mann mit zwei Flaschengestellen, in denen sich ein weißer und in roter Wein befanden. Gerade als er die beiden Flaschengestelle auf dem Tisch platziert hatte, erschien der erste junge Mann mit einem großen silbernen Kerzenständer, den er in der Mitte des Tisches platzierte. Claire beobachtete das Geschehen in ihrem Wohnzimmer mit wachsender Verwunderung. Ihr Blick fiel auf Adso, der noch immer auf dem Sofa saß, wo Jamie ihn Minuten zuvor noch gestreichelt hatte. Er hatte eine geduckte Körperhaltung angenommen und sein Kopf folgte irritiert und hektisch den Geschehnissen im Wohnzimmer. Nun verließen die beiden jungen Männer das Haus und nahmen die letzten Styroporkästen mit sich. Jamie stand mit dem Rücken an die Küchentür gelehnt und beobachtete von dort aus das ganze Treiben mit einer lausbübischen Freude. Dann erschien noch einmal einer der jungen Männer. War es Nummer 1 oder Nummer 2? Claire wusste es nicht. Er hielt eine kleine weiße Styroporbox in der Hand, reichte sie Jamie und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Jamie nahm die Box, schüttelte die Hand des jungen Mannes und verschwand dann in der Küche. Währenddessen sah Claire, wie das Licht im Flur gelöscht wurde. Die Haustür wurde geschlossen und kurz darauf konnte sie hören, wie ein Auto die Einfahrt verließ. Dann hörte sie, wie sich die Kühlschranktür öffnete und wieder schloss.

 

 

(”Pizza” by [stuartlimedigital](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpizza-wein-abendessen-1032057%2F&t=ZmVmMDZlZjZjMjk0ZDZjMjUxMGEwYWM2NjE1ZjEwMWZhNjNhOGVhMixJaHE4YUhGMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176774401935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-3-unknown&m=1))

 

         Kurz darauf erschien Jamie mit einer Schachtel Streichhölzer in der Hand und begann die sieben Kerzen des großen silbernen Leuchters anzuzünden. Als das geschehen war, dimmte er das Licht im Wohnzimmer und ging auf Claire zu. Er verneigte sich leicht, dann reichte er ihre seine rechte Hand und geleitete sie zum Tisch.

          “Ich will kein lange Rede halten, davon werden nur die Speise kalt. Ich will Dir nur sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, Claire, dass Du endlich wieder hier bist. Lass’ uns Deine Freiheit feiern.”

          Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie umarmte ihn und hielt ihn für einen Moment so fest wie sie nur konnte. Dann blickte sie zu ihm auf.  

          “Danke, Jamie. Danke für alles.”  

          “Kein Grund mir zu danken, Sassenach. Ich liebe Dich. Alles, was ich tue, tue ich für Dich.”  

         Sie setzten sich und nahmen die Hauben von den Tellern.  

          “Weiß oder rot, Claire?”   

          “Was nimmst Du?”  

          “Ich würde weiß …”  

          “Dann lass uns zuerst die Flasche Weißwein öffnen.”  

         Er füllte die Gläser und sie stießen an.  

          “Auf Dich, Claire, auf Dich!”  

         Adso, der die ganze Zeit geduckt auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, erwachte nun, da der Geruch der Speisen in seine Nase drang, zu neuem Leben. Er sprang vom Sofa herunter, schmiegte sich an Claire und reckte seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn auf die Tischplatte legen konnte. Jamie, der Adsos Bewegungen genau verfolgt hatte, klatschte leicht in seine Hände.

          “Adso! Du kleines Fellmonster! Du hast vorhin eine ganze Dose ‘Seefisch Royal’ bekommen. Jetzt reicht es.”    
  
         Der Kater duckte sich erst, dann legte sie sich neben Claire und begann mit einer ausgiebigen Katzenwäsche. Claire lächelte, dann begannen sie zu essen. Eine Stunde später, Adso hatte sich inzwischen ins erste Stockwerk zurückgezogen, füllte Jamie den letzten Weißwein in ihre Gläser. Die Pizzen waren aufgegessen, ebenso der Salat und in den gläsernen Schalen fanden sich nur noch Reste von Beilagen. 

         “Dein Mafiosi-Freund hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin rundum satt!” 

         “Hoffentlich nicht zu satt!” 

         “Wie meinst Du das?”  
  
         “Nun, es gibt da noch ein kleines Dessert.” 

         Jamie erhob sich und ging zur Küche. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit zwei Desserttellern zurück, auf denen jeweils ein großes Stück Tiramisu zurück.” 

         “Oh … dafür … ist natürlich immer noch etwas Platz.” 

         “Wirklich? Also ich kann auch gern Deines mitessen, wenn Du …" 

         “Nein! Her damit, Fraser!” 

         Er stellte das Dessert mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihr ab. 

 

(”Tiramisu” by [pastel100](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdessert-kuchen-tiramisu-3331009%2F&t=Y2I2ZGNhOGFiMzdhODJhMThhYTllY2YxNWU3NmUzYzcwNWZkYzQxOCxJaHE4YUhGMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176774401935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-3-unknown&m=1))  

 

         Als auch das Tiramisu verspeist war, schubste Claire Adso sanft beiseite und stand auf.  
  
         “Ich muss mal das Badezimmer aufsuchen.” 

         Claire streckte sich und reichte Jamie, der bereits aufgestanden war, ihre rechte Hand, damit er ihr aufhalf. Als sie stand, sagte er: 

         “O.k., ich räume hier auf und dann gehe ich.” 

         “Du willst gehen? Warum?” 

         Auf ihrem Gesicht wurde Furcht erkennbar.  

         “Claire, ich …” 

         “Hast Du Zweifel bekommen?” 

         Jetzt konnte Jamie in ihren Augen leichte Panik erkennen. 

´        “Zweifel? Woran?” 

         “An dem, was Du mir im Gefängnis gesagt hast?” 

         Er atmete tief ein. 

         “Nein, Claire. Ich habe keine Zweifel bekommen. Es ist, wie ich Dir sagte: Ich wollte Dich seit dem ersten Moment, in dem ich Dich im Polizeipräsidium gesehen habe. Und seitdem Du im Gefängnis in meinen Armen geweint hast, liebe ich Dich. Nein, es hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert und nein, ich zweifle keinesfalls an unserer Liebe.” 

         Jamie zog sie an sich und es war buchstäblich zu sehen, wie sie sich entspannte. 

         “Aber warum willst Du dann nicht bleiben?” 

         Noch einmal atmete er tief ein. 

         “Claire, es gibt zwei Gründe …. Zum einen möchte ich, dass wir uns Zeit geben, einander richtig kennen zu lernen. Bis jetzt kennen wir uns nur aus einer Extremsituation. Ich möchte uns die Chance geben, zu sehen, welche Auswirkungen der Alltag auf uns hat. Und … zum anderen … nun ja, es mag Dir altmodisch und vielleicht sogar verrückt erscheinen, aber ich … ich möchte erst mit einer Frau schlafen, wenn sie auch meine Ehefrau ist.” 

         Jamie blickte auf den Boden. Sein Kopf hatte eine hochrote Farbe angenommen. Innerlich erwartete er, dass Claire nun laut loslachen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er spürte, wie sie ihre zarten Hände um seinen Kopf legte und ihn behutsam anhob. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn dann mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn überraschte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah sie ihn voller Verständnis an. 

         “Jamie, ich … ich wollte Dich nicht in mein Bett zerren. Ich habe einfach nur Angst, allein zu bleiben. Nach den Monaten im Gefängnis …" 

         Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. 

         “Ich verstehe. Keine Sorge, ich bleibe.” 

         “Macht es Dir auch wirklich nichts aus?” 

         “Nein.”

         “Und ich halte Dich auch nicht für altmodisch oder verrückt.”  
  
         Jamie lächelte und Claire sah, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Dann zog er sie erneut an sich und küsste sie. 

         “Geh’ hinauf. Ich räume den Tisch ab und gehe dann noch einmal zum Auto. Ich habe immer einen kleinen Notfallkoffer dabei, falls auswärtige Termine länger dauern. Ich bin in 20 Minuten bei Dir.” 

         “Danke. Ich freue mich.”  

         Sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss und eilte dann die Treppe hinauf. 

         Eine Viertelstunde später hörte sie, wie Jamie das Haus verließ und kurz darauf zurückkehrte. Sie hatte sich bereits umgezogen und saß mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Als er eintrat, trug er in der einen Hand einen silberfarbenen Pilotenkoffer mit Rollen, mit der anderen Hand hielt er sein Smartphone an sein rechtes Ohr.    
  
         “Ned, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Du kümmerst Dich also um Bismarck. Ich bin morgen früh wieder zu Hause. So ab 9.00 Uhr. Danke, alter Junge. Hast was gut bei mir.” 

         Er schaltete das Smartphone aus und legte den Koffer auf den Stuhl vor Claires Schminktisch.  

         “Wer Ned ist weiß ich ja inzwischen, aber dass Du einen von Bismarck kennst hast Du mir nicht erzählt?”

         Sie sah Jamie fragend an.  
  
         “Ich kenne nicht nur einen Bismarck,” sagte er mit verschmitzter Miene, “ich würde sogar sagen, dass dieser Bismarck mein bester Freund ist. Ich habe ihn heute Abend wegen Dir versetzt. Aber keine Angst, Du wirst ihn morgen kennen lernen.” 

         “So? Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.” 

         Claire schaute ihn mit einem ernsten Blick über die Ränder ihrer Lesebrille an, gleichzeitig umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. 

         “Mehr wird jetzt nicht verraten.” 

         Sprach’s, nahm seinen Kulturbeutel und seinen Schlafanzug und entschwand ins Bad.  

         Als er kurz darauf frisch geduscht zurückkehrte, legte Claire ihr Buch beiseite.

 

(”Schlafzimmer” by [Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbett-tragen-schlafzimmer-home-1284666%2F&t=NjY1MDFkNWM5NmQ5NDFmNzQ4MTQyMTBmMWZjZmY0YjVjZTE2ZjI3NCxJaHE4YUhGMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176774401935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-3-unknown&m=1))

 

   

         “Jamie,” sagte sie zögernd, “es gibt da etwas, was ich Dir sagen muss.” 

         Er setzte sich auf das Bett neben Claire und legte seinen Arm um sie. 

         “Erzähl’ es mir.” 

         Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und er sah, wie sie ihre gefalteten Hände knetete. 

         “Ich habe Dir ja erzählt, dass Frank und ich keine Kinder hatten,” begann sie leise. 

         Bei der Erwähnung des Namens ‘Frank’ verdüsterte sich Jamies Gesicht, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

         “Ja und?” 

         “Nun, es war nicht so, dass wir keine Kinder wollten … es ist wahrscheinlich so, dass,” Claire schluckte, dann sah sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, “ich unfruchtbar bin. Oh Jamie, es tut mir so leid. Du hast mit so viel Freude von Deinen Nichten und Neffen gesprochen und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr Du Dir Kinder wünscht …" 

         “Claire, komm her,” bat er und streckte seinen rechten Arm nach ihr aus.

         Als sie näher zu ihm gerückt war, zog er sie an sich und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. Dann atmete er tief ein.

         “Ja, mo chride, ich würde mir sehr wünschen, Kinder mit Dir zu haben. Du bist die erste Frau, mit der ich mir überhaupt vorstellen kann, eine Familie zu gründen. Ich habe nie zuvor einen Menschen so sehr geliebt, dass ich mir das zugetraut hätte. Aber selbst wenn Du keine Kinder bekommen kannst …"  
  
         Er legte sanft die Finger seiner rechten Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es hoch, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. 

         “An meiner Liebe zu Dir wird das nichts ändern. Claire, ich liebe Dich und ich will mein Leben mit Dir teilen – mit oder ohne Kinder.” 

         Er nahm zwei Papiertücher, die er aus der blauen Tempo Tücher Box zog, die auf dem Stuhl neben seiner Bettseite stand und trocknete ihre Tränen. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte er: 

         “Bist Du Dir denn überhaupt sicher? Vielleicht lag es gar nicht an Dir?” 

         ”Nein, ich … ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich habe immer Angst vor dem endgültigen Ergebnis gehabt und vor dem, was dann geschehen könnte.” 

         “Wie meinst Du das? Was hätte geschehen könnte?” 

         “Nun ja, ich hatte Angst davor, wie Frank reagieren würde.” 

         Jamie zog sie noch näher an sich heran und war einmal mehr froh, dass dieser kleine englische Diktator in Claires Leben keine Rolle mehr spielte.  

         “Claire, wann immer Du dazu bereit bist, solltest Du Dich untersuchen lassen. Und Du solltest wissen, was immer das Ergebnis sein wird, es wird an meiner Liebe zu Dir absolut nichts ändern.” 

         Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Jamie: 

         “Es gibt da auch etwas, das ich Dir sagen oder besser zeigen muss. Vielleicht willst Du es Dir dann auch noch einmal überlegen, ob Du mit einem Mann wie mir überhaupt Dein Leben verbringen willst.” 

         “Jamie, was redest Du da?” 

         “Ich muss es Dir zeigen, damit Du es verstehst.” 

         Er ließ sie sanft aus seiner Umarmung gleiten und stand vom Bett auf. Dann knöpfte er seinen Pyjama auf, drehte sich um und entblößte seinen Rücken. Claire hatte in ihrer Zeit als Krankenschwester und als Ärztin viele schreckliche Verletzungen gesehen, doch so etwas wie das Narbengeflecht auf Jamies Rücken hatte sie noch nie vor Augen gehabt. Der Anblick verschlug ihr die Stimme. Langsam stand sie auf und ging auf Jamie zu, der wie verwurzelt an seinem Platz stand und den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, dann fuhr sie sanft über das Narbengewebe. Mit ihrem Mund folgte sie ihren Händen und bedeckte das Geflecht mit Küssen. Sie spürte, wie Jamies angespannter Körper unter ihren Berührungen leicht erzitterte. Als sie an der letzten Ebene der Narben angekommen war, legte sie ihre Hände wieder auf seine Schultern und drehte ihn langsam zu sich um. 

         “Du hast Recht, James Fraser. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte mich dieser Anblick verängstigt. Nicht aber bei Dir. Sag’ mir, wer hat Dir das angetan und warum?” 

         Anstatt ihr zu antworten, zog er sie eng an sich, presste sein Gesicht in ihre rechte Halsbeuge und hielt sie fest, als wolle er sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Nach einigen Augenblicken, die sie in dieser Haltung verharrt hatten, legte sie ihren linken Arm um seine Taillie und führte ihn langsamen Schrittes wieder auf seine Bettseite zurück. Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe auf dieser Seite des Bettes an und ließ ihn sich vorsichtig niedersetzen. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und sagte: 

         “Bleib’ hier sitzen, ich bin sofort zurück.” 

         Sie verließ das Zimmer und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Tablett zurück. Darauf befanden sich eine Glaskaraffe mit Whiskey und zwei dazugehörige Gläser. Claire stellte das Tablett auf ihrem Schminktisch ab, füllte die Gläser mit Whiskey und reichte eines davon Jamie. Dann nahm sie ihr eigenes Glas und setzte sich zu ihm. 

         “Komm’ trink einen Schluck und dann erzähl’ mir.” 

         Jamie nahm einen großen Schluck des Whiskeys. 

         “Es war in meiner Jugend. Kurz nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war. Mein Vater meinte, es sei eine gute Idee, meine in Schottland verbliebene Familie besser kennen zu lernen. Also wurde ich zur Familie meines Onkels geschickt und studierte ein Jahr am Scottish Agricultural College in Edinburgh. Mein Vater hatte damals noch die Hoffnung, dass wir vielleicht einen Teil des ehemaligen Landbesitzes unserer Familie zurückbekommen könnten. Außerdem hatte ich mich noch nicht festgelegt, was ich beruflich machen wollte. Am Wochenende besuchte ich regelmäßig mit anderen Studenten einen Pub in der Altstadt. In diesem Pub trafen sich auch eine Gruppe von Studenten des Edinburgh College, die dort einen fünf Monate dauernden Army Career Preparation Course absolvierten. Ihr Anführer war ein Mann namens Jonathan Randall.” 

         Claire schreckte auf, als Jamie diesen Namen nannte.  
  
         “Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was diesen Mann antrieb, außer, dass er von Bosheit erfüllt war. Eines Freitagabends gerieten seine und unsere Gruppe in einen Wortstreit, bei dem wir am Ende besser abschnitten. Das konnte er wohl nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Als ich am darauffolgenden Freitag allein durch einen Park zu meiner Studentenwohnung zurück ging, fing er mich mit einer Gruppe von drei anderen Männern ab. Sie schlugen mich bewusstlos und hängten mich an meinen Armen zwischen zwei Bäume. Dann schlug er mit einer Art mittelalterlichen Peitsche auf meinen Rücken ein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren sie verschwunden. Ich dachte, ich werde verrückt vor Schmerzen. Früh am Morgen entdeckte mich dann ein Mann, der auf dem Weg zur Arbeit war. Er schnitt mich los, rief die Polizei und einen Notarzt. Man brachte mich in Krankenhaus, wo man mich in ein künstliches Koma versetzte. Dann reinigte man meine Wunden und verband mich. Es dauerte Monate, bis ich wieder aufstehen konnte.” 

         Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey. Als er das Glas auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, fragte Claire, deren perlweißes Gesicht die Farbe einer weiß gekalkten Wand angenommen hatte:

         “Und die Männer?”  
  
         Jamie atmete tief ein. Dann sagte er: 

         “Die Polizei fasste sie. Doch sie gaben sich gegenseitig ein Alibi. Es kam zu keiner Gerichtsverhandlung. Die Polizei konnte nichts beweisen.“ 

         “Und Jonathan Randall?" 

         Noch einmal griff Jamie zu seinem Glas und trank. 

         “Er ist tot. Ich habe Edinburgh sofort verlassen, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen bewegen konnte. Nur wenige Wochen später schickte mir ein Freund einen Artikel aus ‘The Scotsman’. Darin stand, dass Jonathan Randall tot in einer Seitengasse des Grassmarket aufgefunden worden war. Jemand hatte ihn mit zahlreichen Messerstichen ermordet. Kurz darauf kam die Polizei zu mir und befragte mich im Rahmen eines Rechtshilfeersuchens. Aber in der Nacht, in der er ermordet wurde, befand ich mich mit meinem Vater auf der Hochzeitsfeier von Rechtsanwalt Hombach. Die Feier fand in einem Hotel in Potsdam statt. Zahlreiche Gäste konnten bezeugen, dass ich dort war. Wir haben dort auch übernachtet und die Videoüberwachung des Hotels bewies, dass ich mein Zimmer nicht verlassen habe. Ich habe es den Polizisten nicht verübelt, dass sie mich in Verdacht hatten. Es ist nie herausgekommen, wer ihn umgebracht hat. Aus ihrer Sicht hatte ich ein kristallklares Motiv. Aber dieser Mann hat zahllose Menschen drangsaliert. Ich bin nicht der einzige gewesen. Irgendjemand hat es wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten und …" 

         “Jamie, weißt Du, dass …” 

         “Jonathan Randall ein Cousin Deines Mannes war?” 

         Claires Schock war über ihr ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. 

         “Ja, Claire, dass wusste ich bereits kurz nachdem ich deinen Fall übernommen habe.”  

         “Und Du hast mich trotzdem verteidigt? Obwohl ich zu dieser Familie …" 

         Jamie stellte sein Glas ab. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr und zog sie an sich. 

         “Claire, Du gehörst nicht zu dieser Familie. Als ich erkannte, dass Dein Mann ein Cousin von Jonathan Randall war, war mir klar, dass ich Dich auf jeden Fall verteidigen musste. Ich hätte es vollkommen verstanden, wenn Du Frank umgebracht hättest. Selbst wenn er nur einen Bruchteil jener Brutalität und Bosheit besaß, die seinem Cousin zu eigen war. Und glaub mir, ich hätte alles getan, um Dich vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren.” 

         Claire antwortete nicht. Sie stellte ihr Glas ab. Dann nahm sie seinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste ihn innig. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sagte Jamie: 

         “Aber jetzt lassen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns. Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Dich an diesem Pfingstwochenende geplant.”  
  
         “So?” 

         “Ja, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast, fahren wir morgen nach Rügen. Unsere Kanzlei hat ein kleines Ferienhaus auf der Insel. Wir haben es von einem Mandanten übernommen, der uns nicht anders bezahlen konnte. Ich habe es für uns bis Pfingstmontag belegt. Das Wetter ist gut, die Natur dort ist wunderbar abwechslungsreich und … es ist einfach ein idealer Platz zum Entspannen. Also, falls Du nichts anderes vorhast …" 

         “Oh Jamie, ich würde mich sehr freuen. In all’ den Jahren, in denen ich jetzt hier lebe, war ich noch nie dort. Aber was ist mit …" 

 

(”Katze” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkatze-tier-haustier-bett-blatt-2561563%2F&t=Y2U3MGI1YTQ4MDgxODM3ZTY3NTg5ODIxMWQzOTkwZDhiZGJjYTY4MCxJaHE4YUhGMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176774401935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-3-unknown&m=1))

 

          “Adso? Den packen wir in seinen Reisekäfig und nehmen ihn mit. Das ist kein Problem. Komm’ lass uns schlafen.”  
  
          Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu. Jamie zog sie an sich und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Als Adso sich zwanzig Minuten später durch den Spalt der Schlafzimmertür zwängte und auf das Fußende des Bettes sprang, hatte bereits ein tiefer Schlaf von ihnen Besitz ergriffen.

 


	4. Dr. med. Claire Beauchamp – angeklagt wegen Mordes

(”Katzenfutter” by [Crepessuzette](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkatze-essen-tiernahrung-2170494%2F&t=NDhmNThkNDkzMDc4OGE1NTEyMWY2YTA5MDhmNjk3MDJmOGM0Y2YyNSxNWG56Unk2SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176884207690%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-4-dr-med&m=1))

 

**Sechs Monate zuvor**  
  


          Fünf Minuten nachdem die Enkeltochter von Frau Fritz Jamie den Schlüssel zu Claires Haus in die Hand gedrückt hatte, stand er vor ihrer Haustür. Unschlüssig hielt er den Schlüsselbund in der Hand. Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er durch diese Tür gehen würde? Noch vor einer Stunde hätte er darauf gebrannt, Claires Wohnung zu sehen, doch der Gedanke, dass er nun zum Katzen-Babysitter werden sollte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Auf dem schottischen Gutshof seines Onkels Dougal hatte es zwar auch Katzen gegeben, doch die liefen frei herum und um ehrlich zu sein – sie hatten ihn nie interessiert. Er war eindeutig ein ‘Hundemensch’. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er keine besondere Lust darauf, diesen Kater zu umsorgen. Aber es war Claires Kater. Er liebte Claire. Claire liebte offensichtlich ihren Kater. Also würde er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und sich um das Tier kümmern müssen.

         Er atmete tief ein. “Um Claires willen!” Dann schloss er die Haustür auf und öffnete sie vorsichtig einen kleinen Spalt. Als keine Katze erschien, schlüpfte er schnell hinein. Dann stand er in einem kleinen weißen Flur. Auf der linken Seite stand ein schmales Sideboard, in dem Schuhe verstaut werden konnten. Darauf stand eine hölzerne Schale mit Schlüsseln. Neben dem Sideboard war eine kleine moderne, ebenfalls weiße Garderobe angebracht, an der ein Mantel und zwei Jacken von Claire hingen. Auf dem weiß gefliesten Boden lagen Katzenhaare. Vier Stufen führten aus dem Flur in ein großes, helles Wohnzimmer.

Auf der rechten Seite gab es eine Fensterfront, durch die der Raum über viele Stunden lang am Tag mit Sonnenlicht erfüllt wurde. Vor dieser Fensterfront standen sich zwei große bequeme Sofas gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen stand ein orientalisch anmutender Kaffeetisch aus dunklem Holz. Die Größe des Tisches irritierte ihn ein wenig. An den Wänden vor und hinter den Sofas standen Bücherregale, die die gesamte Wandfläche einnahmen. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes, gleich wenn man den Wohnbereich betrat, war eine Tür. Jamie ging auf sie zu und öffnete sie. Im Raum war es dunkel. Er tastete an der Wand entlang und fand einen Lichtschalter. Als das Licht den Raum erhellte, sah er, dass es sich um die Küche handelte. Am Boden standen zwei silberfarbene Näpfe. In einem war noch eine kleine Menge Wasser in anderen konnte Jamie Spuren von irgendeiner Katzennahrung erkennen. Er sah sich in der Küche um, dann begann er die Türen der Schränke zu öffnen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, die Schränke in der Wohnung eines anderen Menschen zu durchsuchen, aber irgendwie musste er ja das Katzenfutter finden. Als er eine der unteren Türen öffnete, wurde er endlich fündig.  
  
         “Ah, was haben wir denn da?” 

         Interessiert begutachtete er eine ganze Anzahl von Dosen in unterschiedlichen Farben, die sich dort befanden. 

         “’See Fisch Royal’, ‘Chicken Royal’, ‘Beef Royal’, ‘Veggie Royal’. Mmmmph, ‘Veggie Royal’!”  

         Er kicherte leise vor sich hin und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann stellte er die Dose auf die Arbeitsfläche neben der Spüle.  

         “So, jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Dosenöffner finden.” 

         Jamie zog einige Schubladen auf und wurde auch da fündig. Als er begann den Inhalt einer Dose ‘See Fisch Royal’ in den Fressnapf zu leeren, hörte er plötzlich das Knarren der Küchentür. Als Jamie den Kopf hob, sah er, wie sich ein Katzenkopf vorsichtig durch den Spalt der Tür schob. 

         “Hi. Du musst Adso sein. Ich bin Jamie. So lange wie Deine Mom im Gefängnis sitzt, werde ich Dein Dosenöffner sein,” sagte Jamie und streckte seine Hand nach dem Tier aus. 

         Doch Jamies Begrüßung wurde nicht so freundlich aufgenommen wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Die Katze machte einen krummen Rücken und fauchte ihn an. Jamie schüttelte den Kopf, nahm den Wassernapf und füllte ihn mit frischem Wasser. Dann stellte er ihn neben den Fressnapf und setzte sich an einen der beiden Stühle, die an einem kleinen Küchentisch standen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch dann war Adsos Hunger anscheinend stärker als sein Misstrauen gegenüber den großen, fremden Wesen. Er setzte sich an den Napf und begann zu fressen, wobei er ab und zu misstrauisch zu Jamie hinüber schielte. Plötzlich klingelte das Smartphone. Die Nummer war Jamie nicht bekannt. Er nahm den Anruf an und hoffte, dass die Geräusche die Katze nicht wieder verschrecken würden. Doch Adso schien solche Geräusche gewohnt zu sein und ließ sich nicht stören.  

         “Fraser?” 

         “Guten Tag, Dr. Fraser. Mein Name ist Joseph Abernathy. Man sagte mir, dass Sie mich dringend sprechen wollten.” 

         “Guten Tag, Dr. Abernathy. Ja, das stimmt. Es geht um Dr. Beauchamp.” 

         “Claire? Was ist mit ihr? Ich mache mir Sorgen. Sie ist nicht zur Arbeit erschienen.” 

         “Das konnte sie nicht, Dr. Abernathy. Sie wurde um 5.30 Uhr von der Polizei verhaftet und sitzt jetzt im Frauengefängnis in Moabit. Ich bin ihr Anwalt. James Fraser von ‘Fraser, Gowan & Coll.’ Dr. Beauchamp bat mich, Sie und Ihre Frau zu informieren.” 

         Dr. Abernathy schwieg. Einige Augenblicke später fragte er: 

         “Was wirft man ihr vor?” 

         “Sie soll ihren Ehemann umgebracht haben.” 

         “Das ist doch Unsinn,” antwortete Joe Abernathy resigniert. 

         “Dr. Abernathy, ich muss Dr. Beauchamps Verteidigung vorbereiten. Es wäre gut, wenn ich mich mit ihnen und ihrer Frau treffen könnte.” 

         “Passt es ihnen morgen um 20 Uhr zum Abendessen?” 

         “Gern. Wohin soll ich kommen?” 

         “Sauerbruchstraße 47.” 

         “Vielen Dank Dr. Abernathy. Bis morgen dann.” 

         “Bis morgen, Dr. Fraser.” 

         Jamie steckte das Smartphone in die Hosentasche. Dann sah er zu Adso hinüber. Die Katze hatte alles aufgefressen und damit begonnen, sich zu säubern. Jamie öffnete erneut die Tür hinter der das Katzenfutter stand, griff zu einer Schachtel mit Trockenfutter und füllte damit den jetzt leeren Napf. Adso fauchte noch einmal, blieb dann aber ruhig. Als Jamie ging, ließ er die Küchentür offen. Er würde am nächsten Tag wiederkommen, um die Katze zu füttern und dann würde er sich auch die Wohnung genauer ansehen.

 

(JVA Berlin-Moabit - Entrance * Source: G.Elser  
[CC BY 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby%2F3.0&t=MmYzYjcyZDFhOTVlMTAzNWQwYzYyZDE0NjM1ODVjNzgzM2Q0NWY0NCxNWG56Unk2SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176884207690%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-4-dr-med&m=1))], via Wikimedia Commons)

 

**Neun Tage später - Erster Anwalts-Besuch im Gefängnis**   

  
         Es war kurz nach 10 Uhr, als Jamie von einer Vollzugsbeamtin durch die Korridore der Justizvollzugsanstalt geleitet wurde. Er hasste diese endlosen, kahlen Gänge, die quietschenden Türen und das Geräusch der Schlüssel. Endlich erreichten Sie das Besprechungszimmer, in dem Claire bereits wartete.  

         “Guten Morgen, Dr. Beauchamp.” 

         “Guten Morgen, Dr. Fraser.” 

         Claire sah bleich aus, aber sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Nach einem kurzen Händedruck deutete Jamie auf den Tisch und sie setzen sich. Dort lag ein kleiner Stapel Papiere. Aus seinem Aktenkoffer entnahm er eine zwei Akten. Bei der ersten Akte handelte es sich um jene Akte, die Tessa Lüttgenjohann vor einigen Tagen angelegt hatte. Es war die interne Akte der Rechtsanwaltskanzlei. Die zweite Akte war ihm am Tag zuvor vom Gericht zugegangen. Es handelte sich um die reguläre Duploakte des Gerichts.  

         “Dr. Beauchamp …" 

         “Claire, bitte. Ich brauche diese förmliche Anrede nicht.” 

         “Gut,” antwortete er und lächelte, “Claire. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Jamie nennen.” 

         “Gern, Jamie.” 

         “Ich möchte Sie zuerst einmal über das informieren, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist. Ich war bei Frau Fritz. Ihre Katze wird gut versorgt. Sie müssen sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen.” 

         “Danke, grüßen Sie Frau Fritz bitte, wenn Sie sie sehen. Und sagen Sie Ihr, dass ich ihr die Kosten für das Katzenfutter ersetzen werde, wenn ich das hier hinter mir habe.” 

         “Keine Sorge, das habe ich bereits geregelt. Dann war ich – entschuldigen Sie - in ihrem Schlafzimmer und habe Wäsche für Sie zusammengepackt. Die Justizvollzugsanstalt erlaubt, dass jeder Gefangene eine bestimmte Anzahl eigener Kleidungsstücke besitzen kann, aber man muss diese Kleidungsstücke in den ersten 14 Tagen bei der Wäscheabgabestelle abgeben. Ich nahm an, es würde Sie freuen, wenn Sie ihre eigene Kleidung tragen könnten und ich hoffe, dass es sie nicht stört, dass ich Ihre Kleiderschränke geöffnet habe.” 

         Er sah sie fragend an. 

         “Nein,” sagte sie nach einigem Zögern, “Es überrascht mich zwar, aber nein.” 

         “Ich habe versucht praktische Kleidung zusammen zu packen. Jeans, Shirts, Pullover und so. Die Kleidung sollte ihnen in den nächsten Tagen ausgehändigt werden. 

         “Danke.”   

         “Dann sollten Sie wissen, dass Sie ab sofort über ein Gefangenen-Konto verfügen. Darauf befinden sich gegenwärtig 250 Euro. Weitere 250 Euro werden monatlich folgen, so lange Sie hier sein müssen. Von diesem Geld können Sie Dinge beim Gefängniseinkauf bestellen und das Waschen ihrer Privatkleidung bezahlen. Sollten Sie mehr Geld benötigen, sagen Sie mir das einfach. Sie dürfen dreimal im Jahr ein Paket empfangen. Dazu müssen Sie eine Paketmarke bei der Leitung des Gefängnisses beantragen. Sie müssen angeben, wer ihnen dieses Paket schicken soll und sie werden dann eine Liste der Gegenstände erhalten, die man ihnen schicken darf. Dann schicken Sie die Marke und die Liste der Person von der sie das Paket erwarten. Telefonieren dürfen Sie als Untersuchungsgefangene momentan nur nach vorheriger Genehmigung durch das Gericht. Wenn Sie also telefonieren möchten, müssen Sie einen Antrag auf Telefongenehmigung bei der Kammer stellen, bei der Ihr Verfahren anhängig ist. Wenn das Telefonat genehmigt wird, wird man ihnen einen Zeitpunkt nennen, an dem es stattfinden darf. Das Telefonat wird natürlich überwacht. Sie dürfen Briefe erhalten und auch Briefe schreiben, die Briefe gehen aber automatisch durch die Kontrolle des Gerichts. Wenn Sie also Briefe schreiben, erwähnen Sie auf keinen Fall Dinge, die das Verfahren betreffen.” 

         Er sagte die letzten Sätze mich ernstem Nachdruck und Claire nickte. 

         “Dann habe ich vor einigen Tagen mit Dr. Abernathy und seiner Frau gesprochen. Sie lassen Sie ganz herzlich grüßen.” 

         Claires Gesicht hellte sich auf. 

         “Werden sie mich besuchen kommen?” 

         “Ich habe bei Gericht bereits einen Besuchsschein für beide beantragt. Vielleicht wird es etwas schwierig, weil ich vorhabe, sie auch als Zeugen im Verfahren zu benennen. Aber notfalls werde ich die Gesundheitskarte spielen.” 

         “Gesundheitskarte?” 

         Claire schaute ihn fragend an.   

         “Nun, es wäre ihrer physischen und psychischen Gesundheit doch bestimmt abträglich, wenn die einzigen Bezugspersonen, die sie in diesem Land haben, sie nicht besuchen dürften, oder? Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie würden krank und damit auch verhandlungsunfähig? Das würde dem Vorsitzenden Richter sicherlich nicht gefallen.” 

         Auf Jamies Gesicht wurde ein breites Grinsen sichtbar. 

         “Anwälte, mit allen Wassern gewaschen!”

 

Eingangshalle des Landgerichts Berlin in der Littenstrasse 12 - 17 in Berlin-Mitte.  * Photo by: Ansgar Koreng  
/ CC BY-SA 3.0 (DE), CC BY-SA 3.0 de,[https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=51211562](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D51211562&t=YmNiMWJkN2FjOGE4ZWEyN2ZlZThjYTc2NDA1N2JmZjE2ZjJjYmFiNyxNWG56Unk2SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176884207690%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-4-dr-med&m=1)

 

         “Genau, wir schrecken vor keiner List zurück. Voller Einsatz für unsere Mandanten. Aber nun sollten wir zu ihrem Verfahren kommen. Haben Sie dazu Fragen?” 

         “Viele. Aber vielleicht erklären Sie mir erst einmal, wie das Justizsystem in diesem Land funktioniert. Ich habe darüber zwar ein wenig in meinem Einbürgerungskurs gelernt, aber …” 

         “Nun, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Gerichten: Das Amtsgericht. An diesen Gerichten werden nur Delikte behandelt, deren Strafe unterhalb von vier Jahren liegt. Alle anderen Delikte werden am Landgericht verhandelt. Auch ihr Fall wird vor dem Landgericht verhandelt werden und zwar vor der Schwurgerichtskammer des Landgerichts. Das Schwurgericht ist die mit drei Berufsrichtern und zwei Schöffen besetzte große Strafkammer des Landgerichts, die im Strafprozess für Kapitalverbrechen, also Mord, Totschlag, Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge, Geiselnahme mit Todesfolge und ähnliches, zuständig ist. In Deutschland gibt es im Gericht keine Jury, wie Sie es vielleicht aus Amerika kennen. Bei den ‘Schöffen’ genannten Personen handelt es sich um zwei ehrenamtliche Richter. Diese beiden Personen stellen sozusagen die Jury dar. Sie werden also insgesamt fünf Richter entgegentreten müssen. Das Oberlandesgericht ist unter anderem für Revisionen zuständig. Als letzte Instanz gibt es den Bundesgerichtshof. Dort können wir Revision gegen das Urteil des Landgerichts einlegen, wenn dies notwendig sein sollte. Sie sehen also, selbst wenn Sie verurteilt werden, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es bei einer Verurteilung bleiben muss …"

         “Angenommen, man verurteilt mich für einen Mord, den ich nicht begangen habe, mit wie vielen Jahren Gefängnis muss ich rechnen?”  
  
         Jamie atmete tief ein.  

         “Schonen Sie mich nicht, Jamie. Seien Sie ehrlich.” 

         “15 Jahre, aber  …" 

         “Aber was?” 

         Noch einmal atmete er tief ein. Es war grausam und er wollte es nicht aussprechen. Allein der Gedanke daran, man könne ihr das antun, ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern. 

         “Jamie, bitte!” 

         “Es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass das Gericht die ‘besondere Schwere der Schuld’,  feststellt. Dann kann das Ende der Strafe auf unbekannte Zeit ausgesetzt werden.”

         “Das heißt, dass ich vielleicht 20 oder mehr Jahre im Gefängnis bleiben muss?”    
  
         Jamie konnte nicht verbal antworten. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Claire, die Frau, die er liebte, ein solches Schicksal erleiden sollte, machte ihn krank. So nickte er nur leicht. Joe Abernathy und seine Frau Gail hatten ihm dieselben Fragen gestellt und waren in ähnlicher Weise schockiert gewesen. Im Gegenteil zu Claire hatte Jamie ihnen gegenüber jedoch seine Befürchtung dargelegt, dass der Staatsanwalt, der die Anklage gegen Claire verfasst hatte, genau dieses Ziel verfolgte. Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, sah er, dass ihr Gesicht wieder die Farbe einer gekalkten Wand angenommen hatte. 

         “Claire,” sagte er und dabei versuchte er alle Zuversicht zu der er fähig war in seine Worte zu legen, “es ist noch nichts verloren. Wichtig ist, dass wir uns jetzt die Vorwürfe der Staatsanwaltschaft ansehen und überlegen, wie wir sie widerlegen können.”

         Sie nickte. Jamie griff nach der Duploakte und legte sie zwischen sich und Claire.

         “Das ist eine Kopie Ihrer Gerichtsakte. Darin befindet sich unter anderem eine so genannte ‘Lichtbildmappe’, die alle Bilder vom Tatort und von der gerichtsmedizinischen Sektion enthält. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht, diese Bilder anzusehen, aber …" 

         “Jamie, fahren Sie fort. Ich weiß, wie solche Bilder aussehen.” 

         “O.k., Claire. Hier,” er schlug eine Doppelseite der Lichtbildmappe auf, “sieht man Franks geschorenen Kopf mit den Verletzungen, die Sie ihm beigebracht haben sollen.” 

         Die Bilder zeigten den geschorenen Kopf des Leichnams. Auf ihm waren sieben tiefe Einschnitte zu sehen, die die Kopfhaut durchtrennt hatten.  

 

Runenbuchstabe ’algiz’  by BK (selfmade image using the free Junicode font)  
[Public domain], via Wikimedia Commons

 

 

         “Was können Sie mir zu diesen Verletzungen sagen?”  
  
          “Nichts. Als Chirurgin habe ich unzählige schwere Verletzungen gesehen, auch Kopfverletzungen. Aber solche Verletzungen habe ich noch nicht gesehen.” 

         Jamie wunderte sich nicht über ihre Aussage. Nur kurz zuvor hatte er Dr. Abernathy die Bilder mit derselben Frage vorgelegt und eine ganz ähnliche Antwort bekommen.

         “Die Staatsanwaltschaft behauptet, Sie hätten ihrem Mann diese Verletzungen mit einem spitzen Schürhaken zugefügt, den sein Cousin Alex ihm vor vielen Jahren geschenkt habe.”  
  
         “Ich weiß. Aber warum hatte Frank dann weder Schädelfrakturen, noch Verletzungen seines Gehirns? Wenn man mit der Spitze eines Schürhakens auf den Kopf eines Menschen schlägt, dann muss es doch tiefe Verletzungen geben, dort wo die Spitze auf den Schädel trifft. Nicht nur Risse in der Haut? Außerdem war Frank wesentlich stärker als ich. Hätte ich wirklich mit dem Schürhaken auf ihn eingeschlagen, hätte er sich einfach umdrehen und ihn mit aus der Hand winden können. Ich hätte vielleicht die Chance gehabt, einmal damit auf ihn einzuschlagen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht siebenmal.”

         Jamie notierte einige Dinge.  
  
         “Gut, wenn ihnen dazu noch irgendetwas einfällt, sagen Sie es mir bitte. Für heute habe ich nur noch eine weitere Frage. Wie sie aus der Anklageschrift entnehmen konnten, war der Grund für ihre erneute Verhaftung eine Zeugenaussage. Acht Monate nach dem Tod ihres Mannes ist plötzlich eine neue Zeugin aufgetaucht, die sie schwer belastet. Claire, wer um alles in der Welt ist Sandy Miller?”


	5. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (1) - Zusammentreffen mit Jeanne Diamanti

(“Katze” by  [ayachiyo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhaustier-katze-schnurrhaar-brown-3494016%2F&t=ZjAxMzExNzBhYzg1OTczNjBmZWUwNjllMDI4MDIyNDQ5YzlhMTA0NixmNDRpd2lBeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177391338730%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-5-secret&m=1)) 

 

**Samstag des Pfingstwochenendes 2020, ein Tag nach Claires Entlassung  
**

         Als Claire am nächsten Morgen langsam aufwachte, war sie für einen Moment verwirrt. Die Umgebung kam ihr unbekannt vor. Doch dann spürte sie, dass etwas Weiches zu ihren Füßen lag. Schließlich drang ein leises Schnurren an ihre Ohren und schlagartig wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer befinden musste. Plötzlich wurde ihr auch bewusst, dass eine große warme Hand auf ihrer Taille lag. Augenblicklich erstarrte sie. Sie drehte sich langsam und vorsichtig um. Unter einer anderen Decke lugte ein feuerroter Haarschopf hervor und Schritt für Schritt kehrte die Erinnerung zurück: Es war Jamie. Sie hatte ihn nach einem opulenten italienischen Essen gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, nach den sechs Monaten im Frauengefängnis allein zu bleiben. Er war geblieben. Unter gewissen Bedingungen. Und er hatte ihren Schutz wohl sehr ernst genommen.    
  
         “Claire?” fragte flüsternd eine Stimme.  

         “Hmmm.” 

         “Claire, bist Du wach?” 

         “Hmmm.”  

         Jamies Kopf tauchte unter der Decke hervor, dann sah er sie an. 

         “Habe ich Dich geweckt?” 

         “Nein. Alles gut, schlaf weiter.” 

         “Auf gar keinen Fall, meine Liebe.” 

         “Warum? Heute ist Samstag! Du musst nicht arbeiten!” 

         “Stimmt, aber wir wollen heute nach Rügen fahren. Hast Du das vergessen?” 

         “Nein, aber …" 

         “Kein ‘aber’, Sassenach. Lass’ uns so schnell wie möglich aus dieser Stadt abhauen. Ich gehe duschen und mache uns Frühstück. Pack eine Tasche mit Kleidung für das Wochenende. Vergiss’ nicht, einen Pullover und eine Jacke mitzunehmen. Gut wären auch ein Paar warme Socken. An der Küste könnte es noch einmal kühl werden.” 

         Sie schaute ihn etwas genervt an. Doch dann küsste er sie und als sie wieder Luft bekam sagte sie, immer noch verschlafen: 

         “Ok. Aber morgen schlafen wir aus.” 

         “Morgen und übermorgen. Versprochen!” 

         Während Jamie geduscht hatte, hatte Claire einen kleinen Koffer mit Kleidung für das Wochenende gepackt. Auf dem Weg zum Bad hörte sie ihn in der Küche mit irgendwelchen Sachen hantieren und irgendeine ihr unbekannte Melodie dazu summen. Als sie zwanzig Minuten später die Treppe hinunter ging, drang ihr der Geruch frisch gebrühten Kaffees in die Nase. Sie musste lächeln. In der Küche empfing sie ein gedeckter Frühstückstisch, in dessen Zentrum eine Vase stand, aus der drei große duftenden Fliederzweige ragten. Jamie, in eine Jeans und ein Shirt gekleidet, stand vornübergebeugt über Adsos Fressnäpfen und füllte einen davon mit Trockennahrung. Unter seinem schwarzen Shirt zeichneten sich seine Arm- und Rückenmuskeln ab.

 

(”Mohnbrötchen” by [fotoblend](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbr%25C3%25B6tchen-herz-messer-mohn-3366284%2F&t=OWE2YzY2ZjJlMGRlMTcyOWE2Y2NiNTYxMGEwYmMxYjNkODY3M2E4MixmNDRpd2lBeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177391338730%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-5-secret&m=1))

 

         Claire dachte an ihre erste Begegnung mit Jamie im Verhörraum des Polizeipräsidiums zurück. Damals trug er einen dunklen Mantel und darunter einen gedeckten grauen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine ebenfalls graumelierte Krawatte. Aus der Brusttasche seines Jacketts ragte ein dunkelgraues Einstecktuch hervor. Obwohl weder sein Hemd noch sein Anzug eng geschnitten waren, wurden bei jeder seiner Bewegung darunter Zeichen eines muskulösen Körpers sichtbar. Sie nahm bereits bei dieser ersten Begegnung an, dass er regelmäßig Sport trieb. Eine Vermutung, die er kurz darauf bestätigte. Mehr als sein muskulöser Körper hatte es ihr jedoch sein eindrucksvolles Gesicht angetan. Sein Gesicht zu sehen, es mit ihren Blicken zu erforschen und festzustellen, dass er dasselbe mit ihrem Gesicht tat, hatten Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst, von denen sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie dazu jemals wieder fähig sein würde. Doch äußerliche Schönheit konnte trügerisch sein. Auch Frank war einmal ein gut aussehender, smarter Mann gewesen und hatte sich doch als egoistischer Betrüger entpuppt. Was sagte ihr, dass Jamie ihr Vertrauen nicht auch missbrauchen würde? Gab es in Angelegenheiten des Herzens überhaupt eine Garantie? Frank hatte sie in einer Weise verletzt, die tiefe Narben auf ihrer Seele hinterlassen hatte. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz hatte sie einen – wie sie meinte – undurchdringbaren Panzer um ihr Herz gelegt. Doch irgendwie hatte es Jamie vermocht, diesen Panzer zu durchdringen. War es die Art und Weise auf die er sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung umworben hatte? Alles was er für sie tat, mit ihr tat, drückte Respekt, Achtung ja Verehrung aus. Sie erkannte es in seinen Augen. Wenn sie aus ihrem Leben erzählte und er über etwas staunte, ihr Respekt sollte oder über etwas Lustiges lachte – es war ehrlich. Und dennoch nagte der Zweifel, der sich von den Narben ihrer Vergangenheit nährte, an ihrem Herzen. Wie ein fettes Monster lastete er auf ihrer Seele. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Das war keine Grundlage für eine Beziehung, geschweige denn für eine Ehe, wie Jamie sie ganz offensichtlich anstrebte. Sie würde es ansprechen müssen. Sie würde es ansprechen müssen, obwohl ihr davor graute. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Sie würde es ansprechen. An diesem Wochenende. Und wenn dann alles aus wäre? Dieses Risiko musste sie eingehen.

         Jamie erhob sich und drehte sich um.    
  
         “Hi Sassenach!” 

         Seine Augen strahlten. Sie ging auf ihn zu, umarmte und küsste ihn. 

         “Kaffee! Kaffeee! Oder ich gehe sofort wieder ins Bett, _Dr. Fraser!_ ” 

         “Sofort, _Dr. Beauchamp!_ ” 

         Als er ihr Kaffee einschenkte, strich sie sanft über die Fliederblüten und fragte: 

         “Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Raum, in dem keine Blumen stehen?” 

         “Sicher, Sassenach. In den Keller habe ich keine gestellt.” 

         Noch einmal legte sie ihre Arme um seine Taille und küsste ihn. 

         “Danke, Jamie.” 

         Er errötete. 

         “Ach, komm’ jetzt und lass’ uns frühstücken.” 

         Claire genoss das Frühstück. War es die große Abwechslung an Speisen? War es der Kaffee, der im Gegensatz zu der schwarzen Lauge aus dem Gefängnis endlich wieder wie Kaffee schmeckte? War es die Gegenwart von Jamie? Oder alles zusammen? Sie hätte wieder auf ein abwechslungsreiches Frühstück und auch auf ‘echten’ Kaffee verzichten können. Aber auf Jamie? Nein, auf ihn wollte sie nicht mehr verzichten. Obwohl … Es war genau dieser Gedanke, der ihr Angst machte.   

         “Was genau hast Du für heute geplant?” 

         Jamie, der gerade in ein mit Ei belegtes Mohnbrötchen gebissen hatte, gab nur einen Grunzlaut von sich. 

         “Erst kauen, dann antworten,” sagte sie spöttisch. Dann begann sie langsam das Müsli, das sie sich zubereitet hatte, zu löffeln. 

         Jamie griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. 

         “Nun, wenn wir hier fertig sind, packe ich Luigis Sachen und die Katze ein …" 

         “Dann mache ich derweil das Bett. Mein Koffer ist fertig.” 

         “Hm hm.” 

         Ein weiterer Schluck Kaffee rann durch Jamies Kehle. 

         “Anschließend fahren wir zu meiner Wohnung. Meine Reisetasche steht schon bereit.” 

         “Lerne ich dann auch Herrn von Bismarck kennen?”  

         “Das sagte ich ja und …. ich stehe zu meinen Versprechen.” 

         Sie antwortet nicht, sondern schenkte ihm nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln. 

         Dreißig Minuten später war es soweit. Das Bett war gemacht, die Küche gesäubert. Luigis Sachen, die Jamie aus der Geschirrspülmaschine genommen hatte, stapelten sich in drei großen Wäschekörben im Kofferraum des Autos. Adso war in seinen Reisekäfig verfrachtet und auf der hinteren Sitzbank angeschnallt worden. Neben ihm stand Claires Koffer. Jamie saß bereits im Auto, als Claire die Haustür abschloss. 

         Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten parkte Jamie das Auto auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants “Diamanti”. Sie stiegen aus und Jamie öffnete den Kofferraum. Er gab Claire einen der leichteren Wäschekörbe und nahm selbst einen weiteren. Kurz darauf klingelte er an der Eingangstür des Restaurants. Ein jungen Ober öffnete ihnen.  

         “Buongiorno, Dr. Fraser!” 

         “Buongiorno, Federico! Im Kofferraum steht noch ein Wäschekorb. Hol’ ihn bitte und mach den Kofferraum dann vorsichtig zu. Wir haben eine Katze dabei.” 

         “Si, Dr. Fraser!” 

         “Grazie Federico!” 

         Sie hatten gerade den Gastraum betreten, als Luigi Diamanti, mit ausgestreckten Armen herbei stürmte. Der Italiener war klein, nicht größer als 160 cm, aber drahtig. Er trug einen gepflegten schwarzen Schnauzbart. Auf seinem Kopf zeigte sich eine Halbglatze, um die herum schwarzes, kräftiges Haar wuchs. Er trug die gleiche Kleidung wie seine Ober. 

 

(”Restaurant” by [Mariamichelle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fvilla-cortine-palace-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCcksraum-949544%2F&t=MmE1YjBmNmE5OTY2YzQwNGE2NjRiMmZiMzA5ODAzN2ViZDA4YWI3NCxmNDRpd2lBeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177391338730%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-5-secret&m=1))

 

       Jamie! Fratello mio! Benvenuto! Chi è la bella donna al tuo fianco?” 

         Luigis Stimme war melodisch, doch wie jeder echte Italiener schien er mehr mit seinen Händen als mit seinem Mund zu sprechen.   

         Auf Jamies Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen. Er stellte seinen Korb auf einem der Tische ab und bedeutete Claire es ihm gleich zu tun. Dann legte er seinen rechten Arm um Claires Taille und deutete mit seiner linken Hand auf den Wirt.  
  
         “Das, Claire, ist Luigi Diamanti. Besitzer des besten italienischen Restaurants der ganzen Stadt.” 

         Diamanti errötete, strahlte jedoch auch. 

         “Das, Luigi, ist Dr. Claire Beauchamp.” 

         Der kleine drahtige Mann verneigte sich leicht, dann reichte er Claire die Hand. 

         “Herzlich willkommen, Dr. Beauchamp. Jamie hat schon viel von Ihnen erzählt und ich freue mich, Sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen.” 

         “Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Herr Diamanti. Das Essen gestern Abend war vorzüglich!” 

         Wieder erstrahlte der Italiener. 

         “Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich Sie mir meiner Frau bekannt mache.” 

         Dann drehte er sich um und rief in Richtung der hinteren Räume: 

         “Donna, vieni qui per favore! Abbiamo ospiti!” 

         Kurz darauf erschien eine hochgewachsene Frau. Ihre blonden Haare zeigten weiße Strähnen und waren zu einem Haarkranz geflochten, der in einen Zopf mündete. Sie trug ein grünes Leinenkleid, das ihre Hüften dezent verdeckte und weit über die Knie ging. Luigi ging auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand und sagte:  

         “Jeanne, meine Liebe! Dr. Fraser kennst Du ja. Dies hier,” er deutete auf Claire,” ist Dr. Claire Beauchamp, seine Mandantin.” 

         Frau Diamanti lächelte zuerst Jamie an. Dann wandte sie sich Claire zu, lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand. 

         “Herzlich willkommen! Wie schön, dass wir Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennenlernen. Wir freuen uns, dass Ihr Gerichtsverfahren so einen guten Ausgang genommen hat.” 

         Bevor Claire antworten konnte, mischte sich Luigi noch einmal ein: 

         “Jeanne, biete unserem Gast doch etwas an. Ich bringe derweil mit Jamie das Geschirr in die Küche und lasse ihn seine Rechnung bezahlen.”  

         Die Männer verschwanden mit den Wäschekörben im hinteren Teil des Restaurants.  

         “Ein Kaffee?” fragte Frau Diamanti. 

         “Danke, aber wir haben gerade gefrühstückt und ich hatte bereits zwei Tassen.” 

         “Dann ein Wasser vielleicht?” 

         “Gern!” 

         Frau Diamanti ging, um das gewünschte Getränk zu holen. Zu gern hätte Claire gewusst, was diese Frau darüber dachte, dass sie und Jamie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten. Die Blicke, mit denen sie Jamie angesehen hatte, waren eindeutig nicht von der Art, wie sie einer verheirateten Frau aus Gründen des Anstandes angeraten waren. Ihr gegenüber war Jeanne Diamanti freundlich gewesen und dennoch konnte sich Claire nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass sie sich plötzlich in einer ungewollten Konkurrenzsituation befand. Kurz darauf kam Frau Diamanti mit einem Tablett zurück. 

         “Möchten Sie sich setzen, Frau Beauchamp?” fragte sie und deutete auf einen der Tisch.  
  
         “Danke, ja.” 

         Sie nahmen Platz und Jeanne füllte zwei Gläser mit sprudelndem San Pellegrino. Dann reichte sie eines davon Claire. 

         “Danke.” 

         Sie tranken und währenddessen entschloss sich Claire, zum Angriff überzugehen: 

         “Kennen Sie Dr. Fraser schon lange?” 

         “Oh ja! Sehr lange. Er war noch ein Teenager, als wir seinen Vater kennenlernten.” 

         Jeanne lächelte. Ihre rechte Hand spielte mit dem Stiel ihres Glases. Sie atmete tief ein, dann wurde ihr Gesicht ernst.

         “Als Luigi und ich uns kennen lernten, als wir uns ineinander verliebten, da … lebte ich in sehr schwierigen Umständen. Luigi wollte nichts unversucht lassen, um mich … aus diesen Umständen … zu befreien. Wir waren jung … und … nicht gerade besonnen.”  
  
         Jeanne nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. 

         “Luigi tat etwas, aus Versehen, das die ganze Situation noch mehr verschlimmerte. Er wurde festgenommen, kam ins Gefängnis. Durch einen Freund kamen wir mit Dr. Fraser senior in Kontakt. Luigi drohten viele Jahre Gefängnis. Dass er dann doch milde bestraft wurde, war das Verdienst von Dr. Fraser. Das Gericht verurteilte Luigi zu 4 Jahren und sechs Monaten Gefängnis. Er kam nach drei Jahren auf Bewährung frei. Dr. Fraser half ihm und mir eine Arbeit zu finden … wir … wir verdanken ihm sehr viel.” 

         “Sie sind also Mandanten von Jamies Vater gewesen?” 

         “Ja, bis zu seinem Tod. Danach hat Jamie unser Mandat übernommen. Es gibt natürlich keine Strafverfahren mehr. Luigi und ich sind brave Staatsbürger geworden. Aber hin- und wieder sind doch rechtliche Fragen in Bezug auf das Restaurant zu klären …" 

         “Ich verstehe.” 

         Claire lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. In diesem Moment erschienen Luigi und Jamie und in ihrem Schlepptau drei Kellner. Letztere trugen zwei grüne Styroporkästen und einen blauen Kühlkasten.  

         “So Claire,” sagte Jamie, “wir können fahren.” 

         Die Frauen erhoben sich. 

         “Frau Diamanti.” 

         Jamie verbeugte sich leicht. 

         “Dr. Fraser.” 

         Jamie ergriff Claires Hand und zog sie an sich. Dann küsste er sie leicht auf die Wange. 

         “Und jetzt machen wir endlich ein paar Tage Urlaub.” 

         “Darf man fragen, wohin es geht?” ließ Luigi sich vernehmen. 

         “No, fratello mio. Questo è un segreto.“ 

         Jamie grinste, dann zog er Clair hinter sich her zum Auto. Jeanne und Luigi Diamanti blieben an der Tür stehen und winkten ihnen nach. Sie waren einige Minuten gefahren, als Claire fragte: 

         “Was ist in den Boxen, die die Kellner eingeladen haben?” 

         “Proviant für unser Wochenende.” 

         “Von Luigi?” 

         “Lass Dich überraschen Claire. Du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden.” 

         Einige Zeit später lenkte Jamie den Wagen in einen Weg, der mehr einem Waldweg ähnelte als einer Straße.  

         “Wohin fahren wir?” 

         “Zu meinem Haus. Das sagte ich doch.” 

         “Du wohnst im Wald?” 

         “Nicht nur im Wald, auch am See.” 

         “Oh!” 

         Claire entfuhr ein leiser Ausruf des Erstaunens, als vor ihnen ein Tor auftauchte, das Jamie mittels einer Fernbedienung öffnete.

 

 

 

 


	6. Claires Geschichte (1)

Landeskriminalamt, Berlin * Picture by A. Savin (Wikimedia Commons WikiPhotoSpace) [FAL or CC BY-SA 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=MTBlNTI0MTIwY2ZlZWYyYThmNmE3NGRjY2Y2ZjVlZjMzMmQwYjViMixHRE9sZEkzTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177427305940%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-6-claires&m=1))], from Wikimedia Commons

 

 **Sechs Monate zuvor - Erster Anwalts-Besuch im Gefängnis (Teil 2)**  
  
         Jamie war auf vieles gefasst gewesen, doch dass seine einfache Frage nach der Zeugin Sandy Miller eine solche emotionale Eruption bei ihr auslöste, überraschte ihn vollkommen. Er war froh, dass sich in dem Besprechungsraum keine weiteren Möbel befanden, denn er hatte keine Zweifel, dass Claire diese zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hätte.

  
         “Claire,” sagte er, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, “warum erzählen Sie mir nicht ihre ganze Geschichte? Es gibt zwar ein Personalblatt in ihrer Akte und auch einige Angaben zum Lebenslauf, aber ich finde es immer besser, wenn man die Geschichte aus erster Hand hört.” 

         Claire atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang.  

         “Wann und wo ich geboren wurde, wisse Sie ja bereits. Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, starben meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall. Ich war an jenem Tag bei einer Freundin und wartete darauf, dass meine Eltern am Abend kommen und mich abholen würden. Doch sie kamen nicht und so wurde zuerst einmal entschieden, dass ich bei meiner Freundin übernachten sollte. Am nächsten Tag, spät abends, kam mein Onkel Quentin Lambert Beauchamp. Mein Onkel war Archäologe und Historiker. Er sagte mir, dass meine Eltern verstorben seien und dass ich ab sofort bei ihm leben würde. Erst versuchte er mich in einem Internat unterzubringen, denn er stand kurz vor dem Beginn einer neuen Ausgrabungsperiode im Nahen Osten. Doch ich weigerte mich in dieses Internat zu gehen. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, von dem einzigen Verwandten, der mir geblieben war, getrennt zu werden. Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal Geschwister. Also nahm mein Onkel mich mit. In den folgenden zwölf Jahren bereisten wir fast den gesamten Globus. Mit Hilfe des Studienmaterials der britischen Schulbehörde unterrichtete er mich an den Abenden nach seiner Arbeit. Die Prüfungen legte ich ab, wenn wir zu Heimatbesuchen nach England kamen. Gemeinsam wurden wir älter und als meinem Onkel eine Professur in Oxford angeboten wurde, entschied er sich, nach England zurück zu kehren. Ich war siebzehn Jahre alt und schrieb mich in die Krankenpflegeschule ein. Zwei Jahre später ich lernte Frank Randall kennen. Er war ein jüngerer Kollege meines Onkels. Frank war vierzehn Jahre älter als ich, smart und er sah nicht schlecht aus. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hätte. Jedenfalls nicht aus meiner heutigen Perspektive. Ich war vielmehr beeindruckt. Beeindruckt davon, dass ein Mann wie Frank an einem jungen Mädchen wie mir Interesse fand. Sicherlich fühlte ich mich auch geschmeichelt. Als ich einige Zeit später erlebte, wie sich einige meiner Freundinnen von der Krankenpflegeschule verliebten und von ihren zukünftigen Männern umworben wurden, erkannte ich, dass es einen großen Unterschied zwischen ihnen und mir gab. Ich bemerkte einen starken Kontrast zwischen der Beziehung die sie mit ihren Männern hatten und der Beziehung die Frank und ich hatten. Aber ich hoffte, dass das nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre und es sich auch zwischen uns so … romantisch … entwickeln würde. Heute weiß ich, dass ihre Beziehungen realer, freier und liebevoller waren. Aber damals konnte ich den Unterschied noch nicht genau benennen. Meine Freundinnen und ihre Verlobten bzw. Ehemänner verhielten sich wie Partner zueinander. Bei Frank und mir war das anders. Er war immer der ‘Herr Professor’ und ich, nun ja, ich war so quasi sein hübsches weibliches Anhängsel. Von Anfang an legte er sehr viel Wert darauf, dass ich mich in einer – wie er sagte - anständigen Art und Weise kleide. Schon vor unserer Hochzeit erklärte er mir immer wieder, dass ich die Frau eines angesehenen Professors werden würde. Mein gesellschaftliches Auftreten müsse seiner Position angepasst sein. Ja, das waren seine Worte. Ich sagte mir damals, dass sich das sicherlich noch ändern würde, wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sein würden. Doch dieser Traum ging nie in Erfüllung. Wir heirateten kurz nachdem ich meinen Abschluss an der Krankenpflegeschule gemacht hatte. Ich war zwanzig.”

 

Mordkommission Berlin * Picture by PolizeiBerlin [CC BY-SA 4.0  
([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=N2E5Y2IxOTE2ZDBmOTY2MDhhNjJmN2EyZDM5YzljNTJjMjYyODI3MixHRE9sZEkzTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177427305940%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-6-claires&m=1))], from Wikimedia Commons

 

         Claire hielt einen Augenblick inne. Dann atmete sie tief ein und fuhr fort:  
  
         “Heute weiß ich, dass er mich ausgesucht hatte, weil ich jung und damit in seinen Augen formbar war. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich jemals wirklich geliebt hat, auch wenn er das hin und wieder sagte. Ich bezweifle das. Was ich jedoch mit Sicherheit weiß, ist, dass er die Tatsache liebte, dass ich jung war und einigermaßen gut aussah. Er liebte es, mich bei seinen Kollegen, auf Empfängen der Universität oder bei Kongressen im Ausland vorzuzeigen. Mit den Jahren kam ich mir mehr und mehr wie ein Accessoire und nicht wie eine Partnerin vor. Immer hatten seine gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen Priorität vor allem anderen. Als ich meinen Beruf ausüben wollte, redete er wochenlang auf mich ein. Immer wieder warf er mir vor, dass ich Ihn als Professor damit in ein schlechtes Licht rücken würde. Was wäre das denn für ein Bild, dass wir in der Gesellschaft abgäben? Die Frau von Professor Randall müsse arbeiten gehen! Als ob er nicht für eine Familie sorgen könne? Ich glaube, er hat nie verstanden, dass mein Beruf nicht nur ein Beruf wie jeder andere war. Es ist meine Berufung. Es ist ein Teil meines … Lebens.” 

         “Sie haben dann aber doch Medizin studiert?” 

         “Ja, aber das ging nur mit einer List und ich habe dann auch bitter dafür bezahlen dürfen.” 

         Claires Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie knete ihre zusammengefalteten Hände und blickte auf die Tischplatte. 

         “Brauchen Sie eine Pause Claire?” 

         “Nein, es geht schon wieder.” 

         Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: 

         “Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als Medizin zu studieren. Die Krankenpflegeschule hatte mir ein gutes Fundament gegeben. Ich wusste, dass ich mehr leisten konnte. Aber mir war klar, dass das Frank ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Nur wenige Wochen nach unserer Hochzeit starb mein Onkel Lamb. Kurz darauf erhielt Frank die Einladung nach Harvard zu gehen. Also zogen wir nach Boston. Heimlich bewarb ich mich für ein Medizinstudium und wurde angenommen. Frank musste im Rahmen eines Forschungsauftrages mehrere Wochen ins Ausland reisen. Eigentlich sollte ich mitkommen, doch ich gab vor erkrankt zu sein. So fuhr er allein. Seine Abreise fiel mit dem Semesterbeginn zusammen und so konnte ich von ihm unbemerkt mit dem Studium beginnen. Der große Knall kam, als er zurückkehrte. Frank war außer sich vor Ärger und bekam eine Art Tobsuchtsanfall als er erfuhr, was ich getan hatte. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte mich geohrfeigt. Im letzten Moment hielt er inne. Er beschuldigte mich, ihn hintergangen und betrogen zu haben. Vor der ganzen Fakultät hätte ich ihn bloßgestellt. Es ging immer nur um eines - sein Ansehen! Ich antwortete ihm nur, dass ich es nicht getan hätte, wenn er mich wie eine erwachsene Frau behandelt hätte. An jenem Abend zog ich aus unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer aus und übernachtete von da an erst einmal im Gästezimmer.” 

         “Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich danach frage, aber diese Frage könnte im Prozess auch aufkommen. Wie würden Sie denn ihr … eheliches Zusammenleben beschreiben?” 

         Jamies errötete bis in die Spitzen seiner Ohren.  

         “Sie wollen wissen, ob wir noch Sex hatten?” 

         “Nein, Dr. Beauchamp, Claire, ich will es nicht wissen,” antwortete Jamie und nein, er wollte auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Details aus Claires und Franks Schlafzimmer wissen, “aber … die Staatsanwaltschaft kann diese Fragen stellen oder, wenn sich Verwandte ihres verstorbenen Mannes der staatsanwaltschaftlichen Klage als Nebenkläger anschließen, dann kann deren Anwalt aus dieser Frage eine große Sache machen. Wir sollten darauf vorbereitet sein.” 

         Claire starrte einen Moment auf die Resopalplatte des Tisches. Dann atmete sie tief ein und sah Jamie an. 

         “Anfangs war unser … eheliches Zusammenleben … in Ordnung, regelmäßig und … gut würde ich sagen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Frank hatte ich ja auch keine … Vergleichsmöglichkeit …" 

         “W-was heißt d-das?” 

         “Nun, Frank hatte Beziehungen zu Frauen bevor wir uns kennen lernten. Ich … ich hatte einige Bekanntschaften mit Jungs. Aber es waren keine Beziehungen, schon gar keine sexuellen. Über ein bisschen Knutschen ging das nie hinaus. Wie auch? Ich hatte immer meinen Onkel Lamb im Schlepptau.” 

         “W-wie lange hat … der Aufenthalt im Gästezimmer gedauert?” 

         “Oh, nur einige Wochen. Irgendein einflussreicher Mensch in Franks Fakultät hatte mitbekommen, dass ich mit dem Studium begonnen hatte und beglückwünschte ihn dazu. Das habe ich allerdings erst viel, viel später durch Zufall erfahren. Als Frank also merkte, dass mein Studium kein Hindernis für seine Karriereleiter darstellte, sondern bei seinem Vorgesetzten sogar nützlich für ihn sein könnte, nun, da hat er sich dann sogar bei mir entschuldigt. Wie gesagt, ich wusste damals nichts von den Hintergründen und habe geglaubt, er würde tatsächlich bereuen, was er getan habe. Ich habe ihm vergeben und hoffte, dass sich unser Leben ändern würde.” 

         “Und? Hat sich ihr Leben geändert?” 

         “In gewisser Weise ja. Durch mein Studium sahen wir uns noch weniger. Dadurch hatten wir natürlich auch weniger Gelegenheit uns zu streiten. Wir hatten so eine Art ‘unausgesprochene Übereinkunft’, d.h., wir haben uns wohl beide vorgenommen, diese Zeiten nicht durch Streit zu vergeuden.” 

         “Was geschah dann?” 

         “Nach vier Jahren machte ich meinen Doktor in Medizin. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhielt Frank die Einladung nach Berlin zu gehen.” 

 

Humboldt Universität Berlin, Hauptgebäude, Unter den Linden *  
Picture by Beek100 [CC BY-SA 3.0  ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=MTBlNTI0MTIwY2ZlZWYyYThmNmE3NGRjY2Y2ZjVlZjMzMmQwYjViMixHRE9sZEkzTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177427305940%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-6-claires&m=1)) or GFDL ([http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gnu.org%2Fcopyleft%2Ffdl.html&t=NjE2NzgxNjE2NDcxODU1NjRmZjA1NmVmMDQ1YTA4Mzg5MjA1ZDE3ZSxHRE9sZEkzTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177427305940%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-6-claires&m=1))], from Wikimedia Commons

 

         “Und wie reagierte er darauf?” 

         “Sehr enthusiastisch. Sie müssen wissen, dass Frank eine starke Abneigung gegen alles Deutsche hatte.” 

         Jamies Augen weiteten sich. 

         “Wieso nahm er dann eine Berufung an eine deutsche Universität an?” 

         “Oh, er sah es nicht als eine Auszeichnung. Er sah es als einen Hilferuf an. Ganz offensichtlich war niemand in Deutschland so gut wie er, also mussten sie ihn berufen.” 

         “Franky Langstrumpf. Ich mach’ mir meine Welt, wie sie mir gefällt …" dachte Jamie. Aber er sagte nichts, sondern nickte Claire nur zu, um sie zu ermutigen fortzufahren. 

         “Wissen Sie, seine Familie hat im zweiten Weltkrieg etliche Familienmitglieder verloren. Sie kamen in ‘The Blitz’ 1940/1941 um. Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass das einen Menschen tief verletzen und beeinflussen kann. Aber wir wurden doch beide nach dem Krieg geboren und fast siebzig Jahre nach dem Krieg muss man doch mal begreifen, dass sich die Welt geändert hat. Dass wir nicht mehr im Kriegszustand leben und dass die jungen Generationen aus unseren Nationen gemeinsam eine neue, eine bessere Welt bauen können.” 

         Sie atmete tief ein und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

         “Für Frank war eine solche Sicht nicht möglich. Er befand sich immer in einer Art Konkurrenzzustand, einer Art Vergleichsmodus. Und immer musste er besser sein. Ich weiß nicht, woher das kam, aber es kann nicht nur an den Erfahrungen seiner Familie gelegen haben. Ich habe es erst gemerkt, als wir verheiratet waren. Er stand immer unter einer Art Anspannung, sich beweisen zu müssen. Selbst wenn wir ganz allein waren. Alles musste immer so gut wie möglich sein.” 

         Wieder richtete sie ihren Blick auf die graue Resopal-Platte des Tisches. Dann sagte sie resigniert: 

         “Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass ich seinen Ansprüchen niemals gerecht werden konnte und irgendwann … habe ich einfach resigniert und aufgegeben.” 

         Schmerz und Trauer wurden in ihren Augen sichtbar. Am liebsten wäre Jamie aufgestanden, hätte sie in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt: ‘Es lohnt sich nicht, um diese kaltherzigen Typen zu trauern, es lohnt sich nicht, um die verlorenen Jahre zu trauern.’ Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als sie zu küssen. Und jeder seiner Küsse sollte ein Schwur sein, dass er sie aus dem Gefängnis holen und ihr das Leben und das Glück schenken würde, das sie verdient hatte. Wenn er sie endlich aus diesem Gefängnis herausgeholt hätte, wenn er sie für sich gewonnen hätte, dann würde er alles tun, um jede Erinnerung an Frank in ihrem Leben auszulöschen. Er würde sie vergessen machen, was dieser Narzisst ihr angetan hatte. 

         “Jamie?” 

         “Ähm ja. Entschuldigung.” 

         Er schrieb schnell einige Worte in sein Notizbuch. Dann fragte er: 

         “Sie gingen dann also nach Berlin. Warum trennten Sie sich nicht von ihm?” 

         Erneut knetet Claire ihre gefalteten Hände. 

         “Nun, zum einen, weil ich mein Ehegelübde ernst nahm.” 

         “Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, heißt es in der Anklageschrift, dass ihr Mann sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mit anderen Frauen betrogen hatte.” 

         “Ja, das stimmt. Ich wusste, dass Frank eine Affäre in Boston hatte. Wer es war, wusste ich nicht. Ich hatte Vermutungen. Er kam immer später aus dem Büro nach Hause und gab vor, selbst an Wochenenden immer öfter ‘arbeiten’ zu müssen. Aber eines Tages wurde mir der Beweis dafür frei Haus geliefert. Ich wollte eines seiner Jacketts zur Reinigung bringen und räumte deshalb vorher die Taschen aus. Dabei entdeckte ich in der linken Brusttasche einen Zettel mit einer eindeutigen Nachricht. Anstelle einer Unterschrift prangte ein Kussmund mit Lippenstift darunter. Es war eine Kollegin. Sogar am Abend der Feier aus Anlass meiner Promotion traf er sich mit dieser Frau. Er hatte sich wohl in der Uhrzeit geirrt. Ich wollte nach einem kleinen Sektempfang mit einigen Freunden zum Essen in ein Restaurant gehen. Plötzlich klingelte es und ich stand seiner ‘Kollegin’ gegenüber. Er fuhr mit ihr fort – vor den Augen aller meiner Freude! Und ich feierte mit ihnen allein. Es war eine ungeheure Demütigung! Erst später erfuhr ich, dass diese Frau nicht die erste war, mit der er mich betrogen hatte.” 

         Wieder musste Jamie sich sehr disziplinieren, um nicht aufzustehen und Claire in die Arme zu nehmen. Er atmete tief ein. Dann stützte er sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände. In diesem Moment war er dankbar, dass Frank Randall bereits tot war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er mit ihm gemacht hätte, wäre er ihm lebend begegnet.  

         “Und dennoch sind Sie bei ihm geblieben …" 

         “Wie gesagt, ich habe mein Ehegelübde ernst genommen. Nach meiner Überzeugung berechtigt die Tatsache, dass ein Partner sein Gelübde bricht, den anderen Partner nicht, es auch zu tun. Das ist nichts als kindische Rache. Auf dieses Niveau würde ich mich niemals herablassen.”   

         Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Jamie, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte und gleichzeitig war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Auch das wusste er. 

         “Gab es noch andere Gründe?” 

         Claire, die ihren Blick wieder auf die Tischplatte gesenkt hatte, haderte einen Augenblick.  

         “Ja,” sagte sie leise. 

         Jamie wartete einen Moment, dann sagte er, ebenfalls mit gesenkter Stimme: 

         “Claire, alles was Sie mir hier sagen, fällt unter meine Schweigepflicht.

         Niemand außerhalb dieses Raumes wird je davon erfahren, wenn Sie es nicht wünschen und mir die Erlaubnis dazu erteilen. Ich bin ihr Anwalt. Ich stehe auf Ihrer Seite.”  
  
         Claire zögerte einen Augenblick. Dann sagte sie: 

         “Schuld.” 

         “Schuld? Woran hatten Sie Schuld Claire?” 

         “Frank wollte unbedingt Kinder … Die Gründung einer eigenen Familie war – neben seiner Karriere - eine seiner höchsten Prioritäten … Er war besessen davon, seine eigene Ahnenlinie soweit wie möglich zurück zu verfolgen … und er war von dem Gedanken besessen, diese Linie für die Zukunft fortzusetzen. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass er kein guter Vater gewesen wäre … ich … ich habe ihn einige Male mit Kindern beobachtet … auf den Festen seiner Fakultät  … und bei anderen Gelegenheiten. Er konnte gut mit Kindern umgehen. Ich denke jetzt nicht gerade an Babys … Er hatte eine Begabung dafür komplizierte Dinge einfach verständlich zu erklären. Genauso wie Kinder es brauchen. Es war auch offensichtlich, dass er Freude daran hatte, sein Wissen weiterzugeben. Ich meine natürlich nicht sein Professorenwissen, sondern vielmehr alltägliche Dinge. Er fand Freude daran, wenn er sah, dass ein Kind verstanden hatte und umsetzen konnte, was er zu vermitteln suchte. Ich war nie in seinen Vorlesungen, aber ich denke, dort war es ähnlich. Er erzählte manchmal, wenn ein Student ihn richtig verstanden hatte … und dann war es kein Stolz, sondern Freude, die in seinen Augen sichtbar wurde. Er war sich auch nicht zu fein, ein Baby zu halten oder zu beruhigen … Es war  … es war eine sehr merkwürdige Mischung. Ich hätte keine Probleme gehabt ihn als einen guten Vater zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig wurde er mir gegenüber immer härter, fordernder … hasserfüllt.” 

         Sie sah auf ihre Hände und begann diese erneut zu kneten. Kleine Rinnsale von Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  

         “Jekyll and Hyde,” seufzte Jamie. 

         “Wie bitte?” 

         “Nicht wichtig. Aber ich habe noch nicht ganz verstanden, warum sie Schuldgefühle gegenüber Frank hatten?” 

         Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie trocknete ihre Tränen und schnäuzte sich. Dann fuhr sie fort: 

         “Wie gesagt, er wollte unbedingt Kinder und … und … wir bekamen keine. Das Studium war anstrengend und wie ich sagte, wir verbrachten viel weniger Zeit miteinander. Wenn ich abends ins Bett fiel, schlief Frank oft schon. Und selbst wenn … ich wollte kein Kind bekommen während ich studierte. Ich … habe verhütet. Frank wurde immer ungehaltener und dann hörte ich die ersten Gerüchte … über andere Frauen. Ich … ich habe mir die Schuld dafür gegeben. Wenn ich nicht auf mein Studium bestanden hätte ….” 

         “Claire, bitte! Es war Ihr gutes Recht …” 

         “Schon gut.” 

         Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Weitere Fragen brannten ihm auf der Zunge, doch er wollte ihr einen Augenblick Zeit geben, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung sprach sie von sich aus weiter: 

         “Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie sich fragen, warum ich auch danach noch bei diesem Mann geblieben bin. Wie ich bereits sagte fiel das Ende meines Studiums mit seiner Berufung nach Berlin zusammen und ich … ich schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Ich dachte, wenn wir umziehen, uns in einem ganz anderen Land, einer ganz anderen Kultur neu finden müssen, dann haben wir vielleicht eine Chance noch einmal ganz von vorn anzufangen. Wir würden Boston und die Universität zurücklassen, seine Kollegen und natürlich auch seine Affären. Als wir dann nach Berlin zogen, sah es auch tatsächlich so aus, als würde sich meine Hoffnung erfüllen. Seine neue Aufgabe und sein damit verbundenes Prestige gaben ihm eine Art neuen Aufschwung. Wir … wir hatten auch eine gründliche Aussprache und wir kamen überein, dass wir nun endlich die Familie gründen wollten, die er sich so sehr wünschte. Ich suchte mir also in Berlin keine neue Stelle. Es gab viel zu tun. Das Haus musste eingerichtet werden … “ 

         “Ein Haus im prestigeträchtige Ortsteil Grunewald …"


	7. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (2): Fürst Bismarck und das Geheimnis

“Villa Kogge” Berlin * Picture by SPQP [CC BY-SA 3.0  
( [https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=ZjQ1NmZhOWFlYTFiYTMwNmM1ZDFmNDE0NzEwMjdhZDMwNjNiMTliMixhU01saTlYcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177597755145%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-7-secret&m=1) )], von Wikimedia Commons

 

**Samstag des Pfingstwochenendes 2020, ein Tag nach Claires Entlassung  
  
**

         “Jamie! Was ist das?”     
  
         “Mein Haus.” 

         “Das ist doch kein Haus!  Das ist eine,” Claire verschluckte das Schimpfwort,” Burg!” 

         Jamie lachte. 

         “Nun, so groß ist es auch nicht.”  

         Er war die Auffahrt hinauf gefahren, war dann nach links um das Rondell, das die Auffahrt vom Haus trennte, abgebogen und hielt nur direkt vor dem Eingangsportal. 

         Mit jedem Meter, den sie näher gekommen waren, waren mehr Einzelheiten sichtbar geworden. Vor ihren Augen erschien ein großes, rechteckiges Gebäude mit drei Stockwerken. Eine achtstufige Steintreppe führte zu einem Plateau, von dem aus man das Haus durch eine hohe schwere Eichentür betreten konnte. Angedeutete korinthische, in einem hellbraunen Farbton gehaltene Säulen säumten die Haustür. Die Tür und die Fenster des ersten Stockes waren nach oben hin abgerundet. Die Fenster der beiden anderen Stockwerke spiegelten die rechteckige Form des Hauses wieder. Den Abschluss des dritten Stockwerkes bildete ein Giebeldreieck. In seiner Spitze war ein Wappen angebracht, das von zwei Löwen gehalten wurde. Unterhalb des Daches verlief ein Zierfries aus Blumen und Ranken. Er war, wie die Säulen, in einem hellbraune dem Farbton gehalten und setzte sich damit von dem Haus ab, das weiß gestrichen war.    
Bevor Jamie aussteigen und Claires Tür öffnen konnte, stand sie bereits vor dem Haus und betrachtete es mit Staunen.    
  
         “Ein klassisches Beispiel von Klassizismus,” sagte sie verschmitzt. 

         Jamie nahm ihre Hand und geleitete sie die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. 

         “Jetzt müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Tritt bitte einen Schritt neben die Tür.“ 

         Claire sah Jamie verdutzt an. 

         “Warum müssen wir vorsichtig sein, wenn wir Dein Haus betreten?” 

         “Mein Freund Fürst Bismarck ist etwas … nun sagen wir – spontan – und ich möchte nicht, dass er Dich versehentlich umrennt.” 

         “Jamie … ?“ 

         Doch er ging nicht weiter auf ihre Fragen ein, sondern stellte sie hinter einen der großen Blumenkübel, die rechts und links neben der Tür standen. Dann holte er seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Jacke und öffnete vorsichtig die Haustür. Ehe sie sich versahen, raste ein kleines schwarzes Fellknäuel, nicht länger (und wahrscheinlich auch nicht dicker) als Claires Unterarm aus der Tür. Begleitet wurde die ‘Tour de Force’ des kleinen schwarzen Etwas von einem Schwall von Kläffen, Wuffs und anderen undefinierbaren Lauten. Dann wurde Claire plötzlich klar, warum Jamie auf dem Sicherheitsabstand bestanden hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte das kleine schwarze Wesen im Freudentaumel über das Wiedersehen mit Jamie die Kontrolle über seine Blase verloren. Verschiedene nasse Flecken auf den Steinplatten zeugten davon.    

         “Genug Bismarck!” rief Jamie scharf und nach wenigen weiteren Freudensprüngen hielt der Hund inne und setzte sich. Dann sah er erwartungsvoll zu Jamie auf. Dieser streichelte ihm einige Male über den Kopf, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und griff ihn dann am Nacken. 

         “Komm’ Claire.” 

         Jamie trug den Hund ins Haus und Claire folgte ihm. Sie betraten eine quadratische Eingangshalle, die ungefähr so groß war, wie Claires ganzes Wohnzimmer. Jamie verschwand in einem Raum rechts neben der Eingangstür. Sie folgte ihm und sah, dass es sich um ein kleines Badezimmer für Gäste handelte. An der Wand links neben diesem Raum hing ein gerahmtes Zitat in Frakturschrift:

         “Nothing will turn a man’s home into a castle quickly and more effectively than a dachshund. - Queen Victoria”

         Claire las es und verdrehte lächelnd die Augen. Dann sah sie nach Jamie.       
  
         “Mein kleiner Freund, Fürst Bismarck, ist noch nicht ganz sauber … besonders wenn er sich in seinem freudigen Willkommensmodus befindet ….” 

         Jamie nahm einen befeuchtete einen Waschlappen und säuberte das Tier. Dann wickelte er es in ein Handtuch. Als er wieder in die Halle trat, sah Claire, dass es sich bei dem Hund, den Jamie im Arm hielt, um einen kleinen schwarzen Kurzhaardackel handelte. Das Tier sah sie mit großen braunen Kulleraugen an. 

         “Bismarck, das ist Claire. Sei anständig zu ihr!” 

         “Claire, das ist Fürst Bismarck!” 

         Sie lächelte. 

         “Darf ich?” 

         “Selbstverständlich! Er beißt nicht, er hat ja gerade einmal Milchzähne.” 

         “Wie alt ist er?” 

         “Vier Monate. Normalerweise lasse ich ihn nicht über Nacht allein, aber … ich nehme ihn auch momentan noch mit ins Büro. Da bleibt er dann bei meiner Sekretärin, wenn ich ins Gericht muss …" 

(”Dackel” by  [congerdesign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdackel-welpe-jungtier-hund-fell-2975162%2F&t=ZmEzMzJiMjdkYTMwOGE1ZjExMTk1NmJiYjlhZTFkZGRhMTQ5NjA3MSxhU01saTlYcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177597755145%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-7-secret&m=1) ) 

 

         Claire strich Bismarck sanft über den Kopf und ehe sie sich versah, begann er ihre Hand zu lecken.  

         “So ist’s fein, alter Junge. Gib der Dame einen Handkuss.” 

         Nach einigen weiteren Streicheleinheiten setzte Jamie das Tier auf den Boden. 

         “Bereit für eine kleine Tour durch das Haus?” 

         “Gern.” 

         Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie durch eine Doppeltür, die die Halle vom weiteren Wohnbereich trennte. Durch einen Gang gelangten sie zu weiteren Räumen. 

         “Hier ganz rechts befindet sich die Bibliothek.” 

         Jamie öffnete eine große Eichentür und führte Claire in den Raum. Drei Seiten des Raumes waren mit Regalen aus dunklem Holz versehen, in denen sie Bücher verschiedenster Größe und Ausstattung erblickte. In der Mitte des Zimmers standen sich zwei schwarze Ledersofas gegenüber. Zwischen ihnen stand ein größerer Kaffeetisch, auf dem eine gläserne Kugelvase platziert war. Frische Fliederzweige ragten daraus hervor. Ein Stapel von Magazinen und einige aktuelle Tageszeitungen lagen ebenfalls dort. An der vierten Wandseite fand sich eine große Fensterfront, die den Blick in den Garten frei gab. Davor stand ein Schreibtisch, von dem Claire annahm, dass er aus der Zeit des Biedermeiers stammte. Jeweils ein Stuhl vor und hinter dem Schreibtisch stammten aus derselben Epoche. Nicht unweit des Schreibtisches, aber näher am Fenster, stand eine Holzsäule. Auf der an ihrem oberen Ende angebrachten Platte stand ein großer weiß-goldener Porzellantopf, der einem großen grünen Farm Platz bot. Eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl verschiedenster Kakteen säumte die Fensterbänke. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand, etwas versetzt ein Biedermeier-Schränkchen, dessen obere Hälfte verglast war. Dahinter wurden Gläser und Flaschen sichtbar und Claire vermutete, dass Jamie diesen Schrank als Bar benutzte. Dann spürte sie seine Hand leicht auf ihrem Rücken. 

         “Gefällt es Dir?” 

         “Sehr.” 

         “Komm’, ich zeige Dir den Rest.” 

         Er führte sie über den Gang zum nächsten Zimmer. 

         “Das Wohn- und Esszimmer,” sagte Jamie, als er die nächste Tür öffnete. Vor Claire öffnete sich eine ein großer Raum, auf dessen rechter Seite ein großer Esstisch mit zahlreichen Stühlen stand. An der Wand dahinter standen mehrere Sideboards, über denen große Gemälde hingen, die verschiedene Personen zeigten. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes gelangte man zu einem Arrangement von Ledersofas und Ledersesseln, die zwischen einer weiteren Fensterfront und einem großen Kamin platziert waren. Sie versuchte, die Größe des Raumes zu schätzen, doch sie vergaß es, denn es gab so vieles zu sehen. Eine Tür, die die Fensterfront teilte, erregte Claires Aufmerksamkeit. 

         “Wohin führt diese Tür?” fragte sie leise. 

         “In den Wintergarten.” 

         Wieder spürte sie seine Hand leicht auf ihrem Rücken. Langsam führte er sie vorwärts und sie ließ es geschehen. 

         Claires Augen weiteten sich ein weiteres Mal. Der Wintergarten entpuppte sich als eine Art Miniaturausgabe des Ess- und Wohnzimmers. Dort stand ein kleinerer Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen, sowie vier große Ledersessel vor einem Kamin. Zahlreiche Blumen – Orchideen unterschiedlichster Art, kleine Palmen und andere Grünpflanzen, standen auf den Fensterbrettern oder in Ton- und Porzellangefäßen zwischen den Arrangements der Sessel. Eine weitere Tür an der linken Seite führte in einen großen Garten. 

         “Jamie …”   
  
         “Gefällt es Dir?” 

         “Sehr.” 

         Claires Stimme ließ Erstaunen aber auch den Anflug einer Erschöpfung vernehmen. Sie würde Tage, wenn nicht Wochen benötigen, um dieses Haus kennen zu lernen und dabei hatte sie erst wenige Räume gesehen. Langsam zog er sie an sich und küsste sie sanft auf ihre Stirn. 

         “Komm’, es gibt noch mehr zu sehen.” 

         Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und in sein strahlendes Gesicht sah, dachte sie für einen Augenblick, dass er einem Teenager ähnelte, der dabei war eine große Entdeckung mit einem Freund zu teilen. Sie hatte so viele Facetten von ihm erlebt – den seriösen, gebildeten und zielstrebigen Anwalt. Den liebevollen und fürsorglichen Freund. Den vorausschauenden, intelligenten Strategen. Den respekteinflößenden Beschützer. Aber diese Seite liebte sie besonders an ihm und sie fragte sich, wie viele - oder besser gesagt: wie wenige - Menschen diese Seite von ihm kannten. Die Antwort darauf konnte sie nur wenige Minuten später erahnen. Langsam waren sie in den Flur zurückgegangen. Bismarck, der an diesem oder jenem Möbelstück schnüffelte und hin und wieder einen Wuff-Laut von sich gab, immer im Schlepptau. Jamie, dessen Arm noch immer um ihre Hüfte lag, öffnete eine weitere Tür. 

         “Die Küche.” 

         Der Raum, den sie nun betraten, unterschied sich deutlichen von allen Räumen, die sie bisher gesehen hatte. Die Küche war ein hell und freundlich gestalteter Raum mit allen modernen Geräten, die man dort erwartete. Gleich links - unweit der Eingangstür - stand ein geflochtener Hundekorb mit einem rot karierten Kissen, davor ein Fress- und ein Wassernapf. Über dem Korb hing ein gerahmtes Bild, dass eine Art Comiczeichnung zeigte. Zu sehen war ein brauner Dackel im Kostüm eines Drachens und der Schriftzug:

         “Dackel sind Drachen in Verkleidung”.  
  
         “Hüte Dich vor dem Drachen,” raunte ihr Jamie ins Ohr. 

         “Oh ja, sicher,” flüsterte sie zurück, als sich der kleine schwarze Drache plötzlich zwischen ihren Füßen hindurch zu seinem Wassernapf drängte und zu trinken begann. Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes befand sich eine weiße Sitzbank, die einen großen Tisch auf drei Seiten umgab. Claire hielt einen Moment inne. Dann sah sie Jamie fragend an. 

         “Was ist? Fehlt etwas?” 

         Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. 

         “Du hast doch von Deiner Familie erzählt. Wo sind sie alle?” 

         Jamie schluckte. 

         “Sie … leben nicht hier.” 

         Obwohl er schnell geantwortet hatte, entging Claire die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme nicht.  

         Als er Claires fragenden Blick sah, fuhr er fort: 

         “Ich erkläre es Dir später. In aller Ruhe. Wenn wir auf der Insel sind. Ist das o.k. für Dich?” 

         “Es tut mir leid, wenn ich …" 

         “Nein, Claire. Es ist in Ordnung, dass Du gefragt hast. Ich … ich will es Dir erzählen. Aber dann, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben.” 

         Sie nickte. 

         “Bereit für die zweite Etage?”   
  


 “Villa Kogge - Berlin - Oberlicht” * Picture by Elmar Nolte [CC BY-SA 4.0  
 ( [https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=YWZiMGE4YmIzZDYyYjExMmExYmJlODkxZmM4YjAyMThjODY4MDRkMCxhU01saTlYcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177597755145%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-7-secret&m=1) )], from Wikimedia Commons

 

         Jamie führte sie durch den Gang in die Eingangshalle zurück, von wo aus eine nach unten auslaufende Treppe in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Die Treppe war breit genug für zwei Personen. Jamie hatte seinen Arm wieder um Claires Taille gelegt und so gingen sie nebeneinander hinauf, gefolgt von ‘Fürst Bismarck’. Im ersten Stock angekommen, führte Jamie sie an verschiedenen kleineren Zimmern vorbei.   
  
         “Das sind Zimmer, die ich im Moment nicht benutze. Nur manchmal, wenn Gäste kommen.” 

         Er deutete auf die mit großen Tüchern abgedeckten Möbel.  

         “Im dritten Stock gibt es noch einige weitere kleinere Räume. Ich nutze sie als Abstellkammern und für Vorräte.” 

         Sie gingen den Gang zurück und blieben vor einer Doppeltür stehen. Jamie öffnete eine der Türen und bedeutete ihr, einzutreten. 

         “Das ist mein Arbeits- und Wohnzimmer.” 

         Der Raum war fast so groß, wie das darunter liegende Wohnzimmer, jedoch ohne den Essbereich. Er wurde dominiert von einem großen, schräg zur Fensterfront gestellten Schreibtisch. Hinter dem Schreibtisch stand ein moderner Ledersessel, der zur dunklen Farbe des Schreibtisches passte. Unter dem Schreibtisch stand ein geflochtener Hundekorb mit einem dunkelroten Kissen. Claire trat an die Fensterfront. Von hieraus konnte man nicht nur in den Garten, sondern über ein kleines Waldstück hinaus zur Havel sehen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Finger über die wenigen Pflanzen gleiten, die auf dem Fensterbrett standen: ein weiterer großer Farn, ein blühendes Veilchen und eine Orchidee mit einer Rispe roter Blüten. Dann drehte sie sich um. Rechts neben der Tür gab es einen großen Kamin, davor ein kleines und ein größeres Ledersofa, sowie zwei kleine Beistelltische. Rechts und links neben dem Kamin hingen verschiedene Gemälde. Eines zeigte ein sich Ehepaar, das einander anblickte. Claire vermutete, dass es sich um Jamies Eltern handelte. Ein weiteres Bild zeigte ein großes, graues Herrenhaus mit mehreren Stockwerken und einem hohen, ebenfalls grauen Turm daneben. Beide Gebäude waren in eine grüne Hügellandschaft eingebettet. Die Wandseite, die dem Schreibtisch gegenüber lag, war von Bücherregalen ausgefüllt, die bis an die Decke reichten. Jamie hatte sich in den Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und Bismarck hatte es sich in dem Hundekorb zu seinen Füßen bequem gemacht. 

         “Ihr beide seid oft hier oben zusammen, oder?” 

         Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  

         “Sehr oft.” 

         “Das kann ich gut verstehen. Es ist wirklich gemütlich. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man hier mit Freude arbeiten oder ausruhen kann.” 

         “Das stimmt. Insbesondere im Winter.” 

         “Und wohin führt die letzte Tür auf dieser Etage?” 

         “Nur in ein Badezimmer.” 

         “In ein Badezimmer? Dann … schläftst Du im dritten Stock?” 

         Jamie grinste. 

         “Nein. Wie gesagt, dort sind nur Abstellräume.” 

         Claire sah ihn fragend an. Doch er lächelte nur und schwieg. Dann stand er auf, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. 

         “Kannst Du ein Geheimnis für Dich behalten?“ 

         “Sicher.” 

         Sie sagte das Wort mit aller Überzeugung zu der sie fähig war. Doch gleichzeitig war sie sich gar nicht so sicher, ob sie das eben gegebene Versprechen würde einhalten können. Was für ein Geheimnis würde er ihr offenbaren wollen? Welche verborgenen Seiten würde sie jetzt an ihm kennenlernen? Würde es eine positive oder eine böse Überraschung werden? 

         “Gut, dann komm.” 

         Er führte sie in die Mitte der Regalwand und legte seine rechte Hand an die Seite eines der Regalfächer. Ein klickendes Geräusch ertönte und plötzlich löste sich die rechte Seite des Regals von der Wand. Die geheime Tür gab den Blick in ein Schlafzimmer frei. Claire hätte so etwas in einer Burg des frühen 18. Jahrhunderts, aber nicht in einer Villa im heutigen Berlin erwartet. Vorsichtig trat sie über die Türschwelle und bestaunte die Welt, die sich ihr darbot. Inmitten des Raumes, dessen dominierende Farbe ein dunkles Blau war, stand ein großes Himmelbett. Claire schätzte sein Alter auf mindestens zweihundert Jahre, wenn nicht mehr. Rechts und links davon standen kleine Beistelltische, die dieselbe Farbe und ähnliche Schnitzereien aufwiesen wie die Säulen des Bettes. Vor dem Bett stand eine große Truhe mit Eisenbeschlägen. Auf der linken Seite des Raumes befand sich ein massiver Kleiderschrank. Als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass auch dieser Raum über einen Kamin verfügte. Neben dem Kamin stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Spiegel. Dahinter befand sich das einzige Fenster des Raumes. Zwei Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin vollendeten die Einrichtung des Raumes. Vorsichtig ließ Claire ihre rechte Hand über die in blau gehaltene Tapete und die darin eingewebten silbernen Blätter gleiten. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jamie um. 

         “Jamie! Es … es ist wunderschön,” flüsterte sie. 

         Jamie, der auf sie zugetreten war, legte seine Arme sanft um sie und sah sie an. 

         “Über die Generationen hinweg sind immer wieder Teile dieses Hauses renoviert und verändert worden. Jedoch nicht dieser Raum. Seit mein Urgroßvater dieses Haus gebaut hat, ist es immer das Schlafzimmer jenes Paares gewesen, dass unsere Linie fortgesetzt hat. Abgesehen von meiner Familie bist Du der einzige Mensch, dem ich erlaubt habe, dieses Zimmer zu betreten und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als Dich eines Tages als meine Frau über diese Schwelle zu tragen.” 

         Sie sah ihn an. Dann wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab, sah zu Boden und schwieg.   
  
         “Claire, was ist?”   
  
         “Bist Du Dir sicher, Jamie?”   
  
         “Ja natürlich! Warum fragst Du?”   
  
         “Was ist mit Jeanne Diamanti?”   
  
         “Was soll mit ihr sein?”   
  
         Seinen Augen sah sie an, dass er ehrlich erstaunt war. Das beruhigte und beunruhigte sie zugleich.   
  
         “Hast Du nicht gesehen, wie sie dich angeschaut hat? Ich dachte, sie würde Dich bei lebendigem Leib verschlingen.”   
  
         “Sie ist eine verheiratete Frau!” 

         “Ich weiß. Aber Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Das ist ein Grund – kein Hindernis.” 

         “Claire, für mich ist das ein Grund und ein Hindernis und ein absolutes Tabu! Sie ist die Frau eines Mandanten!” 

         “Sie hat dich angesehen wie  …" 

         “Es ist mir egal. Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Absolut nichts. Die einzige Frau, die mir etwas bedeutet, mit der ich mein Leben teilen will, steht vor mir.” 

         Ehe sie antworten konnte, küsste er sie mit einer Intensität, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie aus Leidenschaft oder Wut gespeist wurde. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sah sie ihn einen Moment an. Dann sagte sie:   
  
         “Verzeih mir, es geht mich ja auch eigentlich gar nichts an.”   
  
         “Tut es das nicht?”   
  
         “Tut es das?”   
  
         “Ja, das tut es. Du musst Dich auch nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass Du gefragt hast. Ich bin froh, dass Du es getan hast.”   
  
         Er zog sie an sich. Dann flüsterte er:   
  
         “Wir sind … sicherlich noch nicht bereit, einander … alles zu sagen. Das ist in Ordnung. Wir werden das aushalten und unsere Beziehung wird wachsen. Ich wünsche mir alles mit Dir zu teilen. Aber bis wir soweit sind, sollte alles, was wir einander sagen, wahr sein. Kannst Du mir zustimmen?”   
  
         Sie sah ihn an. Dann flüsterte sie:   
  
         “Ja.”   
  
         Er lächelte.   
  
         “Danke Claire. Und nun verrate ich Dir noch ein anderes Geheimnis.”   
  
         Jamie ging zum Kleiderschrank und griff mit einer Hand an dessen Oberkante. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geleitet, bewegte sich der Schrank mit einem rollenden Geräusch nach links. Hinter dem Schrank wurde eine Tür sichtbar.   
  
         “Hier geht es ins Badezimmer …”    


	8. Claires Geschichte - Teil 2

“Der Reichstag” - Sitz des Deutschen Bundestages * Picture by Jürgen Matern [CC BY-SA 3.0  ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=NWFmZGNlNDEyZTVmYzBlODYyZWY5NDdmZjUzMGVmZjQyNTQxZWMzYSxVaXZuMDltRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177671948600%2Fder-reichstag-seat-of-the-german-parliament&m=1))], via Wikimedia Commons

 

 **Sechs Monate zuvor - Erster Anwalts-Besuch im Gefängnis (Teil 3)  
**  
  
         “Ihr Mann hatte also ein Haus im Grunewald gekauft …"    
  
         “Ja, Frank war sehr stolz darauf, dass es ihm gelungen war ein Haus in dieser wohlhabenden Gegend zu erwerben. Der ‘besten Gegend’ Berlins, wie er immer wieder betonte. Er kannte natürlich die Geschichte dieses Ortes. Als wir noch in Boston waren hatte er mir nur gesagt, dass er ein großes Haus in einem guten Bezirk von Berlin für unsere zukünftige Familie erworben hatte. Ehrlich gesagt, mich interessierte das Ganze nicht so sehr. Zusammen mit meinem Onkel Lambert hatte ich an so vielen Orten dieser Erde und unter den unterschiedlichsten Umständen gelebt. Wichtig war nur, dass wir einen guten Ort hatten, an dem wir leben und unsere Kinder aufwachsen sehen konnten. Erst auf dem Flug nach Berlin erzählte er mir die Geschichte dieses Ortes.” 

         “Otto Fürst von Bismarck, der erste Kanzler des Deutschen Kaiserreiches, hat 1880 selbst dafür gesorgt, dass ein großer Teil des Forstes Grunewald vom Preußischen Staat an die Kurfürstendamm-Gesellschaft, ein Bankenkonsortium, verkauft wurde. Ziel der Gesellschaft war es, nach dem Muster der sehr erfolgreichen Villenkolonien in Alsen und in Lichterfelde noch aufwändiger angelegtes Wohnviertel zu errichten und so entstand die spätere ‘Millionärskolonie Grunewald’. Wer damals dort wohnte, der hatte es geschafft. So ist es bis heute. Etliche Staaten haben dort ihre Botschaftsgebäude und unterhalten dort auch Residenzen für ihre Botschafter. Auch Großbritannien und Irland …" 

         Er lächelte. 

         “Ich weiß. Auch das erzählte mir Frank auf dem Flug von Boston nach Berlin. Und natürlich lebten und leben dort auch Prominente – Ferdinand Sauerbruch, Lyonel Feininger, Hildegard Knef, Isadora Duncan, Max Planck, Judith und Michael Kerr.” 

         “Hat er Ihnen auch erzählt, dass Heinrich Himmler dort lebte?” 

  
         Claire wurde weiß. 

         “Nein.” 

         “Wusste ich’s doch,” dachte Jamie, “damit kann man auch nicht angeben.” Zu Clair sagte er: 

         “Na ist auch egal. Fahren Sie bitte fort.”  
  
         “Wie gesagt, das Haus, in das wir zogen, war eine der so genannten ‘kleineren Villen’. Trotzdem war es nach meinem Empfinden riesig, es besaß drei Etagen. Im Erdgeschoss gab es neben Franks Bibliothek und seinem Arbeitszimmer mehrere große Räume. Und natürlich die Küche mit einem eigenen, großen Vorratsraum. Wir benutzten diese Räumlichkeiten eigentlich nur, wenn Gäste kamen. Im zweiten Stockwerk lag unser Schlafzimmer, das über einen Ankleideraum verfügte. Es war wie ein großer, begehbarer Schrank. Daneben gab es vier weitere Räume, die etwas kleiner waren. Den größten dieser Räume nutzen wir als Wohnzimmer. In einem anderen richtete ich mir ein kleines privates Zimmer ein.” 

         Jamie blickte von seinem Notizblock auf. 

         “Wozu brauchten Sie ein privates Zimmer?” 

         “Ich hatte einfach das Bedürfnis nach einem Ort, der nur mir allein gehörte. Ich wollte schneidern können ohne Frank zu stören. Während ich wir in Boston lebten, konnte ich das nur wenn er nicht zu Hause war. Er fühlte sich immer von dem Geräusch der Nähmaschine gestört. Außerdem wollte ich einen Ort haben, an dem ich in Ruhe Tagebuch führen konnte, einen Ort an dem ich meine Bilder aufhängen konnte.”

W. Ulbricht im Tal der Könige, Ägypten * Picture: Bundesarchiv, Bild 183-D0227-0053-004  
/ CC-BY-SA 3.0 [CC BY-SA 3.0 de ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/de/deed.en](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0%2Fde%2Fdeed.en&t=YTk1MWIxNGQzM2UwNDQ1OWMzZGQ3MTYzMzhhNGI0Zjg4NzZiNjhmOCxVaXZuMDltRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177671948600%2Fder-reichstag-seat-of-the-german-parliament&m=1))],  
via Wikimedia Commons

 

         Jamie sah verwundert von seinen Notizen auf.  
  
         “Wieso konnten Sie ihre Bilder nicht irgendwo im Haus aufhängen?” 

         “Frank war dagegen. Ich habe viele Bilder von mir und meinem Onkel Lambert, von den Plätzen, die wir während seiner Expeditionen und Ausgrabungen besuchten. Es sind meistens … unkonventionelle Bilder. Frank sagte, dass sie nicht in das Gesamtbild unseres Hauses passen würden. Schließlich würden wir Gäste empfanden, Kollegen aus der Universität und dann könnten meine Bilder Fragen aufwerfen …" 

         “Was für Fragen?” 

         “Fragen bezüglich meiner ‘unkonventionellen Vergangenheit’, meiner ‘unkonventionellen Erziehung’ … Frank wollte auf keinen Fall, dass davon etwas bei seinen neuen Kollegen bekannt wurde.” 

         Jamie verdrehte die Augen. 

         “Mein Doktortitel lag ihm dagegen bei Gesprächen mit seinen Kollegen immer schnell auf der Zunge … Er fügte dann jedoch auch immer gleich hinzu, dass ich derzeit nicht arbeiten würde, weil wir eine Familie gründen wollten.”   

         “Wie ging es dann weiter, nachdem sie in Berlin angekommen waren?” 

         “Wie gesagt, die Einrichtung des Hauses nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch, zumal ich ja die meisten Dinge allein regeln oder machen musste. Frank hatte, als er in Berlin war um das Haus zu kaufen, auch gleich eine Firma mit den Maler- und Tapezierarbeiten beauftragt. Er hatte auch einen Grundriss mitgebracht, so dass wir uns noch in Boston auf die Einteilung und Möblierung der Zimmer verständigt hatten. Aber mit dem Ausräumen der ganzen Umzugskartons war ich dann doch allein. Frank begann gleich in der Woche nach unserer Ankunft mit seiner Arbeit an der Universität und hatte – wenn überhaupt - nur an den Wochenenden Zeit, mir zu helfen. Hinzu kam noch, dass einer unserer Umzugscontainer mit Verspätung ankam. Es dauerte also ungefähr fast zwei Monate, bis wir uns so richtig eingerichtet hatten.” 

         “Und sonst?” 

         “Nun, eigentlich war diese Zeit gut. Ich kümmerte mich um das Haus, wir versuchten schwanger zu werden, … Frank lernte seine Kollegen kennen, wir gingen auf Partys … wir unternahmen auch einige Ausflüge. Obwohl Frank die Wochenenden – zumindest in dieser Zeit – gern zu Haus verbrachte, war ihm wohl bewusst, dass es nicht gut war, wenn er nichts mit mir gemeinsam unternahm. Wir besuchten den Reichstag und bestiegen die Reichstagskuppel. Frank wusste natürlich alles über die Geschichte des Gebäudes. Als wir oben in der Kuppel angekommen waren, erzählte er gerade etwas von dem Reichstagsbrand im Jahr 1933 und welche Folgen er für das Land gehabt hatte. Einige Senioren, die in unserer Nähe standen, begannen daraufhin ein Gespräch mit Frank. Sie waren begeistert, mit einem echten ‘Herrn Professor’ zu sprechen … Ich habe mich nach einigen Minuten von Frank und den Senioren abgesetzt und die Kuppel auf eigene Faust erkundet. Der Gedanke des Architekten, dass die gläserne Kuppel über den Abgeordneten des Parlaments sie zur Transparenz gegenüber den Bürgern mahnen sollte, hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Als sich Franks Senioren dann verabschiedet hatten, erzählte ich ihm davon. Doch er fand diesen Gedanken ‘unrealistisch’. Politiker würden ja doch machen, was sie wollten … kein künstlerisches Symbol würde die Kraft besitzen, daran etwas zu ändern.”

Blick durch die Kuppel des Reichstages in den Abgeordnetenhaus des Deutschen Bundestages *  
Picture: By Another Believer [CC BY-SA 4.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=MjQzZTQ3NzI3Mjg5NjU2NDAyMDExZDdhMzgyMDJiODczYTk0OGZkYixVaXZuMDltRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177671948600%2Fder-reichstag-seat-of-the-german-parliament&m=1))],  
from Wikimedia Commons

 

           Sie blickte zu Boden und schwieg einen Moment. 

         “Trotzdem war es eigentlich eine unserer besseren Zeiten. Wir besuchten Schloss Charlottenburg, den Fernsehturm, den Gendarmenmarkt, den Deutschen und den Französischen Dom. In unserem zweiten Sommer in Berlin machten wir sogar eine Spreerundfahrt. Daran erinnere ich mich gut … und gern. Es war ein sehr schönes Erlebnis. Abends waren wir dann noch essen im Corroboree. Das ist ein …" 

         “… australisches Restaurant im Bezirk Tiergarten. Ich weiß.”  
  
         Jamie lächelte. 

         “Sie kennen es?” 

         “Ja, ein Kollege von mir, Ben Hombach, wollte unbedingt wissen, wie Känguru schmeckt. Er hat mich dorthin eingeladen.”  

         “Und? Haben Sie Känguru gegessen?” fragte sie herausfordernd. 

         Jamie entschied sich, das Spiel mitzuspielen. Er war sicher, dass sie in ihren Gesprächen noch viele unerfreuliche Dinge ansprechen mussten. Warum sollte er ihr nicht einen Augenblick der Entspannung gönnen?  

         “Nein, ich habe mich dann doch für ein Rindersteak entschieden. Ich mag Kängurus. Sie sind mir viel zu sympathisch. Als das ich sie auf meinem Teller haben möchte. Aber fahren Sie bitte fort.” 

         “Wie gesagt, diese Zeit war positiv. Wir stritten uns kaum und wenn, dann war es nie ein großer Streit. Es war immer schnell vergeben und vergessen. Zwischendurch besuchten wir Franks Cousin in England oder Alex kam zu uns. Gegenseitige Besuche zum Weihnachtsfest waren … obligatorisch. Frank genoss diese Aufenthalte in England sehr. Obwohl es ja auch in Berlin ein großes englisches Kulturangebot gibt - und sogar einige englisch Restaurants ….” 

         “Wie das East London zum Beispiel.” 

         “Waren Sie dort auch mit ihrem Freund Ben?” 

         “Nein, noch nicht und um ehrlich zu sein, aufgrund meiner Herkunft ich bevorzuge den Schottischen Pub in Lichterfelde. Sie haben dort über 800 Whiskysorten im Angebot.” 

         “Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich jetzt eine Sorte hätte.” 

         “Alkohol ist ….” 

         “… im Gefängnis verboten. Ich weiß. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Familienbesuche. Alex, Franks Cousin, kam auch gern zu uns nach Berlin. Ich denke, es war im dritten Jahr nach unserem Umzug, dass er uns aus Anlass meines Geburtstages besuchte. Frank lud uns zu einem Ausflug auf die Museumsinsel ein. Wir besuchten das Neue Museum mit dem Nofretete Saal. Das war ein wirklich besonderes Ereignis für mich. Mein Onkel Lamb hatte mir oft von ihrer Büste erzählt. Er war mehrfach in Berlin gewesen und hatte sie gesehen. Allerdings war das in der Zeit gewesen, bevor er mein Vormund wurde und lange bevor die Ägyptische Königin ihren eigenen Saal bekam. So war mein erster Besuch dort ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis. Die Stimmung sollte sich jedoch bald ändern. Am Samstag darauf gaben wir eine Party bei uns. Etliche von Franks Kollegen mit Frauen oder Freundinnen waren da, aber ich hatte auch einige Leute eingeladen, die ich zwischenzeitlich kennengelernt hatte.” 

         “Sie hatten also auch eigenständig neue Kontakte geknüpft?” 

         “Eine wenige, ja.” 

         “Erzählen Sie mir davon!” 

         “Nun, Sie wissen sicherlich, dass man sich Jahre vorher für einen Kindergartenplatz anmelden muss. Wir wollten natürlich nicht irgendeinen Kindergarten für unser Kind, sondern einen englischsprachigen. Also besuchten wir den von uns ausgesuchten Kindergarten und hatten ein Gespräch mit der Leiterin, Mary Hawkins. Sie war mir sofort sympathisch und nachdem ich sie dann zufällig einige Wochen später in der Stadt getroffen hatte, blieben wir in Kontakt und freundeten uns an. Neben unserem Haus im Grunewald wohnte eine ältere Dame, Glenna Fitz-Gibbons. Ihr Ehemann, der vor einigen Jahren verstorben ist, war ein britischer Offizier, der in Berlin stationiert war. Sie selbst hat für die britische Botschaft gearbeitet. Auch zu ihr entwickelte sich eine gute Beziehung. Wir kamen über die Blumen ins Gespräch, die ich in unserem Garten pflanzte und von da an trafen wir uns regelmäßig zum Tee. Eines Tages dann brachte Frank einen jungen Kollegen mit nach Hause, der mit seiner Frau gerade erst nach Berlin gezogen war. Sein Name ist Roger Wakefield. Er ist ein netter Kerl, sehr hilfsbereit und freundlich. Er und seine Frau Fiona haben eine sind allerdings sehr … konventionelle Einstellung … wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich mich hin- und wieder mit ihr getroffen.” 

         “Nicht so unkonventionell wie Sie?” 

         Sie lächelte, doch dieses Lächeln währte nicht lang. 

         “Diese drei Frauen und eine Krankenschwester, die ich aus dem Berliner Benjamin-Franklin-Krankenhaus, besser gesagt über einen Freund aus Boston, kannte, hatte ich eingeladen. Ihr Name ist Gellis Duncan. Sie ist Schottin, hat aber einige Jahre in Boston gelebt und dort in demselben Krankenhaus gearbeitet wie mein Freund Joe Abernathy. Sie hatte eine Beziehung zu einem amerikanischen Arzt und als dieser nach Berlin ging, ging sie mit. Joe schrieb mir und bat mich, dass ich mich um sie kümmern sollte. Sie kannte hier in Berlin ja gar niemanden. Ich verabredete mich mit ihr und zeigte ihr ein wenig von der Stadt.”

Flußkreuzfahrtschiffe auf der Spree / Berlin, das Bode-Museum (mit Kuppel) auf der rechten Seite markiert  
den Eingang zur Mueseumsinsel * Picture: by Bode Museum  
[GFDL ([http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gnu.org%2Fcopyleft%2Ffdl.html&t=NWZkNTEzMTE3MjBkNjViNjViYzYxMDAyZTZkMDdkZDY3OTFiMDZkNCxVaXZuMDltRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177671948600%2Fder-reichstag-seat-of-the-german-parliament&m=1)) or CC-BY-SA-3.0  
([http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0%2F&t=Yzc1OTdmOThjYjk1NjU1ZTEwMWFjMjgxMjNlYWFmYWI3M2RhNDc3MyxVaXZuMDltRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177671948600%2Fder-reichstag-seat-of-the-german-parliament&m=1))], via Wikimedia Commons

 

 

         “Hatten Sie auch Kontakt zu ‘Einheimischen’?”  
  
         Claire verdrehte die Augen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte: 

         “Ja, aber verraten Sie es nicht weiter!” 

         Jamie beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte: 

         “Versprochen. Erzählen Sie mehr!” 

         “Nun ich lernte eine der Bibliothekarinnen der Bezirksbibliothek kennen, als ich mich dort anmeldete. Ihr Name ist Suzette Fournier.” 

         “Das hört sich aber französisch an.” 

         “Sie entstammt einer der Hugenottenfamilien, die nach den blutigen Verfolgungen vor dreihundert Jahren aus Frankreich flohen. Ihre Familie hat den Brauch beibehalten, den Kindern französische Namen zu geben und auch sonst pflegen sie einige französische Sitten. Aber Suzette ist doch schon sehr deutsch. Sie müssen sie einmal Bier trinken sehen.” 

         “Wie stand ihr Mann zu diesen Kontakten oder Freundschaften?” 

         “Er war nicht grundsätzlich dagegen, jedoch meinte er nach meiner Geburtstagsfeier, dass ich sie das nächste Mal separat einladen sollte. Diese Frauen wären nicht gerade die geeigneten Gesprächspartner, wenn seine Kollegen und ihre Frauen zu Gast seien. Ich war wütend, aber ich habe es heruntergeschluckt und später habe ich dann einfach nicht mehr darüber gesprochen und ab unserem vierten Jahr hier wurde es dann auch immer schwieriger mit uns.” 

         “Ich weiß, Claire, es ist sicherlich schwer für sie … aber wir müssen das besprechen. Wir wissen nicht, was diese … Zeugin …. und der Cousin ihres Mannes aussagen werden … wir müssen vorbereitet sein.” 

         Sie nickte und er sah, wie sich ihr Körper versteifte.  
  
         “In den ersten zwei Jahren war alles einigermaßen normal. Aber als ich dann auch im dritten Jahr nicht schwanger wurde … wurde Frank immer zorniger. Er zeigte es erst nicht, aber ich merkte doch, wie die Wut in ihm brodelte. Ich versuchte ihn zu trösten, ihm Hoffnung zu machen ….” 

         “Haben Sie ihm mal vorgeschlagen, dass sie beide sich medizinisch untersuchen lassen könnten?” 

         “Nein. Ich hatte diesen Gedanken war erwogen, aber nein. Ich … ich hatte Sorge, dass  … wie er reagieren würde.”  

         Sie schwieg für einen Moment. 

         “In Boston … hatte ich einmal das Thema Adoption angesprochen …" 

         “Wie hat ihr Mann darauf reagiert?” 

         “Mit einem Wutanfall. Er … er wollte nur ein eigenes Kind akzeptieren.” 

         “Hatten Sie Angst, dass ihr Mann ihnen gegenüber gewalttätig werden würde?” 

         “Nun, wie ich sagte, einmal stand er kurz davor mich zu schlagen. Damals als er herausfand, dass ich das Medizinstudium begonnen hatte. Bei einigen Auseinandersetzungen, die wir später hatten, riss er sich ebenfalls zusammen. Aber nein, er benutzte seine Worte, um mich zu verletzen. Das war viel effektiver. Außerdem hinterließen sie keine sichtbaren Verletzungen.” 

         “Sie sprachen von der Verschlechterung ihrer Ehe ab dem dritten Jahr in Berlin …" 

         “Es begann im Herbst. Der Sommer war, wie gesagt, noch recht positiv. Er flog zu einer Historiker-Konferenz nach Prag. Zwei Wochen bevor das Herbst-Wintersemester beginnen sollte. Die Konferenz dauerte nur ein Wochenende, aber er rief an und sagte, dass er später zurückkehren würde. Er wollte sich noch mit Kollegen austauschen und die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, die Stadt zu besichtigen. Ich wusste, dass er mich belog, noch während er redete. Später habe ich erfahren, dass Frank in Prag seiner alten Affäre aus Boston wieder begegnet ist – Sandy Travers. Nur dass sie zwischenzeitlich geheiratet hatte und nun mit Nachnamen Miller hieß.” 

         “Wie haben Sie das erfahren?” 

         “Ich erfuhr es von Roger Wakefield. Natürlich nicht freiwillig. Roger war auch auf dieser Konferenz. Jedoch kam er gleich nach dem Wochenende nach Hause. Roger mag vielleicht sehr auf Konventionen bedacht sein, aber er ist ein Mann mit einem Gewissen. Er  kann nicht gut lügen. Wochen nach der besagten Konferenz war ich mit seiner Frau in der Stadt verabredet und hinterher lud sie mich noch auf ein Tee ein. Ihr Mann kam etwas früher als beabsichtigt nach Hause und beide baten mich, zum Abendessen zu bleiben. Als Fiona dann den kleinen Colin zu Bett brachte, fragte ich Roger frei heraus, ob Frank in Prag etwas mit einer anderen Frau gehabt hätte. Frank hatte ihn zwar zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, aber … er wurde rot und verlegen und dann sagte er leise ‘Ja’. Mehr musste ich nicht wissen. Als er mich dann nach Hause fuhr, versuchte er noch einmal irgendwie zu vermitteln. Aber ich sagte ihm, er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich hatte nicht vor, Frank zu sagen, dass ich es wusste. Bevor wir uns verabschiedeten sagte mir Roger, dass er die Frau nicht gekannt hätte und er nannte mir auch ihren Namen. Ich wusste gleich, dass sie es war, auch wenn ihr Nachname nun anders lautete. Ich erzählte Frank nichts davon, aber ich zog mich innerlich – und äußerlich - von ihm zurück. Als er mich einige Wochen später zur Rede stellte, sagte ich ihm, dass ich ihm nicht glauben würde, dass es ihm in Prag nur um Kollegen und Stadtbesichtigung gegangen sei. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich vermute, er hätte eine neue Affäre.“ 

         “Wie reagierte er darauf?” 

         “Er nannte mich hysterisch und sagte, ich hätte Wahnvorstellungen. Dann verließ er das Haus. Ich … ich betrank mich und schlief in meinem eigenen Zimmer. Frank kam irgendwann in der Nacht zurück. Am nächsten Morgen erwartete er mich am Frühstückstisch als ob nie etwas geschehen sei.” 

         “Sie lebten also weiterhin mit ihm zusammen.” 

         “Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich hatte außer ihm niemanden. Hinzu kam, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch finanziell von ihm abhängig war. Mein Onkel hatte mir zwar eine größere Summe vererbt. Aber als wir nach Berlin umzogen, hatte ich dieses Geld für mehrere Jahre fest angelegt … zum damaligen Zeitpunkt dachte ich ja noch, dass alles besser werden würde. Jetzt kam ich nicht an dieses Geld heran. Ich war verzweifelt und glitt langsam in eine Depression hinein. Ich fühlte mich so unfähig, so ungenügend, so wertlos.” 

         “Haben Sie einen Arzt aufgesucht?” 

         “Ja. Ich habe einen deutschen Hausarzt, Dr. Clemens Dupont.” 

         “Ein sehr deutscher Name.” 

         Jamie lächelte. 

         “Ich habe ihn über Suzette kennengelernt, seine Familie …" 

         “… lebt seit 187 Jahren in Berlin.” 

         “So ungefähr. Aber im Ernst, er überwies mich an einen Arzt in Charlottenburg, Dr. Brosig. Die Gespräche taten mir gut. Doch gerade als es mir wieder etwas besser ging, kam der nächste Schlag.” 

         Jamie spürte, dass sie sich nun dem schwierigsten Punkt des Gesprächs näherten. Er nickte nur.

         “Es war im Frühjahr nach der Konferenz in Prag. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Apriltag und nach langer Zeit spürte ich zum ersten Mal wieder Lust, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich ging durch das Waldgebiet, das an unser Haus grenzte in Richtung des Grunewaldsees. Auf meinem Rückweg kam ich an einer der größeren Villen vorbei, die drei Straßen von unserem Haus entfernt liegt. Sie ist in mehrere Wohnungen unterteilt und da sah ich sie - Sandy Travers. Sie stand neben einem großen Möbelwagen und dirigierte Männer, die Möbel ins Haus trugen. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Frank hatte tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit besessen und seine Affäre in unserer Nachbarschaft einquartiert.”


	9. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (3): Freude und Leid teilen (1)

“Deutsche Alleenstraße Rügen” by [hpgruesen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fdeutsche-alleenstra%25C3%259Fe-r%25C3%25BCgen-garz-1393599%2F&t=MTQ3NzJkMDZkYmMyZTg3YTU4NzI3ZGNlZDMyYjdiMTE1OTE4MjAyZSw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1)

 

**Samstag des Pfingstwochenendes 2020, ein Tag nach Claires Entlassung**

         Um zehn Uhr war es endlich soweit. Der kleine schwarze Drache namens ‘Fürst Bismarck’ war in seine Transportbox verfrachtet und neben die Box mit Adso auf die Hinterbank des Autos gesetzt worden. Claire, die bereits im Wagen saß, als Jamie Bismarcks Box neben die von Adso setzte, hörte, wie der Kater einige fauchende und grummelnde Geräusche von sich gab. Gesehen haben konnte er den Hund nicht. Doch Claire war sich sicher, dass er ihn gerochen hatte. Und wie erwartet, ertönte kurz darauf aus der Hundebox ein leises aber deutliches Knurren. Nachdem die Tiere ihren Platz gefunden hatten, stellte Jamie seinen kleinen Koffer neben die Styroporkisten im Kofferraum. Dann stieg er ein und fuhr los. Doch kurz darauf hielt er schon wieder und zwar an einem kleinen grauen Steinhaus, das am Eingang des Grundstückes zwischen einigen Tannen und Laubbäumen stand und von der Straße aus kaum zu sehen war. Jamie stieg aus und eilte einen kleinen Steinweg zur Haustür entlang. Kurz nachdem er geklingelt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und er verschwand darin. Claire konnte von ihrem Sitz aus nicht sehen, wer ihm geöffnet hatte und fragte sich verwundert, warum ihr dieses Haus nicht schon bei der Hinfahrt aufgefallen war. Wer war es, der darin wohnte? Als Jamie kurz darauf wieder ins Auto stieg, sah Claire ihn fragend an. Lächelnd sagte er:

         “Das hier ist das ehemalige Verwalterhaus. Heute beherbergt es ein älteres Ehepaar, Martha und Heinrich Schaller. Mein Vater hat sie noch eingestellt. Sie kümmern sich um fast alles, was im Zusammenhang mit unserem Haus so anfällt - Putzarbeiten, Gartenarbeiten etc. Und natürlich passen sie auch auf, wenn ich nicht da bin.”

         Hatte er wirklich ‘unser Haus’ gesagt und wenn ja, meinte er mit diesem ‘unser’ seine Familie? Sie wollte dieser Frage nicht wirklich nachgehen und lenkte das Thema in eine andere Richtung:

         “Ich dachte, Du hättest die Alarmanlage wieder aktiviert?”

         “Ja, das habe ich auch. Trotzdem ist es gut, wenn jemand nach dem Rechten sieht, die Rollos tagsüber hochfährt und lüftet, bevor wir zurückkommen.”  

         Claire nickte.

         Bevor ‘wir’ zurückkommen? Plante er, dass sie weitere Zeit mit ihm in seinem Haus verbringen würde? Ihr wurde etwas mulmig.

         “Wenn wir wieder da sind, stelle ich Dir die beiden gern vor. Was meinst Du?”

         “Als _wen_ willst Du mich ihnen denn vorstellen?”

         “Hm, wie wäre es, wenn ich Dich als meine zukünftige Ehefrau und damit als ihre nächste Chefin vorstelle?”

         Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

         “Wäre das nicht gefährlich voreilig?”

         “Hmmmm, so kann man es nennen. Ich würde es allerdings als hoffnungsvolle Beherztheit bezeichnen.”

         “Anwälte, nie um eine eigene Definition verlegen.”

         Claire ließ ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

         “Argumente, Claire, gute, fundierte Argumente. Und wir bringen sie nicht wegen uns vor, sondern immer für unsere Mandanten.“

         “Ich weiß, Dr. Fraser. Anwälte sind die uneigennützigsten Menschen überhaupt. Mediziner dagegen machen alles, was sie tun nur …. wegen des Geldes.”

         Jamie versuchte seinem Gesicht den ernsthaftesten Ausdruck zu geben, zu dem er fähig war. Ganz ruhig sagte er:

         “Es freut mich, Dr. Beauchamp, dass Sie das so sehen. Nur wenige Menschen sind zu dieser tiefen Einsicht fähig.”

         Dann brachen sie beide in lautes Gelächter aus.

 

Blick über den Werbellinsee und das Biosphärenreservat Schorfheide-Chorin *  
Foto: Anne Hoffmann [CC BY-SA 4.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=MmI4M2QxNmM1NmI5YTIyNGUzYWQ0NDkzZTg3NDY2YTQ4NGQ1MjdiYSw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1))],  
via [Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AWerbellinsee.jpg&t=YjAyM2IwMjY3NGM2NDBjOTQyNzgwNGZkZTgwYTQxM2Q1MzVmZmRhOCw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1)

 

         Adso und Bismarck, die bis zu diesem Punkt der Reise ruhig geblieben waren, stimmten in die Geräuschkulisse, die ‘ihre’ Menschen verursachten, mit ein. Zuerst war es Bismarck, der sich durch das Gelächter zu lauten Wuffs veranlasst sah, dann meldete sich Adso mit diversen Miau- und Fauch-Lauten. Claire und Jamie blickten einander an und mussten erneut lachen. Als ihr Gelächter und die tierischen Zustimmungslaute verstummt waren, hatte Jamie Berlin halb umfahren und war auf die Bundesstraße 5 eingebogen. Sie fuhren durch Bernau und an der früheren DDR-Regierungssiedlung Wandlitz vorbei, die er kurz gegenüber Claire erwähnte. Wenig später erreichten sie das Biosphärenreservat Schorfheide-Chorin. Jamie wollte zu einem kleinen Vortrag über die politische Geschichte der Schorfheide ansetzen. Beginnend mit den Preußischen Königen wurde die Schorfheide seit Jahrhunderten als Jagdrevier genutzt. Später okkupierte Hermann Göring, der zweitmächtigste Mann des ‘Dritten Reiches’ das Gebiet. Nachdem er sich selbst zum ‘Reichsjägermeister’ gemacht hatte, benutzte er die Schorfheide als persönlichen Jagdgrund und erbaute hier sein palastartiges Jagdhaus [‘Carinhall’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCarinhall&t=ODAzOTIyZGE1ODY3MzA0ZWQ0MTdiNTMxZjJiM2NkMDVkMzBjODhhNSw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1), dessen Ruinen bis heute zu sehen sind. Mit dem Untergang des ‘Dritten reiches’ und der Entstehung der so genannten ‘Deutschen Demokratischen Republik’ im Osten des Landes, entdeckten die kommunistischen Führer dieses Sattelitenstaates der UdSSR die Jagd in der Schorfheide als Hobby für sich selbst und als Zeitvertreib für ihre Staatsgäste. Offensichtlich realisierten sie nicht, dass sie sich auf diese Weise zum Teil einer  jahrhundertealten, sehr  bourgeoisen Tradition machten. Es war, wie die Deutschen es nennen würden, ein [‘Treppenwitz der Geschichte’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTreppenwitz&t=ODcxYmNhYjNiNGEyNTNlY2FmMTljZWE0MGFlNDZiYTBkOGJjOTZlOSw3T1hjaE9kcA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181219148470%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel&m=1). All’ das ging Jamie durch den Kopf, doch er bemerkte, wie sehr Claire die Fahrt durch die grüne Oase genoss und so verzichtete er darauf. Claires Gesichtszüge hatten sich entspannt. Hin- und wieder zeigte sich sogar ein Ausdruck großer innerer Freude auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie nach Eberswalde kamen, bog Jamie ab und sofort ließ sich die Stimme der Frau aus dem Navi vernehmen, die Jamie befahl _umgehend_ wieder auf die vorgegebene Route zurückzukehren.  

         “Warum fährst Du nicht wie geplant weiter?” fragte Claire irritiert.

         “Wir machen nur einen ganz kurzen Umweg. Ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen, von dem ich annehme, dass es Dir gefallen wird.”

         Kurz darauf hielt Jamie am Finowkanal. Er löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und sagte:

         “Wir müssen eine kurze Strecke gehen, aber es lohnt sich.”

         Sie stiegen aus und Jamie schloss mit einem Druck auf den Schlüssel das Auto ab. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Nach etwa zehn Minuten fasste Jamie Claire sanft am Arm und flüsterte:

         “Langsam gehen und am besten auch ganz ruhig sein.”

         Claire, die bis jetzt sorgsam auf den grasbewachsenen Pfad geachtet hatte, verlangsamte ihre Schritte und sah Jamie an. Sie folgte seinem Blick und dann sah sie es: Nur wenige hundert Meter weiter hatte sich eine größere Anzahl von Kranichen niedergelassen. Einige gingen durch das niedrige Wasser am Ufer, den Kopf gesenkt nach Fischen Ausschau haltend, andere saßen auf Pfählen, die ins Wasser gelassen worden waren und plusterten ihr Gefieder auf.

         “Sie sind gerade aus dem Süden zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich schon seit März, aber es kommen immer noch welche. Wusstest Du, dass ungefähr 300.000 Kraniche pro Jahr zweimal in Deutschland Rast machen? Dazu kommen noch hunderttausende anderer Zugvögel - Störche, Graugänse, Kormorane und andere mehr. Die Kraniche kommen aus Norwegen, Schweden und sogar aus dem Norden Finnlands. Allein im Bundesland Brandenburg rasten jährlich ungefähr 120.000 auf ihrem Weg nach Südfrankreich, Spanien, Marokko oder Israel. Allein auf der Insel Rügen rasten bis zu 40.000 Kraniche. Du wirst sehen, die Insel besitzt eine einzigartige Fauna und Flora.”

         Claire hatte ihm zugehört, doch ihr Blick war noch immer auf die großen Vögel im Wasser gerichtet.  

         “Tagsüber,” fuhr Jamie flüsternd fort, ”sind sie unterwegs, um Futter zu sammeln. Getreidereste auf den Feldern, Insekten, Beeren, kleine Nagetiere.  Am Nachmittag lassen sie sich im Wasser nieder, fangen kleine Fische oder Frösche und säubern ihr Gefieder.”

         “Sie sehen … irgendwie … elegant aus. Wie sie so … durch das Wasser stolzieren.”

 

“Aufbrechende Kraniche bei Tagesanbruch in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern”  
by Frank Liebig - eigenes Archiv - [via Wikimedia Commons  ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AAufbruch_EO5P2268-2.JPG%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3AAufbruch_EO5P2268-2.JPG&t=ZmZjOWE3Mzk1M2Y3OTViOTE4MWUyNmNkYzJmNWUyYTVkMzFjYzY4ZCw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1)[CC-BY-SA-3.0-DE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCategory%3ACC-BY-SA-3.0-DE&t=YmUzYTc5ZGFhZmNlYTBhZDUzNmZmM2U0Y2YwNWM3NzUxYWFlOWMxNyw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1)

 

         “Genau. Ein Grund, warum der Kranich seit Jahrtausenden die Menschen beeindruckt. Schiller, Goethe und von Kleist sind nur einige Dichter, die ihm Gedichte gewidmet haben.”

         “Und er ist ein beliebtes Modell des Origami.”

         Claire lächelte. Jamie nickte ihr zu. Dann reichte er ihr seine rechte Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto. Jamie lenkte den Wagen zurück auf die Bundesstraße. Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie Prenzlau hinter sich. Zwei Stunden und dreißig Minuten nachdem sie aus Berlin abgefahren waren, kamen sie in Pasewalk an. Bereits in Berlin hatte Jamie angekündigt, dass sie dort zu Mittag essen konnten. Sie steuerten ein Hotel an, in dessen Untergeschoss sich ein Brauerei-Restaurant befand. Doch bevor sie sich zum Essen begaben, versorgten sie Adso und Bismarck mit Wasser und Trockenfutter. Nach dem Essen machten sie einen kleinen Spaziergang, was nicht als ganz einfach erweisen sollte. Während sich Bismarck langsam daran gewöhnte, an der Leine zu gehen, wehrte sich Adso beständig dagegen, so dass Claire den Kater auf dem Rückweg tragen musste. 

 

Stralsund (im Hintergrund), Brücke über den Rügendamm, Brücke über den Ziegelgraben und die neue Brücke über den Strelasund (über die Insel Dänholm) by Klugschnacker - Own work, CC BY-SA 3.0, via Wikimedia Commons

 

         Bald darauf saßen sie wieder im Auto. Nachdem sie an Neubrandenburg und Anklam vorbei gefahren waren, ließen sie Greifswald und Stralsund hinter sich. Kurz darauf erreichten sie endlich die Strelasundquerung, die sie über die kleine Insel Dänholm und den dort beginnenden Rügendamm auf die Insel gleichen Namens brachte. Sie fuhren durch Rambin und Bergen. Waren sie, von Berlin kommend, erst lange Zeit durch bewaldete Gebiete Brandenburgs und anschließend durch das wasserreiche Vorpommern gefahren, so änderte sich die Landschaft nun erneut. Bewaldete Flächen wechselten sich mit kleinen Orten und fast unüberschaubaren großen Rapsfeldern ab, die leuchtend gelb im Wind wogten. Wenige Minuten nachdem sie auch Lietzow und Sagard hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen sie in der Nähe von Lohme an. Hier lenkte Jamie das Auto in Richtung eines Waldstückes und dann in einen Waldweg hinein. Vor einem kleinen, reetgedeckten zweistöckigen Haus hielt er an.

 

“Reethaus auf Rügen” by [BNPT](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fr%25C3%25BCgen-insel-r%25C3%25BCgen-ostsee-reetdach-356339%2F&t=MTA5MjVhZDg5YmZiZjgyMDhjNmVlNWIwNjYyMDVjMzAyZTU0YmI2Yyw0YnRkWnlMVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178094362060%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-9-secret&m=1)

 

         “Herzlich willkommen! Wir sind da!”

         Claire stieg aus und reckte sich ausgiebig. Dann blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Tatsächlich, man konnte von hier aus bereits die Meeresbrandung hören.   

         “Fast fünf Stunden, eine ganz schön lange Zeit,” sagte sie dann.

         “Du hast Recht. Aber Du wirst sehen, es lohnt sich.”

         Jamie hatte inzwischen die Haustür geöffnet und trug nun die Styroporkisten und die Kühlbox ins Haus. Claire nahm die Koffer und folgte ihm. Wenn man in das Haus eintrat, so kam man sogleich in einen großen rechteckigen Raum. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich ein kleines, offenes Esszimmer mit einem großen Eichenholztisch und sechs Stühlen darum. Auf der linken Seite der Tür war ein Wohnzimmerbereich eingerichtet. Vor einem gemauerten Kamin standen zwei große Ledersessel, zwischen ihnen stand ein kleiner runder Tisch. Dahinter befanden sich eine L-förmigen Ledercouch mit einem Couchtisch. Vier Fenster auf beiden Seiten des großen Raumes ließen viel Licht ins Innere des Hauses. Allerdings schützen die Bäume und Büsche, die das Haus umgaben, vor ungebetenen Blicken. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und standen dadurch in starkem Kontrast zu den dunklen Eichenmöbeln. An einigen Stellen hingen kleinere Gemälde, die maritime Motive zeigten. Ein kleiner Gang führte in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses. Zwei Türen gingen von diesem Gang ab. Hinter der Tür auf der Seite des Wohnzimmers lag ein modern ausgestattetes Badezimmer. Die zweite Tür, die auf der Seite des Essbereichs lag, eröffnete den Zugang zu einer voll ausgestatteten Küche. Claire hörte, wie Jamie die mitgebrachten Nahrungsmittel dort verstaute. Als er wieder in den Wohnbereich trat, fragte sie:

         “Wohin sollen die Koffer?“

         “Einen Moment. Ich hole erst noch die Tiere.”

         Wenig später kam er mit den beiden Transportboxen herein, lief noch einmal hinaus und kam dann mit einer großen Einkaufstasche zurück.  

         “Die Katzentoilette und das Futter für unsere kleinen Monster,” sagte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

         Claire rollte mit den Augen und begann theatralisch zu pfeifen. Dann sah sie, wie Jamie die Katzentoilette im Badezimmer aufstellte und das Futter in die Küche trug.  

         “Komm’, ich zeige Dir das Obergeschoss.”

         “Willst Du nicht erst die Tiere …"

         “Nein, es dauert nur wenige Minuten und in dieser Zeit will ich sie hier nicht unbeaufsichtigt herumlaufen lassen.”

         “Ok.”

         Sie folgte Jamie durch den Gang zu einer Holztreppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte und fragte sich dabei, ob Bismarck und Adso es überhaupt miteinander aushalten würden. Hatte Jamie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass die beiden sich eventuell nicht miteinander vertrugen? Was würden sie tun, wenn sie einander verletzten? Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn sie Adso den ganzen Tag über in die Transportbox sperren müsste. Würden die Tiere vielleicht zu einem frühen Abbruch dieses Wochenendurlaubs führen? Jamies Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken:        

         “Es gibt drei Schlafzimmer. Zwei Einzelbettzimmer und ein Doppelbettzimmer. Welches Zimmer möchtest Du?”

         Claire sah sich um und versuchte so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu finden. Sollte sie vorschlagen, dass sie weiter gemeinsam in einem Doppelbett schliefen? Würde sie damit nicht andeuten, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, ihre Probleme allein zu bewältigen? Aber was, wenn Jamie ihren Wunsch nach einem Einzelzimmer als Distanzierung von ihm empfinden würde? Würde sie ihn damit verletzen?  

         “W-was m-möchtest Du denn?”

         “Ich nehme, was übrig bleibt.”

         Er lächelte sie an.

         “D-dann n-nehme ich dieses,” sagte sie und deutete auf das Zimmer, das dem mit dem Doppelbett gegenüber lag.

         “Gut! Mehr Platz für mich,” antwortete Jamie und trug seinen Koffer in das Zimmer mit Doppelbett. Claire legte ihren Koffer auf das Bett jenes Zimmers, das sie ausgewählt hatte und begann, ihn auszupacken. Eine kleine Kommode, über der ein gerahmter Spiegel hing, und ein doppeltüriger Kleiderschrank boten Platz für ihre Kleidung. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren die Möbel aus heller Buche. Von den beiden kleinen Fenstern des Zimmers konnte sie auf eine Terrasse und den dahinter liegenden Garten blicken. Claire war fast fertig, als Jamie im Türrahmen erschien.  

         “Kommst Du nach unten, wenn Du fertig bist?”

         “Sicher. Nur ein paar Minuten.”

         “Gut. Möchtest Du Kaffee oder Tee?”

         “Oh, jetzt könnte ich wirklich einen Kaffee gebrauchen.”

         Jamie lief die Treppe hinunter und war kurz darauf in der Küche verschwunden.

         “Sie hat Recht,” dachte er, “fünf Stunden sind eine lange Zeit.” Er hätte schneller fahren können, aber er wollte es nicht. Er wünschte nichts mehr, als dass dieser kleine Urlaub Claire Abwechslung und Entspannung schenken würde. Die vergangenen sechs Monate waren voller Stress und Aufregung für sie gewesen. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie zur Ruhe kam. Ganz offensichtlich brauchte sie das. Warum sonst hätte sie ein Zimmer für sich gewählt?                                           
         Als sie wenige Minuten später herunterkam, war der kleine Tisch in der Sofaecke bereits gedeckt. Aus der Küche kam ihr der Geruch frisch gebrühten Kaffees entgegen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die angelehnte Küchentür und ging auf Jamie zu, der ihr, vor der Kaffeemaschine stehend, den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er drehte sich langsam um und zog sie sanft an sich.

         “Claire, ich freue mich sehr, dass wir dieses Wochenende miteinander verbringen können …”

         “Aber?”

         “Kein ‘aber’.”

         “Jamie, was bedrückt Dich?”

         “Nichts bedrückt mich, Claire,” sagte er und drehte sich dabei langsam zu ihr um. Er sah ihr in die Augen und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Während sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte, flüsterte er:  
  
         “Was sollte mich bedrücken, wenn Du bei mir bist, wenn ich Dich in meinen Armen halte, wenn ich den wunderbaren Duft Deiner Haare rieche und Deine Wärme meinen Körper umhüllt?”

         Claire hob ihren Kopf und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl aufkommender Tränen an.

         “Komm’ Claire. Lass’ und den Kaffee genießen. Nimm auf dem Sofa Platz und lass’ mich Dir zeigen, wozu unsere Kampfkatze und unser Kampfhund fähig sind.”


	10. Die blutigen Tatsachen, oder: Was geschah mit Frank Randall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitte beachten Sie: Dieses Kapitel enthält ausführliche Beschreibungen körperlicher Gewalt und leiblicher Verstümmelungen, wie sie in einem Mordfall vor einem Strafgericht erörtert werden. Wenn das bei Ihnen ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins oder negative Erinnerungen in Ihnen auslöst, dann lesen Sie ieses Kapitel bitte nicht. Für diejenigen, die auf ihrem Handy lesen: Scrollen Sie einfach nach unten. das nächste Kapitel wird sich wieder mit Jamies und Claires Urlaub auf Rügen befassen.

(”Tür” by [dawes28](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ft%25C3%25BCr-treppe-stufen-eingang-604987%2F&t=ODA0MTBiNjc4NjkwMTBkMWU1ZTU2OWEyYTU2ZjMyZWM5NGNmOTNiZixRdHc4UzViMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176319986440%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-1-free&m=1))

 

**Sechs Monate zuvor, zwei Stunden nach dem ersten Anwaltsbesuch im Frauengefängnis Berlin-Moabit**

         Die Bilder waren blutig. Ekelhaft blutig. Verstörend. Abstoßend. Grausam. Doch sie berührten ihn nicht. In den zehn Jahren, die er nun als Anwalt für Strafrecht arbeitete, hatte er ungefähr vierzig Mordfälle bearbeitet. Und er hatte den Rat seines Vaters beherzigt: “Wenn Du vor dem Bösen zurück schreckst, wird es gewinnen und unzählige weitere Opfer fordern. Die Bosheit schläft nicht und sie kennt auch keinen Urlaub. Du musst lernen, dem Bösen mit Standhaftigkeit zu begegnen. Die Geschundenen brauchen ein offenes, mitleidendes Herz. Aber gegenüber den Bösen gilt es ‘ein hartes Angesicht’ zu haben.” Brian Fraser hatte ihm direkt in die Augen gesehen und ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Dann hatte er Worte aus dem Buch des Propheten Hesekiel zitiert: “Doch wisse: Ich will auch dein Angesicht hart machen gleich dem ihrigen und deine Stirn hart gleich der ihrigen: wie Diamant, härter als Kieselstein, will ich deine Stirn machen. Fürchte dich nicht vor ihnen und laß dich durch ihre Mienen nicht einschüchtern!” (Hesekiel 3, 8 – 9; [Menge-Übersetzung](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHermann_Menge&t=YTdjNzM4MmMwY2I0YTBjYjBmYTkxZDNkMDNlZTNjMjM4MjUyMTRlYSxBN3N3STQwbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181221517980%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-10-die&m=1))

         Am Anfang war es ihm nicht leicht gefallen und noch immer konnte er sehr gut jene verstehen, denen beim Anblick solcher Bilder der Magen rebellierte. Aber er hatte an sich gearbeitet und irgendwann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.  

         Die ersten drei Bilder (L01 - L03) der Lichtbildmappe zeigten - nur zum Teil erkennbare - Fußabdrücke. Ganz offensichtlich war eine Person über einen regennassen Weg gelaufen und hatte dann das Haus betreten, ohne sich die Schuhe abzuputzen. Ein Hinweis unter den Bildern informierte darüber, dass es sich bei den Abdrücken um die Sohlen von Frank Randalls Schuhen gehandelt hatte. Wie den Bildern zu entnehmen war, führten die Fußabdrücke von der Haustür durch den Flur zur Treppe, über die man in den oberen Teil des Hauses gelangte. Neben den Fußabdrücken konnte man an einzelnen Stellen Blutstropfen erkennen. Die Bilder L04 und L05, die wohl ganz in der Nähe zum Treppenaufgang aufgenommen worden waren, zeigten blutige Abdrücke einer Hand auf pastell-grünem Untergrund. “Abdruck der linken Hand (vermutlich Frank Randall) an der Wand von Raum 1,” hatte der Kriminaltechniker darunter geschrieben.  
  


(”Sandwich” by [mp1746](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsandwich-roastbeef-gurke-karotte-1580353%2F&t=NTQwYTgzYTc0NDAzYjY1OTRlZTM3ZjYwNjE0MmNlMmNjNjc0YjNiNSxZSmdIeWwzbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178868502350%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-10-the-bloody&m=1))

 

         Jamie griff zu einem der Sandwiches, die er aus der Stadt mitgebracht hatte und biss ab. Dann legte er den Rest zurück auf den Teller und griff nach der Pepsi-Flasche, die er aus dem Auto mitgenommen hatte. Nachdem er einen großen Zug genommen hatte, blätterte er um. Die Bilder L06 und L07 zeigten Rinnsale von Blut, die vom ersten Podest der Treppe hinunter bis zur ersten Treppenstufe flossen. Weiteres Blut befand sich außerdem am Handlauf über den drei Stufen, die bis zu besagtem Podest führten (L08 und L09). Er blätterte erneut um. Bild L10 zeigte eine Totalaufnahme der vollkommen bekleideten Leiche Frank Randalls. Der Mann lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Treppenpodest, sein Unterkörper lag auf den Stufen, die von dort in das nächste Stockwerk führten. Bild L11 zeigte Franks Kopf, der in einer großen Blutlache lag. Seine Haare, deren Farbe nicht mehr zu erkennen war, schienen eine einzige blutige Masse zu sein. Auch auf seinem Gesicht befanden sich zahllose kleine und einige große Blutflecken. Jamie fiel sogleich der Gesichtsausdruck des toten Frank Randall auf. Während sich seine Beine und Arme in unnatürlichen Lagen befanden, war das Gesicht des Toten von Ruhe, ja fast schon Gelassenheit geprägt. Erneut griff Jamie zu seinem Sandwich. Er biss davon ab und spülte den Bissen anschließend mit einem weiteren großen Schluck Pepsi hinunter. Die Bilder L12 und L13 waren wahrscheinlich von den Treppenstufen oberhalb des Podestes aufgenommen worden. Man konnte den Oberkörper des Toten und die ihn umgebenden Wände des Podestes sehen. Das Bild ließ deutlich erahnen, wie viel Blut Frank Randall verloren hatte. Außer der Blutlache, die sich um seinen Kopf herum gebildet hatte und dem Blut, das in einigen Rinnsalen die ersten Treppenstufen herunter geflossen war, konnte man an beiden Wandseiten zahlreiche kleinere und größere Blutflecken sehen. Es folgten Aufnahmen der linken Wandseite (Bild L14 und L15). Auch dort war Blut zu erkennen, doch nicht in Form von Blutstropfen, sondern eher verwischt. Es schien, als habe Frank Randall versucht, dort seine blutigen Hände abzuwischen. Die letzten beiden Bilder dieses Teils der Lichtbildmappe (Bild L16 und L17) zeigten, bis wohin die Blutspuren führten. Sie endeten ungefähr auf der Hälfte der Treppe.

         Jamie legte einen Stift als Lesezeichen in die Seite der Lichtbildmappe. Mit einem zweiten Stift notierte er Gedanken und Fragen auf einem Din-A4-Notizblock. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sein Gehirn hatte bei der Betrachtung eines jeden Bildes gearbeitet. Beständig hatte er sich gefragt, welche Aussagen man hinsichtlich des Tatherganges aufgrund der Blutspuren treffen konnte. Jetzt aber fragte er sich, ob die Blutspuren überhaupt zu dem in der Anklage beschriebenen Tatablauf passten. Er bezweifelte es. Doch Zweifel allein genügten nicht. Er musste Fakten finden. Fakten, mit denen er die Anklage der Staatsanwaltschaft überzeugend widerlegen konnte. Erneut griff er zum Stift und notierte einige Dinge, die ihm fraglich erschienen. Dann nahm er den letzten Rest des Sandwiches. Während er noch kaute, hörte er das Knarren der Küchentür und kurz darauf erschien Adso. Der Kater schlenderte langsam aber zielstrebig auf das Sofa, auf dem Jamie saß, zu. Dort angekommen strich er einige Male schnurrend um Jamies Beine herum, ehe er auf den Sitz links neben ihm sprang. Jamie sah den Kater skeptisch an und tatsächlich galt Ados Interesse nicht dem sechs Fuß großen, rothaarigen Dosenöffner. Sein Augenmerk war eindeutig auf Jamies zweites Sandwich gerichtet. Jamie griff den Kater, setzte ihn auf den Boden und hielt ihn einen Moment fest.

         “Du hattest gerade eine ganze Dose Katzenfutter, alter Junge. Mein Sandwich gibt es nicht auch noch. Entweder Du begnügst Dich damit, hier bei mir zu bleiben oder ich bringe Dich zurück in die Küche.”

         Die Katze gab einige grummelte Laute von sich und Jamie ließ sie los. Adso sprang nun auf den Sitz rechts von Jamie, legte sich dort nieder und begann mit einer ausgiebigen Katzenwäsche.  
  


(”Katze” by [3dman_eu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkatze-rot-sofa-rote-katze-fell-1517485%2F&t=NDVlMDljMmM3ZDhiOTAwNDlkZmNkMTgzOTk2YWFkODk2YWRmZThjMyxZSmdIeWwzbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178868502350%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-10-the-bloody&m=1))

 

         “Gut. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Du da liegen willst. Aber mein Roastbeef-Sandwich ist tabu.”

         Als die Katze keine weitere Reaktion zeigte, nahm Jamie das zweite Sandwich und biss hinein. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Pepsi öffnete er erneut die Akte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schrift, die auf dem Pappdeckel zu lesen war: “Lichtbilder der gerichtsmedizinischen Sektion des Leichnams des Randall, Frank Wolverton.” Es folgten Franks Geburts- und Sterbedatum, die Titel und Namen der Rechtsmediziner, dann die Namen der Sektionsgehilfen sowie Nummer (S 289/2019) Ort, Datum und Zeitdauer der Sektion. Jamie wusste, was ihn erwartete und blätterte um.

         Das erste Bild (S01) zeigte den gesamten, nun entkleideten Leichnam Frank Randalls von vorn. An seinen Armen und an seiner Brust waren deutlich mehrere Hämatome zu erkennen. Von diesen Hämatomen zeigten die Bilder S02 bis S07 Großaufnahmen. Unter den Bildern standen die genauen Maße der Hämatome. Bild S08 zeigte den gesamten Leichnam von der Rückseite. Auf Franks Rücken waren zwei größere Hämatome zu erkennen, von denen es ebenso Großaufnahmen mit genauen Größenangaben gab (S09 - S10). Jamie biss von seinem Roastbeef-Sandwich ab und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. Dann blätterte er um. Die ersten vier Bilder auf der neuen Seite zeigten Großaufnahmen (rechts, links, vorn und hinten) von Franks Kopf und seinen blutgetränkten Haaren (S11 – S14). Es folgten Aufnahmen des Kopfes aus denselben Perspektiven. Diesmal war der Kopf jedoch geschoren und gereinigt. Wie Jamie es bereits in seinem Gespräch mit Claire angesprochen hatte, zeigten sich auf Franks geschorenem Schädel sieben tiefe Risse, die die Kopfhaut verletzt, ja durchtrennt hatten. Diese Risse hatten eine interessante Form. Es schien, als habe jemand den Runenbuchstaben „algiz“ auf die rechte und die linke Seite des Schädels geritzt. In der Mitte dazwischen befand sich ein weiterer, einzelner Riss, der etwas höher angebracht war, als die anderen Risse.  

         Erneut legte Jamie einen Stift als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten. Dann schloss er die Akte. Woher kamen diese Wunden? Wer hatte sie Frank Randall zugefügt und vor allem - _womit?_ Die Staatsanwaltschaft ging davon aus, dass das Tatwerkzeug ein Schürhaken sein musste. Franks Cousin Alex hatte ihm und Claire ein solches Gerät für ihren Kamin vor einigen Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Es handelte sich dabei um einen ca.  ein Meter langen, innen hohlen Metallstab, durch den man Luft in ein Kaminfeuer blasen konnte. Am Ende des Stabes befand sich ein spitzer Haken, mit dem man außerdem Holzscheite innerhalb des Kamins bewegen konnte. Alex Randall, Franks Cousin, konnte sich zwar nicht mehr genau erinnern, in welchem Jahr er ein solches Gerät als Weihnachtsgeschenk mitgebracht hatte. Er wusste allerdings noch ganz genau, wo er das Gerät erworben hatte. Irgendwann spät abends hatte er beim Surfen im Internet eine Seite namens “Hot Stuff“ entdeckt. Wie er in seinem Verhör bei der Polizei in England zugegeben hatte, war es nicht die Suche nach Kaminbestecken, die ihn auf diese Seite geführt … Nachdem er seine anfängliche Enttäuschung überwunden hatte, nahm er sich dann doch die Zeit, um die Angebote des Händlers zu studieren. Er erinnerte sich, dass Frank einmal davon gesprochenen hatte, dass er beim Betrieb des hauseigenen Kamins jenen besonderen Schürhaken vermissen würde, wie er ihn in Boston besessen habe. Er habe aber in Deutschland noch kein solches Gerät gefunden, mit dem man nicht nur die Holzscheite bewegen, sondern auch Luft in das Feuer blasen konnte. Alex Randall hatte sich sofort entschieden, als er unter den Angeboten von “Hot Stuff“ einen messingfarbenen Schürhaken entdeckte, der genau Franks Wünschen entsprach. Obwohl er den Preis von 45,00 Euro und 5,00 Euro Versand- und Verpackungsgebühr etwas übertrieben fand, bestellte er das Gerät sofort. Weihnachten war nur einmal im Jahr und schließlich waren Frank und Claire die einzigen Verwandten, denen er zu Weihnachten etwas schenkte. Alex Randall hatte bei der Polizei zu Protokoll gegeben, dass er den bei “Hot Stuff“ bestellten Schürhaken per Vorkasse mir Paypal bezahlt und ungefähr fünf Tage später per Post erhalten hatte. Außerdem hatte er den englischen Polizeibeamten erzählt, dass Frank sich über das Geschenk sehr gefreut hätte.  

         So nachvollziehbar die Vermutung der Staatsanwaltschaft auch war, dass es sich bei dem von Alex Randall besorgten besonderen Schürhaken, einem sogenannten “blow poke”, um das Tatwerkzeug handeln konnte, so problematisch war diese Vermutung jedoch auch. Denn das besagte Gerät war bis zum heutigen Tag nicht gefunden worden. Damit stand es 50:50. Denn weder konnte die Staatsanwaltschaft beweisen, dass es sich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit um das Tatwerkzeug handelte, noch konnte Jamie im Gegenzug beweisen, dass der “blow poke” nicht die Tatwaffe war.  

         Jamie stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Vielleicht stand es ja doch nicht 50:50. Vielleicht konnte er das Nichtvorhandensein der Tatwaffe ja zumindest in ein 70:30 ummünzen? Wenn er nur genügend Zweifel an der These der Staatsanwaltschaft in den Köpfen und Herzen der Richter, insbesondere aber der beiden Schöffen, in Bezug auf die Tatwaffe säen konnte, vielleicht konnte er sie dann auch davon überzeugen, dass Claire nicht die Täterin war? Er erinnerte sich an den aufsehenerregenden Fall der Marianne Wagner. Die Mutter, die der Ermordnung ihrer beiden minderjährigen Söhne angeklagt worden war, war im ersten Strafverfahren zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden. Das bedeutete für die Frau ein Minimum von 15 Jahren Gefängnis. Ein neuer Anwalt konnte erfolgreich Revision begründen. Als der Fall vor einem anderen Landgericht neu verhandelt wurde,gelang es dem neuen Anwalt von Marianne Wagner, so viele Zweifel in die Köpfe der Schöffen zu säen, dass diese zu Gunsten seiner Mandantin stimmten und diese auf freien Fuß kam. Marianne Wagner wurde zwar in einem dritten Verfahren, dass aufgrund der Revision der Staatsnwaltschaft zustande kam, erneut zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt. Aber für die zweieinhalb Jahre, die zwischen den Verfahren lagen, war die Angeklagte frei gewesen. Vielleicht war er ja in der Lage, Claire (und sich!) etwas Zeit zu erkaufen? Zeit, die man dazu nutzen konnte, neue Fakten und Argumente für einen Freispruch zu finden.  
  


(”Agenda 12 mesi MOLESKINE nera Design in Italy“ * By Pava   
[CC BY-SA 3.0 it ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/it/deed.en](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0%2Fit%2Fdeed.en&t=MWVmZmY4ZTViNGMwNTI1ZWNkYTMzYTczN2MwYTZjYWU1YzliYmQ0NSxZSmdIeWwzbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178868502350%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-10-the-bloody&m=1))],   
from Wikimedia Commons)

 

         Jamie blieb stehen und eilte dann zum Tisch zurück. Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, nahm er das Notizbuch, schlug eine neue Seite auf und überschrieb sie mit dem Titel: “Pfähle“. Darunter schrieb er:“1. Zweifel an der Tatwaffe; 2. Verfahren Marianne Wagner; 3. Zweifel/Fragen bzgl. der Blutflecken an der Wand (Wischspuren)”. Er schloss das Buch, griff zum Rest seines zweiten Sandwiches und verschlang diesen mit einem Bissen. Nach einem letzten Schluck Pepsi stand er auf und nahm seine Sachen. Er wollte nichts anderes als nach Hause fahren, heiß duschen und anschließend früh schlafen gehen. Er brauchte seinen Schlaf. Bereits während seines Studiums hatte er festgestellt, dass er mit Thomas Edisons Methode der Problemlösung die größten Erfolge verzeichnen konnte: Entspannen und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, war die beste Möglichkeit, der Lösung eines Falles näher zu kommen.  

         Er nahm den Teller und trug ihn in die Küche. Dann füllte er Adsos leeren Napf noch einmal mit Trockenfutter. Als ihm die Katze, die ihm in die Küche gefolgt war, um die Beine strich, streichelte er beruhigend ihren Kopf. Anschließend verschwand er blitzschnell aus der Küche, nahm seinen Koffer und hatte die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, ehe ein gieriger Adso, der sich dem Trockenfutter zugewandt hatte, es bemerken konnte.


	11. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (4): Freude und Leid teilen (2)

(”Düne” by [wasi1370](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnatur-strand-d%25C3%25BCne-himmel-3233915%2F&t=NTkzZTYwMGUwODcyNGEwM2NmNWRkMTNjMDU0YmFlN2ZlZjQ4NGFiZixiMWMwNWU4ODRmOGNlMWZmOTM5NDg0Y2Y3OGJmMDQwZjBlNzNiOTQw))

 

**Samstag des Pfingstwochenendes 2020,  
ein Tag nach Claires Entlassung**

         Als Claire endlich auf dem Sofa saß und Kaffee in die beiden Tassen füllte, trug Jamie die Transportbox mit Adso in das Badezimmer und öffnete die kleine Gittertür. Der Kater streckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hinaus, war aber, als er die Katzentoilette sah, nicht mehr zu halten. Nur wenige Momente später hatte er die kurze Distanz überwunden und setzte sich auf das Katzenstreu. Jamie, der neben der Transportbox gehockt hatte, erhob sich vorsichtig, verließ das Bad und lehnte die Tür an. Zurück im Wohnzimmerbereich, ergriff er die Transportbox mit Bismarck und trug sie vor die Haustür. Dort öffnete er das Gitter und ein nicht zu bändigender Dackelwelpe raste ins Freie. Doch das kleine Energiebündel kam nicht weit. Zu stark war der Drang seiner Blase sich entleeren zu müssen. Nachdem das geschehen war, ergriff Jamie Bismarck am Nacken, säuberte ihn mit einem kleinen feuchten Handtuch, das er mit hinaus genommen hatte und trug ihn zurück ins Haus. Claire saß noch immer auf dem Sofa.

         “Schau zu, was gleich geschieht,” sagte Jamie.

  
         Dann setzte er Bismarck auf ein großes rundes Hundekissen, dass er zuvor aus dem Auto mitgebracht und unweit des Kaffeetisches ausgebreitet hatte. Der Hund machte es sich sofort darauf gemütlich. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und streckte alle vier Beine von sich. Dann rollte er sich wieder auf den Bauch und schnüffelte mit seiner langen Dackelnase an verschiedenen Stellen herum.   
         In diesem Moment erschien Adso am Eingang zum Wohnbereich. Für wenige Augenblicke sah er dem Treiben auf dem beigen großen Kissen zu. Dann näherte er sich vorsichtig. Bismarck hatte ihn bemerkt und wedelte nun freudig mit seinem Schwanz. Adso kam noch näher. Wenige Zentimeter vor dem Hundekissen blieb er stehen. Auch sein Schwanz bewegte sich. Jedoch war es kein freudiges Wedeln, sondern ein langsames Hin- und Herbewegen, das Anspannung und Angriffslust verriet. Jamie hatte sich neben Claire gesetzt und beobachtete, dass sie sich ganz auf die Situation mit den Tieren konzentrierte. Ohne es zu bemerken, war sie bis zum Rand ihres Sitzes vorgerückt.  

         “Jamie!“ flüsterte sie aufgeregt. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu bitten, etwas zu unternehmen. 

         “Pssst!“ antwortete er flüsternd. Dann legte er seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schultern und hielt sie sanft fest. 

         “Einfach ganz ruhig zusehen.“ Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich und damit auch ein wenig mehr wieder auf den Sitz zurück.  

         Adso hatte seinen Körper nun in eine kauernde Haltung gebracht und beobachtete Bismarck, der, nichts Böses ahnend, den Kater ansah und dabei weiter freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Durch das Herumrollen auf dem Kissen, hatten sich seine beiden langen Ohrenklappen umgelegt, was seinem tapsigen Verhalten einen noch tollpatschigeren Ausdruck verlieh. Adsos Schwanz schwang noch immer langsam hin und her und verriet die Anspannung, unter der sich sein restlicher Katzenkörper befand. Ganz plötzlich sprang er nach vorn und drückte mit nur einer Pfote den Kopf des Dackelwelpen auf das Kissen. Bismarck verlor das Gleichgewicht und sein ganzer Körper rollte auf den Rücken. Schnell jedoch konnte er seine Hinterläufe wieder aufrichten. Während sein Kopf noch immer von Adso auf das Kissen gedrückt wurde, schaffte Bismarck es, auch seinen restlichen Körper wieder aufzurichten. Er brachte seine Hinterläufe nahe an den Körper des Katers heran und schubste diesen mit nur einem gezielten, kräftigen Stoß seines kleinen Hinterteils vom Kissen.   
         Doch Adso gab nicht auf und griff sofort wieder an. Mit seinen Vorderpfoten sprang er gegen Bismarcks Hals. Die Wucht des Sprunges warf den Welpen wieder auf das Kissen. Doch erneut richtete er sich auf seinen Hinterläufen auf und versuchte, den Kater vom Kissen zu schubsen. Diesmal gelang es ihm jedoch nicht. Trotzdem schien Adso für einen Moment aufzugeben. Er wich zurück, jedoch nur um einen kurzen Anlauf auf zu nehmen und dann sprang er mit voller Wucht wieder auf Bismarcks Kopf- und Halsbereich. Erneut versuchte der Hund, sich mit seinen Hinterläufen aufzurichten. Doch vergebens! Der Kater drückte nicht nur seinen Vorderkörper auf das Kissen, er begann nun auch, den Hund auf spielerische Weise zu beißen. Als Angriffsziele seiner spitzen Zähne hatte er die Ohren und den hinteren Teil des Halses ausgesucht. Diese erneute Attacke des Katers brachte Bismarck in Rage. Er trat mit aller Kraft, die in seinen kurzen Hinterläufen stecke, gegen den Körper des Katers. Doch Adso konnte das nichts anhaben. Bismarcks Abwehrmaßnahmen ließen ihn unbeeindruckt. Nach einigen Augenblicken wich er wieder zurück, jedoch nur, um Bismarck jetzt an einer anderen Stelle zu beißen.

         Die Rangeleien der beiden Kontrahenten dauerten noch fast eine halbe Stunde an. Claire sah dem Treiben der Tiere mit wachsender Begeisterung zu. Hin- und wieder kicherte sie oder schüttelte den Kopf. Jamie, der sich und Claire erneut Kaffee eingeschenkt hatte, reichte ihr einen Teller mit einem Stück des italienischen Zitronenkuchens, den er bei Luigi gekauft hatte. Ohne ihren Blick von den spielenden Tieren abzuwenden, nahm sie das Kuchenstück vom Teller und biss hinein.

         “Hmm, lecker!”

         Sie sah zu Jamie und lächelte ihn an.  

         “Freut mich, dass es Dir schmeckt.”

         “Ja, sehr.”

         Claire stellte den Teller ab und griff zu ihrer Kaffeetasse. Das Treiben auf dem Hundekissen nahm währenddessen seinen Fortlauf. 

 

  (”Kaffee” by [silverstrike24](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkaffee-couchtisch-sofa-leder-buch-1403969%2F&t=NTJiZTE4YTQxZDNmYjU5YmUwZDcwNGUzMWNmYWFiMWY0MDEzMjQ3YiwwZjUxNTk0ZmVmMTU4MDI3OWY0ODIxYWQ3Y2RkNjFiOTZkM2IyMjI3))

 

         “Diese kleinen Gauner!”

         “Sehr liebenswürdige, kleine Gauner,” antwortete er.  

         Claire, die Jamie noch immer ansah, nickte. Sie stellte die Kaffeetasse ab, dann ließ sie ihre rechte Hand links über seine Wange in seinen Nacken gleiten, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

         “Du hast es gewusst, Du …,“ sagte sie, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

         “Was habe ich gewusst?” fragte Jamie betont ahnungslos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

         “Dass die beiden sich nichts antun würden!”

         “Sagen wir es so: Ich habe sie darauf trainiert, dass sie sich nichts antun.”

         “Wie lange geht das schon so?”

         “Nun, ich habe damit angefangen kurz nachdem ich Bismarck bekam. Vor Bismarck hatte ich einen anderen Dackel. Er war bereits sieben Jahre alt, als ich ihn aus dem Tierheim holte. Er hieß ‘Brumm’. Als er ungefähr dreizehn Jahre alt war, erkrankte er an Dackellähme.”

         “Dackellähme?”

         “Das ist eine häufig bei Dackeln, aber auch bei anderen Hunderassen vorkommende Erkrankung, die von einer Degeneration der Bandscheiben ausgelöst wird. Es kommt dann zu Schmerzen und Lähmungen der Vorder- und / oder Hinterbeine. Manch Tiere verlieren auch die Kontrolle über ihre Blase oder den Darm. Hunde mit langem Rücken und kurzen Beinen, zum Beispiel Pekinesen, Spaniel und Bassetts, aber hauptsächlich Dackel sind davon betroffen. Der Tierarzt hat mir erklärt, dass die Wirbelsäule dieser Hunde aufgrund des besonderen Körperbaus einer hohen Belastung ausgesetzt ist. Das führt häufig zu Schäden an den Bandscheiben. Hinzu kommt, dass einige Rassen auch zu einer frühzeitigen Verkalkung und somit einem Elastizitätsverlust der Bandscheiben neigen, was das Auftreten des Bandscheibenvorfalls beschleunigen kann. ‘Brumm’ hatte sich gut gehalten für sein Alter. Aber im Alter von dreizehn Jahren hat es ihn dann leider doch erwischt. Ich habe ihn einige Zeit behandeln lassen. Er hat schmerzstillenden und entzündungshemmenden Medikamente bekommen. Doch irgendwann war dann klar, dass ich damit sein Leiden nur noch verlängere. Ich bin dann mit ihm zum Tierarzt gefahren und habe ihn einschläfern lassen. Sein Grab befindet sich in der Nähe des kleinen Weges, der zum See führt, zwischen den Tannen, die dort stehen.”

         Claire sah, dass Jamie seine Traurigkeit über den Verlust seines langjährigen vierbeinigen Weggefährten nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre Hände und streichelte sie sanft.

         “Und dann kam Bismarck?”

         “Ja, dann kam der kleine Fürst, der jetzt dort auf dem Kissen pennt.”

         Jamie deutete mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Hundekissens. Der vom Ringen mit der Katze erschöpfte Welpe lag auf seiner rechten Körperseite, die kleinen Beinchen weit von sich gestreckt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit großer Regelmäßigkeit.

         “Er sieht aus, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.”

         “Das scheint nur so. Vergiss nicht, er ist ein verkleideter Drache.”

         “Erzählst Du mir, wie hast Du ihn bekommen hast? Ist Bismarck auch aus dem Tierheim?”

         “Nein, Bismarck habe ich von einem Züchter gekauft. Im Spreewald gibt es ein Ehepaar, dass eine kleine Dackelzucht unterhält. Ich hatte durch einen Mitarbeiter des Tierheims davon erfahren.”  

      _“Spreewald?”_

__  


(”Spreewald” by [herbert2512](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fspreewald-l%25C3%25BCbbenau-deutschland-2748204%2F&t=ZjdhNmZlNjQ0ZjJjMDc2YjIyYWY0NTcyNDRmZmE1MjA3NTNjYjg0ZCw3Njc0Zjk5YTc0NmUwMmJjNjk0NjE3ZjNmYTZkZWVmYTI3MGZlZmJi))

 

       “Eine Auen- und Moorlandschaft in Brandenburg, ungefähr 100 Kilometer von Berlin entfernt … südöstlich von Berlin um genau zu sein. Sie ist als Biosphärenreservat Spreewald geschützt und ist seit vielen Jahrhunderten das Siedlungsgebiet der Sorben. Die Spreewaldgurken kommen von dort!”

         Claire sah ihn fragend an.

_“Spreewaldgurken? Noch nie etwas davon gehört?”_

         Er sah sie verwundert an.

         “Ich … ähm … esse nicht so oft Gurken …” sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

         “Ahh, da müssen wir unbedingt mal über ein Wochenende hinfahren!”

        _“Um Gurken zu essen?”_

         Claire verzog das Gesicht in einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Panik.

         “Nein, doch nicht wegen der Gurken. Die können wir auch im Supermarkt um die Ecke kaufen. Nein, nein. Die Landschaft dort ist einzigartig. Überall gibt es Kanäle, aber auch Wald. Und man kann mit Kähnen durch die Kanäle fahren. Es ist wie ein … bewaldetes Venedig! Nur wesentlich ruhiger und nicht so von Touristen überlaufen.”

         Jamies Begeisterung ließ Claire schmunzeln. Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie er in seinem Kopf bereits Pläne für einen gemeinsamen Ausflug schmiedete.  

         “Du wolltest mir erzählen, wie Du Bismarck gefunden hast …" lenkte sie ihn vorsichtig zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück.  

  “Genau,” sagte er lächelnd und fuhr fort:

         “Einige Wochen nachdem Brumm gestorben war, fuhr ich ins Tierheim. Ich wollte wieder einen Dackel aufnehmen. Doch sie hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Hunde anderer Rassen zu vergeben. Einer der Mitarbeiter gab mir dann die Adresse und Telefonnummer des Züchters im Spreewald. Ich rief an und erfuhr, dass sie einige Wochen zuvor einen Wurf Welpen bekommen hatten. Einige der Tiere waren bereits vergeben und der Züchter forderte mich auf, möglichst bald vorbei zu kommen, damit ich noch die Auswahl hätte. Ich fuhr dann also am darauffolgenden Wochenende hin. Das Haus der Familie liegt in einem kleinen Fichtenwald nahe Barzin. Der Züchter führte mich in sein Wohnzimmer und da lagen sie auf einer Decke in der Nähe der Heizung: sechs ineinander verknäulte Hundewelpen. Sie waren gerade einmal sechs Wochen alt. Drei von ihnen waren bereits vergeben und ich hatte die Auswahl unter den anderen dreien. Ich nahm den kleinen Kerl auf die Fläche meiner linken Hand und betrachtete ihn. Er gefiel mir gut. Plötzlich begann er zu wimmern und es wurde warm auf meiner Hand. Er hatte seine Blase entleert.”

 

“Six sleeping dachshund puppies, 41 days old” by Richard Huber - Eigenes Werk, CC-BY 4.0,[https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=62546000 ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDatei%3ARauhaardackelwelpen_5_Wochen.jpg%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3ARauhaardackelwelpen_5_Wochen.jpg&t=ZWE4MTM1MmY3M2IyMWQwZDNlNjQzNzdlODRmOTdlOTUzNGM5ZmMyNCwxNDU3MGU2MGYxOGQ4YjA3NDc3ZmIyNWNjMGQ1MzdlNzIwYWJlNzgz)

 

         Jamie rollte mit den Augen und Claire musste einen lauten Lacher unterdrücken.

         “Ich habe dann den Züchter angesehen und gesagt: ‘Ich nehme das kleine Schwein!’ Ja und als er zwölf Wochen alt war, habe ich ihn abgeholt. Das war zwei Monate nachdem ich Dein Mandat angenommen hatte. Jetzt ist er vier Monate bei mir. Am Anfang habe ich ihn überall mithin genommen. Außer, wenn ich zu irgendwelchen Terminen bei Gericht oder ins Gefängnis musste. Da habe ich ihn entweder bei Tessa oder Ned gelassen.”

          _“Tessa?”_ fragte Clair und biss sich im selben Moment auf die Zunge.  

         “Tessa Lüttgenjohann. Sie ist meine Sekretärin.”

         “Ah ja.”

         Claire nickte und Jamie entging nicht, dass sie nach seiner Erklärung etwas entspannter aussah.

         “Bismarck war ja noch sehr klein. Ich musste ihn mit ins Büro nehmen. Wenn ich bei Gericht war oder einen anderen Termin hatte, zu dem ich ihn nicht mitnehmen konnte, hat sie auf ihn aufgepasst. Manchmal ist auch Ned eingesprungen. Tja und dann musste ich mich ja auch um Adso kümmern.”

         “Wovon Du mir lange nichts erzählt hast. Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass Frau Fritz sich um ihn kümmert …"

         “Wenn ich also zu Dir gefahren bin, um Adso zu füttern, dann habe ich Bismarck natürlich mitgenommen. Ich dachte, es täte dem Kater gut, nicht immer nur allein zu sein. Am Anfang war es etwas chaotisch. Bismarck wollte ständig mit Adso spielen und war völlig unbedarft. Adso hingegen fühlte sich gestört und sah den Hund als Eindringling. Er ist ihm einige Male mit seinen Krallen über die Nase gefahren. Bismarck hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu wimmern und es hat mich viele Hundedrops gekostet, um ihn zu trösten. Aber irgendwann haben sie sich aneinander gewöhnt und anscheinend hat Adso bemerkt, dass weder ich noch Bismarck daran denken, aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden. Also hat er sich damit abgefunden und wohl beschlossen, dass es besser ist, Spaß mit uns zu haben. Das verschaffte mir dann auch Zeit, um in Ruhe an Deinem Fall zu arbeiten. Wenn die beiden miteinander herum tobten, musste ich mich nicht um sie kümmern und hinterher waren sie beide immer für etliche Zeit k.o. Ich hatte also Ruhe.”

          Er lächelte verschmitzt.  
  


(”Katze” by [user:12019](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkatze-haustier-tier-schlafen-1903024%2F&t=Y2JmOTAwODQzNjdmOTA4Zjk3M2IxNjg4ZDI0YjdmOWRhNWQ3N2I0OCw5N2Q1MTY4ZDMxNzNkODYyMzY3N2IxNTYzNzRlMWUwZDMxYWY5MzBj))

 

         Adso, der nach dem Wrestling-Match mit Bismarck auf eine der Fensterbänke gesprungen war, räkelte sich gemütlich in der warmen Nachmittagssonne. Claire hatte ihn beobachtet.

         “Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt auch erst einmal etwas schlafen.”

         “Tu’ das. Ich räume den Tisch ab und setze mich dann zu Dir.”

         Jamie stand auf. Er reichte Claire eine leichte Decke und ein kleines Kissen. Noch ehe er das Geschirr in die Küche getragen hatte, hatte sie sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Als er zurückkehrte, konnte er sie tief und gleichmäßig atmen hören. Er stellte leiser eine Flasche Mineralwasser auf den Tisch, dann nahm er ein Buch aus seinem Aktenkoffer und setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel. Von dort aus hatte er sowohl die Tiere als auch Claire im Blick.  

         “Hundegeschichten,” dachte er, “was für ein tiefsinniges Gesprächsthema.” Er hätte gern über ganz andere Dinge mit ihr gesprochen, doch er wusste, dass er Geduld haben musste. Claire brauchte Ruhe. Sie brauchte Abstand von den Ereignissen der letzten Monate. Er musste es langsam angehen lassen. Er durfte sie nicht verschrecken. Zu kostbar war das Geschenk, das er erhalten hatte. Jamie griff erneut in seinen Aktenkoffer und zog einen in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Kalender mit seinen Initialen heraus. Nachdem er darin geblättert hatte, griff er zu seinem Smartphone und begann eine Mail an Tessa Lüttgenjohann zu schreiben.

 


	12. Der Zweifrontenkrieg beginnt

“JVA Moabit” by G.Elser [CC BY 3.0  ([https://creativecommons.org](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org&t=YWUyOTAwZmYzMWJkZmMyOWQ4ZDZmYWE1Y2FmNGI0OGQ0NzBkMTFiZixBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1) / licenses / by / 3.0)],  
[via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AJVA_Moabit_-_panoramio_-_G.Elser.jpg&t=MGMyY2M5NmRmZGNjMWMzZmE0NzhjNGUzZmIzNGJmNGFlYzUyZTA2YyxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1)

 

**Sechs Monate zuvor  
   
Dritter Anwaltsbesuch im Gefängnis, zwei Tage nach dem vorausgegangenen Besuch  
  
**

         Gegen 14:30 Uhr am Nachmittag hatte er das Gespräch beendet. Neunzig Minuten lang hatte er mit Claire sie über die Anklage und die darin enthaltenen Argumente der Staatsanwaltschaft gesprochen. Jamie hatte ihr außerdem einige Fragen gestellt, die ihm bei der Durchsicht der Lichtbildmappen gekommen waren. Nicht auf alle seine Fragen konnte sie ihm eine befriedigende Antwort geben. Doch es schien ihm, als ob sich endlich einige Puzzleteile zusammenfanden.

         Da es nicht danach aussah, dass das Gericht Claire bald aus der Haft entlassen würde, gab es auch ein weiteres Thema zu besprechen:

         Irgendjemand musste sich um ihre geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten kümmern. Rechnungen waren zu bezahlen, Abgaben zu entrichten. Jamie hatte einige Briefe aus Claires Briefkasten mitgebracht. Darunter waren unter anderem eine Rechnung über die jährliche Grundsteuer und die jährliche Abwasserabgabe. Bevor er zu ihr ins Gefängnis gefahren war, hatte er zuerst den Richter aufgesucht, der für die Kontrolle von Claires Post zuständig war.   
         Richter am Landgericht Füssel war ein freundlicher älterer Herr mit einer Halbglatze. Jamie kannte ihn bereits von anderen gerichtlichen Anhörungen, an denen er als Beisitzender Richter teilgenommen hatte. Otto Füssel war kein hochgewachsener Mann. Aber wenn dieser Mann den Gerichtssaal betrat - gekleidet  in seine mit Samt besetzte Richterrobe und mit einem massiven goldenen Siegelring an seiner rechten Hand - dann war sein ganzes Verhalten von Würde und Professionalität geprägt. Wenn er einen Angeklagten, Sachverständigen oder Zeugen vernahm, dann wanderten die Augen dieses Richters über die goldenen Ränder seine Brille. Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, wie genau er der Aussage des Betreffenden folgte. Ob er der Person glaubte oder nicht, das verriet sein Blick jedoch nie. Jamie hatte außerdem bemerkt, dass Richter Füssel einer der pünktlichsten Richter war. Während andere Richter noch in der Kantine saßen, stand er bereits vor dem Beratungszimmer neben dem Gerichtssaal. Und während er dort stand, sah er in regelmäßigen Abständen auf das Zifferblatt seiner antiken Taschenuhr. In Jamies Herzen begann eine kleine Pflanze der Hoffnung zu wachsen. Das Wissen darum, dass dieser Mann einer von denen war, die schlussendlich über Claires Zukunft und Schicksal entscheiden würden, erfüllte ihn mit einem Gefühl des Friedens. Auch wenn dieser Richter nur einer von fünf Entscheidern war, die von Claires Unschuld überzeugt werden mussten. Denn in einem Punkt war sich Jamie sicher: Dieser mann war unbestechlich und er würde seine Entscheidung ausschließlich in Übereinstimmung mit dem Gesetz treffen.  
         Jamie hatte auf der Geschäftsstelle der Strafkammer nach der Zimmernummer des Büros von Richter Füssel gefragt. Nur wenige Minuten später konnte er dem Richter gegenübertreten und ihm die zu kontrollierenden Briefe aushändigen. Nachdem Richter Füssel die Papiere durchgesehen hatte, erließ er eine Verfügung, die dem Anwalt erlaubte, sie mit in das Gefängnis zu nehmen.

         Wer sollte sich um diese Angelegenheiten kümmern, während Claire im Gefängnis war? Jamie hatte angeboten, sich um die geschäftlichen Belange ‘seiner Mandantin’ (wie er es nannte), zu kümmern. Claire hatte über diese Dinge noch gar nicht nachgedacht.   
         Die plötzliche Verhaftung und die kurz darauffolgende Anklage mit allen ihren Konsequenzen, hatten sie in einem Zustand versetzt, den sie nur mit einem endlosen Fall vergleichen konnte, wie sie ihn in den immer wiederkehrenden Albträumen ihrer Kindheit erlebt hatte. Da war dieses plötzliche Gefühl aus großer Höhe zur Erde zu fallen. Aber es kam zu keinem Aufprall. Sie sehnte den Aufprall herbei, weil sie wusste, dass die Angst dann endlich zu Ende sein würde. Doch der Aufprall kam nie. Für Claire fühlte es sich an, als ob sie sich seit Tagen im freien Fall befand. Und es schien, als sollte ihr die Gnade des Aufpralls noch für lange Zeit versagt sein.   
         Zuerst hatte Claire gezögert. Doch wer außer ihrem Anwalt hätte diese Dinge für sie erledigen können? Ihr Freund Joe Abernathy  war ein vielbeschäftigter Chirurg mit wenig Freizeit und seine Frau Gail hatte von den deutschen Behördenabläufen keinerlei Ahnung. Blieben noch ihre Freundinnen … Doch mit keiner davon war sie so vertraut, dass sie sie um einen solchen Gefallen bitten wollte. Wer immer diese Angelegenheiten für sie erledigte, würde einen tiefen Einblick in ihr persönliches Leben bekommen … Konnte sie Dr. Fraser vertrauen? Sich von der beeindruckenden äußeren Erscheinung und dem Charm eines Mannes angezogen zu fühlen, war eine Sache. Einem Mann zu vertrauen, war eine ganz andere Sache. Wollte sie das wirklich? Wollte sie, dass dieser Mann noch mehr Einblick in ihr Leben bekam?  
         Die Zeit drängte und Claire fällte eine Entscheidung. Sie entschied sich, ihm aufgrund seiner Profession zu vertrauen, nicht, weil sie zu seiner Person Vertrauen gefasst hatte. Wie viele Menschen mit schweren oder risikoreichen Verletzungen hatte sie in ihrem OP-Raum der Notfallambulanz operiert? Menschen,  die nicht einmal eine Minute Zeit gehabt hatten, Vertrauen zu ihr zu fassen? Man hatte diese Menschen in den Not-OP geschobene und dann mussten sie ihren Worten vertrauen, obwohl sie Dr. Claire Randall nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Sie mussten ihr vertrauen und sie hatten ihr vertraut, einfach weil sie die zuständige Ärztin war. Wenn ihre Patienten ihr diesen Vertrauensvorschuss allein aufgrund ihres Berufes geben konnten, dann konnte sie dies auch bei Jamie tun. Aber mehr war nicht möglich. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sie ergriff den Kugelschreiber, den er ihr hinhielt. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug unterschrieb sie die Papiere, die ihn nicht nur bevollmächtigen würden, auf ihre Konten zuzugreifen, sondern ihm auch die Vollmacht gaben, alle ihre Angelegenheiten in ihrem Namen zu regeln.

 

“Einzelzelle in der Justizvollzugsanstalt Wuppertal-Ronsdorf, Deutschland” by Morty  
[GFDL ([http://www.gnu.org](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gnu.org&t=ODdiZjg2NTBkMjJjMjBkZWY0MjRjNjRiZTcyM2M4MWY1MmZlNDMzYSxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1) / copyleft / fdl.html) or CC BY 3.0  
([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby%2F3.0&t=YjFiZDJkZGNmNGI0ZTlmNWRiMzFlYjNjZDY0MmQyM2E4NmM5ZjA3YSxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1))], [via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fe%2Fe5%2FJVA_Wuppertal-Ronsdorf_Einzelzelle.bmp.jpg&t=ODg4OTg5YjQxMmMyM2NiNTg1YWYzMDBhOTIwYTdmMjRhNGI2NGM3OCxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1)

 

         Kurz darauf hatte er sich verabschiedet. Eine Justizvollzugsbeamtin hatte sie in ihre Zelle zurückgebracht. Claire hatte sich auf das Bett gelegt und die Decke über ihren Körper gezogen. Sie fühlte sich einsam, hilflos und ausgeliefert. Und sie empfand eine große innere Müdigkeit. Nachdem sie sich zur Wand gedreht hatte, schloss Claire ihre Augen. Sie wünschte nichts mehr, als dass sie schlafen und träumen könnte - und dass ihr endlich die Gnade des Aufpralls zuteil werden würde. Doch dieser Wunsch blieb auch an diesem Tag unerfüllt.

         Es war Jamie schwer gefallen, sich von Claire zu verabschieden. Am liebsten hätte er sie umarmt, doch ein solches Verhalten wäre im Rahmen ihrer Anwalt- und Mandantenbeziehung völlig unangebracht gewesen wäre. Er reichte ihr also nur seine Hand und hielt ihre einen Augenblick zu lange fest … Dann kam eine der Justizvollzugsbeamtinnen, um ihn zum Ausgang zu bringen. Wieder ging es durch lange, kahle Gänge. Wieder wurden zahllose Türen auf- und zu geschlossen, hinter denen er sie, Claire, zurücklassen musste. Die Koordination seiner Schritte fiel ihm plötzlich sehr schwer. Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er sich zerrissen. Sein Kopf wusste, dass er ihr hier nicht helfen konnte. Er wusste, dass er das Gefängnis verlassen und _draußen_ für sie arbeiten musste. Aber sein Herz sagte ihm bei jedem Schritt, dass es hinter den Türen und Mauern zurückbleiben wollte, ja zurückbleiben würde, auch wenn sein Körper das Gebäude jetzt verlassen musste.

         Irgendwann realisierte er, dass er im Eingangsbereich stand. Wieder musste er durch die Sicherheitsschleuse gehen und wurde auf verbotene Gegenstände hin untersucht. Anschließend händigte man ihm sein Smartphone aus, welches er bei Betreten des Gefängnisses hatte abgeben müssen. Jamie steckte es in die Tasche seines Jacketts und verließ das Gebäude.  

         Er brauchte Ruhe. Ruhe und Zeit, um über alles, was Claire ihm in diesem und dem langen Gespräch bei seinem zweiten Besuch erzählt hatte, nachzudenken.  
         Ihre Ausgangssituation war nicht gut. Die beständigen Erniedrigungen durch ihren Ehemann würden für die Staatsanwaltschaft ein wichtiges Motiv für den Mord an Frank Randall darstellen. [Wenn die Staatsanwaltschaft das Gericht von ihrer Version des Geschehens überzeugen konnte, dann drohten Claire viele Jahre Haft.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdejure.org%2Fgesetze%2FStGB%2F211.html&t=YmQ2NDU4MjVmZjI0YjYzMDE5NWYzYzA0NjQwOWIyYTk5YzE5NTZmOCxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1) Hatte sie _großes Glück_ , dann würde ihr ein psychologisches Sachverständigengutachten Schuldunfähigkeit nach [§§ 20](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdejure.org%2Fgesetze%2FStGB%2F20.html&t=NzA3NDgxZGI1MDEyYzYxMzExMjQxZmZlNzExNmM1YzAzZDg4NTIwMCxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1), [21](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdejure.org%2Fgesetze%2FStGB%2F21.html&t=ODUwM2ZlMmI0NTFkODNmZjBjYjExMzEzMDIyNWM5ZDYxNDc5NWE4MCxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1) [StGB](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FStrafgesetzbuch_%28Deutschland%29&t=NDA2NGQ3N2E5ZDQ2MTI5MzQ3ZTZhNDE3ZTQ5N2JmZDMyZDQ1NGJiNyxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1) bescheinigen. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie nicht ins Gefängnis musste. Aber dann konnte man sie nach [§ 63 StGB](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdejure.org%2Fgesetze%2FStGB%2F63.html&t=YmMzMzg2ZDI2MzhjZGRkNmRiZmZlZWE5MzczNWZhMGUyNzg4NmNlMSxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1) für unbestimmte Zeit in eine Forensisch-Psychiatrische Anstalt einweisen. Das alles waren keine wirklich guten Aussichten. Nichts außer einem Freispruch kam für Jamie in Frage. Er wusste, dass Beides, Gefängnis oder Psychiatrie, in Claires Seele einen Schaden hinterlassen würde, der vielleicht niemals mehr zu heilen war. Er würde den Fall in den kommenden Tagen mit anderen erfahrenen Kollegen in der Firma besprechen müssen … Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal den Kopf frei bekommen und abschalten. Außerdem meldete sich sein Magen zum wiederholten Mal und erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Zeit für das Mittagessen bereits weit überschritten war.

 

“BMW automobile dashboard” by David Adam Kess, BMW MADRID 2016  [CC BY-SA 4.0  ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=OTZmNmQ5NDllZWIyNTM0NjIzYmYwNDI5YzE3N2QwNTFiNjliNzE0MSxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1))], [via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3A%2522_%28a_picture_by_david_adam_kess%2C_pic.a164.jpg&t=ZmMzNWQ2MzBkYjA5NWZhOGUxOGRlMzczYjhkZjk4OWRkOGQ3NTcxZSxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1)

 

         Eine große Kraftanstrengung war nötig, um Jamies Körper vom Eingangstor des Gefängnisses bis zu seinem Wagen zu bewegen. Als er endlich auf dem Fahrersitz saß, holte er das Smartphone hervor und verband es via MirrorLink mit dem Media-Display rechts neben dem Lenkrad. Sofort wurde er über die Anzahl der verpassten Anrufe informiert. Dreizehn mal war er angerufen worden. Jamie entschied sich, diese Nachrichten zuerst einmal zu ignorieren und startete den Wagen.  
         Er fuhr in Richtung Innenstadt und hielt vor einem Café. Dort kaufte er einige belegte Baguettes und einen großen Kaffee to go. Wieder im Auto, rief er im Büro bei Tessa Lüttgenjohann an. Außer einigen nicht sehr dringlichen Schriftsätzen waren auch dort eine Vielzahl von Anrufen eingegangen. Journalisten der verschiedensten deutschen Print- und Onlinemedien, sowie Redaktionen von deutschen und ausländischen Nachrichtensendern hatten angerufen und sich nach Dr. Frasers _neuestem Fall_ erkundigt. Tessa hatte alle Anfragen abgewimmelt und erklärt, dass die Firma “Fraser, Gowan & Coll.”  ausschließlich E-Mail-Anfragen beantworten würde. Doch weder BBC, CNN noch ARD, ZDF, ORF, SRF, RT, RTL, SPON, SZ u.a. hatten sich davon abschrecken lassen. In einer Art Halbstundentakt hatten sie einfach andere Mitarbeiter in der Kanzlei anrufen lassen. Tessa hatte dieses Spiel der Medien schnell durchschaut und umgehend damit begonnen, einfach immer wieder aufzulegen wenn sich ein neuer Journalist meldete. Irgendwann hatten die Leute begriffen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Dann endlich war es ihr möglich gewesen, wieder zum normalen Alltagsgeschäft überzugehen. Jamie bedankte sich bei seiner Sekretärin und erklärte, dass er für den Rest des Tages an _dem Fall Beauchamp_ arbeiten werde. In dringenden Fällen sollte sie ihn über sein Handy kontaktieren. Innerlich hoffte er jedoch, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. Anschließend hatte er das Auto gestartet, um zu Claires Wohnung zu fahren.

         Jamie versuchte, sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder in andere Richtungen ab. Er wusste, dass er jetzt eigentlich in seinem Büro sitzen und Akten durcharbeiten sollte. Doch er wusste auch, dass er das sowieso nicht tun würde. Wäre er in die Kanzlei gefahren, so würde er jetzt vor der Fensterfront seines Büros stehen, [zur Siegessäule auf dem großen Stern](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGro%25C3%259Fer_Stern&t=YWNjNGEwMmY3YjI4M2Y3YWE4YjhkNGU3MWU1ODMxYTA1MjI3OWRlOSxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1) hinüber blicken und an Claire denken …  

         Zwanzig Minuten später erreichte er das Haus in der Candestraße 17. Gerade als er seinen Wagen parkte, erschien eine SMS auf dem Media-Displays seines Wagens: “Ruf! Mich! An! Sofort!” Als Absender dieser aufdringlichen Nachricht gab das Gerät  _David de Koning_ an. Jamie hielt inne, schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief ein. Die Medien. Die Klatschpresse. Er hätte es wissen können. Er hätte es wissen _müssen_. Sie würden, _nein_ , sie _hatten_ eine zweite Front gegen seine Mandantin eröffnen. Gegen Claire. Gegen die Frau, die er liebte. Und sie kannten keine Gnade. Die Medien der Gegenwart kannten nur Verkaufszahlen, Zuschauerzahlen, Klicks! Das war ihr höchstes, ja ihr einziges Ziel, dem alles andere untergeordnet wurde. Ob Menschen dabei zu Schaden kamen, war ihnen egal. _Ganz egal._ In den vergangenen Jahren hatte die journalistische Ethik in diesem Land ‘ein Spiel’ nach dem anderen verloren. Je mehr die Abonnentenzahlen sanken, desto reißerischer wurden die Schlagzeilen. Selbst bei Nachrichtenblättern, die einst zu Recht als ‘Qualitätsmedien’ bezeichnet worden waren und das Rückgrat des seriösen Journalismus’ darstellten, hatte dieser Trend die Oberhand gewonnen. Selbst sie konnten sich dieser Abwärtsspirale nicht entziehen. _‘Am Ende des Tages’_ zählte nur, was Geld einbrachte und die Aktionäre glücklich machte.   

         Jamie wusste es: In dem Krieg, den er um Claires Freiheit zu führen hatte, war soeben eine zweite Front eröffnet worden. Während an der Front, an der die Staatsanwaltschaft gegen ihn kämpfte, mit den Waffen der Fakten und Indizien gekämpft wurde, setzten die Krieger an der Medienfront viel härtere Geschütze ein. Es würde Spekulationen geben. Es war mit Verschwörungstheorien zu rechnen. Aber am schlimmsten würden die Vorverurteilungen sein, die die Schlagzeilen in den Köpfen der Leser, Zuhörer und Zuschauer entstehen lassen würden. Wie oft hatte er es bei anderen Kriminalfällen bereits erlebt! Claires Fall war spektakulärer als viele andere Fälle, die er in seinem bisherigen Berufsleben bearbeitet hatte. Mit großer Sicherheit würde die Auseinandersetzung mit den Medien in ihrem Fall noch wesentlich härter werden.  

         Ein “Zwei-Fronten-Krieg", das lehrte die Geschichte, war kaum zu gewinnen. Man brauchte Verbündete. Auch David de Koning war Journalist und gehörte damit – eigentlich – zur Front der Medien. Doch er war auch ein Freund. Jamie tippte auf sein Smartphone, so dass sich die Kontaktliste öffnete. Dann tippte auf de Konings Namen und das Telefon wählte die hinterlegte Nummer.

         “U-Turn. Sie sprechen mit David de Koning,” meldete sich kurz darauf eine Stimme.

         “Hi Chief! Mein Smartphone flüstert mir zu, dass Du große Sehnsucht nach mir hast?”

         “Jamie! Na endlich! Mann, wir müssen über Deinen neuesten Fall sprechen! Dringend! Die Redaktionen der Stadt laufen sich heiß und von der Staatsanwaltschaft kam die Information, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen eine ausführliche Presseerklärung herausgeben wollen.”

         “Mmmpfhmmmm!”

         Jamie verschluckte das Schimpfwort, das ihm auf der Zunge lag.

         “Genau das, mein Freund.”

         “Was willst Du, David?”

         “Ich will Dir helfen, Jamie. Wenn alle Informationen stimmen, die bis jetzt aus Polizei- und Justizkreisen über _den Fall ‘Claire B.’_ durchgestochen wurden, dann hast Du da einen … naja sagen wir …. Fall übernommen, der für großes Aufsehen sorgen wird. Junge, hübsche und reiche Ärztin aus dem Grunewald erschlägt ihren wesentlich älteren, nervenden Professoren-Gatten. _Das nenne ich mal eine Story!_ Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man sie als ‘die Mörderin aus dem Grunewald’ bezeichnen wird. Wahrscheinlich ist das eine der netteren Schlagzeilen. Wenn sie vor Gericht weint, nennt man sie die Mörderin mit den Krokodilstränen. Wenn sie keine Emotionen zeigt, heißt es sie sei eine eiskalte schwarze Witwe wie [Melissa Ann Shepard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMelissa_Ann_Shepard&t=MDU1Mzk5OThkNjgyYzBlYzkzZGI0NTYzY2YzM2NiZWJhNWU1NmJkMSxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1). Dann kommt noch hinzu, dass es sich um ein ausländisches Paar handelt. Das macht die ganze Sache für viele Menschen noch interessanter. Und wenn es stimmt, was meine Quellen über die Menge des Blutes sagen, dass da vergossen wurde … Jamie! Das hört sich ja fast nach einer deutschen Version des Blutbades von Perugia an! Ist Deine Klientin vielleicht eine eiskalte Killerin a la [Amanda Knox](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAmanda_Knox&t=NWYxOTZiMWE0MmYxZGRhMWNhMjlhOGM4YjUyNGYxZGE3ZTQ0YTZjZSxnaDQzVWFiUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181242894475%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-12-der&m=1)? Nur eben ein paar Jahre älter?

 

(“Kaffeehaus” by [jpeter2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwien-kaffeehaus-kultur-kaffe-647328%2F&t=NTZlNjM4M2I4MzYxNTA1ZDE0YmI2NTdlNWIzYTNhNjEzNDgxYWZmMyxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1))

 

         “Amanda Knox wurde freigesprochen.”

         “Genau. Nach einem acht Jahre dauernden Prozess und nachdem sie vier Jahre im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Wäre Deine Mandantin einem solchen Verfahren gewachsen? Du bist lange genug im Geschäft, Jaime. Du weißt, wie das abläuft. Wenn Du Deine Mandantin schützen willst, musst Du die Initiative ergreifen und zwar _jetzt_.”

         Jamie schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er:

         “Was willst Du für Deine Hilfe, _Du journalistischer Samariter_?”

         Nun schwieg David de Koning.

         “Sag’ schon!”

         “Jamie, Du weißt, U-Turn ist noch ein ganz neues Blatt. Auch ich muss meinen Leuten Gehälter zahlen … Sie haben Familien, müssen ihre Miete bezahlen …“

         “David, raus damit und zwar jetzt!”

         “Ein exklusives Interview und _wir_ sind bei allen Informationen die Ersten. Minimum zwei Stunden vorher.”

         “Ok. Und wir verklagen gemeinsam jeden, der etwas anderes über meine Mandantin verbreitet.”

         “Sehr gern.”

         “Gut, dann haben wir einen Deal. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie ich das meiner Mandantin beibringen werde.”

         “Da kann ich Dir leider nicht helfen, mein Freund.”

         Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick und Jamie nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der, wie er missgelaunt feststellte, mittlerweile lauwarm war.

         “Wann können wir uns treffen und wo?”

         “Heute nicht mehr. Ich hatte noch kaum Zeit, mich in den Fall einzuarbeiten. Wie wäre es morgen am frühen Abend? Im ‘Vienna’?”

         “Zuviel Betrieb dort. Es muss uns ja nicht gleich halb Berlin zusammen sehen.”

         “Dann im ‘Ferenc’?”

         “Du willst wohl unbedingt Wiener Schnitzel essen?”

         “Nein, ich will nur nicht zu weit rausfahren. Außerdem hat deren Nebensaal eine Empore und da würde ich uns einen Tisch reservieren.”

         “Das ist eine gute Idee. Um 18.00 Uhr?”

         “Ja. Aber ich habe höchstens eine Stunde Zeit, dann muss ich nach Hause.”

         “Oh la la. Hast Du endlich eine Freundin gefunden, von der ich noch nichts weiß?”

         “Nein, aber eine Unmenge Arbeit.”

         “O.k.”

         “Soll ich nun einen Tisch für 18.00 Uhr bei ‘Ferenc’ bestellen?”

         “Ja, tu’ das. Ich komme.”

         “Gut. Dann bis morgen.”

         “Bis morgen, Jamie und pass auf Dich auf.”

         “Danke, ich gebe mein Bestes.”

         Jamie drückte auf ‘Beenden” und nahm einen letzten Zug aus seinem Kaffeebecher. Dann rief er Tessa Lüttgenjohann an und beauftragte sie, einen bestimmten Tisch im ‘Ferenc’ für den nächsten Abend zu buchen. Außerdem bat er sie, im Büro von Prof. Dr. Simon Nerz anzurufen, um mit dem ‘Deutschlands bedeutendsten Anwalt für Presserecht’ (so die Medien über Nerz), einen Telefontermin in den nächsten Tagen zu verabreden.


	13. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (5): Freude und Leid teilen (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitte beachten Sie: Dieses Kapitel enthält die Beschreibung sexueller Gewalt. Wenn dies in Ihnen Unwohlsein oder negative Erinnerungen auslöst, überspringen Sie dieses Kapitel bitte.

(”Rügen” by [O12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsonnenuntergang-meer-wasser-r%25C3%25BCgen-3681425%2F&t=ODZiNTg0ZjU3MzEyYmU5ZTkxOWJjMTk1MmUyOGFlODhiOTc0NTQ3Zix5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

**Samstag des Pfingstwochenendes 2020,  
einen Tag nach Claires Entlassung  
  
**

         Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als Clair aufwachte. Doch das bemerkte sie nicht sofort. Das erste, was in ihr Bewusstsein drang, als sie langsam aus den Tiefen des Schlafes in den Zustand der Wachheit zurückkehrte, war das Gefühl seidigen Fells zu ihren Füßen. Irgendwann im Verlauf des Nachmittages hatte Adso seinen Platz auf der Fensterbank verlassen. Langsam hatte er sich zu dem Sofa begeben, auf dem Claire schlief. In einem Moment, in dem er sich sicher war, dass niemand der Anwesenden ihn beobachtete, war er lautlos auf das Sofa gesprungen und hatte sich an Claires Füßen unter die Decke gleiten lassen, die Jamie einige Zeit vorher über ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Dort hatte er sich zusammengerollt und war dann ebenfalls in den Schlafmodus verfallen.

         Claire reckte sich vorsichtig und öffnete die Augen. Auf dem Tisch und an einigen anderen Stellen des Raumes standen Kerzenhalter mit brennenden Kerzen. Jamie musste sie aufgestellt und angezündet haben, als sie schlief. Sie hob ihren Kopf und begann, sich die Augen zu reiben. Jamie, der in einem der Sessel gesessen und ihr Erwachen mit einem Lächeln goutiert hatte, war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihr vor das Sofa gesetzt.  

         “Na, ausgeschlafen?” flüsterte er leise.

         “Hm hm,” antwortete sie.

         Dann streckte sie sich erneut und diesmal hatte sie vergessen, dass Adso immer noch zu ihren Füßen schlief. Der Kater gab einige verstörte Laute von sich und sprang vom Sofa. Jamie und Claire beobachteten ihn grinsend. Nachdem Adso sich neu orientiert hatte, wanderte er in den Essbereich und sprang dort auf einen der Stühle am Esstisch. Er rollte sich zusammen und setzte seinen Schlaf einfach an anderer Stelle fort.

         “Möchtest Du etwas trinken? Ich habe Tee gemacht.”

         Jetzt erst bemerkte Claire, dass auf dem Kaffeetisch vor der Couch ein Stövchen und darauf eine Teekanne standen.  

         “Gern.”

         Jamie erhob sich und füllte zwei Tassen mit Tee.

         “Keks?”

         “Hm, was haben wir denn für Kekse?” fragte Clair und richtete sich auf.

         “Azora Orange! Was denn sonst?”

         Jamie verdrehte die Augen, dann reichte er ihr eine Tasse. Sie nahm sie in beide Hände und roch daran.

         “Assam Mokalbari.”

         “Hmmm.”

         Sie bedankte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das Jamie zeigte, dass er die richtige Auswahl getroffen hatte. Zu einer tieferen Diskussion über die Auswahl des Tees war Claire in diesem Augenblick weder in der Lage, noch war sie willens dazu. 

 

(”Tee” by [RondellMelling](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftee-tasse-teetasse-porzellan-dekor-2130969%2F&t=N2QwYzUxNGZmNWNjYmRhMjRlMjVjNGRkMTcxNmQ3YzkyZGJmZTAzOSx5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

         Sie schloss die Augen, zog noch einmal den Geruch des Tees in ihre Nase und trank. Dann griff sie nach den Keksen.  

         “Hast Du Hunger?”

         “Hm hm.”

         “Ich kann Essen machen. Du musst mir nur sagen. Was Du essen möchtest.”

         “Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?”

         “Gute drei Stunden. Es ist kurz nach sieben.”

         “Oh! So lange?”

         “Keine Sorge! Wir haben Urlaub. Niemand erwartet etwas von Dir und ganz offensichtlich brauchte Dein Körper den Schlaf.”

         Claire seufzte. Anschließend nahm sie einen weiteren großen Zug aus ihrer Tasse. Jamie, der sich neben sie auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, sah, dass ihre Tasse fast leer war.

         “Soll ich nachschenken?”

         “Gern.”

         Sie hielt ihm die Tasse hin, die er umgehend neu füllte.

         “Was haben wir denn zum Abendessen?”

         “Eine ganze Auswahl: Wir haben alles, was man für ein Menü braucht: Caprese, Bruschetta italiana, Minestrone, Penne all’Arrabbiata, außerdem ….”

         “Also,” unterbrach sie ihn, “ich denke Caprese und Penne all’Arrabbiata reichen mir für heute Abend.”

         “Gut, dann begebe ich mich mal in die Küche.”

         “Kann ich Dir etwas helfen?”

         “Nein, das schaffe ich schon. Ruh’ Dich aus.”  

         Claire ließ einen erneuten Seufzer hören. Sie war dankbar, dass sie für einige Tage die Stadt hinter sich lassen und ausruhen konnte, dennoch war Untätigkeit nicht ihre Sache.”

         “Dann mache ich vielleicht einen kleinen Spaziergang.”

         Der Satz war mehr eine Frage als eine Ankündigung.

         Jamie, der aufgestanden und in Richtung Küche gegangen war, bemerkte, wie Bismarck das Hundekissen verlassen und ihm gefolgt war.

         “Das ist eine gute Idee. Du könntest Bismarck mitnehmen. Der kann Auslauf gebrauchen und dann stört er mich nicht beim Kochen. Nimm ihn aber an die Leine. Sie hängt an der Garderobe.”

         “Gut, ich hole mir nur eine Jacke.”

         Claire stand auf und ehe er sich versah, war sie über die Treppe in den ersten Stock verschwunden. Jamie ging in die Küche und Bismarck folgte ihm. Kurz darauf erschien Claire, jetzt in eine dicke Jacke gepackt und mit der Hundeleine in der Hand. Bismarck, der mit großen Augen jeden von Jamies Handgriffen in der Küche verfolgt hatte, begann beim Anblick der Leine zu tänzeln.  

         “Ja, es geht raus, alter Junge!”

         Jamie nahm die Leine und verband sie mit Bismarcks Halsband. Dann führte er den Hund aus der Küche, öffnete die Haustür und ging einige Schritte in den Hof. Dort angekommen übergab er Claire die Leine und kehrte schnellen Schrittes ins Haus zurück. Bismarck, der davon ausgegangen war, seinen Herren auf einem Spaziergang zu begleiten, sah Claire mit großen Augen an. Dann drehte sich suchend und wimmernd im Kreis.

         “Komm’ Bismarck, wir machen einen kleinen Gang. Dein Herr ist beschäftigt und Du musst mit mir vorlieb nehmen.”

         Dann hielt sie ihm einen der Hundedrops hin, den Jamie ihr beim Hinausgehen heimlich zugesteckt hatte. Der Hund schnappte danach und kaute mit Genuss darauf herum. Sie zog leicht an der Leine. Bismarck folgte ihr, zuerst nur widerwillig. Nach einigen Minuten schien er sich jedoch in sein Schicksal ergeben zu haben. Oder hatten Abenteuerlust und Entdeckergeist seinen Widerwillen gegen den Ersatz-Herren besiegt? Claire wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Mit Freude bemerkte sie, wie der Hund sich ihrem Schritttempo angepasst hatte und ihrer Führung schnell folgte. Sie ging durch den Wald Richtung Küste. Hin- und wieder schaltete sie die Taschenlampe ein, die Jamie ihr ebenfalls zugesteckt hatte, um den Boden zu beleuchten. Auf dem Weg durch den kleinen Waldgürtel machte ihnen hin- und wieder Gestrüpp den Weg schwer. Aber nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kamen sie an den Waldrand und konnten das Meer sehen. Claire schloss für einen Moment die Augen, zog die würzige Luft ein und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Geräusch der Brandung. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie in einiger Entfernung eine Steintreppe erkennen, die hinunter zum Meer führte. Sie schlug den Weg dorthin ein und diesmal folgte Bismarck sofort. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren sie an der Treppe angekommen. Claire leuchtete die Stufen hinunter, dann nahm sie Bismarck auf den Arm.

         “Für diese großen Treppenstufen sind Deine Beinchen noch nicht lang genug, kleiner Fürst.”

 

(”Rügen” by [Wollzimmer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fstrand-meer-sonne-r%25C3%25BCgen-ostsee-3552176%2F&t=Y2JkYTZkNDRiZTMxMDRlNzBjYjMxYmVkMmEyZGE0N2NjYmIzMDllMSx5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

         Als sie kurz darauf am Stand ankamen, setzte sie den Hund wieder ab. Er schien nicht so recht zu wissen, ob er seine wiedergewonnene Freiheit begrüßen sollte oder ob er doch lieber auf Claires warmen und weichen Jackenärmel zurückgekehrt wäre. Dann aber bemerkte er einige Dinge um sich herum, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Er rannte los und diesmal folgte Claire ihm.  
         Zuerst wurde ein größeres Stück Holz, das am Strand lag und dort vermoderte, ausgiebig beschnüffelt. Dann zog er sie zu einem kleinen runden Teil, das einige Meter weiter aus dem Sand ragte. Als Claire den Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe darauf richtete, erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine im Sand vergrabene Muschel handelte. So setzten sie ungefähr zwanzig Minuten lang ihren Weg von einer “Entdeckung” zur anderen fort. Bismarck voran, Claire hinterher. Zu Bismarcks “Entdeckungen” gehörten außer Muscheln auch einige alte, leere Flaschen, ein kurzes Stück Tau, verschiedene alte Äste und Holzstücke und eine Sandkuchenform aus gelbem Plastik. Ganz sicher hatte ein Kind sie hier vergessen. Die Form hatte das Aussehen eines Seesterns und ragte nur mit einer Spitze aus dem Sand. Bismarck hatte das Teil entdeckt und – als er bemerkte, dass er es mit seinen Zähnen nicht einfach aus dem feuchten Sand ziehen konnte - damit begonnen, es auszugraben. Staunend sah Claire ihm zu, wie seine kleinen, flinken Vorderläufe immer mehr von der Sandform freilegten, bis sie diese ganz leicht aus dem feuchten Sand nehmen konnte.

         “Braver Hund! Gut gemacht! Die nehmen wir für Deinen Herrn mit, der wird sich freuen, wenn er erfährt, was Du geleistet hast!”

         Claire war neben Bismarck in die Hocke gegangen und streichelte den aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz wedelnden Hund. Sie nickte ihm bestätigend zu, während sie mit ihm redete und ehe sie sich versah wurde ihr einmal kräftig mit der langen Dackelzunge über das Gesicht geleckt.

         “Iiiih!”

         Instinktiv wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke über das Gesicht, nur, um im selben Moment daran zu denken, dass auf diesem Ärmel ja der ganze Hund gesessen hatte … Naja, das war jetzt auch egal. Als sie wieder zu Bismarck blickte, sah dieser sie verwundert mit seinen großen braunen Dackelaugen an, als könnte er könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.  

         “Komm’ wir müssen zurück. Das Abendessen wartet.”

 

(”Strand” by [Inactive account – ID 1643606](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fblau-orange-farben-tier-strand-2315434%2F&t=NjU4Y2FiN2E1OGQ1YjY3NzNmMzM5OGRmMjExMTc4MDc2ZGIxYWM4MCx5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

         Sie erhob sich, steckte die Plastikform in ihre rechte Jackentasche und ging los. Bismarck folgte ihr willig. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was er dachte - über sie dachte. Sah der Hund sie als Eindringling in seine und Jamies Welt? Betrachtete er sie als Konkurrenz? Oder als ein Wesen mit dessen Dasein er sich einfach abzufinden hatte? Würde er eine ähnliche Zuneigung zu ihr entwickeln, wie Adso es über die Jahre hinweg getan hatte? Nun, zumindest zeigte er ihr gegenüber keine offene Abneigung. Das war schon einmal viel wert.

         Claire blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und streckte sich. Sie sog die würzige Meeresbrise durch die Nase in ihre Lungen und atmete dann tief aus. _Das war es_ , was ihr seit dem Umzug von Boston nach Berlin gefehlt hatte. Der Blick auf das freie Meer. Der Geruch der den Hafen und das Meer charakterisierte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie Jamie davon erzählt hatte. Doch mit diesem Wochenendausflug hatte er ihr, ohne es zu wissen, einen lang gehegten Wunsch erfüllt.

         Während der ganzen Zeit in Berlin war Frank nicht willig gewesen, einen längeren Urlaub an der Nord- oder Ostseeküste auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Tagesausflüge innerhalb Berlins waren für ihn in Ordnung, mehr jedoch nicht.  
         Ein einziges Mal war es ihr gelungen, ihm einen kurzen Strandurlaub abzutrotzen. Als sie vor einigen Jahren Alex zu Ostern in Oxford besucht hatten, waren sie anschließend nach Bournemouth gefahren. Dort hatten sie für fünf weitere Tage ein Zimmer in einem Hotel nahe des Boscombe Pier gemietet. Claire erinnerte sich noch sehr gut. Sie hatte lange, einsame Spaziergänge am Meer gemacht, während Frank sich im Hotel hinter seinen Büchern vergrub und ihr auf diese Weise zeigte, wie wenig er von dieser Art des Urlaubs hielt.  
         Während sie am Strand spazieren ging und die Parks der Stadt besuchte, hatte sie zum wiederholten Mal darüber nachgedacht, Frank zu verlassen. Doch eine Entscheidung hatte sie nicht getroffenen. An jedem Abend kehrte sie unwilliger in das Hotel und damit zu Frank zurück und an jedem Morgen verließ sie es früher. Zweimal traf sie Frank bei ihrer Rückkehr betrunken an der Hotelbar an. Jedes Mal schien er gerade mit der blonden Bedienung zu flirten. Doch die junge Frau war von seinen Avancen ihr gegenüber offensichtlich wenig angetan und froh, als Claire ihn am Arm nahm, von seinem Barhocker herunter zog und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer führte.

         Beim zweiten Mal hatte Frank auf dem Weg dorthin leise aber deutlich zu fluchen begonnen und als sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück. Eine Beleidigung folgte der anderen. Claire wusste nicht zum wie vielten Male sie sich anhören musste, was für eine schlechte Ehefrau sie war. Wie hatte er bloß auf sie hereinfallen können? Womit hatte er diese verflucht kalte Frau nur verdient? Sie war versucht gewesen zu erwidern, dass sie doch endlich die Scheidung einreichen sollten. Doch sie hatte geschwiegen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, dass Frank in diesem Zustand nicht wirklich ansprechbar war. Sie musste es einfach ertragen. Jedes Widerwort würde ihn noch aggressiver machen, als er sowieso schon war. Sie war ins Bad gegangen und hatte geduscht. Als sie ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, lag Frank bereits im Bett und schnarchte laut. Seine Kleidung lag quer durch das Zimmer verstreut. Sie bückte sich und hob Hose, Hemd, Jackett und Socken auf und legte alles ordentlich über einen Stuhl. Dann griff sie nach den Schuhen und stellte sie daneben. Sie sagte sich, dass sie das nicht für ihn tat, sondern für sich selbst. Sie wollte nicht aufwachen und als Erstes dieses Chaos sehen. Der neue Tag sollte nicht mit den Problemen des vergangenen beginnen. Als sie das Deckbett aufschlug, bedauerte sie, dass das Hotel nur noch Doppelzimmer im Angebot gehabt hatte. Viel lieber hätte sie jetzt in einem Einzelbett geschlafen. Sie entnahm ihrem Kulturbeutel die Jill-Miro-Ohrstöpsel und stecke sie rechts und links in ihre Ohren. Wenigstens musste sie so Franks Schnarchen nicht länger ertragen. Kurz darauf hatte sie die Decke über den Körper gezogen und das Licht gelöscht. Nur wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

 

(”Bournemouth” by [diego_torres](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbournemouth-k%25C3%25BCste-panorama-973653%2F&t=NzZiOGM4YmM3NGMyZDg2NDhhODU3ODJmYWQ0N2ZhZDlkNWU0NTQ2Mix5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

         Claire öffnete die Augen und sog noch einmal die frische Meeresbrise durch die Nase in ihre Lungen. Bismarck saß ruhig neben ihrem rechten Fuß und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Sie wollte sich zwingen, nicht an die Ereignisse von Bournemouth zurück zu denken. Frank war tot. Er war Vergangenheit. Er würde nicht zurückkehren. Er würde ihr nicht noch einmal weh tun. Nie wieder.  

         “Komm’ Bismarck, lass’ uns gehen!”

         Mit entschiedenen Schritten ging sie auf die Steintreppe zu, Bismarck im Schlepptau. Doch als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen war, hatte sie die Vergangenheit erneut eingeholt. Frank war tot und doch war es, als würde er selbst jetzt noch ein perfides _Hase- und Igel-Spiel_ mit ihr treiben. Immer, wenn sie irgendwo ankam, war er bereits da und grinste sie kalt an. So war es auch jetzt. Die Vergangenheit hatte sie eingeholt und erlaubte ihr nicht, die neu gefundene Freiheit ohne Frank zu genießen. Claire zitterte am ganzen Körper und musste sich einen Augenblick am Treppengeländer festhalten. Langsam ließ sie sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe sinken. Der Hund sprang . mit etwas Mühe - ebenfalls auf diese Treppenstufe und kauerte sich neben sie. Claire wollte die Augen nicht schließen und dennoch folgte sie einem inneren Zwang es zu tun. Sie wusste, sie würde ihren Rückweg nicht eher antreten können, ehe sie den Albtraum nicht noch einmal durchlebt hatte.

         So schloss sie die Augen und wie unzählige Male zuvor spürte sie, wie ihr Kopf mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Kopfkissen ihres Hotelbettes lag. Dann spürte sie Franks ganzes Gewicht auf sich und hörte, wie seine Hände die Rückseite ihres Nachthemdes auseinanderrissen. Sie vernahm seine lallende Stimme und die beleidigenden Worte, die ihre Würde als Frau wieder und wieder in den Dreck traten. Er war so laut, dass sie ihn trotz der Ohrstöpsel deutlich vernahm. Sie wollte sich aufrichten. Doch er drückte sie mit aller Kraft zurück in die Kissen, so dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Die Angst, ersticken zu müssen, nahm von jeder Faser ihres Seins Besitz. Erneut machte sich Frank an ihrem Nachthemd zu schaffen. Da er dazu seine Hände von ihrem Rücken nehmen musste, gelang es ihr, ihr Gesicht nach rechts zu drehen. So konnte sie wenigstens _etwas_ atmen. Noch immer hörte sie ihn vor sich hinreden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er sich immer mehr in Rage geredet. Erst waren es nur Beleidigungen, doch dann wurde das, was er sagte, immer anzüglicher und plötzlich spreizte er mit einem seiner Knie ruckhaft ihre Beine. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Aber was immer sein alkoholisiertes Gehirn geplant hatte, Franks Körper war dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Noch ehe es ihr möglich war, irgendwelche Abwehrmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, fiel er plötzlich wie ein nasser Sack Zement auf ihren Rücken und blieb dort liegen. Zu ihrem Erschrecken begann er erneut laut zu schnarchen - als wäre nichts geschehen. Claire musste alle Kraft aufwenden derer sie fähig war, um sich aufrichten und Franks Körper abzuschütteln zu können. Dieser rollte auf seine Bettseite zurück, kam aber nicht auf der Matratze zu liegen, sondern rollte über die Bettkante hinaus und fiel von dort mit einem polternden Geräusch auf den Bettvorleger. Claire sprang aus dem Bett und erwartete, dass Frank sich erheben und seinen Angriff fortsetzen würde. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen blieb er liegen und schnarchte einfach weiter. Sie wartete einige Minuten ab und als er sich wirklich nicht weiter regte, nahm sie ihre Kleidung und ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich verriegelt hatte, zog sie das Nachthemd aus und betrachtete es. Auf der Rückseite war es vom Kragen bis zur Taille zerrissen. Als sie ihren nackten Rücken dem Spiegel zuwandte, erkannte sie, dass sich dort langsam aber deutlich mehrere Blutergüsse ausbildeten. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie sehr ihr ganzer Rücken schmerzte. Sie drehte den über dem Waschbecken angebrachten Kosmetikspiegel so, dass sie auch die Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel sehen konnte. Dort waren ebenfalls Blutergüsse entstanden, die sich mit jeder Minute weiter ausbildeten. Claire wurde schwindlig. Sie griff nach dem Rand der Badewanne und setzte sich darauf.              
         Als sich ihre Atmung wieder etwas normalisiert hatte, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie zog sich an und kämmte ihre Haare. Dann wusch sie sich das Gesicht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Doch Frank lag noch immer schnarchend auf dem Bettvorleger. Claire öffnete so leise wie möglich die Zimmertür und trat auf den Flur. Nach wenigen Metern erreichte sie den Aufzug, der sie in die Lobby brachte. An der Rezeption erklärte sie dem Nachtportier, dass sie wegen des lauten Schnarchens ihres Mannes nicht schlafen könne und ein Einzelzimmer für die nächsten drei Nächte bräuchte. Nachdem sie ihren Personalausweis vorgelegt und gesagt hatte, dass auch dieses Zimmer über den Namen ‘Dr. Frank Randall’ abgerechnet werden sollte, sah der Portier im Computer nach und händigte ihr dann den Schlüssel für ein freies Zimmer im vierten Stockwerk aus.  
        Erst als sie die Tür des Einzelzimmers hinter sich schloss, atmete sie zum ersten Mal wieder auf. Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und schlüpfte ins Bett. Wirklich schlafen konnte sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr. Zu sehr hatte sie das brutale Geschehen aufgewühlt. Aber es gelang ihr, sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

        Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an den Morgen danach. Sie war früh aufgestanden und hatte bereits um kurz nach sieben im Frühstücksraum etwas gegessen. Dann war sie Frank am Aufzug begegnet. Sie ging wortlos an ihm vorbei, doch er schaffte es, ihr in den Aufzug zu folgen. Als sich die Aufzugtüren hinter ihm schlossen, waren sie allein und Frank sah sie verärgert an.

         “Claire, was soll das? Wo warst Du und warum liegt dein Nachthemd zerrissen auf deiner Bettseite?”

         Wollte er ihr wirklich weiß machen, dass er sich an nichts von dem erinnerte, was er ihr nur wenige Stunden zuvor angetan hatte? Nein, damit würde er nicht durchkommen.  

         “Warum mein Nachthemd zerrissen ist? Weil Du es in Deinem besoffenen Zustand zerrissen hast, als Du mir Deine Ellenbogen in den Rücken und Deine Knie zwischen meine Oberschenkel gerammt hast.”

         Sie drehte sich um und zog den ihren Pullover kurz hoch. Als sie sich wieder zu Frank umdrehte, war sein Gesicht weiß wie eine gekalkte Wand.

         “Claire … das … das wollte ich nicht. Ich, ich war betrunken, _Bitte, Claire,_ verzeih’ mir.”

         “Ach, Du warst betrunken? Als ob das Dein Verhalten entschuldigen könnte! Weißt Du, wie man das nennt, was Du getan hast? _Vergewaltigung in der Ehe._ So nennt man es, Frank. Und in diesem Land, _Herr Professor Randall,_ ist das eine Straftat für die Du bis zu _fünf Jahre_ ins Gefängnis gehen kannst. Seit 20 Jahren ist es in diesem Land eine Straftat.”

         “Claire …"

         Sein Gesicht hatte einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen.

         “Nein, Frank. Damit kommst Du nicht davon. Ich habe mit meinem Smartphone Bilder gemacht und in eine Cloud hochgeladen. Wenn ich damit zur Polizei gehe, dann ist es vorbei mit dem _ehrenwerten Herrn Professor Randall und seinem Job an der Universität._ Aber keine Sorge, Frank. Ich werde nicht zur Polizei gehen. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mich der Klatschpresse auszuliefern. Aber ab heute werden sich die Dinge ändern. Bis zum Ende dieses Urlaubs werden wir getrennte Zimmer haben und wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind, ziehe ich ganz in mein Zimmer. _Wir werden niemals wieder ein Bett teilen._ Und überleg’ Dir in Zukunft gut, was Du tust oder sagst. Denn in unserer neuen Heimat, Frank, in unserer neuen Heimat verjährt Vergewaltigung erst nach 20 Jahren. 20 Jahre, Frank, 20 Jahre in denen Du Dich _niemals_ mehr sicher fühlen solltest. Überleg’ Dir also gut, was Du tust oder sagst.”

         Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich.

         “Ich gehe jetzt in unser, in _dein_ Zimmer und hole meinen Koffer und dann will ich für die nächsten drei Tage meine Ruhe haben. Hast Du _das_ verstanden?”

         Frank, der ganz offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, nickte nur. Resignation hatte sich über sein Gesicht gelegt.

         Kurz darauf kehrte Claire mit ihrem Koffer in ihr neues Zimmer zurück. Wortlos hatte Frank sie ziehen lassen. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, begann sie zu zittern. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den Boden gleiten. Sie hatte diesen Mann geliebt, _wirklich_ geliebt. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und war ihm treu geblieben, selbst dann noch, als er begonnen hatte, sie zu betrügen. Doch all’ das hatte er zerstört. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte er sie immer wieder beleidigt und erniedrigt. Aber was er in dieser Nacht getan hatte, hatte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ein Gefühl der Abscheu, des Ekels, ja des Hasses stieg in ihr auf und ein Wunsch begann ihre Gedanken zu erfüllen, von dem sie niemals geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn würde denken können.

         Sie wünschte sich, dass Frank verschwinden würde.

         Sie wünschte sich, dass Frank nicht mehr da wäre.

         Sie wünschte sich, dass Frank tot wäre.

         Und in diesem Moment wusste sie es:

         Sie wäre in der Lage, Frank Randall zu töten.


	14. Einander näher kommen (1)

(”Katze” by [rihaij](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fkatze-mieze-pfote-krallen-spiel-2596394%2F&t=ZmVlMjZjZmVlZjAzZDU2MjQzZGE0YTUwZGYxZDQzMWNkNjcwZGQyYyxiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1))

 

**Sechs Monate zuvor  
Wenige Stunden nach Jamies zweiten Besuch im Gefängnis  
  
**

         16 Uhr. Jamie fuhr seinen Wagen auf den Platz vor Claires Haustür. Endlich allein. Endlich Zeit, um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken. Einige Minuten später öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür zu Claires Haus und als Adso nicht erschien trat er ein. Er ging zuerst in die Küche, zog das Rollo des Fensters hoch und sah sich die beiden Näpfe am Boden an. Beide waren leer. Er spülte den Trinknapf aus und füllte frisches Wasser hinein, dann öffnete er den Vorratsschrank in dem die Dosen mit dem Katzenfutter standen. Aus Spaß und um zu sehen, ob das Tier es wirklich fressen würde, wählte er eine Dose “Veggie Royal”. Dann griff er zum Dosenöffner und begann mit der Arbeit. Nur Sekunden später hörte er, wie die Küchentür, die er nur angelehnt hatte, aufging und sofort danach stießen sich die Krallen von vier Pfoten durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Jamie ließ den Dosenöffner fallen.

         “Ah! Lass das Du kleines Biest!”

         Er griff nach Adso, der mit seinem ganzen Körper an Jamies rechten Bein klebte und sich langsam daran hinaufarbeiten wollte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Katze von seinem Bein lösen. Er setzte sie auf den Boden und hielt sie einen Moment am Nacken fest. Dann betrachtete er das Hosenbein. Adsos Krallen hatten einige Fäden gezogen, die nun aus dem Stoff herausragten.

         “Schau’ Dir an, was Du getan hast, Du gieriges Etwas! Das war eine ganz neue Hose. Die werde ich Deiner Mum in Rechnung stellen und Du dann bekommst Du sechs Monate lang nur noch Gemüse und ‘Seefisch Royal’ kannst Du vergessen.”

         Die Katze sah ihn mürrisch an und gab knurrende Laute von sich. Jamie ließ Adso los und seufzte.

         “Ja, Du hast ja Recht. Ich höre mich schon wie ein Richter an. Aber ich bin schließlich auch der Rechtsanwalt Deiner Mum Claire und nicht Deiner …”

         Adso ließ ein markerschütterndes ‘Miau’ ertönen.

         “Ja, ich hab’ schon verstanden. Ich vermisse sie auch, obwohl ich sie noch vor zwei Stunden gesehen habe. Komm’ wir essen erst einmal.“

         Nachdem Jamie den Inhalt der Dose in Adsos Napf geleert hatte, suchte er in den Küchenschränken nach einem Teller. Er packte die belegten Baguettes, die er auf dem Weg gekauft hatte, darauf. Dann griff er nach der Flasche Pepsi Light, die er aus dem Auto mitgenommen hatte. Während er sich an den Küchentisch setzte und in das erste Sandwich biss, beobachtete er belustigt, wie langsam Adso an seinem ‘königlichen Gemüse’ herum kaute.  

         “Na, wäre das ‘Hühnchen Royal’, dann hättest Du das schon alles aufgefressen, nicht wahr?”

         Adso würdigte Jamie keines Blickes, sondern gab nur einen weiteren grummelnden Laut von sich. Die Katze kaute noch immer mürrisch auf dem Gemüse herum, als der rothaarige Dosenöffner bereits sein zweites Baguette verschlungen hatte. Nachdem er fertig war, wollte er die Papiertüten im Mülleimer entsorgen. Als er diesen öffnete, fiel ihm auf, dass er bereits voll war. Er nahm den Beutel aus dem Eimer. Dabei bemerkte er verschiedene Lebensmittelverpackungen. Zwei blaue Kartons der Kekssorte “Azora” von Bahlsen stießen aus dem restlichen Müll hervor. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Claire dafür ein Faible. Er lächelte, dann verschnürte den Müllbeutel und stellte ihn vor die Küchentür. Anschließend begann er, eine Schranktür nach der anderen zu öffnen.

          Hinter der ersten Tür fand er Reinigungsgeräte und eine Rolle Müllbeutel. In dem kleinen Schrank unter der Spüle standen Reinigungsmittel, Schwämme, kleine Bürsten und Schuhputzmittel. Die zweite Tür unter der Spüle öffnete er nicht. Dort stand das Katzenfutter. Das wusste er bereits. Dann wandte er sich den kleinen Schränken über der Spüle und dem Herd zu. Einer dieser Schränke enthielt eine große Anzahl von Teesorten.

 

(”Tee” by [Tomasz_Mikolajczyk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fgl%25C3%25A4ser-tee-kr%25C3%25A4uter-green-ceylon-1504433%2F&t=OTE1ZDNkNWM1MjVmYTVjZTNmNGU0OTJkYTFhYjJjM2ExZTY0ZGMxMixiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1))

 

         In einem anderen fand er verschiedene Müslisorten, Knäckebrot, Müsliriegel, Fertigsuppen, Pulver für Kartoffelpüree und fertige Knödel, sowie Backzutaten. Der dritte obere Schrank enthielt zahlreiche kleine Gläser mit Gewürzen. Im oberen Fach des langen Schranks an der anderen Seite der Arbeitsfläche fand er Dosen und Gläser mit Obst- und Gemüsesorten. Unter diesem Fach befand sich der Kühlschrank. Er öffnete die Kühlsckranktür. Doch außer einigen Äpfeln, einer Packung Butter und drei Packungen mit verschiedenen Käsesorten fand sich dort nichts. Er nahm sich vor, dass er sich diese Schränke noch einmal genau ansehen und die Bezeichnungen der Lebensmittel genau notieren müsste. Zu wissen, welche Nahrungsmittel Claire bevorzugte, würde sicherlich nützlich sein.

 

(”Lebensmittel” by [RitaE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fpaprika-gem%25C3%25BCse-lebensmittel-168503%2F&t=ODhiNzRmYWFjMGNkZDc2NzcyZjU1NTNiNTc3YjRlMWNkODVkZmNhZixiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1))

 

         Nachdem er den Mülleimer mit einem neuen Beutel versehen hatte, verließ er die Küche. Jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Adso verschwunden war. Er ging in den ersten Stock und betrat das Badezimmer. Ein unangenehmer Geruch kam ihm entgegen. Schon am Tag zuvor meinte er ihn wahrgenommen zu haben, doch jetzt schien er noch penetranter zu sein. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Katzentoilette, die in einer Ecke des Badezimmers stand.

         “Uhh.”

         Darum würde er sich also auch kümmern müssen.

         “Irfrinn.”

         Er zog die Rollläden des Badezimmerfensters hoch und öffnete es, um frische Luft herein zu lassen. Dabei fielen ihm die Pflanzen auf, die auf der Fensterbank und neben der Badewanne standen und es dämmerte ihm, dass diese gegossen wer werden müssten.  

         “Noch eine Aufgabe mehr,” seufzte er.  

         Jamie verließ das Badezimmer und ging hinüber zu Claires Schlafzimmer. Für das, was er dort vorfand, hatte er keine Worte. Claire hatte ihm zwar von ihrer Verhaftung berichtet und erzählt, wie unsanft die Polizisten mit ihr umgegangen waren, aber _dieses_ Bild hatte er nicht erwartet. Vor einem Schminktisch lag ein antik anmutender weißer Stuhl, der in mehrere Teile zerbrochen war. Neben dem Nachttisch lag eine zerbrochene Vase aus Porzellan auf dem Teppich. Die Matratze des Bettes war angehoben und dann nur notdürftig wieder auf den Lattenrost gelegt worden. Kissen und Bettdecken lagen im Zimmer verstreut herum. Die Türen der Kleiderschränke standen offen. Ganz offensichtlich waren sie durchsucht worden und man hatte sich wenig Mühe gegeben, die Kleidungsstücke, die man aus den Fächern heraus gezerrt hatte, wieder einzuräumen. Es würde viel Zeit kosten, diesen Raum einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. Er stieg vorsichtig über einige der am Boden liegenden Dinge. Dann zog er auch hier das Fensterrollo auf und öffnete das Fenster.

         Als er wieder hinunter ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, fiel ihm eine in der Decke eingelassene Luke auf, die zum Dachboden führen musste. Was würde sich darüber verbergen? Er eilte hinunter in die Küche und öffnete den Schrank, in dem er die Reinigungsgeräte entdeckt hatte. Zwischen Besen und Schrubbern fand er eine Stange mit einem geborenen Haken.

         “Genau dich habe ich gesucht,” sagte er leise, als er die Stange aus dem Schrank zog. Dann eilte er zurück. Wieder im ersten Stock angekommen, führte er den gebogenen Haken durch die kleine Öse, die an der Dachbodenluke angebracht war und zog daran. Die Luke öffnete sich und langsam glitt eine ausziehbare Treppe ihm entgegen. 

 

(”Attic Stairs, pulled down” by Scott Arneman   
[CC BY-SA 3.0 - [https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=YjUxMzY2NjRiOGM3ZDc4M2M2MDNiMDAzMGU4MmM1YjliNmVjYzM0ZSxiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1) \-   
[from Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F4%2F43%2FAttic_Stairs%252C_pulled_down.JPG&t=YjBkOTFmZjAyYWMxYjY1NDU0NDQ2OGRkZjdjNThiYjdkM2QyZjI5NCxiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1))

 

         Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Als er seinen Kopf durch die Luke steckte, sah er zuerst nichts. Dann spürte er rechts und links neben der Luke eine Art Geländer. Am rechten Pfosten dieses Geländers ertastete er eine daran befestigte Fernbedienung wie er sie für Funksteckdosen kannte. Er drückte auf alle vier Knöpfe und sofort gingen verschiedene Lampen im Raum an.  

         “Clever!”

         Jamie stieg aus der Luke, betrat den Fußboden und sah sich überrascht um. Anstatt eines verstaubten und mit Spinnweben verhangenen Dachbodens fand er eine Art kombiniertes Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer vor.

        Als er sich umsah, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an ein Gespräch, dass er mit seinem ehemaligen Studienfreund Marcel geführt hatte. Vor vielen Jahren - zumindest schien es ihm so - als er die Wohnung von Freunden hütete, war Marcel auf einen kurzen Besuch vorbei gekommen. Als Marcel die Wohnung betrat, sah er sich um und sagte: 

         “Jedes Haus spricht eine Sprache. Jedes haus erzählt Dir eine Geschichte. Wenn wir genau hinsehen, dann wird das Haus uns seine Geschichte erzählen.” 

         Jamie war bereit, aufmerksam hinzuschauen und hinzuhören. Er wollte Claires Geschichte hören. Die Geschichte, die sie ihm noch _nicht_ erzählt hatte. Ihre Geschichte. Wer war sie?

          _“Was für eine Geschichte erzählst Du mir, Claire? Sprich zu mir, ich werde zuhören … ganz genau zuhören.”_

         An einem der Giebel des Daches standen Regale mit Büchern und anderen Kleinigkeiten. An der anderen Giebelwand hingen gerahmte schwarz- weiß Photographien. Er ging auf die Bilder zu und betrachtete sie genau. Eines zeigte einen Mann mittleren Alters mit Bart und Tropenhelm vor einem antiken Gebäude. Jamie wusste sofort, um was für einen Ort es sich handelte. Es war der Tempel der Königin Hatschepsut in Luxor. Der Mann auf dem Bild musste Claires Onkel Lambert sein. Ein weiteres Foto zeigte ihn mit einem jungen Mädchen neben den Füßen einer kolossalen Statue. Jamie vermutete, dass dieses Foto Claire und ihren Onkel vor einer der Ramses-Statuen des Großen Tempels von Abu Simbel zeigte. Ein drittes Bild zeigte sie und ihren Onkel auf Kamelen reitend. Jamie begann zu kichern. So Etwas würde er zu gern mal mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen – Claire auf einem Kamel. Bevor er dazu kam, die anderen Bilder zu betrachten, merkte er plötzlich wie Adso um seine Beine strich.

         “Wie bist _Du_ denn hierhergekommen?”

         Er beugte sich nieder und streichelte den Kater.

         “Wirst Du Dich jetzt wenigstens benehmen?”

         Die Katze drückte sanft ihren Kopf in seine Hand.

         “Hm. Scheint so.”

         Jamie streckte sich und sah sich erneut im Raum um. Auf der rechten Seite von ihm aus gesehen stand eine große Holzkiste mit Metallbeschlägen. Er ging darauf zu und sah, dass auf der Deckenplatte der Kiste ein Schriftzug angebracht war: “Q. L. Beauchamp.” Ganz offensichtlich stammte die Kiste aus dem Besitz von Claires Onkel. Was würde sie wohl enthalten? Er widerstand dem Wunsch, sie zu öffnen.

         Direkt neben der Kiste stand ein kleines schwarzes Ledersofa. Ein beigefarbenes Kissen und eine dunkelrote Wolldecke lagen darauf. Vor dem Sofa stand ein Couchtisch. Darauf stand Claires Laptop vor einem Flachbildschirm. Auch hier widerstand er seiner Neugier, den Laptop zu öffnen.

         Er ging weiter zu jener Giebelwand, an der die Regale mit den Büchern standen. Es waren durchweg ältere Bücher, die sich mit archäologischen Themen und mit Ländern beschäftigten, in denen Lambert Beauchamp tätig gewesen war. Unter diesen Büchern entdeckte Jamie auch Tim Jeals Buch “Stanley - The Impossible Life of Africa’s Greatest Explorer,” sowie verschiedene Bücher des britischen Archäologen und Ägyptologen David Rohl. Er erkannte sofort den Buchrücken von “A Test of Time“. Gleich daneben standen Rohls Bücher “The Lords of Avaris” und “From Eden to Exile”.

 

(Picture: Private)

 

         Mehrere Male schlug Jamie sich leicht mit der Hand an sein rechtes Bein und flüsterte:  
  
          _"Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire. Dein Onkel war ein unkonventioneller Mann. Soviel ist sicher.“_

         Jamie wandte sich nun der anderen Dachseite zu. In deren Mitte gab es ein modernes Klappfenster mit Sonnenabdeckung. Darunter stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Schreibtischstuhl. Der Schreibtisch war sauber aufgeräumt. Auf der linken Seite standen eine Anzahl Bücher und Notizbücher. Jedes dieser Notizbücher war in Leder gebunden und auf dem Buchrücken mit einer goldenen Jahreszahl versehen. Er ergriff das Notizbuch, das ihm am nächsten stand und schlug es auf. Beim Anblick der Zeilen wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich um ein Tagebuch handelte. Claire hatte eine schöne, klare und gleichmäßige Schrift. Er schloss das Buch ohne weiter zu lesen und stellte es an seinen Platz zurück. Eine moderne Schreibtischlampe stand auf der rechten Seite des Schreibtisches. Sie war, wie die Stehlampe neben der Couch und die Stehlampen neben den Bücherregalen angegangen, als er den Funkschalter bedient hatte. Neben den Büchern auf dem Schreibtisch fand sich ein aufgeschlagener Kalender, davor eine Stiftablage. Alles war sauber und geordnet. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Schreibunterlage. Dort lag ein Buch, dass in eine Lederhülle eingeschlagen war und an dessen rechtem Rand ein silberner Füllfederhalter in einer Schlaufe steckte. Er strich mit der Hand darüber. Wahrscheinlich war es Claires gegenwärtiges Tagebuch. 

 

(”Traveler’s Notebook” by [AnnaBetlejewska](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftraveler---s-notebook-notizen-2245970%2F&t=OGU1NWQ2MWM4YzgwMzA5MmRhNTU5NzRiYjNlMTZlMjIxNGExMGEwNSxiSFZFaXpzMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180473998260%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-14-getting&m=1))

 

         Nein, er würde es nicht öffnen. Schon jetzt kam er sich wie ein Eindring vor. Dies war ganz offensichtlich Claires ganz persönliches Refugium. So ähnlich hatte wahrscheinlich auch der _private Raum_ ausgesehen, den sie sich in der Villa im Grunewald eingerichtet hatte. Er war froh, dass die Polizeibeamten hier nicht auch Chaos oder gar Schäden verursacht hatten. Er wusste aus anderen Prozessen, welche traumatischen Folgen eine Hausdurchsuchung für die davon betroffenen Menschen haben konnte. Der ungehinderte Einbruch völlig fremder Personen in die Privatsphäre eines Menschen hatte immer Folgen. Bei den meisten Menschen, die er kannte und die das erlebt hatten, war das Sicherheitsgefühl danach über viele Jahre hinweg geschädigt. Hatte die Polizei diesen Raum überhaupt entdeckt? Er bezweifelte es, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sonst Claires persönlichste Aufzeichnungen zurückgelassen hätten. Gerade ihre Tagebücher wären doch für die Staatsanwaltschaft von großem Interesse gewesen. Auch ihren Laptop hätte man konfisziert.

         Er ging zurück zu dem kleinen schwarzen Sofa und setzte sich. Dann nahm er erst das Kissen und anschließend die Decke und roch daran. War das Claires Geruch? Er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Plötzlich kroch Adso unter dem Couchtisch hervor, sprang auf den Sitz neben ihm und krabbelte auf seinen Schoss. Jamie seufzte. Dann begann er, den Kater zu kraulen. Währenddessen ließ er seine Augen noch einmal mit großer Sorgfalt durch den Raum wandern.

         “Dieser Raum erzählt mir eine Menge über Deine Mom, alter Junge. Sie ist eine sehr disziplinierte und gut organisierte Person, nicht wahr? Das passt so gar nicht in das Bild von der Tat, derer man sie anklagt. Wenn sie jemanden umbringen wollen würde, dann würde sie sicherlich nicht ein solches Chaos anrichten, wie die Person, die Frank Randall getötet hat. Nein, das ist nicht die Art und Weise, wie sie denkt und arbeitet.”

         Die Katze begann unter seinen Händen zu schnurren.

         “Ganz abgesehen davon, ist Deine Mom eine zu intelligente Frau. Mit ihrem medizinischen Wissen, würde sie unzweifelhaft einen anderen Weg gefunden haben, um den alten Gauner los zu werden. Wenn sie ihn denn wirklich hätte töten wollen. Sie es bestimmt so getan, dass man es ihr nicht hätte nachweisen können. Nein, das Blutbad im Grunewald ist keinesfalls ihre Handschrift.”

         Adso streckte sich. Dann kletterte er von Jamies Schoss und wanderte langsam zu dem Kissen hinüber. Wie Jamie einige Zeit zuvor, so roch auch Adso nun daran. Dann sah er Jamie fragend an und begann zu miauen.

         “Scheint so, als vermissten wir sie beide, nicht wahr?”

         Die Katze antwortete mit einigen weiteren Miaus. Jamie wusste nicht, wie lange er mit Adso noch auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte. Aber als sein Magen zu grummeln begann, war klar, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Er setzte die Katze vorsichtig auf den Fußboden.

         “Komm’, wir müssen gehen.”

         Er stand auf, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um . Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch. Zärtlich strich er mit einer Hand über die Buchrücken von Claires Tagebüchern. Dann legte er eine Hand auf das Tagebuch, das auf der Schreibunterlage lag und verharrte so einige Momente. Endlich löste er sich und strebte der Treppe zu.


	15. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (6): Freude und Leid teilen (4)

“Die Kreidefelsen von Rügen” by [Sweetaholic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fusers%2Fsweetaholic-296788%2F&t=MDE5ZTA5ZjNlMTg0NGUzYWE3YjY4NWQyMjRiY2NiZTNkNjM1MGJjZiw3am1PRUtzNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181311278890%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-15-geheimer&m=1)

 

**Samstagabend des Pfingstwochenendes 2020,  
ein Tag nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**

 

         Claires Herz raste. Noch immer saß sie auf der letzten Stufe jener Steintreppe, die sie nur kurze Zeit hinunter zum Strand geführt hatte. Die Erinnerung an Franks brutales Verhalten hatte alle Kraft aus ihrem Körper gesogen. Bismarck saß ebenfalls noch immer neben ihren Füßen. Aufmerksam blickte er zu ihr empor. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Augen mehr Besorgnis oder Erwartung ausdrückten. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Smartphone. 

         Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und als sie es hervor zog, sah sie, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer um Jamie handelte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Dann nahm sie den Anruf an und sagte mit fester Stimme:

         “Hallo Jamie!”

         “Hallo Claire! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist. Hast Du Dich verlaufen? Ihr seid jetzt schon recht lange unterwegs?”

         “Nein, nein!”  
  
         Sie versuchte alle Zuversicht in ihre Stimme zu legen, zu der sie in diesem Moment fähig war. Das war nicht viel, aber sie hoffte, sie würde Jamie überzeugen. Wenn sie eines nicht wollte, dann, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

         “Bismarck und ich haben nur ein wenig die Zeit vergessen. Am Stand gab es so viel zu entdecken. Wir gehen jetzt zurück.”

         Als der Hund seinen Namen hörte, sprang er auf und begann, an der Leine zu ziehen.

         “Gut. Dann bis gleich.”

         “Bis gleich.”

         Sie legte auf. Dann sah sie zu Bismarck hinunter, der aufgeregt zu tänzeln begann. Sie strich ihm mit der Hand über den Kopf.

         “Ja, wir gehen jetzt zu deinem Herrn.”

         Claire nahm den Hund auf die Arme und erklomm langsam die Stufen der Steintreppe. Oben angekommen, setzte sie ihn wieder auf die Erde. Diesmal musste sie nicht warten. Bismarck schlug sofort den Weg in Richtung des Ferienhauses ein. Sie hatten fast den Waldrand erreicht, als eine große männliche Person aus einer Gruppe von Bäumen trat. Claire erschrak im ersten Moment, doch dann erkannte sie Jamies Umriss. Gleichzeitig schien Bismarck Witterung aufgenommen zu haben, denn er zog nun noch mehr an der Leine. Kurz darauf standen sie sich gegenüber.  

         “Na ihr Zwei, da seid ihr ja!”

         Jamie hatte sich hingehockt und begonnen, den um ihn herum tänzelnden Bismarck zu streicheln.

         “Du musst jedenfalls keine Angst haben, dass Dein Hund Dir untreu wird.”

         Jamie stand auf, sah sie an und zog sie an sich.

         “Wie geht es Dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?”

         “Ja, alles in Ordnung,” sagte sie mit fester Stimme, doch sie blickte ihn dabei nicht an. Er spürte, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte.  

         “Claire,” sagte er sanft, “Du weißt, was wir uns im Gefängnis versprochen haben?”

         “Ja.”

         Sie seufzte. Dann nickte sie und sagte:

         “Geheimnisse sind in Ordnung, aber keine Lügen.”

         “Genau.”

         Jamie sah sie an und schwieg.

         “Es ist … alles in Ordnung … jetzt wieder … Ich … ich … habe mich unten am Strand an etwas erinnert. Aber darüber möchte ich jetzt nicht sprechen. Es … es war nur ein kurzer Flashback.”

         Es war eine sachliche Aussage, doch ihr Blick bat deutlich darum, dass er jetzt nicht nachfragen sollte. 

         Jamie nickte. Dann zog er sie erneut an sich und Claire ließ sich in seine Umarmung gleiten. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, doch dann spürte er, wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Sie blieben noch einen Moment so stehen, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen schweigend zum Haus.

 

Caprese von [katjasv ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftomate-mozzarella-mozzarella-1589420%2F&t=ZjE0ZmZjMmVjMDIzMjE3ZDg2YzYzMmE3OTJhYzA1NDE1M2IwOGVkNyw3am1PRUtzNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181311278890%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-15-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Jamie öffnete ihr die Tür und als Claire eintrat, sah sie, dass der Esstisch bereits gedeckt war. Eine feine weiße Tischdecke bedeckte den Eichenholztisch. Auf der rechten und der linken Seite standen sich zwei Teller gegenüber. Rechts neben jedem Teller lag Besteck auf einer dreieckig gefalteten Serviette. Auf der linken Seite des Tisches standen zwei mit Deckeln abgedeckte Porzellanschalen auf einem rechteckigen Stövchen. Rechts von den Tellern sah sie eine große runde Platte mit Caprese. Zwei weiße Kerzen auf großen, silbernen Kerzenleuchtern erhellten den Tisch. Claire betrachtete staunend die Szenerie, dann drehte sie sich zu Jamie um und lächelte ihn an.

         “Du hast Dir soviel Mühe gegeben … Danke.”

         Er entleinte den Hund, dann legte seinen rechten Arm um sie und leitete sie langsam zum Tisch.

         “Komm’, lass’ uns essen. Ich habe jetzt wirklich großen Hunger.”

         Sie aßen relativ schweigend, nur hin und wieder unterbrochen von Adso oder Bismarck, die sich mit leisem Wimmern oder Miauen bemerkbar machten und ganz offensichtlich auch etwas vom Abendessen abhaben wollten. Doch weder Jamie noch Claire gaben diesem Verlangen nach.

         “Diese zwei verfressenen Fellmonster,” sagte Jamie kopfschüttelnd, als sie das Geschirr abspülten.  
  
         “Kannst Du es ihnen verdenken? Stell Dir vor, diese leckeren Gerüche wären in Deine Nase gekrochen, aber Du hättest nichts davon abbekommen?”

         “Sollte ich Mitleid mit ihnen haben? Keine Chance! Ich habe sie beide gut gefüttert. Aber die können einfach nicht genug bekommen. Sie sind durch und durch gierig.”

         “Der unerbittliche James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser,” sagte sie lächelnd.

         “Nur bei diesen beiden gierigen Wesen,” antwortete er mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton.

         “Dann werde ich also nicht verhungern, wenn ich mich anständig benehme?” fragte Claire, seinen ironischen Unterton aufgreifend.

         “Du wirst _nie_ verhungern. Ganz egal, ob Du Dich benimmst oder nicht.”

         Er nahm ihr das Geschirrtuch ab und zog sie an sich.

         “Ich habe nur den einen Wunsch, Claire. Ich will, dass es Dir gut geht … und ich möchte alles dafür tun.”

  
         Als sie sich kurze Zeit später auf das Sofa setzte, fiel Claires Blick auf einen Bildband, dass auf dem Kaffeetisch lag: “Rügen und Hiddensee – Eine Erkundung in 200 Bildern.”

         “Hast Du für morgen einen Ausflug geplant?” fragte sie in Richtung von Jamie, der vor dem Kamin kniete neue Holzscheite auflegte.  

         “Nein,” sagte er und stand auf.  

         “Ich denke, in den vergangenen Monaten haben andere genug für Dich ‘geplant’. Ich würde Dir gern ein wenig von der Insel zeigen. Wenn Du möchtest, dass wir uns irgendetwas ansehen oder unternehmen, dann können wir das tun. Aber wenn Du das ganze Wochenende nur auf dem Sofa verbringen und Dich bedienen lassen möchtest, dann ist das auch vollkommen o.k. für mich.”

         Er setzte sich neben Claire auf das Sofa.

         “Das, _Dr. Fraser_ , ist eine verlockende Aussicht. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, ich freue mich darauf, die Insel mit Dir zu erkunden. In den vergangenen sechs Monaten habe ich genug Zeit _hinter Mauern_ verbracht. Ich sehne mich nach frischer Luft und Abwechslung. Erzähl mir, was wir morgen machen können!”

 

Jagdschloss Granitz * Photo by Klugschnacker  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=MzFkZGMxZjk3MTFmOGJmZTg3NzBiMTRmMTE2OTYzM2VkYmMzZjcyZSw3am1PRUtzNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181311278890%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-15-geheimer&m=1))],  
from Wikimedia Commons

 

         Jamie nahm das Buch und blätterte ein wenig herum. Dann zeigte er auf ein Bild:

         “Die Kreidefelsen sind natürlich das Wahrzeichen der Insel. Man sollte nicht hier gewesen sein ohne sie zu sehen. In dieser Jahreszeit macht das auch Freude, denn da sind wenig Touristen unterwegs. Ab Juni/Juli ist es hier sehr überlaufen.”

         Er blätterte einige Seiten weiter und zeigte auf ein weiteres Bild.

         “Das hier ist die Strandpromenade von Binz. Man hat die Stadt wegen ihrer sogenannten ‘Bäderarchitektur’ auch das ‘Nizza des Ostens’ genannt. Die Promenade ist vier Kilometer lang und die Villen, die dort stehen, sind alle zwischen 1890 und 1910 erbaut worden. nach der Wiedervereinigung deutschlands wurden sie aufwendig restauriert und erstrahlen jetzt in ihrem alten Glanz. Ganz in der Nähe von Binz befindet sich das Jagdschloss Granitz. Es wurde 1725 erbaut. Von seinem mittleren Turm aus hat man einen wunderbaren Blick über die ganze Insel. Wir könnten Nachmittags das Schloss besichtigen und anschließend nach Binz fahren. Dort schauen wir uns die Strandpromenade an und gehen dann anschließend essen? Was hälst Du davon?”

         “Das hört sich gut an. Was hat die Insel sonst noch zu bieten?”

         Jamie blätterte einige Seiten weiter.

         “Hier sind einige Bilder von Sellin. Die Seebrücke ist sehenswert. Dort kann man übrigens mit einer Tauchgondel den Meeresgrund erforschen. Ach ja und im Baltic Saal des Hauses auf der Seebrücke gibt es auch ein Standesamt - nur für den Fall, dass wir uns ganz spontan entscheiden ….”

 

Seebrücke Sellin by [O12](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fseebr%25C3%25BCcke-sellin-ostsee-strand-3681412%2F&t=NTFkNTliNTk4MjhjZDJmZGJhNmQ3YjZjMGRiZmQyMTY5ZmQ4MGY2NSw3am1PRUtzNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181311278890%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-15-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Claire sah ihn verschmitzt an und sagte nur:

         “Träum weiter, Dr. Fraser.”  
  
         “Außerdem befindet sich in Sellin das Bernsteinmuseum …”

         “Oh! Das hört sich interessant an!”

         “Wenn Du möchtest, sehen wir es uns an. Dort kann man auch eine Kopie der Bernsteinkrone besichtigen, mit der alle zwei Jahre eine junge Frau zur Bernsteinkönigin von Rügen gekrönt wird.”

         “Ja, das würde ich wirklich gern sehen.”

 

Reetdach auf Hiddensee by [falco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fhiddensee-ostsee-insel-r%25C3%25BCgen-1032342%2F&t=NWI1ZGVkYjZkMzhjYjhmOWRjNmExMmY1MmVlNTgxMTM4MGQ4N2Y2MSw3am1PRUtzNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181311278890%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-15-geheimer&m=1)

 

         “Ich würde auch gern mit Dir nach Hiddensee fahren, aber das werden wir wohl an diesem Wochenende nicht schaffen.”

         “Hiddensee? ist das ein weiter Badeort?”  
  
         “Nein, Hiddensee ist eine schmale Insel, die an der Westseite von Rügen liegt. Der legendäre Norwegerkönig Hedin soll hier um eine Frau und um Gold gekämpft haben. Aber das entspricht wohl eher einer Sage als der Realität. Seit dem 13. Jahrhundert gibt es dort eine Klosteranlage.  Bei Neuendorf auf Hiddensee wurde zwischen 1872 und 1874 ein kleiner Goldschatz gefunden. Es handelt sich um Goldschmuck aus dem 10. Jahrhundert, der als ein herausragendes Beispiel der Goldschmiedekunst der Wikinger angesehen wird. Heute befindet sich dieser Schmuck im Kulturhistorischen Museum in Stralsund. Falls es Dich interessiert, können wir das Museum auf der Rückfahrt besuchen. Es ist wirklich einen Besuch wert.”

         “Museen und Schmuck interessieren mich immer und Wikinger ganz besonders. Aber jetzt bin ich langsam wirklich müde. Wie spät ist es denn?”

         “Kurz vor zehn.”

         Jamie klappte den Bildband zusammen, zog Claire an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

         “Ich schlage vor, wir beenden diesen Tag. Ich lasse den Hund noch einmal vor die Tür und dann geht’s ins Bett.”

         “Einverstanden.”

         Jamie stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Im selben Moment sprang auch Bismarck auf und folgte ihm. Claire ging zu Adso, der es sich auf einer der Fensterbänke bequem gemacht hatte. Sie strich sanft über sein Fell.

         “Gute Nacht, Liebling. Bleibst Du hier oder kommst Du mit?”

         Die Katze streckte sich und Claire nahm dies als Zeichen dafür, dass Adso mitkommen wollte. Sie nahm den Kater auf den Arm.  
  
         In diesem Moment kehrte jamie mit Bismarck zurück. Er löschte die Kerzen, dann folgte er Claire die Treppe hinauf. Auf dem oberen Absatz angekommen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

         “Gute Nacht, Jamie.”

         Sie ließ den Kater auf den Boden gleiten und ohne sich umzusehen, schlenderte Adso in das Zimmer, das Claire einige Stunden zuvor bezogen hatte. 

         “Gute Nacht Claire.”

         Er ergriff ihre Hand, sah sie an und küsste sie.

         “Schlaf gut.”

         “Du auch, Jamie.”  
  
         Sie blickte sich noch einmal um, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

         “Komm’, Bismarck. Machen wir es uns gemütlich.”  
  
         Der kleine schwarze Drache folgte ohne Feuer zu speien.

         Jamie fiel es schwer einzuschlafen. Er vermisste Claire neben sich. Doch irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf. Er schlief friedlich und träumte von bewaldeten Klippen und weißen Stränden bis ein markerschütternder Schrei ihn aus seinen Träumen riß.

         “Claire!”


	16. Einander näher kommen (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Tag, der im Chaos begonnen hat, hält eine große Überraschung für Dr. James Fraser bereit.

“Wecker” by [CrizzlDizzl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwecker-hammer-glocken-leuten-uhr-2566355%2F&t=ODVjZWI4NWVlZDdhZDQ1MmVkOTU2M2JjZTFjYTM5ODA3OGIwNWY2MyxrNlNPWjRxSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182279123325%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-16-getting&m=1)

 

**_Sechs Monate zuvor. Vierter Anwaltsbesuch im Gefängnis, einen Tag nach dem vorausgegangenen Besuch._ **

         “Was für ein Tag!” dachte James Fraser, als er wenige Minuten nach 9 Uhr einer Justizvollzugsbeamtin durch die kahlen, kalten Korridore der Justizvollzugsanstalt folgte. Es war ein nebliger Dezembermorgen, und die Kälte, die aus Richtung Russland nach Westen strömte, hielt die deutsche Hauptstadt und die gesamte umliegende Region Brandenburg seit Tagen fest im Griff.  
  
        [Dr. jur.](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doktor_der_Rechte) James Fraser war ein gut durchorganisierter, disziplinierter Mensch. Neben einem hohen IQ, den er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, der emotionalen Intelligenz, zu deren Entfaltung seine Mutter maßgeblich beigetragen hatte und seinen rhetorischen Fähigkeiten, die sich bereits in jungen Jahren bemerkbar gemacht hatten, war seine Fähigkeit zur Selbstdisziplin eine wichtige, wenn nicht _die wichtigste_ Grundlage seines Erfolgs. Sein tägliches Leben folgte einem präzisen Plan. Jeder Tag, einschließlich der Sonntage, begann spätestens um 5.30 Uhr und endete, wenn irgend möglich, um 23.30 Uhr. Seine Tage waren klar strukturiert. Zwei ‘unsichtbare Verbündete’, so nannte er sie insgeheim, halfen ihm zudem dabei, seine Ziele zu verfolgen: Tessa Lüttgenjohann, seine durch niemanden zu ersetzende Sekretärin und sein Smartphone. Das mit zahlreichen Apps ausgestattete Gerät war für ihn fast zu einem 'zweiten Gedächtnis' geworden. Es zählte alles: Die Zahl der Stunden, die er geschlafen hatte. Die Zahl der Arbeitsstunden, die er für einen bestimmten Fall aufgewendet hatte. Die Zahl der pro Tag getrunkenen Tassen Kaffee (es waren immer noch zu viele!). Das Gerät verwaltete sowohl die Ergebnisse seiner täglichen Blutdruckmessungen als auch den Stand seiner Lebensmittelvorräte. Es enthielt Listen seiner Bücher, CDs und DVDs, aber auch solche für den nächsten Einkauf und der an einem bestimmten Datum zu erledigender Bestellungen. Ein Kalender für 'Arbeitstermine' (der automatisch mit dem Kalender von Tessa in der Kanzlei synchronisiert wurde) brachte ihn täglich auf den neuesten Stand von Mandanten- und Gerichtsterminen, Geburtstagen, Jubiläen und Fortbildungsveranstaltungen. Eine zweite Kalender-App erinnerte ihn an seine privaten Daten. Obwohl es nur wenige derartige Termine gab (Termine mit Ärzten oder Freunden, einige private soziale Verpflichtungen und die Frist für die jährliche Steuererklärung), waren auch dafür rechtzeitige Erinnerungen eingerichtet. An jedem Abend wusste James Fraser genau, wie viel er gearbeitet hatte, wie viele Liter Wasser er getrunken hatte, welche Termine am nächsten Tag anstanden und wann er das nächste Mal eine Tube Zahnpasta einkaufen musste.

         Doch all’ das verhinderte nicht, dass die Dinge an manchen Tagen einfach chaotisch verliefen und heute war ein _solcher_ Tag.

 

“Sonnenuntergang Berlin” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fberlin-deutschland-sonnenuntergang-698537%2F&t=ZjFiM2MzODJkNWExMzRiMGU5MDEyMzgwOWU2NjU0MjQ0NjZiYWNiZixrNlNPWjRxSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182270678795%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-16-getting&m=1)

 

  
         Pünktlich war er am Abend zuvor zu Bett gegangen und hatte - zuerst - auch gut geschlafen. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte er dann jedoch von Claire geträumt. Was er in diesem Traum sah, war ein nicht zu entwirrendes Durcheinander von Bildern. Anblicke ihrer wunderschönen Erscheinung hatten sich abgewechselt mit Bildern ihrer blutverschmierten Hände, die wiederum gefolgt wurden von einem Blick in ihr strahlendes Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er in seinem Traum noch sehr viel mehr gesehen hatte, doch es war ihm unmöglich, sich daran zu erinnern. Als er aufwachte, war ihm kalt und als er die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch einschaltete, sah er, dass es erst 4.10 Uhr war. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich während seines Traumes hin und her geworfen, denn die Bettdecke war teilweise aus dem Bett gerutscht und nur seine Füße waren noch damit bedeckt. Er war aufgestanden, ins Bad gegangen und hatte Wasser gelassen. Ins Schlafzimmer zurückgekehrt, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte aus dem Gesehenen schlau zu werden. _Was, wenn es sich bei diesem Traum um eine warnende Botschaft seines Unterbewusstseins handelte? Was, wenn Claire doch nicht unschuldig war? Was, wenn er sich in eine eiskalte, berechnende Mörderin ähnlich der[Vera Brühne](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vera_Br%C3%BChne) verliebt hatte?_  Er hatte sich erhoben und war hinunter in die Küche gegangen. Dort war er von einem überraschten und scheinbar ebenso verschlafenen Bismarck begrüßt worden. Er hatte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank genommen und getrunken. Dann hatte er sich Bismarck zugewandt, der erwartungsvoll zu ihm _und_ der geöffneten Kühlschranktür empor sah.

         “Komm,” hatte er zu dem Hund gesagt, als er den Kühlschrank schloss, “wir schnappen ein bisschen frische Luft, alter Freund.”

         Bismarck folgte ihm willig in den Wintergarten. Als Jamie jedoch die Tür zum Garten öffnete und hinaus trat, zeigte der Dackel deutlich sein Unwilligkeit, einen Gartenspaziergang zu unternehmen. Es war - entsprechend der Jahreszeit - kalt und Raureif lag über dem Rasen. Jamie atmete tief ein und streckte sich, dann ging er einige Schritte. Der Hund folgte ihm zwar, hob jedoch dabei seine charakteristischen, kurzen Beine auf eine Art und Weise an, die seine ganze Abscheu zum Ausdruck brachten. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde es auch Jamie zu kalt.

         “Komm’,” sagte er, “wir gehen wieder 'rein.”

         Der Hund, der sofort verstanden hatte, drehte sich um und rannte ins Innere des Hauses. Als Jamie ihm folgte, sah er, dass eine Spur schmutziger Dackelpfoten vom Wintergarten bis in die Küche führten.

         “Irfrinn!”

         Er wusste, dass Frau Schaller am Vormittag kommen und den Dreck beseitigen würde. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie die Auswirkungen seiner unüberlegten Handlung beseitigen musste. So ging er in die Küche, holte aus einem der Schränke einen Schrubber und klemmte eines dieser praktischen Feuchttücher auf seine Wischfläche. Kurz darauf war der Dreck beseitigt und wenige Minuten später kehrte Jamie in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Der Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch zeigte 4.30 Uhr. Es war ihm klar, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, jetzt noch einmal ins Bett zu gehen. Die Gefahr, zu tief einzuschlafen und dadurch zu verschlafen, war zu groß. Aber er fühlte sich schlapp und ausgelaugt. So stellte er den Wecker seines Smartphones auf ‘extra laut’ und hoffte, dass zwei Wecker ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen würden. Seine Hoffnung sollte sich nicht erfüllen.

         Es war Tessa Lüttgenjohann, die - wieder einmal -, seinen Tag gerettet hatte. Oder besser gesagt, dass, was von diesem Tag noch übrig war. Als er um 8.00 Uhr nicht in der Kanzlei erschienen war, hatte sie bei ihm angerufen und das andauernde Klingeln des Smartphones und seines analogen Telefonanschlusses hatten erreicht, was zwei Wecker nicht vermocht hatten. Zuerst hatte der Blick auf den Wecker ihn erstarren lassen, dann war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und unter die Dusche gehastet. Das kalte Wasser erschien ihm wie eine Strafe, doch es hatte den erwünschten Effekt und beschleunigte das Wachwerden. Wie gut, dass er wenigstens seinen Anzug samt Hemd und Krawatte für den Tag bereits am Abend zuvor herausgelegt hatte. Er zog sich an, griff nach seiner Aktentasche und verließ das Haus. Als er sich kurz darauf in den morgendlichen Verkehr der Stadt eingefädelt hatte, ließ er sein Smartphone die Nummer der Eheleute Schaller wählen. Als Frau Schaller sich kurz darauf meldete, bat Jamie sie, den Hund hinaus zu lassen und ihn zu füttern. Wenige Minuten später hielt er vor einem Cafe, in dem er einen großen Coffee-to-Go, zwei belegte Brötchen, einige Nussriegel und drei Tageszeitungen kaufte. Als er wieder im Wagen saß, nahm er einen großen Schluck Kaffee und packte zwei der Riegel aus. Wenn er sich beeilen würde, würde er es noch einigermaßen pünktlich zu seinem Termin in der Justizvollzugsanstalt kommen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Titelseite einer der Zeitungen.

         “Irfrinn! Irfrinn! Irfrinn!”

 

“News” by [MichaelGaida](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fnews-tageszeitung-presse-1172463%2F&t=YWIxNGFiZjI2MWMyNTkwODdlNWI5MTljZDI4OTRhMmY4M2E5ZGNlYixrNlNPWjRxSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182270678795%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-16-getting&m=1)

 

          _ **“Mord im Millionärsviertel”**_ war dort in großen Lettern zu lesen und darunter befanden sich zwei große Bilder, die zeigten, wie Claire in Handschellen angelegt und von Polizeibeamten in das Polizeipräsidium geführt wurde. Ihr Gesicht war zwar verpixelt, aber die Andeutungen, die sich im Eingangstext des Artikels fanden, würden selbst einen Teenager in die Lage versetzen, Claires Identität bloß zu legen:  
   
          _"Berlin. Bereits im März wurde sie des Mordes an ihrem 15 Jahre älteren Ehemann verdächtigt. Nun haben sich die Verdachtsmomente erhärtet und auch neue Beweise sollen gefunden worden sein: Dr. Claire B., die seit einiger Zeit in der Chirurgie von Berlins international anerkanntem Universitätsklinikum, der Charite, tätig war, wurde bereits vor einigen Tagen festgenommen und dem Haftrichter vorgeführt. Von den neuen Beweisen überzeugt, erließ Richter Wilfried Mackenroth Haftbefehl und veranlasste die Überstellung der Verdächtigen in die Justizanstalt für Frauen in Moabit. Nach Auskunft der Sprecherin der Berliner General-Staatsanwaltschaft wurde ihr die seit langem vorbereitete Anlage inzwischen zugestellt. Der Vertreter der Staatsanwaltschaft zeigte sich zuversichtlich, dass man der Angeklagten den Mord an ihrem früheren Ehemann, dem bekannten britischen Historiker und Professor an der Berliner Humboldt Universität, Dr. Frank R., nachweisen könne. Die Ehe der beiden britischen Staatsangehörigen, die seit einigen Jahren im Grunewald eine Villa bewohnten, soll schon geraume Zeit zerrüttet gewesen sein, wie unser Reporter vor Ort erfuhr ….”_

Jamies Blick fiel auf die Titelseiten der anderen beiden Zeitungen. Auch sie hatten den Mord an Frank Randall zur Schlagzeile des Tages gemacht. ****

          _ **“Erfolgreiche Ärztin - eine Mörderin?”**_   und _**“International angesehener britischer Historiker - Wurde er von den Händen getötet, die andere Menschen heilten?”**_   war da zu lesen. Unter beiden Titeln waren dieselben Bilder zu finden, wie in der ersten Zeitung. Jamie wurde schlecht. Er zwang sich, seine ganze Konzentration auf den Verkehr zu richten. Nun galt es, alle Kraft zusammen zu nehmen. Er konnte sich nicht noch mehr Durcheinander an diesem Tag erlauben. ****

         Die Justizbeamtin führte den Anwalt durch die ihm zwischenzeitlich gut bekannten, kahlen Korridore des Gefängnisses. Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür zum Besprechungsraum. Als die Beamtin diesen aufschließen wollte, erhob Jamie kurz die Hand. ****

         “Bitte! Warten Sie noch einen Moment.”

         Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und versuchte sich auf Claire zu konzentrieren. Dann sagte er:

 **** “Wir können.”

 **** Die Beamtin öffnete die Tür und verschloss sie wieder, als Jamie in den Raum getreten war. Claire stand am Fenster und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Sie trug die blaue Hose und den dunkelroten Angorapullover. Beides hatte er ihr mit dem Wäschepaket zukommen lassen. ****

         “Guten Morgen, Claire!” ****

         Jamie versuchte zu lächeln und Zuversicht auszustrahlen. Claire drehte sich um und kam ihm entgegen. Ihrem Gesicht sah er an, dass sie kaum geschlafen und viel geweint hatte. ****

         “Guten Morgen, Jamie,” antwortete sie leise und ihre Stimme ließ das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Erschöpfung erahnen.  
  
         “Claire, geht es Dir nicht gut?”

Sie antwortete nicht sogleich, sondern deutete nur auf den Tisch. Dort lag eine weitere Tageszeitung und auf deren Titelseite prangte die Überschrift: _**“Der tödliche Griff zum Skalpell - War es ihr letzter Ausweg aus einer zerrütteten Ehe?”**   _Darunter waren - wie zu erwarten, dieselben Bilder zu sehen, wie auf den Titelseiten der anderen Zeitungen.

Jamie eilte auf Claire zu, fasste sie vorsichtig am linken Arm und führte sie die wenigen Schritte zum Tisch. Dort zog er den Stuhl hervor und bat sie, sich zu setzen. Dabei versuchte er, seinen inneren Ärger zu unterdrücken. Ganz bewusst hatte er die Zeitungen im Auto gelassen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie das sah und dennoch …

         “Claire, es tut mir Leid, dass Du diesen Verdächtigungen ausgesetzt bist.”

         Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. dann blickte er ihr in die Augen.

 

”Fenster” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftisch-stuhl-spiegel-fenster-glas-2576364%2F&t=NTY1M2EwN2QwMzEzYzliYzE4OTU1ZDc2YmQ1M2NkNWVlOTgyZTBiZCxHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1)

 

         “Aber ich habe bereits erste Schritte unternommen, um diesem …,” er atmete tief, “... Mist ein Ende zu bereiten.”

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Doch ehe sie beginnen konnte zu sprechen, antwortete er:  
  
         “Ich habe einen telefonischen Beratungstermin mit Deutschlands führendem Medienanwalt vereinbart. Herr Professor Nerz lehrt an der Universität Hamburg und ist eine Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet. Ich werde mich von ihm gründlich beraten lassen und dann werden wir eine Strategie entwickeln, wie wir diese Schmierblätter zur Rechenschaft ziehen können.”

         Claire schloss die Augen und Jamie konnte sehen, wie sie ihre gefalteten Hände knetete.

         “Danke,” sagte sie, als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, “ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Dir danken soll …  das wird doch bestimmt auch _eine Unmenge_ Geld …” ****

         “Claire,” unterbrach er sie freundlich aber bestimmt, “darüber musst Du Dir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Ich bin heute hierher gekommen, um einige sehr wichtige Dinge mit Dir zu besprechen. Lass' uns _bitte_  jetzt die Konzentration darauf richten." ****

         Er griff nach der Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch lag und steckte sie in seinen Aktenkoffer. Dann holte er die Getränke daraus hervor, die er am Automaten in der Besucherzone des Gefängnisses besorgt hatte.

         “Cola oder Wasser?”

“Cola, wenn möglich.”

         “Sicher doch.”

         Er öffnete die Flasche und goss den mitgebrachten Pappbecher halb voll.  ****

         “Danke.”

“Claire,” sagte er, während sie eine Schlucke aus dem Becher nahm, “so traurig es ist, ... aber es war klar, dass sich die Medien auf diesen Fall stürzen würden. Wir sind hier nicht in einem kleinen Provinznest, sondern in der Hauptstadt der viertgrößten Industrienation dieser Erde. Doch ich verspreche Dir: Ich werde jeden verklagen, der Dich in irgendeiner Weise vorverurteilt und jeder, der auch nur versucht, deinen guten Namen zu beschmutzen, wird dafür teuer bezahlen. Wie gesagt, ich werde mich mit Professor Nerz beraten und dann … dann gibt es da noch einen Freund von mir …., der auch in der Medienbranche tätig ist und uns helfen könnte … wenn ...”

“Wenn …? _Wenn was?!_ ” ****

         “Sein Name ist David de Koning. Er hat viele Jahre bei einer der größten Boulevardzeitungen des Landes gearbeitet. Dann war er auf einer Reise für eine Reportage in Nepal. Du erinnerst Dich vielleicht noch an das große Erdbeben 2015. Die Zahl der Todesopfer war glücklicherweise nicht hoch, aber 800.000 Häuser stürzten ein und machten hunderttausende Menschen obdachlos. David flog hin, um darüber zu berichten und kam … naja, _sagen wir_ , etwas _verändert_ zurück …. Er hat dann ungefähr ein Jahr später eine eigene News-Plattform aufgebaut, _The U-Turn_. Damit versucht er gehaltvollere Nachrichten zu verbreiten. Er ist als Journalist sehr gut, aber Seine Firma ist noch jung … er hat mir angeboten, uns zu unterstützen, wenn ich ihm dafür alle wichtigen Informationen zwei Stunden früher zugänglich mache als anderen Blättern und …”

**** _“Und?”_

“Und ... wenn wir, ... das heißt, ... wenn _Du_  ... ihm ein exklusives Interview gibst.”

         Claire wurde blass.

         “Ich verstehe, dass Dich der Gedanke beunruhigt, Claire. Aber zum einen würde dieses Interview erst _nach_ Abschluss des Gerichtsverfahrens stattfinden und außerdem würde es Dir die Möglichkeit geben, ungefiltert _Deine Sicht der Dinge_ darzulegen.” ****

         Er schwieg einen Moment. Dann fuhr er fort:

         “Als ich über Davids Angebot nachgedacht habe, erinnerte ich mich an einen Fall, der bereits mehrere Jahre zurückliegt. Eine bekannte Biochemikerin, die in Brandenburg ein kleines, aber wachsendes Unternehmen aufgebaut hatte, war angeklagt worden, ihren Freund mit einem Messer verletzt zu haben. Angeblich wollte sie ihn umbringen, weil er sich einer anderen Frau zugewandt hatte. Das klassische Motiv der Eifersucht. Die Medien stiegen voll darauf ein und plötzlich tauchten in diesen Blättern lauter Menschen aus ihrem Umfeld auf, die irgendeiner Weise Negatives über die Frau zu berichten hatten. Und natürlich kassierten diese ‘Zeugen’ nicht wenig für ihre ‘Interviews’. Die Reputation der Frau war nach kurzer Zeit zerstört. Am Ende des Verfahren stellte sich heraus, dass das angebliche Opfer gelogen und sich die Schnittverletzungen selbst beigebracht hatte. Er wollte die Frau hinter Gitter bringen und so ein- für allemal loszuwerden. In der Folge des Prozesses verlor die Frau ihre Firma und, wie gesagt, ihre Reputation. Doch sie hatte gute Anwälte und vor allem gab sie nicht auf! Nachdem sie freigesprochen worden war, mussten ihr zahlreiche Zeitungen hohe Summen Schadensersatz zahlen. Sie gab einem Magazin ein ausführliches Interview und trat dann noch _ein einziges Mal_ im Fernsehn in einer Talkshow als Einzelgast auf. Damit hatte der ganze Spuk ein Ende. Sie besitzt heute wieder eine expandierende Firma in ihrem _neuen_ Heimatort.”

Claire hatte aufmerksam zugehört.Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Dann sah sie Jamie an und fragte:  
  
         “Vertraust Du _diesem_ … David … de Koning?”

 **** “Ja, ich kenne ihn jetzt seit fast zehn Jahren und bis heute hat er mich noch nie enttäuscht.”

 **** “Gut,” sagte sie, “dann verlasse ich mich auf dein Urteil.”  
  
         “Das heißt, wir sagen ihm zu?”

Sie zögerte einen Moment, aber dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme:

 **** “Ja. Auch wenn es mir fast aussichtslos erscheint, aber wenn ich dann eine Chance habe, zu erzählen, was wirklich geschehen ist …. Ja, Du kannst ihm zusagen.”

 **** Jamie lächelte. Diese erste große Hürde war geschafft. Nun musste er noch über die Tagebücher mit ihr sprechen.      
  
         “Dann ist da noch etwas anderes, Claire. Ich war in Deinem Haus ... ich wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Adso geht es gut. Er wird regelmäßig verpflegt und ist wohl auf.“

         “Oh, das ist schön. Bitte grüß’ Frau Fritz und sag’ ihr, wie dankbar ich ihr.“

“Sicher.”

Jamie nickte und verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen. Zugleich freute er sich, dass die Nachricht von Adso Claire zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wieder lächeln ließ. Er nahm, sich vor, ihr öfter von ihm zu erzählen.

“Als ich in Deiner Wohnung war, ist mir aufgefallen, dass es da einen Raum im Dachboden gibt. Ich bin hinauf gegangen und habe gesehen, dass alles noch vollkommen in Ordnung ist. Der Raum wurde von der Polizei nicht durchsucht. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgesehen …”

         Claire starrte ihn an und spürte, wie ihr Blutdruck stieg. was hatte er in ihren privaten Dingen gefunden, was so wichtig war, dass er es dringend mit ihr besprechen musste?

”The Traveler’s Notebook” by [AnnaBetlejewska](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftraveler---s-notebook-notizen-2245970%2F&t=NWNhNzk3YzM0ODBiYmYwMmYxZjJjMDZjNGUwODBiZmRiZTJlYWEwNyxrNlNPWjRxSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182270678795%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-16-getting&m=1)

 

         “Ich habe gesehen, dass auf Deinem Schreibtisch eine Reihe von Büchern mit Jahreszahlen stehen und ich … Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich dabei um _Tagebücher_   handelt?”

“Ja,” antwortete sie leise.

“Ich habe nicht darinnen gelesen, Claire. Das würde ich nie tun. Du bist meine Mandantin und ich will Deine Privatsphäre schützen. Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass die Polizei Dein Haus nicht doch noch einmal durchsucht. Ich würde darum gern diese Tagebücher und auch deinen Laptop an mich nehmen und bei einer Person, der ich vertraue, in sichere Verwahrung geben.”

         “Warum willst Du sie nicht bei Dir behalten, Jamie?”

“Ich halte es für sicherer, wenn ich sie an einem anderen Ort aufbewahre. Für die Durchsuchung einer Rechtsanwaltskanzlei gelten zwar hohe rechtliche Hürden, aber man weiß ja nie … “

“Und _wo_ würdest Du meine Bücher verwahren?”

         “Ich würde sie gut verpacken und das Paket versiegeln. Dann würde ich sie meiner Sekretärin, Tessa Lüttgenjohann zur Aufbewahrung übergeben. Sie ist sehr zuverlässig. Ich kann Dir versichern, sie wird das Paket nicht anrühren. Bei ihr ist es in guten Händen.” ****

         Noch einmal schlug sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Dann sagte sie:

“Es bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.”

         “Also darf ich es so machen, wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe?”

 **** “Ja.”

 **** “Gibt es noch etwas, von dem Du möchtest, dass ich es in Sicherheit bringe?”

 **** “Nein, da fällt mir im Moment nichts ein.”

 **** “Gut, dann hätten wir auch das besprochen.”

 **** “Danke, dass Du Dich um all’ das kümmerst.”

 **** “Aber selbstverständlich. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich tun kann? Gibt es hier im Gefängnis irgendwelche Probleme?”

“Nein, ich bin einfach nur sehr erschöpft.”  
  
         “Das verstehe ich. Wir sind dann auch für heute fertig. Ich werde versuchen, sobald wie möglich wieder zu kommen.”

         Jamie hatte sich erhoben und ihr zum Abschied die Hand gereicht.

         “Auf Wiedersehen, Claire.”

“Auf Wiedersehen, Jamie.”

 **** Er hatte sich bereits zur Tür gewandt und wollte gerade den Knopf drücken, der die Beamtin darüber informierte, dass das Gespräch beendet war und sie die Tür öffnen musste. Doch da fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

 **** “Ach, Claire?”

 **** Claire, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes vor der Gefangenentür stand und ebenfalls gerade den entsprechenden Knopf drücken wollte, drehte sich noch einmal um.

 **** “Ja, Jamie?”

         “Sag’, hat das eigentlich mit dem Besuch von Joe und Gail Abernathy geklappt? Waren sie hier?”

 **** Claires Gesicht verfinsterte sich und Jamie spürte, dass dieses Thema etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes in Claires Innerem anrührte.

 

“Saal” by [stux](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fsaal-kongress-architektur-geb%25C3%25A4ude-1489768%2F&t=YWU0MThiN2FlMmRjY2E1NDQ1MjM1YWFkZDNjZTYxYWU0YWYzNGIyYyxrNlNPWjRxSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182270678795%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-16-getting&m=1)

****

         “Ja, ja, sie waren da. Sie durften mich 30 Minuten besuchen. _30 Minuten!_ ”

“Claire, das ist die übliche Dauer. Länger …”

 **** “Wir mussten uns in dieser _großen_ Besucherhalle treffen, wo es _keinerlei Privatsphäre_ gibt.”

 **** Ihre Stimme hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen. Dann sah er, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und mit wenigen großen Schritten war er auch schon bei ihr.

 **** “Claire, was ist geschehen?”

 **** “Ach, eigentlich nichts,” wehrte sie ab. Doch er gab nicht nach.

 **** “Sag’ mir _bitte_ , was geschehen ist.”

 **** Ein neuer Schwall tränen rann über ihre Wangen und sie begann zu schluchzen. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und und holte daraus ein Taschentuch hervor, das er ihr reichte.

 **** Sie wischte sich das Gesicht ab und schnäuzte sich.

 **** “Danke,” sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Noch einmal fragte er:

 **** “ _Bitte_ , sag’ mir, was geschehen ist!”

 **** “Ach, wirklich nichts. Joe und Gail … sie … sie wollten mich umarmen, aber sie durften es nicht. Ich … ich weiß ja, dass das nicht erlaubt ist, aber … ach! Hier wird einem einfach alles genommen, was einem auch nur ein bisschen Kraft geben könnte!” ****

         Er sah in ihre vom Weinen geröteten Augen und hätte sie am Liebsten auf der Stelle geküsst.

 **** “Claire,” sagte er dann, “es ist gegen alle Regeln einer anwaltlichen Mandantenbeziehung. Aber … wenn wenn ich Dir damit etwas Kraft zurücklassen kann, dann … dann würde ich Dich _jetzt_ gern … umarmen.”

 **** Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, doch dann wurde ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar.

 **** “Das … das würdest Du tun …?”

 **** Er nickte und lächelte ebenfalls.

 **** “Wenn ich darf?”

         “Ja ... ja, natürlich.”

 **** Noch ehe sie richtig ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er bereits seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie fest an sich gezogen.

 **** “Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich … dass wir … unsere Kanzlei … alles tun werden, damit Du hier heraus kommst. Und jeder, der Deinen Namen beschmutzt, wird dafür bezahlen. Vertrau mir.” ****

         Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

 **** “Ich vertraue Dir, Jamie.”          

 **** Er zog sie wieder an sich und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Es schien die natürlichste Sache der Welt zu sein, denn sie hatte sich ohne den geringsten Widerstand in seine Umarmung gleiten lassen. Dann schloss er seine Augen und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Er spürte, wie die Wärme ihres Körpers auch den seinen zu wärmen begann und es kostete ihn ungeheure Kraft, seine Hände nicht ihren gesamten Körper streicheln zu lassen. _Wie würde es sich anfühlen, seine Hände durch die dunklen Locken ihres Haares gleiten zu lassen? Wie würde es sich anfühlen, die vollen Lippen ihres zarten Mundes zu küssen? Wie würde es sein, sie zu lieben und vollkommen eins mit ihr zu werden?_ Ehe er sich versah, stellte sich eine ungewollte körperliche Reaktion bei ihm ein. Er zog sein rechtes Bein fest gegen sein linkes und löste sich dann langsam von ihr. ****

         “Claire, ich muss jetzt gehen, aber ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Das kann einige Tage dauern. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich an einer Strategie für Deinen Prozess arbeiten.”

         Noch einmal zog er sie kurz an sich.

“Bis dann, Claire. Versuch’ ein wenig ruhiger zu werden. Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach ist. Aber Du wirst Deine ganze Kraft für den Prozess brauchen.”

 **** Sie sah ihn an und nickte.  Dann löste sie sich langsam von ihm.

 **** “Danke. Danke für alles.”

 **** Er lächelte noch einmal, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

* * *

    

****

 

****


	17. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (7): Freude und Leid teilen (5)

(”Trauer” by [Free-Photos](https://underthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com/post/182328535700/die-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-kapitel-16))

 

 

**03.00 Uhr am Sonntagmorgen des Pfingstwochenendes 2020,  
zwei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**

_Jamie fiel es schwer einzuschlafen. Er vermisste Claire neben sich. Doch irgendwann übermannte ihn der Schlaf. Er schlief friedlich und träumte von bewaldeten Klippen und weißen Stränden bis ein markerschütternder Schrei ihn aus seinen Träumen riss._

_“Claire!”_

* * *

 

**  
**Der Ruf ihres Namens - eine scheinbar ganz automatische Reaktion auf ihren Angstschrei - schallte durch das dunkle Ferienhaus. Noch während er mit einer Hand die Nachttischlampe einschaltete, warf er mit der anderen Hand die Bettdecke von sich. Dann eilte er mit schnellen Schritten in die Richtung von Claires Zimmer. Dabei wäre er fast über den verschlafenen und völlig überraschten Bismarck gestolpert, der auf dem kleinen Teppich vor seinem Bett lag. **  
**

         Im Schein der Nachttischlampe sah er Claire auf der Kante ihres Bettes sitzen. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Rahmen des Bettes fest. Ihr Gesicht war blass. Schweißtropfen perlten von ihrer Stirn und sie sah erschöpft, ja verängstigt aus.

         “Claire! Was ist geschehen?”

         Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie auf das Bett und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung gleiten und legte erschöpft ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

         “Nichts, Jamie. Nichts … _wirklich_ Schlimmes. Es war …,” sie atmete langsam und  tief ein, “…  es war … nur ein böser Traum.”  
  
         Sie blieben einige Minuten nebeneinander sitzen und Jamie spürte, wie sie sich allmählich beruhigte. Als sich ihr Atem einigermaßen wieder normalisiert hatte, fragte er:

         “Wovon hast Du geträumt, Claire? Was hat Dich _so_ geängstigt?”

         Sie schwieg noch einen Moment. Dann sagte sie leise: **  
  
**“Seit dem Tod von Frank … träume ich … jede Nacht davon, … wie ich … ihn gefunden habe. Sein bleiches Gesicht … das ganze Blut … Oh Jamie, _das ganze Blut!_ … Und dann ist es, als … als erlebte sich es alles noch einmal: Wie ich versuche, ihn am Leben zu erhalten … doch alles was ich tue ist … zwecklos, … sinnlos. Wie ich zum Telefon eile und den Notarzt rufe. Wie die Polizei kommt … Ich sehe meine blutverschmierten Hände und ich denke, was für ein Versager ich doch bin. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich war ihm keine gute Ehefrau …. ich konnte ihm keine Kinder schenken … und als er mich am Nötigsten brauche, als er um sein Leben rang, da … da konnte ich ihn nicht retten. Mein ganzes Leben mit ihm war … ein einziges Versagen.”

         “Seit seinem Tod? _Jede Nacht?_ ” fragte Jamie ungläubig.  
  
         “Ja, … jede Nacht,” antwortete sie erschöpft.  
  
         Claire begann leise vor sich hin zu weinen und in Jamie stieg eine enorme Wut auf, die er nur mühsam im Zaum halten konnte. Noch über seinen Tod hinaus gelang es diesem egoistischen Menschen, bei Claire Schuldgefühle auszulösen. Jamie wusste, dass sich diese Gefühle nicht von heute auf morgen würden verändern lassen. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sie in dieser Nacht nicht mehr allein lassen würde. Sanft begann er mit seiner rechte Hand ihren Arm zu streicheln.   
  
         “Können wir gehen?”  
  
          _“Gehen? Wohin?”_

         “Hinüber, in mein Zimmer.”

         “Aber …?”

         “Ich werde Dich in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen, Claire.”  
  
         Der Ton seiner Stimme war ernst und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sie nickte nur und bevor sie aufstehen konnte, hatte er sie in seine Arme genommen und in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer getragen. Dort setzte er sie langsam auf der unbenutzten Seite des Bettes ab.   
  
         “Komm’, deck’ Dich zu, damit Dir nicht kalt wird. Ich gehe Dir etwas zu trinken holen. Wasser oder Tee?”

         “Haben wir Kamillentee?” fragte sie als sie unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. 

         “Sicher. Ich bin gleich wieder da.”

 

”Über dem Bett” by [Arcaion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fersatzlampe-zimmer-m%25C3%25B6bel-3133259%2F&t=ZGZiNDUwM2U2Mzk5M2YzZmY4OWI5MTQ2MzY1NmJkMDZlYTI1M2M5MixUMWlQZzlHNw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182731310515%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-17-geheimer&m=1)

 

 

         Jamie verschwand - mit Bismarck im Schlepptau. Claire setzte sich mit ihrem Rücken an die Bettwand und zog die Knie an ihre Brust. Plötzlich erschien Adso im Zimmer. Er war, als Claire zu schreien begann, aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich unter eine Kommode geflüchtet. Jetzt sah er sich vorsichtig um und als ihm alles sicher erschien, sprang er mit einem Satz auf das Bett.

         “Komm’ her, mein Schatz!” sagte Claire leise und klopfte mit ihrer Hand auf den Platz rechts von ihr. Adso folgte, setzte sich an ihre Seite und ließ sich kraulen. Einige Minuten später erschien Jamie mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine große Tasse Tee und ein kleiner Teller mit Keksen standen.

         “Hier, trink’ und nimm’ auch einen Keks. Ein bisschen Zucker wird Deinen Serotoninspiegel steigen lassen,” sagte er lächelnd als er die Tasse und den Teller auf dem Nachttisch an ihrer Seite platzierte.

         “Danke.”

         “Gern. Ich gehe nur und schalte drüben das Licht aus.”

         Claire nickte. Dann erkannte sie, dass ihre Kekse in Gefahr waren.

         “Weg da! Adso! Zucker ist ungesund für Dich!”

         Als Adso keine Anstalten machte, ihren Worten Gehör, geschweige denn Gehorsam, zu schenken, and nahm sie kurzerhand den Kater und setzte ihn auf die andere Seite. Dann nahm sie vorsichtig einige Schlucke von dem noch heißen Tee zu trinken.

         “Dieser Kater ist eine Plage, zumindest wenn es um etwas Essbares geht,” sagte sie, als Jamie in das Zimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
         “Das stimmt,” antwortete er mit gespielt ernster Miene und fügte hinzu:   
  
         “Er ist genau so effektiv, wie die biblische Heuschreckenplage, die Ägypten kahl gefressen hat. Nur, dass er bei Dir keine Weizenfelder, sondern Deinen Kontostand ruiniert.”   
  
         Claire, die gerade an ihrem Tee genippt hatte, musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die gerade aufgenommene Flüssigkeit herauszuprusten. Dann stellte sie die Tasse auf den Nachttisch.

         Jamie nahm ihre freie Hand und küsste sie.

         “Es tut gut zu sehen, dass Du wieder ein wenig lächeln kannst.”

         Sie ließ ihre Hand zu seiner Wange wandern und streichelte zärtlich mit dem Daumen darüber.

         “Gestern Nacht … habe ich sogar durchgeschlafen.”

         “Ich weiß,” antwortete er und küsste erneut ihre Hand.

         “Es war das erste Mal … in … vielen … Monaten.”

         “Ich weiß und darum möchte ich auch nicht, dass Du in Zukunft allein schläfst,” flüsterte er.

         Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

         “Aber … aber wird das nicht ….”

         “Schwer werden? Ich gebe zu, leicht wird es nicht werden. Aber das kann ich ertragen. Was ich nicht ertragen kann, ist, Dich leiden zu sehen, Claire.”

         In ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf. Mit der Hand, die noch immer seine Wange hielt, zog sie Jamie langsam zu sich bis ihre Lippen einander berührten. Als sie sich wieder trennten, sah er sie einen Moment lang an. Dann fragte er lächelnd:

         “War in den vergangenen sechs Monaten irgendetwas einfach?”

         “Nein,” flüsterte sie leise.

         “Und trotzdem haben wir es überstanden, ja wir haben all’ das Schwierige nicht nur überstanden. Wir haben gewonnen! Warum sollten wir das jetzt nicht auch schaffen?”

         Claire nickte.

         “Wir  sollten versuchen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Wenn wir im Lauf des Tages die Insel erkunden wollen, brauchen wir unsere Kraft. Gute Nacht, Claire.”

         Erneut küsste er ihre Hand, dann drehte er sich um und schaltete das Licht aus.

         “Gute Nacht, Jamie.”

         Auch Claire drehte sich um. Dann setzte sie Adso auf den Bettvorleger und schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus. Sie wusste, dass der Kater irgendwann doch wieder auf das Bett springen und es sich wahrscheinlich zu ihren Füßen bequem machen. Doch jetzt wollte sie sich einfach noch einmal gründlich strecken und dann möglichst bald einschlafen.

“Mann” by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Feinsam-mann-pub-person-erwachsene-1149764%2F&t=MDgxZjZhMmNkMjA4ZWNjMWVkZWY3NzA2MTI3YjUyY2QxMDU0N2U2NyxUMWlQZzlHNw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182731310515%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-17-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Noch lange achtete Jamie auf die Geräusche, die von Claires Seite kamen. Ihr Atem hatte sich zwar einigermaßen normalisiert, aber ihre Bewegungen zeugten von der inneren Unruhe, die in ihrem Träumen an die Oberfläche gespült worden war. Erst als sie ruhig zu schlafen schien, konnte auch er sich entspannen.   
         Während er noch wach da lag, dachte er über ihre Worte nach. Wenn sie wirklich Nacht für Nacht in den vergangenen Monaten von jenem blutigen Geschehen geträumt hatte - und es bestand kein Grund, ihr nicht zu glauben - gab es dann noch andere Dinge, die sie quälten? Viel wichtiger jedoch als solche Details, schien ihm die Frage, wie er ihr helfen konnte. Einige Semester lang hatte er als Gasthörer Vorlesungen in Rechtspsychologie besucht. Aber das lag mindestens ein Jahrzehnt zurück - Jahre, bevor dieses Fach zu einem eigenen Studiengang wurde. Nein, Jamie glaubte nicht, dass ihn das dort erworbene Wissen befähigen würde Claire zu helfen. Aber war sie bereit, professionelle Hilfe anzunehmen? Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, sie danach zu fragen. Er würde ganz klein anfangen müssen. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Landeskriminalamt war ihm intuitiv klar gewesen, dass es sich hier nicht um einen 100-Meter-Sprint, sondern um einen Marathon handelte. Doch nach seinen Gesprächen mit Claire im Gefängnis und insbesondere nachdem sie ihm eine ausführliche Schilderung des Lebens mit Randall gegeben hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass der Begriff  “Marathon” unzureichend war. Wenn er es richtig einschätzte, dann musste er sich auf nichts anderes als einen “Ironman” vorbereiten. Aber er war bereit all’ das für sie zu tun.  
         Eine Möglichkeit war, die Schwere, die auf ihrer Seele lag, mit Leichtigkeit und Freude auszugleichen. Vielleicht würde der Ausflug im Lauf des Tages sie ablenken und ihr helfen zu entspannen. Er hatte einige Unternehmungen geplant, von denen er annahm, dass sie ihr Freude bereiten könnten. Doch er würde sie erst fragen. Er wollte ihr die Möglichkeit geben, selbst zu wählen, was sie unternehmen wollte. Außerdem verfolgte Jamie eine weitere Idee, mit der er ihr innere Entlastung und Entspannung zu verschaffen hoffte. Aber es war noch zu früh, darüber zu sprechen. Er würde abwarten müssen, bis sich der richtige Augenblick ergab.             

         Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Morgens waren schon fast eine Stunde alt, als Claire erwachte. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch und hörte ein leises Schnurren. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Adso sich unter ihrem linken Arm räkelte. Sie versetzte ihm einen sanften Stoß und murmelte:

         “Weg da, Du Klette!”

         Der Kater landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Bettvorleger. Claire drehte sich um und hoffte, noch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Doch in genau diesem Augenblick wurde sie von einer rauen Dackelzunge, die eine feuchte Spur über ihrem Gesicht hinterließ, jäh in die Realität katapultiert.

         “Ihhhgitt!  
  
         Als sie erschrocken aufsah, erblickte sie einen begeisterten Bismarck, der anscheinend nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass endlich eines der beiden Menschenwesen wieder zum Leben erwachte. Jamie, sein Besitzer, befand sich  - auf dem Rücken liegend  - noch tief versunken im ‘Land des Lächelns’ und sein rechter Arm war unter Claires Kopfkissen vergraben.

         “Dr. Fraser!” sagte sie in einer Lautstärke, die dem Befehlston auf einem preußischen Exerzierplatz alle Ehre gemacht hätte. 

         Jamie öffnete langsam seine verschlafenen Augen und blickte sie an.

         “Guten Morgen, Dr. Beauchamp.”

         “Dr. Fraser!”

         Claires Stimme war nun leiser, aber immer noch sehr bestimmend.

         “Ja, Dr. Beauchamp?”

         “Sollten wir _jemals_ ein Ehebett teilen …”

         Jamies Augen weiteten sich,

         “Jaaaa, Dr. Beauchamp? Ich höre?” fragte er erwartungsvoll und richtete sich dabei auf.

         “Wenn wir _jemals_ ein Ehebett teilen sollten, dann will ich vorher einen _Ehevertrag_!”

         “Einen Ehevertrag …”

         “ _Jawohl!_ Er braucht auch nur einen einzigen Paragraphen zu enthalten.”

         “Und was wäre das für eine Vorschrift?”

         “Keine Tiere im Ehebett!”

         Jamie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

         “Damit,” sagte er sanft, “bin ich vollkommen einverstanden, Dr. Beauchamp.”

         Claire blickte ihn erstaunt an.

         “Für _mich_ ist das kein Problem,” sagte er lächelnd und nickte bestätigend dazu.   
  
         “Du stimmst zu?” fragte sie ungläubig.

         “Klar! Ich möchte auch keine Katzen im Ehebett zu haben, Claire.”

         “Ich sagte Tiere, Jamie. Tiere. Plural.”

         “Ja, keine Katzen - Plural - im Ehebett.”

         “Das betrifft nicht nur Katzen, _Dr. Fraser_ , sondern _alle Tiere._ ”

         “Wie gesagt, kein Problem, Dr. Beauchamp.”

         “Du hast kein Problem damit, _Bismarck_ aus dem Bett zu verdammen?” fragte sie erstaunt.

         Jamie hatte sich im Schneidersitz vor sie gesetzt und den Hund in seine Arme genommen. Jetzt begann er, Bismarck hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

         “Bismarck? Oh, da muss wohl ein Versehen vorliegen, Dr. Beauchamp. _Bismarck_ ist _ein Dackel_.”

         “Ein Tier! Und damit gehört er _nicht_ in ein … _eventuelles_ … Ehebett.”

         “Dr. Beauchamp, Sie scheinen da einem Missverständnis zu unterliegen. Dackel sind _keine_ Tiere. _Dackel_ sind kleine Wunder, die wir nicht verdient haben. Und wenn wir richtig mit ihnen umgehen, dann werden sie zu unserer zweiten _Herzkammer_. Wie soll ich denn ohne meine zweite Herzkammer schlafen können!”

         Während er dies sagte, klopfte er mit seiner rechten Hand einige Male auf die linke Brustseite und grinste dabei.

         “Jamie! Du … Du … _verdammter_ … _Anwalt_!”

         Claire drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Bettdecke über sich, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Jamie seufzte. Dann wandte er sich an den Hund, den er noch immer streichelte:

         “Siehst Du Bismarck, ich habe wirklich alles versucht. Aber diese Richterin ist unerbittlich. Ich muss Dich also verbannen. Aber keine Sorge mein Herz, ich werde jeden Tag mit einem Stück Fleisch bei Dir Abbitte tun.”

         Ehe er sich versah flog ihm Claires Kopfkissen entgegen und traf ihn am Kopf.

         “Uff! Komm’ Bismarck, ich denke, wir gehen jetzt besser.”

         Er setzte den Hund auf den Bettvorleger und stieg aus dem Bett. An Claires Seite angekommen, lupfte er die Bettdecke über ihrem Kopf und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

         “Ich gehe duschen und dann mache ich Frühstück für uns und die Fellmonster,” kündigte er an.

         “Kaffee! Ich brauche einen _starken_ Kaffee!” murmelte eine Stimme unter der Bettdecke hervor.

         “Sicher doch,” murmelte er zurück, als er lächelnd das Zimmer verließ.

* * *


	18. Kriegsvorbereitungen (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel gibt einige weitere Einsichten, in das frühe Leben und die Person des Dr. James Fraser und seiner Familie.

“Berlin - Blick zum Brandenburger Tor und zum Roten Rathaus”  
by [Interculture01](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fberlin-hauptstadt-deutschland-stadt-3931061%2F&t=ODUyNmQyODMwOTYxYTI5ZDk4YzE2YTM5Y2M5Mzc3NmJmYzc0OTMxNCx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

         Jamie verließ das Gefängnis durch den Haupteingang. Dabei meinte er wie auf Wolken zu gehen. Ja, er schien förmlich zu schweben. Obwohl er sich bereits vor zehn Minuten von Claire verabschiedet hatte, hatte er noch immer den Geruch ihrer Haare und ihres Deodorants in der Nase. Er schloss die Augen und wusste, dass er diesen Geruch überall und unter allen Umständen wiedererkennen würde.  
         Sie hatte sich von ihm trösten, ja umarmen lassen. Insgeheim hatte er seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gewünscht, sie zu berühren, seine Hände über ihre Haare gleiten zu lassen. Doch er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass das wirklich jemals geschehen würde. Es schien ihm, als habe ihn die plötzliche Erfüllung dieses Wunsches in eine ganz neue Dimension von Leben eröffnet. _Sie wird meine Frau. Sie wird meine Frau! Ich werde meine Leben mit ihr teilen._ Die Worte liefen wie ein Mantra in Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf und dabei hatte er das Gefühl, als ob nicht Blut, sondern pures Adrenalin durch seine Adern strömte.   
         Kurz darauf schloss er die Tür seines BMWs auf. Als er sich hineingesetzt und den Motor angelassen hatte, war er versucht, den Wagen auf die nächste Autobahn zu lenken, um ihn dort bis an das Tempolimit auszufahren. Das würde ihm helfen, von seinem Adrenalinhoch wieder herunter zu kommen.  
         Aber nein, heute würde er genau dieser Versuchung widerstehen. 

         Früher hätte er so gehandelt. Er war nicht immer der disziplinierte, überlegt handelnde Mensch gewesen, zudem er in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren geworden war. Es gab eine Zeit, in der er ziellos und leichtsinnig vor sich hin gelebt hatte. Sein Vater war ein angesehener Anwalt, seine Familie hatte Geld. Was konnte ihm schon passieren? Die Welt stand ihm offen und schien nur auf ihn zu warten. Doch die schmerzhaften Erfahrungen, die das Leben auch für ihn vorgesehen hatte, zwangen James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser sich zu besinnen.

         Der erste schwere Schlag, der ihn traf, war der unerwartete Tod seiner Mutter Ellen. Es war ein Sonntag, nur wenige Tage vor ihrem 52. Geburtstag. Während die Familie den  strahlenden Sommernachmittag gemeinsam im Garten ihres Landsitzes in der Nähe von Potsdam verbrachte, brach Ellen ganz plötzlich neben einem der von ihr so geliebten Rosenstöcke zusammen. Jenny, die auf der Terrasse gerade den Tisch für das nachmittägliche Kaffeetrinken deckte, war die Erste, die erkannte, dass irgendetwas mit Ellen nicht stimmte. Sie sah ihre Mutter taumeln und dann stürzen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog sie ihr Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und wählte den Notruf. Dann rief sie nach ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder. Als Ian auf der Terrasse erschien, schrie sie ihn an, er solle die Kinder vom Garten fernhalten und sie im Haus beschäftigen. Ian wusste zwar nicht, was geschehen war, aber er kannte seine Frau gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr Wunsch einen guten Grund haben würde. Als Jamie und Brian in den Garten gerannt kamen, kniete Jenny bereits neben ihrer Mutter. Doch alle Versuche, ihr zu helfen, waren vergebens. Noch ehe der Notarzt eintraf, hatten sie sie verloren. Da es sich bei Ellen um eine ansonsten vollkommen gesunde Frau gehandelt hatte und der Notarzt keine natürliche Todesursache feststellen konnte, bescheinigte er einen unnatürlichen Tod. Zwei Polizisten kamen und befragten die Familienangehörigen. Dann wurde der Leichnam von einem Bestatter zum Brandenburgischen Landesinstitut für Rechtsmedizin gebracht. Dort sollte gemäß einer Verfügung der Staatsanwaltschaft die Obduktion der Verstorbenen vorgenommen werden. Fünf Tage später wurde die Familie darüber informiert, dass Ellen Fraser an einem bisher unentdeckten Hirnaneurysma verstorben war. Zehn Tage nach ihrem plötzlichen Tod wurde sie im Familiengrab der Frasers auf dem Alten Potsdamer Friedhof zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Obwohl Jamie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 25 Jahre alt war, brauchte er anschließend Jahre, um das Geschehen zu verarbeiten.  
  


“Friedhof - Potsdam” by [PeterBe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fabschied-friedhof-potsdam-bornstedt-965723%2F&t=MDZjZjZkNDc2MDdjOGJmODU5ZTFlOTFhYjM1MTczNWMzZTUzODY5NCx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

         Doch der Tod seiner Mutter war nicht der erste schwere Verlust gewesen, den die Familie zu erleiden hatte. Jamies Bruder Robert hatte das erste Lebensjahr nicht vollendet. Die Ärzte diagnostizierten plötzlichen Kindstod als Grund für das Ableben des dritten Sohnes von Ellen und Brian Fraser. Jamie, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Teenager war, versuchte der Trauer, die er im Leben seiner Eltern sah und erlebte, zu überspielen. Doch auch in seiner Seele hinterließ sie Spuren. Zum ersten mal in seinem jungen Dasein begann er sich zu fragen, welchen Sinn dieses Leben haben sollte, wenn es doch jederzeit enden konnte.  
         Zwei Jahre nach dem Verlust seiner Mutter traf ein weiteres Unglück die Familie Fraser. Jamies Bruder William, der Erstgeborene der Familie und sein großes Vorbild, verunglückte bei einem Autounfall. Er wurde nur 32 Jahre alt. Sie erfuhren nie, ob es wirklich an der glatten Fahrbahn lag, dass sein Auto gegen einen Baum prallte oder ob William diesen Tod vielleicht doch selbst gewählt hatte. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hatte sich seine Verlobte von ihm getrennt. Er hatte Annabelle einige Jahre zuvor in Paris kennengelernt und für William war sie die Frau seines Lebens gewesen. Annabelles Liebe hingegen schien nicht so weit zu gehen. Sie erschien noch nicht einmal zu Williams Beisetzung.  
         Nach Williams Tod hoffte die Familie nun endlich zur Ruhe zu kommen und für fast drei Jahre schien dieser Wunsch auch in Erfüllung zu gehen. Im Rückblick war Jamie dankbar, dass die Familie jede Möglichkeit genutzt hatte, um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Als ihn dann jedoch eines Morgens - er bearbeitete gerade Fallakten in seinem Büro - jener Anruf von Herrn Schaller erreichte, schien die Zeit für ihn still zustehen. Der Verwalter teilte ihm mit, dass er Brian Fraser leblos in dessen Villa aufgefunden hatte. Der eilig herbei gerufene Arzt konnte nur noch den Tod des geliebten Vaters feststellen. Die Ärzte sprachen von einem schweren Schlaganfall, der Brian so beeinträchtigt hatte, dass er daran verstorben war.  
         Alles, was dann geschah, erlebte Jamie wie durch einen dichten Nebel. Brians Beisetzung. Die Eröffnung des Testaments. Die Übernahme der Leitungsverantwortung in der Kanzlei. Er war dankbar, dass ihm wenigstens Jenny noch geblieben war. Ned Gowans Hilfe in den beruflichen und geschäftlichen Herausforderungen, die Brians Tod mit sich brachten, war unschätzbar gewesen. Jamie war sich bewusst, dass er diese erste Zeit ohne Neds Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft hätte.   
         Brians Tod löste in Jamies Seele ein Gefühl aus, dass er nur schwer hätte beschreiben können. Ihm war, als wäre sein Leben jetzt an einen Punkt gekommen, an dem es auch zu Ende gehen konnte. Er war nicht lebensmüde, aber er hatte in einer gewissen Weise das Leben satt. Brian Fraser war für ihn immer wie eine große, tragende Säule im Haus seines Lebens gewesen. Nie drängte er sich auf, aber er war immer da, wenn man ihn brauchte. Jamie hatte sich darauf gefreut, noch viele Jahre mit seinem Vater zusammen zu arbeiten. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er seinen Vater nicht nur mit Jennys, sondern auch mit seinen eigenen Kindern spielen. Das alles erschien ihm nun nach Brians Tod irgendwie sinnlos.

 

“Preussischer Kavalleriesäbel aus dem 19. Jahrhundert ” by   
[Silar [CC BY-SA 4.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0)]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3APreu%25C3%259Fischer_Kavalleries%25C3%25A4bel_aus_dem_19Jh.jpg&t=NDNjNjc3MWRhY2FlZjcyNDc1NjhjNDRjZTg4MTIwMTFmNDcwZDM0NCx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

         Natürlich, da war die Kanzlei, die es weiterzuführen galt. Er war kein verantwortungsloser Mensch. Er würde seinen Pflichten nachkommen. Am Tag der Beerdigung seines Vaters hatte man ihm den Familiensäbel überreicht, der nun in einem Display über einer Kommode seines Schlafzimmers hing. Der erste in Preussen lebende Fraser, der diese Waffe getragen hatte, war ein Vorfahr namens Simon Fraser gewesen. Dieser hatte damit in den Preussischen Befreiungskriegen zwischen 1813 und 1815 gekämpft hatte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war die Waffe von einer Generation an die nächste weitergegeben worden. Seit über 200 Jahren war sie das unauslöschliche Symbol dafür, dass Generationen von Frasers sich ihren Pflichten gestellt hatten und dass dies nun auch von ihm erwartet wurde.    
         Aber ohne die alltägliche Begegnung mit seinem Vater, ihre gemeinsamen Witzeleien und die ernsten Gespräche über die Entwicklung einzelner Fälle - hatte er die Freude, mit der er seiner Arbeit in der Vergangenheit nachgegangen war, verloren. Morgens stand er aus Pflichtgefühl auf, fuhr aus Pflichtgefühl in sein Büro, las und bearbeitete seine Akten aus Pflichtgefühl, ging zum Gericht aus Pflichtgefühl, verteidigte seine Mandanten aus Pflichtgefühl und fuhr wieder nach Hause.  
         Mehrmals hatte er gedacht, dass er, wäre er im alten Griechenland geboren worden, auch einen guten Stoiker abgeben hätte. Wenn jede andere Art der  Motivation fehlte, musste man sich darauf besinnen, dass der Mensch in der Verantwortung stand, seine Pflichten zu erfüllen. “Glück” oder “glücklich werden” konnte kein Lebensziel sein. Denn zum einen gab es keinen verbindlichen Maßstab dafür, was “Glück” war. Jeder Mensch verstand darunter etwas anderes. Und meistens war das, was Menschen als “Glück” ansahen, von äußeren Umständen abhängig und daher immer nur temporärer Natur. Die Erfüllung von Pflichten hingegen, entsprang für Jamie aus einer inneren Überzeugung. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, betrachtete er daher die Erfüllung seiner Pflichten auch nicht als Zwang, sondern als integralen Bestandteil seiner Ehre.  
         Natürlich, da war Jenny, seine Schwester. Aber Jenny hatte ihre eigene Familie, ihre eigen Pflichten, ihre eigenen Sorgen. Hinzu kam, dass seine Schwester sich seit dem Tod des Vaters sehr verändert hatte. Die Leichtigkeit war aus ihrer geschwisterlichen Beziehung gewichen.      

         Doch dann war er Claire begegnet und es schien ihm, als würde zum ersten Mal nach fast vier Jahren die Sonne jene dichte Nebeldecke durchbrechen, unter der er bisher gelebt hatte. Er hatte sich sofort in sie verliebt und heute war er ihr einen Schritt näher gekommen.  
         Die Kraft, die dieses Erlebnis in ihm freigesetzt hatte, würde er nicht in einer Fahrt ohne Tempolimit auf der Autobahn vergeuden. Diese Kraft würde er für Wichtigeres nutzen. Jetzt galt es, Vorbereitungen für den Krieg zu treffen, die Waffen und die Truppen zu mustern.

         Jamie lenkte den Wagen vom Parkplatz des Gefängnisses und fuhr, den Geschwindigkeiten des Stadtverkehrs angepasst, zu seinem Haus. Dort ließ er Bismarck einen kurzen Ausflug in den Garten machen und verpasste dem Dackel einige Streicheleinheiten. Dann stellte er ein gefrorenes Pastagericht in die Mikrowelle und während das Gerät vor sich hin summte, stieg er gemeinsam mit Bismarck die Treppen bis zum Dachboden hinauf. Zehn Minuten später rollte er einen verstaubten silberfarbenen Koffer in die Küche.

         “Den machen wir sauber, wenn ich gegessen habe,” sagte er an Bismarck gerichtet und setzte das Essen aus der Mikrowelle auf einen Teller, den er auf den Tisch stellte. Bismarck sprang auf die Eckbank und sah erwartungsvoll zu Jamie auf, der ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte.

         “Nein, davon bekommst Du nichts, Du kleines gieriges Monster. Du bekommst später noch ein bisschen Trockenfutter.”

         Der Hund, der die Zurechtweisung in Jamies Blick genau erkannt hatte, legte seinen Kopf auf das Sitzkissen der Bank und ließ einen lauten Seufzer vernehmen.

         “Charakterzüge wie ein frustrierter Mensch,” dachte Jamie, vermied es aber Bismarck anzusehen. Ein Blick aus den Augen der kleinen, schwarzen Wurst und er würde ihm doch wieder eine Nudel geben. Und bei einer Nudel würde es natürlich nicht bleiben. Am Ende würde der verfressene kleine Kerl die Hälfte der Packung vertilgen und wenn er spät abends zurückkehren würde … Nein! Außerdem waren Fertiggericht für Tiere ungesund. All’ diese Gewürze, Salze, Zusatzstoffe! Nein! Punkt! Keine Gnade. Nur Recht.

 

“Dackelblick” by [Brummeier](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdackel-dackelblick-tier-s%25C3%25A4ugetier-3234675%2F&t=OTBjNmE0YTRlNTg0NzA3ZDhlZTY3MTczZWE3NGQ5M2I0YmYxY2RhZSx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

         Als Jamie aufgegessen hatte, säuberte er den Rollkoffer. Dann füllte er Bismarcks Wassernapf und schüttete Trockenfutter in den Freßnapf. Wo immer Bismarck zu diesem Zeitpunkt war, er hatte das Geräusch gehört und war - anscheinend mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit - in die Küche zurückgekehrt. Während der Hund fraß, streichelte Jamie ihm über den Rücken. Dann legte er einen Kauknochen aus Rinderhaut in Bismarcks Hundehütte und verließ die Küche. Er verstaute den Rollkoffer im Kofferraum des Wagens und fuhr er zu Claires Wohnung.

         In der Candestraße angekommen, öffnete er wie immer vorsichtig die Tür und als Adso nicht sofort erschien, betrat er das Haus. Er stellte den Roll ~~k~~ offer im Wohnzimmer ab und ging dann in die Küche. Hier säuberte er den Freßnapf der Katze. Dann füllte er die Trinkschale mit Wasser, holte eine Dose Katzenfutter heraus und in dem Moment, in dem er den Öffner an der Dose ansetzte, erschien Adso. Diesmal sprang er Jamie jedoch nicht an, sondern setzte sich erwartungsvoll neben den Fressnapf.

         “Es scheint, dass Du Deine Lektion gelernt hast, alter Junge. Gut. Zur Belohnung gibt es dafür auch eine Dose ‘Hühnchen Royal’’.

         Er füllte den Inhalt der Dose in den Napf und die Katze begann sofort zu fressen.

         “Lass’ es Dir schmecken!”

         Jamie nahm den Türhaken aus dem Putzschrank und ging in den ersten Stock. Dort öffnete er die Luke, die zum Dachboden führte und zog langsam die ausziehbare Treppe herunter. Als er das obere Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, schaltete er das Licht ein und sah sich um. Dann atmete er beruhigt aus. Nichts war verändert. Alles war noch so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Niemand war hier gewesen.  
         Er ging zu Claires Schreibtisch und packte alle Bücher, die persönliche Notizen enthielten in eine große Plastiktragetasche, die er aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte. Dann öffnete er die Schreibtischschubladen und nahm alles, was nach persönlichen Papieren aussah, heraus. Diese Unterlagen legte er ebenfalls in die große Tüte. Zum Schluss nahm er noch den Laptop samt Kabel und packte auch diesen ein. Anschließend stellte er den Bildschirm so hinter das Ledersofa, dass er dort nicht auffiel. Mit einem Staubtuch, das er ebenfalls aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte, wischte er den Staub von dem kleinen Tisch und von Claires Schreibtisch. Nun deutete nichts mehr darauf hin, dass dort einmal ein Laptop oder Bücher gestanden hatten. Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinunter. Die Tüte war schwer und er wollte sie nicht versehentlich fallen lassen. Wieder im ersten Stock angekommen, schloss er die Dachluke und begab sich mit seiner schweren Fracht ins Erdgeschoss. Dort öffnete er den Koffer und packte die Bücher, Papiere und den Laptop hinein. Als er damit fast fertig war, hörte er weinerliches Miauen aus der Küche. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich geschossen und den Kater in der Küche eingesperrt, weil er nicht wollte, dass das Tier ihm diesmal auf den Dachboden folgte. Jamie ging und öffnete die Tür. Er erwartete, dass Adso ihm um die Beine streichen und ihm dann zu einem der Sofas folgen würde. Innerlich hatte er sich bereits darauf eingestellt, dass jetzt eine Viertelstunde Katzenkraulen angesagt war. Doch der Kater schoss an ihm vorbei, sprang die Treppe hinauf und dann hörte Jamie, wie das Tier die Tür zum Badezimmer aufstieß. Ganz offensichtlich gab es für Adso Wichtigeres als gekrault zu werden. Jamie packte die letzten Dinge in den Koffer und schloss ihn so leise wie möglich. Das Katzenklo würde er am nächsten Tag reinigen. Heute gab es auch für ihn Wichtigeres.

         Von der Candestraße fuhr er zu seinem Büro. Dort angekommen begrüßte er Tessa Lüttgenjohann und bat sie, ihm eine Kanne Kaffee mit zwei Tassen zu bringen. Als eine Sekretärin kurz darauf in seinem Büro eintraf, trug sie ein Tablett, auf dem das Gewünschte stand. Sie stellte das Geschirr auf den Tisch im Sitzbereich des Zimmers und Jamie bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. Er goss für sie ihn und Kaffee ein. Als er sich gesetzt hatte, begann er Tessa vom Inhalt des silberfarbenen Rollkoffers zu erzählen. Sie erklärte sich sofort bereit, den Koffer im Keller ihres Hauses sicher zu verwahren. Jamie hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Als er Joe Abernathy und seine Frau Gail kennengelernt hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, ob Claire und Joes Beziehung wohl jener Beziehung ähnelte, die ihn mit Tessa verband. Professionell und dennoch freundschaftlich, nicht zu eng und dennoch vertrauensvoll. Jeder wusste, dass aus dieser Beziehung nie mehr werden würde, aber jeder würde für den anderen das letzte Hemd geben. Jamie war dankbar, dass er in Tessa einen Menschen gefunden hatte, dem er hundertprozentig vertrauen konnte.  
         Seit dem Tod seines Vaters und allem, was danach geschehen war, gab es nicht mehr sehr viele Menschen, denen er vertraute. Seine Kollegen gehörten dazu, insbesondere Ned Gowan und Ben Hombach. Tessa Lüttgenjohann und das Ehepaar Schaller. David de Koning und sein Schwager Ian.   
         Ja, Ian war mehr als ein Schwager. Er war ein echter Freund. Jenny hatte ihn während eines Aufenthaltes in Schottland kennengelernt, sich in ihn verliebt und ihn - auf ihre ganz eigene Art - überzeugt, sie zu heiraten. Für sie hatte Ian Schottland verlassen und gemeinsam lebten sie mit ihrer wachsenden Kinderschar auf dem Landsitz der Frasers in der Nähe von Potsdam. Durch Fleiß und Ideenreichtum und natürlich durch die Kenntnisse, die er im Rahmen sein Studiums der Agrarwirtschaft erworben hatte, hatte Ian aus dem zu DDR-Zeiten heruntergewirtschafteten Landgut wieder ein florierendes Unternehmen gemacht. Zuerst hatte er damit begonnen, die zum Gut gehörenden Felder und Wiesen zu bestellen. Anschließend hatte er für das Waldstück, das ebenfalls zum Gut gehörte, einen Bewirtschaftungsplan erstellt und Teile davon verpachtet. Außerdem begann Ian mit einer kleinen Tierzucht, die er jedes Jahr ein wenig mehr ausweitete. Zuerst schaffte er Schweine an, dann Rinder und vor zwei Jahren hatte er damit begonnen, ein Gestüt aufzubauen. Zwischenzeitlich trug Ians Arbeit auch finanziell Früchte. Jamie, der, wie sein Vater, Ned Gowan und einige andere, das Projekt in der Anfangszeit mit einer großzügigen finanziellen Investition unterstützt hatte, erhielt jedes Jahr eine etwas höhere Rendite. Früher war er fast an jedem Wochenende hinausgefahren und hatte seine Familie besucht. Er liebte es, in der freien Natur zu sein und mit seinen Neffen und Nichten Zeit zu verbringen. Es war für ihn immer eine Freude, wenn er mit Ian über dessen neueste Pläne sprechen konnte und nicht zuletzt ermutigte ihn das sichtbare Wachstum und Gedeihen des Familienbesitzes.  
         Doch seit fast vier Jahren war Jamie nicht mehr dort gewesen. Seit fast vier Jahren hatte er weder Jenny noch die Kinder persönlich gesehen. Jamie schickte den Kindern Geschenke zu den Geburtstagen und zu den Feiertagen. Auch Jenny und Ian bedachte er. Natürlich rhielt auch er im  Gegenzug Geschenksendungen und Kartengrüße. Aber seine einzige persönliche Verbindung zu ihnen war Ian. Jenny wusste davon jedoch nichts. Ihr Ehemann hatte sich eine E-Mailadresse eingerichtet, die sie nicht kannte. Über diesen Account - [brothers_in_arms@goldmail.de](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=mailto%3Abrothers_in_arms%40goldmail.de&t=ZTYxNGU0ZjU2NTlmODFhMDk3YWUxNTI4MTBlNTEzZWY2NTIyODJlZCx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1) - kommunizierte er mit Jamie - [the_worlds_best_uncle@goldmail.de](mailto:the_worlds_best_uncle@goldmail.de) \- und versorgte ihn auch mit aktuellen Fotos seiner Nichten und Neffen. Nur hin- und wieder war es Ian möglich, nach Berlin zu kommen. Dann verband er das Geschäftliche mit dem Privaten und traf sich mit seinem Schwager. Obwohl Ian es mehrfach versucht hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen, Jamie zu einem Besuch in Potsdam zu bewegen. Zu tief und zu frisch waren die Wunden, die Jenny Jamies Seele zugefügt hatte. Und Ian fragte sich, ob sie jemals wieder die Familie werden konnten, die sie einmal gewesen waren.

         Nach der kurzen Kaffeepause erinnerte Tessa Jamie daran, dass am nächsten Tag um 10.30 Uhr die Telefonkonferenz mit Prof. Dr. Nerz angesetzt war und dass sie für ihn und David de Koning an diesem Abend einen Tisch im Ferenc reserviert hatte. Bis zu diesem Termin hatte er noch drei Stunden Zeit. Er sollte jedoch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Fahrzeit einplanen, denn die Verkehrsnachrichten hatten wegen des Besuchs eines ausländischen Staatsoberhauptes Stau im Berliner Stadtverkehr angekündigt. Dann nahm sie das Tablett und wandte sich zum gehen. Jamie dankte ihr und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

“Siegessäule Berlin” by [LoboStudioHamburg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsiegess%25C3%25A4ule-berlin-hauptstadt-1122099%2F&t=NDBmMjdiYWY3N2ZiNjJhYWE4MDU4M2IzODZiYzQyMTdkNmY3YzNkYSx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

         Er sah aus dem großen Panoramafenster in Richtung des Großen Sterns. Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und in Kürze würde sich die Beleuchtung der Siegessäule einschalten. Wer die Geschichte des Denkmals kannte, der wusste, dass es sich nicht nur um ein Monument des Sieges nach einem Krieg handelte. Es war eine fortwährende Erinnerung an das Ringen dieses Land um seine Einheit. Erst in den Befreiungskriegen gegen Napoleon von 1813 - 1815, dann in den Einigungskriegen zwischen 1864 - 1871. Für Jamie war es auch ein Synonym für die Resilienz, mit der dieses Land 40 Jahre nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg seine Wiedervereinigung betrieben hatte. Er liebte diesen Anblick, denn er hatte etwas Ermutigendes an sich. Und Ermutigung konnte er gut gebrauchen. Gerade jetzt, wo er einen “Krieg” vorzubereiten hatte, wo es galt seine Waffen und seine Truppen zu “mustern”. 

 


	19. Geheimer Pfingsurlaub auf Rügen (8): Freude und Leid teilen (6a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir begleiten Jamie und Claire bei einem Ausflug an die Kreidefelsen der Insel Rügen.

“Insel Rügen - Blick auf den Königsstuhl” by [itsme](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fr%25C3%25BCgen-kreidefelsen-meer-bucht-341389%2F&t=MDAxZjM5YjM2ZGIzYjZjZWM0ZjIxNWVlOThhNDMyMzk1MWIzZWJhZSxtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1) 

 

**Sonntag, Pfingstwochenende 2020, zwei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**

         Der Tag hätte nicht besser beginnen können. Nachdem Claire ihn und Bismarck aus dem Schlafzimmer vertrieben hatte, duschte Jamie ausgiebig und zog sich an. Auf dem Weg in die Küche schlich er noch einmal leise in das Schlafzimmer und zog dann mit einem schnellen Ruck die Bettdecke von Claires Körper. Adso, der zu Claires Füßen schlief, sprang mit einem lauten Fauchen vom Bett und verkroch sich darunter.

         “Aufstehen, Sassenach!” sagte Jamie betont laut, aber freundlich.

         Claire ließ ein lautes “Ah!” vernehmen, gefolgt von einer Reihe undeutlicher Verwünschungen, die mit einem lauten “Bloody Scot!” endeten.

         “Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Wir wollen doch diesen herrlichen Sonnentag nicht vergeuden. Ab unter die Dusche! Danach bekommst Du als Belohnung einen starken Kaffee.”

         Während er sprach, hatte Jamie beide Fenster geöffnet und Claires Bettdecke über den Fenstersims des einen zum Lüften hinaus gehängt. Ehe sie dazu kam, sich seine Bettdecke zu greifen und darunter zu verschwinden, zog er auch diese an sich und hängte sie aus dem anderen Fenster.

         “Raus aus den Federn, mein femininer Faulpelz. Die Insel wartet darauf, dass wir sie erobern.”

         Claire ließ einen nicht verifizierbaren Laut vernehmen, dann reckte sie sich und sagte:

         “Dr. Fraser! Haben Sie mir nicht erläutert, dass jegliche Art der Folter durch die Verfassung dieses Landes verboten ist?”

         Jamie seufzte. Nein, er würde sich jetzt nicht auf eine juristische Diskussion einlassen. Er würde sie noch nicht einmal ansehen. Denn auf eine gewisse Art war Claire die menschliche Version von Bismarck. Ihre Augen waren zwar im Gegensatz zu denen des Hundes nicht tief schwarz, sondern spiegelten die zahlreichen Facetten des Bernsteins wider. Aber wenn sie ihn damit auf ihre unvergleichliche Art und Weise ansah, wurde er genauso schwach, wenn nicht noch schwacher …  
         Diese Zwei! Sie wussten ganz genau, wie man sich in sein Herz schlich! Und seitdem sie sich dort eingenistet hatten, war nichts, aber auch gar nichts in seinem Leben mehr vor ihnen sicher. Wenn man ihnen einen kleinen Finger reichte, nahmen sie die ganze Hand - oder bissen hinein. Es war sinnlos, mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Man(n) konnte einfach nicht gewinnen. Innerlich musste er lächeln, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass er gegen Claire gar nicht gewinnen wollte. Viel zu gern ergab er sich diesen Blicken. Doch jetzt ermahnte er sich innerlich:

         “Nicht jetzt!” 

         Würde er sie jetzt auch nur einen Moment länger anschauen, dann würde er die Bettdecken wieder aus den Fenstern nehmen und den Rest des Tages mit ihr in diesem Zimmer verbringen. Er drehte sich um, rief

         “Bismarck!”

         und lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

 

“Katzenpfote” by [Lemonsandtea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkatze-pfote-bett-schlafen-haustier-3695153%2F&t=MTVjZDhhZTM0ZWVlYjhiOGFmZjY5OGUwNzkyMTAyMTliYTViMjQ4MyxtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1)

         Claire streckte sich noch einmal. Dann bemerkte sie, wie Adso wieder auf das Bett sprang, über Jamies Seite zu ihr lief und es sich neben ihr bequem machte. Sie setzte sich auf und nahm den Kater auf ihren Schoss.

         “Komm’ mein Schatz. Wir müssen aufstehen. Der Herr des Hauses hat beschlossen, dass wir genug geschlafen haben. Aber wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, wirst Du heute den Rest des Tages Ruhe vor uns haben.”

         Sie gab dem Kater noch einige Streicheleinheiten, dann setzte sie ihn auf den Boden und stand auf. Sie holte aus ihrem Zimmer die Kleidung, die sie an diesem Tag tragen wollte und ging dann ins Bad.  
         Auf dem Weg dahin hörte sie, wie Jamie mit Bismarck sprach. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, die Tür der Küchen zu öffnen. Doch sie lächelte nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dieser Mann konnte so witzig sein. Frank hingegen … hatte sich niemals so verhalten. Abgesehen davon, dass er ein Haustier grundsätzlich für vollkommen überflüssig hielt, hätte er einen solchen Umgang damit als kindisch abgetan. Alles musste immer seriös und seiner Stellung als Professor angemessen sein. Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie arm ihr Leben an seiner Seite gewesen war. Wie treffend dieser Ausdruck doch war: _an seiner Seite!_ Nicht für einen einzigen Tag war sie der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens gewesen, nicht für einen Augenblick. Das war ihr bereits einige Monate nach der Hochzeit bewusst geworden. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre sie zwischen einem resignierten “Jetzt ist sowieso alles zu spät!” und der unausgesprochenen Hoffnung auf Veränderung schwankte. In Frank Wolverton Randalls Leben gab es nur einen einzigen Mittelpunkt: Frank Wolverton Randall. Und ja, es war ein armseliges Leben. Nicht nur, weil Frank ihr nie den Platz in seinem Leben einräumte, den sie als Ehefrau, Geliebte, Vertraute ganz natürlich hätte haben sollen. Nein, ihr Leben an Franks Seite war auch deshalb ein armseliges Leben gewesen, weil es ein Leben ohne wirkliche Freude war. Alle Jahre der Hoffnung hatten sich als Illusion erwiesen. Diese Illusion, die Claire über Jahre hinweg aufrecht erhalten hatte, war erst in jenem Moment erstorben, als Frank Wolverton Randall blutüberströmt am Fuß der Treppe seiner Villa lag und vergeblich um sein Leben rang.       
         Jamie hingegen wusste Professionalität mit Humor zu verbinden. Sein Titel und sein fachliches Wissen waren nichts, das er wie eine Trophäe vor sich her trug. Es waren ganz natürliche Bestandteile seines Lebens. Sie waren weder unwichtiger noch wichtiger als andere, sie gehörten ganz einfach dazu - wie sein Faible für gutes Essen, seine große Leidenschaft für jede Art von Büchern und Wissenschaft, die Freude, die er an der Natur hatte und eben auch der humorvolle Umgang mit Haustieren. Auch Jamie konnte sich mit Zielstrebigkeit, ja Verbissenheit seiner Arbeit widmen. Wenn es sein musste über Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate. Sie hatte es in den vielen langen Gesprächen, die sie zur Vorbereitung ihres Prozesses führen mussten, genau registriert. Er verfolgte seine Ziele mit Ausdauer und war bereit, zur Erreichung derselben auch persönliche Verluste hinzunehmen. Er war diszipliniert und er konnte unglaublich stur sein, immer das Ziel vor Augen. Und dennoch: Wenn ein Ziel erreicht war, fiel es ihm überhaupt nicht schwer, abzuschalten. Er verharrte nicht ständig in Gedanken bei der Arbeit, weder bei der geleisteten noch bei den Aufgaben, die in der Zukunft zu erledigen waren. Im Gegenteil. Jamie fiel es nicht schwer, davon Abstand nehmen und sich anderen Dingen zu zuwenden. Er nutzte seine freie Zeit, um sich an den schönen Dingen des Lebens zu erfreuen. Sein Leben war geprägt von Lebendigkeit und Vielfalt. Und dennoch war es eine “Einheit”, wie Claire sie nur selten bei Menschen beobachtet hatte.  
         Während sie unter der Dusche stand und das warme Wasser über ihren Körper fließen ließ, musste sie erneut an Frank denken. Wenn sie es genau betrachtete, war sein Leben sehr einseitig gewesen. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Frank wirklich Freude an seinen Forschungen und an seiner beruflichen Tätigkeit gehabt hatte. Aber es war - neben allem anderen - auch diese Einseitigkeit, die sich zu einer Eintönigkeit entwickelt und die die Freude aus ihrem Leben gesogen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Frank kam Jamie ihr wie das pure Leben vor. Aber vielleicht tat sie Frank auch einfach Unrecht. Er war immerhin fünfzehn Jahre älter als sie. Vielleicht wurde man mit den Jahren einfach ruhiger, gesetzter? Auch Jamie war älter als sie, allerdings nur wenige Jahre. Musste sie damit rechnen, dass auch sein Leben eine ähnliche Wendung nahm, wie das von Frank? Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Aber was wusste sie schon? Was konnte sie schon mit Gewissheit sagen? Es war Jamies Stimme, die das Kreisen ihrer Gedanken unterbrach.

         “Claire? Lebst Du noch? Oder hat Dich das viele Wasser durch den Abfluss gespült? Muss ich den Klempner rufen, um Dich zu befreien? Claire! Claire! Sag’ doch etwas!”

         Seine Stimme klang gespielt besorgt und sie konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

         “Keine Sorge! Ich bin noch hier. So schnell wirst Du mich nicht los!”

         “Da bin ich aber beruhigt!” kam seine Antwort durch die Tür.

         Zehn Minuten später trat sie aus dem Badezimmer und sah Jamie an der offenen Haustür stehen. Er beobachtete Bismarck, der vor dem Haus herum lief. Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass Adso es sich in einem der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte. Er lag zusammengerollt neben einem Kissen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Jamie pfiff, dann drehte er sich zu Claire um und ging ihr lächelnd entgegen.

         “Du siehst wundervoll aus, Sassenach.”

         Sie blickte an sich herunter.

         “Dunkle Jeans, helles Shirt und Wanderstiefel findest Du ‘wundervoll’?” fragte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. 

         Jamie antwortete nicht, sondern breitete seine Arme aus und sie ließ sich gegen seine Brust gleiten. Claire sah ihn an und er küsste sie sanft. Dann schnupperte er an ihrem Hals.

         “Du riechst gut, Sassenach,” sagte er dann mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

         “Mein Anwalt war so freundlich mich mit einem neuen Parfüm zu überraschen. Als ich aus dem Gefängnis kam, habe ich zu Hause in meinem Badezimmer einen kleinen Flakon vorgefunden. ‘J'adore - Extrait de Parfum’ stand darauf und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, kam es von Dior …”

         “Es scheint, Dein Anwalt …”

         “Ist ein sehr aufmerksamer Mann?”

         “Das ist er sicherlich auch ….”

         “Aber?”

         “Kein ‘aber’. Er scheint da nicht nur ein Parfüm hinterlassen zu haben.”

         “Sondern?”

         “Vielleicht auch … eine … kleine … Botschaft?”

         Sie sah ihn an und ließ ihre Hände sanft an den Seiten seines Gesichts empor fahren. Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht ab, als wollte sie sich jede auch noch so kleine Einzelheit in sich aufnehmen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Claire schloss die Augen und öffnete ihre Lippen. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge vorsichtig ihren Mund erkundete.

         “Du schmeckst nach Milchkaffee,” sagte sie leise, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

         “Du wolltest doch Kaffee, oder?”

         “Ich habe mich nicht beschwert, Dr. Fraser!” gab sie lächelnd zu Antwort.

         Er zog sie an sich und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust.

         “Ich bin so froh, dass Du da bist, Claire,” sagte er dann.

 

“Frühstückstisch” by [congerdesign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCcken-br%25C3%25B6tchen-3871019%2F&t=YmU4ZTRmZjNlOTJkZGQ3NzhmOTgzZGExZjUwZDZiMzcwNjU3ZmNkZSxtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1)

 

         In diesem Moment begann Bismarck, der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken vor dem Haus herumgelaufen war, an Jamies Beinen auf und ab zu springen.

         “Hast Du unsere kleinen Fellmonster noch nicht gefüttert?” fragte Claire mit einem betont vorwurfsvollen Blick.

         “Selbstverständlich. Beide haben eine ganze Dose Futter bekommen. Aber Du weißt, ihre Gier kennt keine Grenzen. Ich denke jedoch, bei Bismarck ist es einfach der Drang hinaus zu kommen. Ich hätte ihm wohl nicht erzählen sollen, dass wir ‘rausgehen’. Er weiß genau, was das Wort bedeutet. Komm’, lass’ uns frühstücken!”

         Vierzig Minuten später war der Frühstückstisch abgeräumt. Adso war noch einmal für den Tag mit Futter und frischem Wasser versorgt worden. Genau in dem Moment, als sich der Kater an seinen Fressnapf setzte, schlich Jamie aus der Haustür, schloss hinter sich ab und setzte sich zu Claire und Bismarck ins Auto. Dann fuhren sie Richtung Lohme. Bereits zehn Minuten später kamen sie an dem Hafen des kleinen ehemaligen Fischerdorfes an. An einem der dortigen Imbiss-Stände kaufte Jamie frische belegte Brötchen mit Ei und verschiedenen Sorten Fisch. Dann fuhren sie ein Stück weiter, bis Jamie den Wagen erneut parkte.

         “Was gibt es hier zu sehen?” fragte Claire.

         “Wenn Du aussteigst, zeige ich es Dir,” sagte Jamie, bereits einige Schritte gegangen war.

         “Kommt Bismarck nicht mit?”

         “Nein, so lange bleiben wir nicht.”  

         Claire folgte Jamie und als sie ihn erreicht hatte legte er seinen linken Arm und sie und deutete mit dem rechten Arm auf eine Steilküste, die derjenigen, auf der sie standen, gegenüber lag.

         “Das ist Kap Arkona,” sagte er und fuhr dann fort: “Es ist eine 43 Meter hohe Steilküste auf der Halbinsel Wittow, ein so genanntes ‘Flächendenkmal’. Am Kap befinden sich zwei Leuchttürme aus dem 19. und 20. Jahrhundert, ein Peilturm aus dem Jahr 1927, zwei Militärbunker aus DDR-Zeiten, sowie die slawische Jaromarsburg. Die Burg wurde im 9. Jahrhundert errichtet und war bis zum 12. Jahrhundert nicht nur eine Verteidigungsanlage, sondern auch eine Kultstätte des westslawischen Stammes der der Ranen. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie im Verlauf der Völkerwanderung des 7. Jahrhunderts in dieses Gebiet. Die Ranen bauten ihre Burganlage an der äußersten Spitze der Steilküste. So war sie an drei Seiten durch die Steilküste geschützt. An der zum Land hin offenen Seite schütteten sie einen Burgwall auf, der stolze 25 Meter hoch war. Siehst Du die grünen Hügel dort vor dem grau-braunen Turm?”

         Claire nickte.

         “Als der dänische König Waldemar I. die Burg im Jahr 1168 eroberte, wurden Teile davon zerstört. Heute ist von der gesamten Anlage fast nur noch dieser grasbewachsene Burgwall vorhanden. Denn in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten brachen immer wieder Teile der Steilküste ab und stürzten ins Meer. Dabei wurden auch Teile der Burganlage zerstört. Trotzdem ist Kap Arkona ist ein beliebter und sehenswerter Ausflugspunkt.”

         Claire sah ihn an.

         “Ist das Fischerdorf, in dem wir eben waren, auch so alt?” 

         “Lohme?”

         “Ja.”

         “Man geht davon aus, dass das gesamte Gebiet hier erstmals vor rund 5.500 Jahren besiedelt wurde. Davon zeugen große Steingräber, die man in der Nähe von Nipmerow am Magelowberg findet. Um Lohme herum gibt es auch eine Anzahl von Hügelgräbern. Seit 1168 stand die Insel unter der Herrschaft der Dänen. Später wurde das Gebiet Teil des Herzogtums Pommern. 1648, also nach dem 30-jährigen Krieg und dem Westfälischen Frieden, gehörte der Ort zu Schwedisch-Pommern. Das blieb so bis nach den Befreiungskriegen. 1815 wurde Lohme preußisch und gehörte fortan als Teil von Neuvorpommern zur preußischen Provinz Pommern. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dokumentiert ist, wann die ersten Menschen in Lohme siedelten. Aber ich erinnere mich gelesen zu haben, dass das Gut Ranzow, wo sich heute ein kleines Schloss befindet, schon im Jahr 1314 urkundlich erwähnt wurde. Das Gut befand sich im Besitz einer ganzen Reihe adliger Familien. Der Familie von Jasmund, nach der dieser Teil der Insel und der Nationalpark benannt sind, gehörte zu den ersten Besitzern. Dieses Adelsgeschlecht stammte ursprünglich von Rügen. Sie breiteten sich dann aber auch nach Pommern, Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Brandenburg-Preußen und Dänemark aus. Noch im 16. Jahrhundert wurden dann die Familien von der Osten und von der Lancken Besitzer des Gutes. Die von Osten waren eine aus dem heutigen Niedersachsen stammende Adelsfamilie, die Familie von der Lancken stammte auch von der Insel Rügen, war aber ursprünglich zwischen Granitz und Mönchsgut ansässig. Ein Nachfahre dieser Familie, Fritz von Lancken, gehörte zu den Männer des 20. Juli 1944.”

         “Ein Widerstandskämpfer, der an dem Attentat auf Hitler beteiligt war?”

         “Ja. In einem Haus, das ihm gehörte, wurde zeitweise der Sprengstoff für dieses Attentat aufbewahrt. Außerdem war er in von Stauffenbergs Stab tätig. Nachdem das Attentat erfolglos blieb und der Widerstand in Berlin niedergeschlagen worden war, verurteilte der Volksgerichtshof Fritz von Lancken am 29. September 1944 zum Tod. Er wurde noch am selben Tag in Plötzensee bei Berlin gehängt.”

         Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Dann nahm Jamie das Gespräch wieder auf.

         “Im 19. Jahrhundert gehörte das Gut dann der Familie von Bötticher. Dieses Adelsgeschlecht stammte ursprünglich aus Holstein und Thüringen. Sie haben sich noch weiter verbreitet als die von Jasmund. Nachfahren von ihnen leben heute noch in den USA. Im 20. Jahrhundert kam das Gut dann in den Besitz der bekannten preußischen Familie von Seydlitz. Sie gehörten dem schlesischen Uradel an und haben nicht weniger als sechs Generäle hervorgebracht.”

         “Sechs Generäle. Gibt es einen Grund, warum Du das so betonst?”

         Jamie lächelte.

         “Einer meiner Vorfahren, Simon Fraser, hat unter Anton Friedrich Florian von Seydlitz gedient. Das war während der Befreiungskriege. Von Seydlitz war damals Kommandeur des 2. Westpreußischen Infanterieregiments Nr. 7. Sie kämpften gunter anderem gemeinsam in den Schlachten bei Ligny und Belle-Alliance gegen Napoleon.”

         Claire stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

         “Ich bin beeindruckt, Dr. Fraser. Aber ernsthaft: Mein Onkel Lambert wäre begeistert von Deinen Kenntnissen.”

         “Und Du? Bist Du etwa nicht von mir begeistert?” fragte während er sie mit einem forschenden Blick ansah und an sich zog.

         “Aber sicher doch!” antwortete sie und ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

“Kap Arkona” [by Klugschnacker via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3APutgarten%2C_Kap_Arkona_%282011-05-21%29_10.JPG&t=NDhmZWUwMmMwNmVlZDcyNGIyNTRhZmE1YTM4OWIzNDM5ZGYwZWM4YyxtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1)  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=NWJhMTE0ZWEwNDI2NDkxZWZkY2IyNWE2MjMzZGViYzRiMTZmOWIzNixtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1))]

 

         Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Wagen, wo Bismarck ihre Rückkehr mit lautem Kläffen begrüßte. Anschließend fuhren sie in Richtung des Nationalparks Jasmund. Die Fahrt dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten.  
         Drei Kilometer von dem Besucherzentrum Königsstuhl stellten sie den Wagen auf einem großen Parkplatz ab. Jamie zog ein Tagesticket und befreite Bismarck aus seiner Reisebox. Er gab Claire die Leine. Anschließend holte er seinen Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
         Nach knapp einer Stunde Wanderung durch einen wunderschönen Buchenwald und vorbei an einer Reihe kleiner Seen erreichten sie das Besucherzentrum. Jamie besorgte die Tickets, dann legten sie eine kurze Pause ein. Weil das Wetter ausgesprochen gut war, entschieden sie sich gegen einen Besuch der Ausstellung, die im Besucherzentrum angeboten wurde. Sie wanderten zuerst zur Viktoriaaussicht und genossen von dort den   
atemberaubenden Blick in die Tiefe zum Strand und zum gegenüberliegenden Königsstuhl, der höchsten Erhebung der Felsenküste. Dann folgten sie den Wegweisern, die ihnen den Pfad zum Abstieg am Kieler Bach anzeigten. Für die drei Kilometer lange Strecke brauchten sie etwas mehr als eine Stunde. Dann fanden sie den Bach, der als kleiner Wasserfall die Steilküste hinabstürzte. Gleich daneben befand sich eine stabile Treppenkonstruktion aus Eichenholz und Stahl. Als sie dort angekommen waren, sahen sie bereits einen großen Teil der weißen Felsen. Der ca. 120 Meter lange Abstieg über den gesicherten Pfad war schwieriger, als sie angenommen hatten. Jamie hatte Bismarck auf den linken Arm genommen und mit dem rechten Arm hielt oder stützte er Claire. Doch als sie endlich am Strand angekommen waren, entschädigte sie der Anblick der monumentalen weißen Felsen vollkommen. Vom Abstief erschöpft, legten sie am Fuß der Treppe eine Pause ein, bevor sie zu einem Spaziergang entlang der Steilküste aufbrachen.   
        Natürlich hätten sie auch einen Ausflug mit dem Schiff machen können. Von See aus hatte man das gesamte Panorama der Kreidefelsen auf einmal im Blick. Jamie hatte daran gedacht, eine solche Fahrt zu buchen, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Zum einen wusste er nicht, ob Claire bereit war, einige Stunden mit vielen Menschen auf einem engen Schiff zu verbringen. Zum anderen wusste Jamie ganz genau, dass er lieber Zeit mit ihr allein auf einer Wanderung verbringen wollte.

“Rügen - Kreidefelsen” by [denfran](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkreidefelsen-k%25C3%25BCste-klippen-meer-3427741%2F&t=YzAzODExNTQ1NjdhZTI3OGNjMDNjZGJiNzU0MmNjYzRjYWVkMjNmOSxtQlBXZFVMTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184486515635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-19-geheimer&m=1)

         Sie wanderten ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde am Strand entlang, betrachteten fasziniert die Klippe des Königstuhls, sammelten bunte Steine und einige Muscheln. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten ihnen nur drei oder vier weitere Wanderer und grüßten sie kurz. Während Jamie und Claire hinter Bismarck her wanderten, der ihnen voraus lief und ständig neue “Fundstücke” beschnüffelte, diskutierten sie die Unterschiede zwischen der Weißen Klippen von Dover und den Kreidefelsen von Rügen. Als sie einen alten Baumstamm fanden, der sich zwischen zwei großen Findlingen verkantet hatte, entschieden sie sich, hier ihre Mittagspause einzulegen.


	20. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (9): Freude und Leid teilen (6b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir begleiten Jamie und Claire auf ihrem ersten Ausflug.

“Kreidefelsen Rügen” by [tlemens](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkreidefelsen-r%25C3%25BCgen-strand-ostsee-1031891%2F&t=MGZjZWVmOTdmZTc3ZjlmMTY0MWE2ODExNTA5MTExY2FhZjhkYzQ0NixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184721487585%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1)

 

**Sonntagabend, Pfingstwochenende 2020, zwei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis  
  
**

         Der Nachmittag war wie im Flug vergangen. Nachdem sie sich auf dem alten Baumstamm niedergelassen hatten wollte Claire Bismarck von der Leine lassen. Doch Jamie hielt sie zurück.

         “Das geht nicht, Claire.”

         “Warum nicht? Er läuft uns doch hier nicht weg!”

         “Nein, aber es ist verboten Hunde in einem Nationalpark oder in einem Naturschutzgebiet frei laufen zu lassen.”

         “Deutsche Gesetze,” seufzte sie.

         “Ja, deutsche Gesetze,” machte er sie seufzend nach. Beide begannen, laut und herzhaft zu lachen. Bismarck, der während des kurzen Gesprächs zwischen ihnen hin- und hergeschaut hatte, stimmte kläffend mit mit ein. Dann versuchte er auf den Baumstamm zu springen, auf dem Claire und Jamie saßen. Doch der Stamm war rund und glatt und so rutschte er immer wieder ab. Schließlioch erbarmte sich Claire seiner. Sie hob ihn auf und setzte ihn neben sich. Jamie hatte derweil aus dem Rucksack zwei große Flaschen mit Wasser und die belegten Brötchen, die sie an einem Fisch-Imbiss im Hafen von Lohme gekauft hatten, ausgepackt. Bismarck sah die Brötchen nicht sogleich, doch er roch si und natürlich hielt es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Er sprang von dem Baumstamm herunter, auf dem er vor wenigen Minuten noch unbedingt hatte sitzen wollen. Mit einem Blick, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er seit Wochen nicht eine einzige Mahlzeit erhalten hatte und dem Hungertod nahe war, setzte er sich direkt vor die Füße seines Herren.

         “Der Fisch auf diesem Brötchen heißt zwar ‘Bismarck-Hering’”, sagte Jamie, “aber das bedeutet nicht, dass dies _Dein_ Brötchen ist.”

         Er hielt Claire fragend ein mit Fisch belegtes Bötchen hin. Sie nickte ihm zu und nahm es. Mit den Worten:

         “Ok, Zeit für die Raubtierfütterung!”  
  
         griff Jamie erneut in den Rucksack und beförderte eine weitere, diesmal allerdings kleinere Wasserflasche daraus hervor. Er er schraubte eine Trinkvorrichtung daran und ließ Bismarck trinken. Dann entnahm er dem Rucksack eine Tüte mit Trockenfutter und stellte sie dem Tier hin. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der Hund den Inhalt der Tüte vertilgt hatte. Jamie ließ ihn noch einmal trinken, dann griff er nach seinem Brötchen und begann zu essen. Bismarck machte noch einen weiteren Versuch, etwas von Jamies Mittagessen ab zubekommen, doch ein einziger Blick seines Herren reichte. Der Hund trottete wieder hinüber zu Claires Seite und legte sich zu ihren Füßen nieder. Vielleicht hatte dieser Mensch etwas mehr Mitleid mit einem ausgehungerten Hund und wenn sie ihm schon nicht freiwillig etwas abgab, vielleicht würden dann zufällig einige Krumen auf den Boden fallen … Doch erst einmal geschah nichts. Als beide das erste Brötchen gegessen und noch einmal getrunken hatten, holte Jamie zwei weitere Brötchen aus dem Rucksack. Bismarck beobachtete die Szene aufmerksam. Jamie war nach einigen großen Bissen auch mit seinem zweiten Brötchen fertig, aber für ihn war nichts davon abgefallen. Claire kaute langsamer und brauchte länger für den zweiten Teil ihres Mittagessens. Als Jamie die Augen schloss und sich der Sonne entgegen streckte, riss sie blitzschnell ein Stückchen des Brötchens ab und ließ es direkt vor Bismarcks Schnauze fallen. Nur Sekunden später war das Stück Brötchen - auf dem sich zu Bismarcks Freude sogar noch etwas Butter und ein Fetzen Ei befanden - in seiner langen Schnauze verschwunden.

         “Claire?” fragte Jamie mit einer Stimme, die sie an die Figur eines strengen Lehrers aus einem Film der 50ger Jahre erinnerte.

         “Ja, Dr. Fraser?” fragte sie und ließ in ihrer Stimme dabei soviel Unschuld mitschwingen wie ihr nur möglich war.

         Jamie öffnete die Augen und sah sie an:

         “Wenn Du schon heimlich den Hund fütterst, dann solltest Du ihm das Schmatzen abgewöhnen. Damit verrät er sich _und_ Dich.”

         “Dr. Fraser, erinnern sie sich? Sie sind mein Anwalt, nicht mein Ankläger.”

         Er antwortete nicht, sondern zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Claire nahm Bismarck und setzte ihn wieder neben sich auf den Baumstamm. Dann streckten sie sich alle drei der Sonne entgegen und genossen die leichte Brise des Meeres.  
  


“Hühnergott, Fundort: Unterhalb des Königsstuhls, Insel [Rügen”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FR%25C3%25BCgen&t=ODI2MzM5Mjg3NWNiY2UwODljZTU1YjdiODMxNjg3YTAwODVkN2JlNSxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1) by [Charlie1965nrw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F3%2F3c%2FHuehnergott_P1170974.jpg&t=ZjU0Zjk0YTZlYjJjNjk3YThmODNkMGE1NjE0YzVlZDA0YWRiMjg0NixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1)  
at the German language Wikipedia [CC BY-SA 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0&t=YmE0Y2I3MGU4MzkyZmMwMWE0ZGUzZTM3MDNhYjY3NGRjM2ZjNjhiNCxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1))]

 

         Eine Stunde später machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Während sie ganz gelassen am Strand entlang gingen, sammelte Claire eine Reihe von Kleinigkeiten. Zuerst waren es [Hühnergotte](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FH%25C3%25BChnergott&t=NGIxZmE5ZGEzNWNlMmFiM2RkODJhNzZjNjYwZTM4NmU1N2FhZGNmYyxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1), dann kleine bunte Steine. Bismarck, der vor ihr her lief, tänzelte jedes Mal um sie herum, wenn sie sich nach einem neuen Fundstück bückte. Er hätte wohl am liebsten jedes Teil, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, beschnüffelt. Zu gern hätte Claire gewusst, was der kleine schwarze Kerl in diesen Augenblicken dachte. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit würde sie es nie erfahren. Eines jedoch war offensichtlich: Bismarck schien ihr Verhalten sehr sympathisch zu sein. Vielleicht sah er in ihrer Neugier und in ihrem “Jagdtrieb” eine kleine Wesensverwandtschaft? Jedesmal, wenn Claires Hände voll waren, musste Jamie ihr den Rücken zukehren, damit sie ihre neu gefundenen Schätze, zu denen mit der Zeit auch mehr und mehr Muscheln gehörten, in den Rucksack packen konnte. Als sie das erste Mal mit einem kleinen Stein zurück kam, der nach Bernstein aussah, hielt er sie jedoch zurück.  
  


“Bernstein * Ostseeküste” by [mixmax9999](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbernstein-strand-meer-ostsee-k%25C3%25BCste-3855739%2F&t=MjU1NDhhY2VmZTcyYzJkOTMxNzhiNjAxNDc5OWVkOTAwYjA0MTgwNixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1)

 

         “Claire! Nein! Tu’ das nicht! Das darfst Du nicht einfach so in den Rucksack packen.”

         “Warum darf ich das nicht mitnehmen, es ist doch Bernstein? Oder gibt es dagegen auch schon wieder ein deutsches Gesetz?” fragte sie erschrocken und leicht ärgerlich. 

         “Du darfst es natürlich mitnehmen, aber Du musst es in die Metallbox tun, die in dem äußersten Fach des Rucksacks steckt.”

         “Warum?”

         Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

         “Weil es sich auch um weißen Phosphor handeln könnte.”

         “ _Weißer_ Phosphor? Aber dieser Stein ist doch gelblich, ja fast bräunlich!”

         “Ja, aber wenn weißer Phosphor verwittert, nimmt er diese Farben auch an und sieht dann Bernstein zum Verwechseln ähnlich.”

         Jamie hatte den Rucksack abgestellt und der äußersten Tasche eine Metallbox entnommen. Er öffnete sie und hielt sie Claire hin. Sie legte die gesammelten braunen und gelblichen Steine hinein. Noch einmal sah sie ihn fragend an:

         “Ich verstehe nicht. Wieso sollte es hier am Strand …”

         “Das hat mit dem Krieg zu tun. Auf der Insel [Usedom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUsedom&t=ZTJjNzJmY2E4OWQ3MDJiYmM3Y2NjNTU2ZTAyZWEyNTAyMTg2ODg0MCxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1), zwei Stunden mit dem Auto östlich von hier, gab es während des letzten Krieges eine so genannte [‘Versuchsstelle des Heeres’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHeeresversuchsanstalt_Peenem%25C3%25BCnde&t=YzE5M2RiODg4NzIwZTIzOGQxODcxNGQzNDVmOGZhODdmYTlhMTA5NCxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1). Sie gehörte zur Deutschen Wehrmacht und stand unter dem Kommando des Chefs der Raketenabteilung im Heereswaffenamt, einem Generalmajor namens [Walter Dornberger](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWalter_Dornberger&t=YzE0OTJlYTZjMWQyNDc1Zjc1MTAyOTIxMWYyY2Y3OGI3Y2NmYmI3YSxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1). Die Technische Leitung hatte [Wernher von Braun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWernher_von_Braun&t=MzIzOTNmOWE2MDc0YzVlNWI3OTM5MzM1MTUxZmVlNmQyNWUxOWIzNyxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1). Du hast bestimmt schon einmal von ihm gehört. Die Amerikaner haben ihn und 120 andere Deutsche, die dort gearbeitet haben, nach dem Krieg in die USA umgesiedelt. Seine Arbeit und die der anderen Spezialisten wurde dort zur Grundlage für das spätere amerikanische Raketen- und Raumfahrtprogramm.”

         Claires Augen weiteten sich und Jamie nahm dies als Hinweis dafür, dass sie an weiteren Informationen interessiert war.

 

“Britischer Angriffsplan für die Operation Hydra“ * Extracts from the account of the raid on Peenemunde on the night  
of 17 - 18 August 1943 by Group Captain John Searby, the Master Bomber on the raid.  
(AIR 20/4040) Operation Hydra, the raid on Peenemünde. Targets shown are A: Experimental station  
B: Factory workshops C: Power plant D: Unidentified machinery E: Experimental establishments  
F: Sleeping and living quarters G: Airfield * by RAF photographer [Public domain] [via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AAir-34-632s2b.jpg&t=YWM5MTlkNjIzNjhmMDFkZWExOTc1MTBhOTAwNWZhMmU0YjMyYWMwYixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1) 

 

         “In dem militärischen Komplex [Peenemünde](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPeenem%25C3%25BCnde&t=MWE5MWUxYzk0MzRiNzkyY2EyYjYzMTU1ZTNjYzljYjE1Yzg4MDJmZixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1) auf Usedom wurde die erste funktionsfähige Großrakete mit dem Namen[‘Aggregat 4′](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAggregat_4&t=NjRlNTNjYTdhMDk0ZjQ0YmEyYWM3MDFmZjhiNWFmMmU4YTcyYzMxYyxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1) entwickelt und getestet. Der [Versailler Vertrag](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFriedensvertrag_von_Versailles&t=MzcwZjBkYjg1ODFhNTM5OTZjMDcyZWM2ZTAzYTk0YmUwMzQ2YjIwMixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1) verbot Deutschland nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg den Bau großer Kanonen. Über Raketen sagte der Vertrag jedoch nichts aus. Also entwickelte und baute man sie. Und von Braun gelang, was vorher noch keinem anderen Menschen gelungen war.  Am 3. Oktober 1942 absolvierte die von ihm entwickelte ballistische Rakete ihren ersten erfolgreiche Flug und war damit das erste von Menschen gebaute Objekt, das in den Grenzbereich zum Weltraum eindrang. Deshalb wird Peenemünde auf Usedom auch als ‘Wiege der Raumfahrt’ bezeichnet. Von den Nazis wurde die später V2 genannte Rakete als so genannte Vergeltungswaffe gegen Großbritannien eingesetzt. Sie bombardierten damit London und Ziele in Südengland. Gegen Ende des Krieges aber auch Antwerpen und Lüttich. In der Nacht vom 17. auf den 18. August 1943 starteten die Briten dann die [‘Operation Hydra’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FOperation_Hydra&t=OGYzZTE5ZDM1OTZiMDEyZGM3MTE5NTM3NDg2ZTFiY2ExYjcwMmFiOSxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1). Ihre Luftwaffe bombardierte Peenemünde mit [Phosphorbomben](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPhosphorbombe&t=NzExZGE2YTAzODY0ZDQyZDE5MmQ2ZGE0NDBlNTYxZjljYWE4NDlkZixldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1). Damals wurden schätzungsweise 4.000 Bomben abgeworfen. Doch bei dieser Operation trafen nicht alle Bomben ihre Ziele an Land. Viele landeten im Wasser der Ostsee. Seitdem korrodieren sie dort im Salzwasser vor sich hin. Dabei geben sie ihren Inhalt, den gefährlichen weißen Phosphor, frei. Doch damit nicht genug. Nach dem Ende des  Krieges entschieden die Alliierten außerdem, dass 85 Prozent der in Deutschland gefundenen chemischen Kampfmittel im Meer versenkt werden sollten. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit im Fernsehen ein Interview mit einem Experten vom Kampfmittelräumdienst gesehen. Er sagte, man würde schätzen, dass bis zu 1,3 Millionen Tonnen phosphorhaltige Munition auf dem Grund der Nordsee und 300.000 Tonnen in der Ostsee liegen. Wie gesagt, diese Waffen korrodieren vor sich hin und geben ihre tödliche Fracht frei. Ähnlich dem Bernstein hat auch weißer Phosphor eine geringe Dichte. Deshalb kann er ebenso mit der Strömung an Land gespült werden. Hier lagert er sich dann wie Bernstein, Muscheln, Hühnergotte oder Donnerkeile ab. Weißer Phosphor ist hochgiftig. Schon 50 mg sind für einen Menschen ausreichend um tödlich zu wirken. Allerdings dauert es einige Tage, bis die Wirkung einsetzt. Doch das ist nicht die einzige Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht. Normalerweise entzündet sich Weißer Phosphor, wenn er an Land angespült wird bei 20° C und brennt dann problemlos ab. Sammelt man aber versehentlich weißen Phosphor bei geringeren Temperaturen oder wenn er gerade an Land gespült wurde und lässt ihn dann zum Beispiel in einer Jackentasche trocknen, so verbindet er sich mit Sauerstoff und beginnt zu Brennen und zwar mit einer Temperatur von 1.300° C. Man kann diese Flammen nur mit Sand oder besonderen Feuerlöschern bekämpfen. Wasser ist absolut nutzlos. Der Phosphor in den Brandbomben wurde zudem mit Kautschuk vermischt und so entsteht ein klebriges, brennendes Gemisch, das man nicht abstreifen kann. Es frisst sich durch die Kleidung in den Körper und verbrennt das Fleisch bis auf den Knochen. In den vergangenen Jahren häuften sich die Meldungen, dass Leute bei Wanderungen am Strand anstatt Bernstein alten weißen Phosphor fanden. Den haben sie dann in Jacken- oder Hosentaschen gesteckt. Doch anstatt ihre Funde nach Hause zu bringen, gerieten sie in Brand. Bei einigen ging es glücklicherweise ohne Verletzungen aus, andere erlitten schwere Verbrennungen. Darum ist es sinnvoll, dass man Steine, die nach Bernstein aussehen, in einem geschlossenen Behälter, möglichst aus Metall, transportiert. Den kann man dann auch notfalls auch wegwerfen.”   

         “Woher weißt Du das alles?”

         “Nun, zum einen habe ich ein einige Bücher über die Ostsee und ihre Inseln gelesen. Zum anderen habe ich Dir ja erzählt, dass ich ein Doku-Junkie bin.”

         Claire nickte. Über Jamies Interesse an TV-Dokus hatten sie bereits während der Autofahrt nach Rügen gesprochen.

         “Wir haben heute,” Jamie schaute auf sein Smartphone, “18° C. Das ist zwar nicht besonders kalt, aber es ist trotzdem sicherer, wenn wir die Steine erst einmal in der Metallbox transportieren.”

         Er hatte die Box, die er aus dem Rucksack genommen hatte, geöffnet und hielt sie Claire hin. Sie nickte und ließ die von ihr gesammelten Steine hinein gleiten.

 

“Rügen - Muscheln” by [Zteven](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fstrand-muscheln-sand-meer-r%25C3%25BCgen-1770704%2F&t=ZTMzODQ1MGEwY2I1ZmQ0YzFlNDVjYmE5OTgyOTUxYTk4OGVhNGNjOCxldzJvUEJVRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185029051860%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-20-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Anschließend setzten ihren Weg fort und kamen kurz darauf an der Treppe am ‘Kieler Bach’ an. Nach einer kurzen Pause, bei der sie ihre Trinkflaschen leerten, begannen sie mit dem Aufstieg. Als sie wieder oben auf dem Festland angekommen waren, wanderten sie zur Bushaltestelle ‘Welterbeforum”, fuhren eine Station mit dem Bus und stiegen dann in den Bus um, der sie zu jenem Parkplatz brachte, auf dem sie das Auto abgestellt hatten.

         “Na,” fragte Jamie, als sie wieder im Auto saßen, “wollen wir irgendwohin zum Abendessen fahren oder möchtest Du nach Hause?”

         Claire streckte sich.

         “Der Tag war wunderschön, Jamie,” sie zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. “Aber ich bin wirklich k.o. Lass’ uns zurück fahren. Oder haben wir nichts mehr zu essen?”

         “Sicher doch,” antwortete er als er den Motor startete und langsam vom Parkplatz fuhr, “Mengen von Lebensmitteln. Das ganze Eisfach und der Kühlschrank sind voll.”

         Bereits eine Viertelstunde später erreichten sie ihr Feriendomizil. Jamie ließ zuerst Claire ins Haus und befreite dann Bismarck aus der Transportbox. Als Claire das Haus betrat lief ihr Adso, der sie ganz offensichtlich vermisst hatte, entgegen und strich ihr um die Beine. Bismarck, der kurz danach ins Haus lief, war von Adso wohl nicht ganz so sehr vermisst worden. Denn er wurde zuerst einmal angefaucht und wich erschrocken zurück. Claire ging ins Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen. Als sie einige Zeit später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Jamie bereits den Kamin angemacht. Auf dem Couchtisch brannten einige Kerzen und tauchten den Raum in einen warmen Schein. Neben ihnen stand eine Kanne mit frischem Tee und zwei Tassen.

         “Komm’, Du bist bestimmt etwas erschöpft,” sagte Jamie. Er kam aus der Küche und hatte eine Schale mit Keksen in der Hand. Claire schenkte Tee in die Tassen und reichte Jamie eine davon. Sie trank und griff dann nach den Keksen.

         “Hast Du großen Hunger?” fragte er, nachdem sie den dritten Keks vertilgt hatte und beiden noch einmal Tee nachschenkte. 

         “Es geht,” antwortete sie und ihre Antwort wurde von einem herzhaften Gähnen begleitet. Langsam ließ sie sich aus der Senkrechten in die Waagerechte und damit auf das bequeme gleiten. Adso, der bereits einige Minuten vorher seinen Schlafplatz auf der Fensterbank verlassen und sich neben dem Couchtisch niedergelassen hatte, beobachtete sie aufmerksam.   

         “Was hälst Du davon,” fragte Jamie, “wenn Du Dich ein wenig ausruhst, während ich mich um unser Abendessen kümmere?”

         “Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee, Dr. Fraser. Allerdings …”

         “Allerdings?”

         “Habe ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immer tust Du etwas für mich und ich faulenze hier nur herum …”

         “Claire,” sagte er leise während er ihr sanft über das Haar strich, “Du hast sechs anstrengende Monate hinter Dir …”

         “Das sagt der Mann, der sechs Monate rund um die Uhr für mich gearbeitet hat,” gab sie zur Antwort und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

         “Das war mein Job und ich wurde dafür bezahlt.”

         “Ok, Dr. Fraser. Der Sieg im Fall ‘Fraser gegen das Gewissen der Claire Beauchamp’ geht auch an Sie. Ich bin einfach zu erschöpft, um mich auf ein Wortgefecht einzulassen.”

         “Gut so,” sagte er lächelnd. Dann stand er auf, deckte Claire mit einer leichten Wolldecke zu und ging in Richtung der Küche. Dabei kam er an Bismarck vorbei, der auf seinem großen beigefarbenen Hundekissen lag. Das Tier hatte alle Beine von sich gestreckt und schnarchte hörbar. Jamie lächelte. Der kleine Gierhals war also auch zu erschöpft um ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Als er kurz darauf leise die Küchentür hinter sich schloß, kroch Adso unter dem Couchtisch hervor, sprang auf das Sofa und ließ sich an Claires Füßen unter die Wolldecke gleiten. 

         Eine Stunde später wurde Claire wach, weil ihre Blase sich meldete. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer sah sie, dass der Esstisch bereits gedeckt war. Als sie an der Küchentür vorbei kam, hörte sie Jamie vor sich hin summen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, um was für ein Lied es sich handelte. Wie immer summte er vollkommen befreit von jeder Musikalität vor sich hin. Doch vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie sehen, wie er dabei lächelte und einmal mehr fragte sie sich, wie dieser Mann sich in den vielen harten Auseinandersetzungen, die sein berufliches Leben mit sich brachte und die sie aus erster Hand kannte, einen so unbeschwerten Humor hatte erhalten können?

        Noch eine weitere Stunde später waren Minestrone und vegetarische Lasagne verspeist, der Tisch abgeräumt und das Geschirr im Geschirrspüler verstaut. Claire war duschen gegangen, während Jamie mit Bismarck noch einen kleinen Abendspaziergang machte. Anschließend hatte sie sich mit Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel vor den Kamin gelegt. Adso, der nur auf seine Chance gewartet hatte, war langsam auf sie zu gelaufen und hatte sich dann direkt vor ihr auf den Boden gelegt. Die Aufforderung: “Streichle mich!” war unübersehbar. Als Jamie, ebenfalls in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel, aus dem Badezimmer kam, sah sie ihn nicht an. Er setzte sich zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie. Als er einen Strang ihrer Haare hinter ihr Ohr streichen wollte, sah er es: Ein Rinnsal von Tränen bahnte sich seinen Weg über ihr Gesicht.

         "Claire, mo chridhe", fragte er besorgt, “was ist passiert?”

         Sie sah ihn an, ihre Augen rot und voller Tränen, unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen. Also nahm er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft an seiner Brust. Später würde er nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange er sie so in den Armen gehalten, ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken und die Haare gestrichen und dabei in Gälisch beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert hatte. Aber es erschien ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Als sie sich dann von ihm löste und ihn an sah, wollte sie ihm etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nur schluchtzen und erneut ergoss sich in Strom heißer Tränen über ihre Wangen. Vorsichtig trocknete Jamie mit dem Saum seines Morgenmantels ihr Gesicht. Bismarck war herbei gelaufen, als Claire zu weinen begonnen hatte. Er hatte sie mit großen Augen angesehen und dann vorsichtig mit seiner langen Nase angestupst. Als sie ihn sah, begann sie erneut zu schluchtzen. Jamie sah den Hund an und wies ihn dann mit einer Hand zurückj zu seinem Hundekissen. das Tier trollte sich, legte sich aber so auf das große Kissen, dass er das Geschehen vor dem Kamin genau im Auge behalten konnte. Jamie war nicht entgangen, dass der kleine Körper unter Anspannung stand. Bismarck würde sofort bereit sein, aufzuspringen und wieder zu Claire zu laufen, um sie zu trösten oder zu verteidigen. Doch so sehr ihn die Reaktion des Hundes freute, jetzt galt es, sich um Claire zu kümmern. Als sie ihn erneut ansah, schien sie sich etwas beruhigt zu haben.

         “Jamie,” begann sie, ihre Stimme immer noch unsicher, “es war ein so wundervoller Tag. Ich habe jede Minute, jeden Augenblick mit Dir genossen. Aber morgen müssen wir schon wieder zurück und … ich habe Angst, Angst, dass das alles nur ein schöner Traum ist, der zerplatzt, sobald wir wieder in Berlin sind.”

         Ehe er etwas antworten konnte, fuhr sie fort:

         “Und ich habe Angst, … ich habe Angst, dass ich Dir nicht gut tue ….”

         “Wie? Wer sagt, dass Du nicht gut genug für mich bist?” fragte er erstaunt.  
  
         “Nein, ich sagte, dass ich Dir nicht gut tue. Mein ganzes Leben ist so … so dyfunktional, so ungeordenet verlaufen  … Deines dagegen …”

         Jamie lacht laut auf und Claire sah ihn erstaunt an.

         “Oh Claire, mein Leben war nicht immer so geordnet und selbst jetzt ist nicht allen in meinem Leben in Ordnung.”

         Er sah sie einen Augenblick nachdenklich an.  
  
         “Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich Dir mehr von mir erzähle. Aber nicht jetzt. Das tun wir morgen. Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal ins Bett und ruhen uns aus. Nur eines verrate ich Dir jetzt schon: Wenn Du noch nicht nach Hause fahren möchtest, ist das kein Problem. Ich hatte Tessa gemailt und angefragt, ob wir das Haus noch für den Rest der Woche belegen können und sie hat mir geantwortet, dass das geht.”

         Claires Augen weiteten sich und ein Lächeln wurde auf ihrem Gesicht erkennbar. Jamie küsste ihre Stirn. Dann drehte er sich zum Couchtisch um und blies die Kerzen aus. Claire war aufgestanden, doch ehe sie sich versah, hatte Jamie sie auf seine Arme genommen und trug sie in den ersten Stock. Bismarck und Adso folgten ihnen.

 


	21. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (10): Freude und Leid teilen (6c) - Jamies Geschichte (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir begleiten Jamie und Claire bei einem weiteren Tagesausflug und werden Zeuge davon, wie Jamie beginn, Claire seine Geschichte zu erzählen.
> 
> Hinweis: Dies ist ein sehr ausführliches Kapitel.

Das Jagdschloss Granitz auf Rügen * Foto by [Klugschnacker](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jagdschloss_Granitz_\(2011-05-21\)_14.JPG) via Wiki Media Commons [CC BY-SA 3.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)]

 

**Montag, Pfingstwochenende 2020, drei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**

Als sie Berlin zwei Tage zuvor verließen, hatten sich weder Jamie noch Claire vorstellen können, dass dieses Wochenende das Potential besaß, ihr Leben zu verändern. 

          Auch an diesem Morgen hatte Jamie sie auf seine rabiate aber freundliche Art geweckt. Während Claire duschte und sich anschließend für den Tag zurecht machte, hatte er bereits den Tisch gedeckt und das Frühstück vorbereitet. Als sie in die Küche kam, stand an der Spüle und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Wie aus dem Nichts überkam sie der Wunsch, seine Nähe und seine Wärme zu spüren. Nur Augenblicke später umfasste sie seinen Körper und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken. Zu ihrer Freude drehte er sich nicht sogleich um, sondern blieb ganz ruhig stehen.

          “Guten Morgen, mo ghraid,” sagte er leise und sie konnte das Lächeln, das seinen Mund umspielte in seiner Stimme hören. Einen Augenblick später drehte er sich vorsichtig zu ihr um und schloss sie in die Arme, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte.

          “Na?” fragte er leise. “Bist Du bereit, Dich den Abenteuern dieses Tages zu stellen?”

          Sie sah ihn an, dann gähnte sie ausführlich. Er lächelte und dabei kräuselte sich seine Nase auf diese einzigartige Weise, wie Claire es noch bei keinem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte.

          “Wenn das erste Abenteuer aus einem starken Kaffee und einem guten Frühstück besteht, dann, Dr. Fraser, lautet meine Antwort: Aye, Sir!”

          Jamie grinste noch einmal und wieder kräuselte sich seine Nase. Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und sagte:

          “Dann lass’ uns frühstücken!”

          Neunzig Minuten später packte Claire die Brote, die sie im Anschluss an das Frühstück zubereitet hatte, in eine Kühltasche. Sie legte außerdem zwei Äpfel und eine Tüte mit Nüssen dazu. Der kleine, als Dackel verkleidete schwarze Drache, der immer darauf spekulierte, dass für ihn irgendetwas vom Tisch _seiner_ Menschen herabfiel, sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf. Doch diesmal erfüllten sich seine Hoffnungen nicht.

          “Bismarck,” sagte Claire und sah ihn an, “Du hast doch gerade eben erst eine ganze Schale mit Futter bekommen. Das muss jetzt erst einmal reichen.”

         Noch während sie die letzten Worte sprach, war ihr klar, wie unsinnig sich das in den Ohren des Hundes anhören musste. Wann war jemals eine Fütterung für einen Dackel ausreichend gewesen? Der Magen des kleinen Kerls schien die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, sich zu ungeahnten Größen ausdehnen zu können. Sie musste an ein Vers aus dem bekannten Text [“Die Zufriedenheit”](https://www.gedichte-fuer-alle-faelle.de/allegedichte/gedicht_2969.html) von [Johann Martin Miller](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_Martin_Miller) denken:

          _“Je mehr er hat, je mehr er will, nie schweigen seine Klagen still.”_

         Doch ehe sie sich noch einmal Bismarck zuwenden konnte, trat Jamie an sie heran:

          “Bist Du bereit, Claire? Die Tiere sind gefüttert, Küche und Esszimmer aufgeräumt …”

          “Ja, unser Proviant ist auch gepackt. Hast Du Wasserflaschen …”

          “Bereits im Auto.”

          “Gut, dann bin ich auch bereit!”

          Jamie hatte sich nieder gebeugt und Bismarck angeleint. Claire nahm die Leine und gab ihm die Kühltasche. Sie schaute noch einmal in den Wohnbereich, wo Adso es sich - wie üblich - auf einer sonnigen Fensterbank bequem gemacht hatte. Dann ging sie mit Bismarck zum Auto und wartete auf Jamie, der die Haustür verschloss. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war Bismarck in seiner Transportbox verstaut. Langsam lenkte Jamie den Wagen vom Parkplatz vor dem Haus in Richtung Straße.

         Während des Frühstücks hatten sie grob die Pläne für den Tag besprochen. Die Besichtigung des Jagdschlosses in Granitz stand als erster Punkt auf ihrer Liste. Doch bevor sie das Schloss besichtigen konnten, mussten sie Bismarck für einige Stunden in einer Hundepension _‘parken’_. Denn Hunden war der Zutritt zum Schloss nicht erlaubt und sie wollten das Tier nicht über mehrere Stunden allein im Auto zurücklassen. Zu Claires Freude hatte Jamie für die Fahrt Richtung Granitz die Route entlang des Nationalparks und der Küste gewählt. So fuhren sie zuerst wie am Vortag Richtung Lohme und anschließend in Richtung des Nationalparks Jasmund, bogen dann aber in Richtung Sassnitz ab. Als Sie Lancken und Dübnitz hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen sie der Küste mit jeder Minute näher. Sie fuhren an Prora entlang und bogen nach der Hälfte der Strecke Richtungen Bergen ab. Über Thesenvitz und Patzig erreichten sie Kartzitz und kurz darauf die Hundepension, die ganz in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldes lag.   
          Jamie parkte den Wagen, dann stiegen sie aus. Ihm war ein bisschen mulmig zumute, als er Bismarck in seiner Transportbox aus dem Wagen nahm. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Tier für einige Stunden in einer Hundepension und damit bei vollkommen fremden Menschen unterbrachte. Bismarck war es gewohnt, dass Tessa Lüttgenjohann, Ned Gowan oder das Ehepaar Schaller als seine Babysitter fungierten. Daran hatte er sich auch in einer gewissen Weise gewöhnt. Aber wie würde er reagieren, wenn er nun nicht nur in einer völlig fremden Umgebung, sondern auch bei völlig fremden Menschen bleiben musste? Der Gedanke stieg in ihm auf, dass diese Erfahrung wohl denen jener Eltern ähneln musste, die ihre Kinder zum ersten Mal im Kindergarten oder in der Schule zurück lassen. Plötzlich spürte Jamie, wie Claires Hand sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er ganz in Gedanken, am Wagen stehen geblieben war.

          “Er wird es schaffen, Jamie. Bismarck ist stark und es sind nur einige Stunden,” sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, während sie einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn sanft drückte.

          “Ja, das wird er."

          Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann schritt er mit der Transportbox in Richtung des Eingangs. Claire folgte ihm.

         Bismarcks Unterbringung gestaltete sich dann auch wirklich einfacher, als Jamie gedacht hatte. Am Empfang wurden sie von einem Mitarbeiter der Hundepension begrüßt und erledigten die Formalitäten. Anschließend gingen sie zu einem großen umzäunten Rasenplatz, auf dem bereits mehrere kleine Hunde herumtollten. Jamie bemerkte, wie aufgeregt Bismarck war, als er die ganzen anderen Hunde kläffen hörte. Nachdem sich die Eingangstür des Rasenplatzes hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, setzte er die Transportbox auf den Boden und nahm den Hund heraus. Zuerst streichelte er ihn ausgiebig, dann machte er ihn mit dem Mitarbeiter der Hundepension, einem jungen Mann namens Frederick, bekannt. Jamie war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Bismarck ganz offensichtlich keine Berührungsängste hatte. Gemeinsam mit Fred brachte er Bismarck dann zu den anderen kleinen Hunden und beobachtete, wie sein Dackel begann, diese vorsichtig zu beobachten. Nachdem ein hellbrauner Dackel unbedarft auf Bismarck zugelaufen kam und ihn ganz natürlich beschnüffelt hatte, war das Eis gebrochen. Nun kamen auch die anderen Hunde heran und kurz darauf verteilten sich die Tiere über den gesamten Rasenplatz. Bismarck war ihnen, von Jamie mit einigen Stupsern ermutigt, gefolgt. Anscheinend machte es ihm großen Spaß, sich mit einem schwarz-weiß gescheckten Mischlingshund, der etwas größer war als er, ein kleines Wettrennen zu liefern. Jamie, Claire und Frederick nutzten die Gelegenheit, um den Rasenplatz zu verlassen.

“Dackel” by [Pipsimv  
](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/dackel-hund-spielen-ball-braun-361560/)  

         Nachdem sie Frederick Bismarcks Futter übergeben und mit ihm besprochen hatten, wann sie den Hund wieder abholen würden, fuhren Jamie und Claire Richtung Bergen und von dort aus über Zirkow zum “Parkplatz Schloss Granitz”. Dort stellten sie den Wagen im Schatten eines Baumes ab und nahmen dann den so genannten “Jagdschlossexpress”. Eine Viertelstunde lang fuhr sie der kleine Shuttlebus durch den Granitzer Buchenwald und hielt dann direkt vor dem Schloss. Gemeinsam betraten sie die beeindruckende Eingangshalle, die ganz mit Marmor verkleidet war. Dann begaben sie sich zur Rezeption, wo sie die Eintrittskarten erwarben, Jamies Rucksack und Claires Tasche in einem Schließfach verstauten und anschließend auf den Beginn der Führung warteten.

        Nacheinander versammelten sich immer mehr Menschen in der Eingangshalle und kurze Zeit später erschien eine junge Frau, die die Besucher begrüßte, sich als Christina und ihre Führerin vorstellte. Christina erklärte ihren Zuhörern, dass   
__  
"[die Granitz](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granitz), eine Hügellandschaft mit sanften Anhöhen, lichten Wäldern und den gewaltigen Steilküsten seit 1472 den [Herren zu Putbus](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Putbus_\(Adelsgeschlecht\)) gehörte. Die Familie von Putbus war 1727 in den Reichsgrafenstand erhoben worden. ‘Reichsgraf’ war ein Titel, der direkt vom Kaiser des Heiligen Römischen Reiches Deutscher Nation vergeben wurde, weil das Territorium dieser Grafen direkt dem Reich unterstand. Bereits ein Jahr zuvor, 1726, hatte [Graf Moritz Ulrich I.](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moritz_Ulrich_I.) auf einer Waldlichtung ein zweigeschossige Jagdhaus mit zwei freistehenden Pavillons errichten lassen, das er “Solitüde” nannte. Im Jahr 1730 entstand dann in der Nähe, auf der höchsten Erhebung der Granitz, dem 107 m ü. [NN](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normalnull) gelegenen, so genannten Tempelberg, ein zweistöckiges [Belvedere](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belvedere_\(Architektur\)) in Fachwerkbauweise. Dieses Haus wurde 1810 abgerissen und an seiner Stelle sollte ein neuer Aussichtsturm in Form eines mittelalterlichen Bergfrieds errichtet werden. Doch dieses Vorhaben wurde nicht ausgeführt. 1814 modernisierte man zunächst nur das Jagdhaus und zwar im neugotischen Stil. Erst in den Jahren zwischen 1838 und 1846, nachdem das Heilige Römische Reich Deutscher Nation untergegangen war und die Reichsgrafen von Putbus durch den Schwedischen König in den Fürstenstand erhoben worden waren, gab Fürst [Wilhelm Malte I von und zu Putbus ](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wilhelm_Malte_I.)den Auftrag das bis heute bestehende Schloss zu bauen. Mit den Plänen und der Ausführung beauftragte er den Berliner Architekten [Johann Gottfried Steinmeyer](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johann_Gottfried_Steinmeyer). Das Schloss wurde im Stil jener Burgen erbaut, wie sie während der Renaissance in Norditalien entstanden waren. Nach seiner Fertigstellung und lange Zeit darüber hinaus wurde das Schloss zu einem beliebten Ferienziel für den europäischen Adel und andere prominente Persönlichkeiten. Zu den Besuchern des Hauses gehörten u.a. der preußische König Friedrich Wilhelm IV, der dänische König Christian VIII, der Deutsche Reichskanzler Fürst Otto von Bismarck, sowie der Historiker Johann Jacob Grümbke.”  
  


“Jagdschloss Granitz - Eingangshalle” * Foto: [Lapplaender](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jagdschloss_Granitz_entrance_hall.jpg) via Wiki Media [CC BY-SA 3.0 de (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/de/deed.en)]

  
         Christina bat nun die kleine Gruppe, ihr zu folgen. Während sie die Besucher durch die einzelnen Räume leitete, erklärte sie, dass

          _“das Jagdschloss bis zum Jahr 1944 der Familie von Putbus gehörte und, nachdem_[Malte Ludolph Franz Eugen von und zu Putbus](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malte_zu_Putbus) inhaftiert worden war, von den Nazis übernommen wurde. Als dann die Sowjetarmee Ostdeutschland besetzte und durch die neue politische Führung Ostdeutschlands die Landreform durchgeführt wurde, war die Familie enteignet worden. Die Nachkommen der Familie von Putbus erhoben nach der Wiedervereinigung der beiden Deutschen Staaten Klage und verlangten, dass ihnen der Besitz ihrer Vorfahren zurückgegeben würde. Doch ihre Klage wurde abgewiesen und bis heute befindet sich das Schloss in staatlichem Besitz. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gingen viele Einrichtungsgegenstände des Hauses verloren oder wurden gestohlen. Eine Anzahl von Kunstgegenständen wurde nach Berlin verbracht, wo man sie im ‘Gemäldedepot der Dienststelle für die Verwaltung sowjetischen Vermögens in Deutschland’ aufbewahrte. Im Jahr 1953 wurden die Gegenstände dann an die Staatlichen Museen der DDR in Berlin übergeben. In den Jahren 1983 bis 1990 war das Schloss umfassend restauriert und das Inventar im alten Stil ergänzt worden. Zwischen 2011 und 2014 wurde das Schloss dann noch einmal für 7.9 Millionen Euro renoviert. In diesem Zusammenhang erhielt das Schloss auch eine neue Dauerausstellung, die 2014 eröffnet wurde.”  
  
         Nach dieser Einführung wies Christina daraufhin, dass die Besucher nun die Ausstellung und den Aussichtsturm besichtigen konnten. Da die Mehrheit der Besucher in die Ausstellung “Hirsche der Welt” im ersten Stock strömten, entschieden sich Jamie und Claire für den der Aufstieg zur Aussichtsplattform. Jamie leitete Claire zu dem 38 m hohen Mittelturm.   
  
         “Dieser Turm,” erklärte er leisen flüsternd, “wurde nach Plänen des bekannten preußischen Architekten [Karl Friedrich Schinkel](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Friedrich_Schinkel) errichtet. Ursprünglich befand sich hier der Hofraum. Der Turm wurde nachträglich eingebaut.”

  


“Schloss Granitz - Treppenaufgang” * Foto: [Hajotthu](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Granitz_Schloss_Treppenaufgang@20161230.jpg) via Wiki Media Commons [CC BY-SA 3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/)]

    
  
         Als sie am Fuß der gusseisernen Wendeltreppe angekommen waren, deren Pfosten in der Form eines auf einem Bein stehenden Adlers gestaltet worden war, fuhr Jamie flüsternd fort:

         “Die freitragende Wendeltreppe hat 154 gusseisernen Stufen. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, wie schwer sie ist. Doch ihre statischen Kräfte werden vollkommen von den Seitenwänden aufgenommen. Man hat sie also quasi in den Turm ‘eingespannt’.”

         Langsam begannen sie mit dem Aufstieg. Oben auf der Plattform angekommen, eröffnete sich ihnen ein wunderbarer Panoramablick über die Insel. Sie stellten sich an die Brüstung und Jamie erläuterte Claire was in welcher Richtung zu sehen war. Fast fünfzehn Minuten genossen sie in aller Ruhe den Ausblick und machten mit ihren Smartphones einige Bilder.

          “Der Ausblick ist herrlich! Und die Luft erst!”

          Claire atmete tief ein.

          “Gefällt es Dir?” fragte er sie leise.  
  
          “Ja, sehr,” gab sie flüsternd zu Antwort.

 

Blick vom Turm des Jagdschlosses Granitz auf Binz -   
Foto: [Gerhard Giebener / pixelio.de](https://www.pixelio.de/media/583411)  
  
  


         Sie gingen noch zwei Stationen weiter und als sie den Rundgang beendet hatten, legte er seine Arme um sie, zog sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

         “Dr. Fraser!” sagte sie mit gespielter Empörung, “Wir sind hier in der Öffentlichkeit!”

         “Stört Dich das? Hier kennt uns doch kein Mensch!” flüsterte er ihr mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zu.

         “Ich dachte, Sie hätten mich wegen des wunderbaren Ausblicks hier herauf gebracht. Und jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass Sie mich nur verführen wollten!”

         Jamie sah ihr in die Augen. Dann flüsterte er:  
  
         “Kennst Du mich wirklich so wenig, Claire?”

         Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und schwieg einen Augenblick. Dann sagte sie:

         “Jamie, ich liebe Dich.”

         Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

         Langsam ließ sie ihre langgliedrigen, feinen Finger über die Wagen seines Gesichts gleiten. Dann küsste sie ihn sanft.

         “Ich liebe Dich auch, Claire” sagte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

         “Ich weiß, Jamie,” antwortete sie und fügte hinzu: “Ich hoffe nur, dass … dass ich nicht …”

         Sie senkte den Blick.

         “Claire, sieh mich an,” sagte er und drückte sanft mit einer Hand ihr Kinn nach oben.

         “Zweifle nicht. Es wird alles gut. Wir werden es schaffen, gemeinsam.”

         Sie nickte nur. Dann hörten sie Schritte auf der Eisentreppe und einige weitere Besucher traten auf das Aussichtsplateau. Sie lösten sich voneinander und gingen zum Ausgang. Nachdem sie gearteten hatten, bis weitere Besucher den Aufstieg über die Treppe beendet hatten, stiegen sie in die anderen Stockwerke hinunter.

Wendeltreppe im Schloss Granitz by [susanne906](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/gel%C3%A4nder-haus-geb%C3%A4ude-treppe-3981974/)

  
         Dort besichtigten sie den Marmorsaal, den Rittersaal und verschiedene andere Ausstellungsräume. Nachdem sie beide einen Abstecher zum WC gemacht hatten, verließen sie das Schloss und schlenderten zum nahe gelegenen Gasthaus, der “Alten Brennerei”. Sie entschieden sich, ihre belegten Brote für den Nachmittag aufzubewahren und kehrten ein. Nach Begutachtung der Speisekarte wählten eine Bärlauchsuppe als Vorspeise, einen Hirschburger mit Ziegenkäse, Champignons und Preiselbeeren zum Hauptgang und den dazu angebotenen Landwein. So gestärkt machten sie sich neunzig Minuten später auf den Weg, um das ebenfalls zum Schloss gehörende Granitzhaus, ein ehemaliges Forst- und Gästehaus zu besichtigen. In dem Haus, das nun das Informationszentrum für das Biosphärenreservat Südost-Rügen beherbergt, besuchten sie eine Ausstellung, die die Gäste der Insel mit den verschiedenen Landschafts- und Küstenformen des mecklenburg-vorpommerschen Küstenraumes bekannt macht. Als sie vor einigen großen Bildern standen, wies Jamie darauf hin, wie sehr Land und Meer in dieser Region miteinander verzahnt sind. Als sie kurz darauf vor einer Landkarte standen, flüsterte er:

         “Siehst Du, wie die Halbinseln und Küsten durch schmale Landstreifen miteinander verbunden werden, andererseits aber auch durch Bodden und Wieken voneinander getrennt sind? Hier gibt es feinsandige, breite Sandstrände, dort schroffe Steilküsten. An den Füßen der Klippen sind so genannte Blockstrände entstanden.”  
  


“Das [Granitzhaus](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granitzhaus) ist ein ehemaliges Jagd- und Gasthaus direkt am Jagdschloss.“ -   
Foto: [Derzno](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Binz_2012_09_05.jpg) via Wikimedia Commons [CC BY 3.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0)]  
  


         Claire nickte, schwieg aber den überwiegenden Teil der Zeit. Jamie wusste, dass ihr Schweigen nichts mit Desinteresse zu tun hatte. Im Gegenteil. In all’ der Zeit, in der er sie nun kannte, hatte er immer wieder beobachtet, dass sie in solchen Augenblicken ganz besonders aufmerksam war. Es schien, als richte sie alle Konzentration auf das, was vor ihr war, um so viele Informationen wie nur möglich in sich aufnehmen.

        Um 15.00 Uhr fanden sie sich dann an der Haltestelle des Shuttle Busses wieder und keine zwanzig Minuten später hielt dieser an dem Parkplatz, wo sie ihr Auto bestiegen. Nach knapp einer weiteren Stunde Fahrt erreichten sie die Hundepension. Bismarcks Freude kannte keine Grenzen, als er “seine Menschen” wiedersah. Nach Auskunft von Fred hatte er sich der kleine Kerl gut benommen und sei jederzeit wieder als Gast willkommen. Als Jamie den Dackel jedoch in die Transportbox setzen wollte, weigerte sich dieser. Er drückte seine kleinen Dackelbeine kraftvoll gegen beide Seiten des Eingangs zu seiner Transportbox und war weder durch gutes Zureden, noch durch leichte Stupse, Leckereien oder sanfte Drohungen hineinzubekommen. Jamie sah Claire hilfesuchend an. Diese öffnete ihre Arme.

         “Komm’, ich nehme ihn während der Fahrt auf den Schoss und halte ihn fest.”  
  
         “Das würdest Du tun?” fragte Jamie erstaunt.

         “Sicher, warum nicht?” fragte Claire genauso erstaunt zurück.

         “Ich dachte, … ach … ist auch egal. Danke!”

         Er gab ihr den Hund und dieser schien sich in Claires Armen ganz offensichtlich wohl zu fühlen. Jamie öffnete die Wagentür und ließ sie einsteigen. Während er den Wagen wieder auf die Straße lenkte, sah er mehrere Mal verstohlen zu Claire und Bismarck. Sie hatte sich eine Decke auf den Schoß gelegt, damit der Hund nicht auf den harten Plastikverstärkungen des Sicherheitsgurtes  gestört würde. Bismarck hatte an dieser Decke herum gezurrt und sie in eine gewisse runde Form gebracht, wie er es immer tat, wenn man ihm eine Decke oder ein Tuch zum Schlafen gab. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich dann beruhigt und schien nun, von Claires Armen umfasst, zu schlafen. Doch Jamie wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser Schein trog. Solange sie unterwegs waren, würde Bismarck allerhöchstens die Augen schließen und ausruhen. Erst wenn sie wieder in ihrem angestammten “Zuhause” waren, würde er wirklich schlafen.   
         Sie umfuhren den großen [“Jasmunder Bodden”](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gro%C3%9Fer_Jasmunder_Bodden), der die Halbinsel Jasmund vom Mutterland der Insel trennt und kamen eine halbe Stunde später in der Nähe des Ortes Glowe an. Dort parkten sie den Wagen und kurz darauf betraten sie den Hundestrand, auf dem bereits eine ganze Anzahl anderer Hundeliebhaber mit ihren Schützlingen unterwegs waren. Nachdem sie eine Zeit gegangen waren, fanden sie einen nicht ganz so bevölkerten Platz, an dem sie sich niedersetzen und ihre Brote verspeisten und ihre Wasserflaschen leerten. Auch Bismarck wurde mit Futter und Wasser bedacht. Anschließend nahm Jamie das Tier auf seinen Schoß und holte aus seiner Jackentasche eine kleine Tüte mit Hundedrops, die er langsam an Bismarck verfütterte. Dabei streichelte er ihn ausgiebig.  
  


“Hund am Strand” by [manfredrichter](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/hunde-strand-sand-spa%C3%9F-spiel-3880962/)  
  


         “Na, versuchst Du ihn zu bestechen? Glaubst Du, dass er nach einer handvoll Hundedrops freiwillig in die Transportbox zurück geht?”

         “Nein, Claire. Ich bin Realist und ich kenne Bismarck jetzt lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich jetzt noch eine ganze Zeit lang wie ein trotziges Kind verhalten wird. Er hat das Zusammensein mit den anderen Hunden bestimmt genossen. Aber er möchte mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich ihn allein gelassen habe. Das ist jetzt seine Art mit zu bedeuten, dass ich etwas wieder gut zu machen habe. Er will die Zeit ohne mich ‘nachholen’. Das hat er schon immer so gemacht, auch wenn ich ihn bei Tessa oder Ned gelassen habe. Du wirst ihn wohl auch auf dem restlichen Abschnitt unserer Rückfahrt auf dem Schoß halten müssen.”

         Und so machte Claire noch einmal dieselbe Prozedur mit Bismarck durch: Decke auf dem Schoß ausbreiten, Hund darauf setzen, zulassen, dass der Hund aus der Decke ein ‘Nest’ baute, die Arme um das Fellmonster legen und ihn so halten, bis das Ziel erreicht war. Doch zu Jamies Freude schien ihr das alles nichts auszumachen.

         Als sie wieder in ihrem Feriendomizil eintrafen, wurden sie von Adso begrüßt, der laut miauend auf sie zu kam. Bismarck beachtete ihn jedoch kaum, sondern rannte umgehend zu seinem beigefarbenen Hundekissen und ließ sich darauf nieder. Es störte ihn nicht, dass _seine_ Menschen um ihn herumwuselten und auf die Avancen des Katers, mit ihm zu spielen, reagierte er nicht. Also folgte Adso Claire, die nach oben ging. Als Jamie kurz darauf den Kamin anmachte, schaute er noch einmal zu Bismarck hinüber. Das Tier lag, alle vier Beinchen von sich gestreckt, auf dem Rücken und schnarchte vernehmbar.

         Eine Stunde nachdem sie zurückgekehrt waren, kam Claire aus dem Badezimmer - frisch geduscht, in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel. Auf dem Couchtisch erwartete sie eine frische Kanne Tee und eine Schale mit Keksen. Jamie hatte die Tiere gefüttert und verschwand nun seinerseits im Badezimmer. Als er, ebenfalls in Schhlafanzug und Morgenmantel gekleidet, zurückkehrte, hielt er eine Tortenplatte in den Händen, auf der ein schokofarbener Kuchen thronte. Als er Claires fragenden und zugleich begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte er: 

         “Ich dachte, da wir unser Abendessen ja bereits am Strand verspeist haben, könnten wir uns jetzt noch ein kleines Dessert gönnen.”

         “Dass ist, Dr. Fraser, ein ausgesprochen guter Gedanke!”

         Dieser Meinung war offensichtlich nicht nur Claire, sondern auch Adso und Bismarck. Beide hatten den Kuchen gewittert und bewegten sich nun vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, in Richtung Couchtisch. Doch es bedurfte nur einer Handbewegung und eines strengen Blickes von Jamie und der Hund zog sich zu auf sein Kissen zurück. Claire hingegen musste etwas mehr Kraftaufwand einsetzen, um Adso zu verscheuchen. Der Kater grummelte vor sich hin, lief dann in Richtung des Hundes und begann seinen Frust an diesem auszulassen. Doch Bismarck wehrte Adsos Attacken brüsk ab und schließlich verzog sich der Kater auf einen der Stühle im Essbereich.  
  


”Tee” by [Imoflow](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/pokal-trinken-lebensmittel-3197936/)  
  


         Was ist das für ein Kuchen?” fragte Claire als Jamie ein Stück davon auf ihren Teller legte.

         “Italienischer Mandelkuchen. Ein Traum.”

         Sie begannen zu essen - und schwiegen. Als Claire ihr Kuchenstück verspeist hatte, seufzte sie.

         “Schon alle ...” sagte sie mit dick aufgetragener Trauer in ihrer Stimme.

         “Oh, Du kannst den ganzen restlichen Kuchen haben, wenn Du möchtest ...”

         “Nun, der ganze Kuchen wäre etwas zu viel, aber ein weiteres Stück nehme ich gerne.”

         Sie hielt ihm den Kuchenteller hin und beobachtete Jamie genau, während er ihr ein weiteres Stück auf den Teller legte. Obwohl die Stimmung gelöst war, schien er angespannt zu sein. Sie hatte das über den gesamten Tag hinweg immer wieder verspürt. Jamie war locker, humoristisch ... und doch war da unterschwellig eine innere Anspannung. Sie ahnte, dass diese Anspannung mit dem Gespräch zusammenhing, das sie führen wollten. Es half nichts, das Thema weiter hinauszuschieben. Es würde ihm nicht helfen. Besser war es, das Thema geradeheraus anzusprechen. Sie stellte den Teller mit dem Kuchen auf den Tisch und nahm seine Hand.

         “Jamie, dieser Tag war wunderschön. Ich habe soviel Neues gesehen und gehört, erlebt. Danke, dass Du das alles möglich gemacht hast.”

         Er lächelte, blickte dann zu Boden und sein Kopf nahm eine leicht rote Farbe an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Claire ergriff seine Hand und küsste sie.

         “Aber jetzt möchte ich mehr von Dir erfahren.”  
  
         “Ach Claire, ich weiß nicht. Das sind alles nicht so schöne Dinge ...”

         Sie ließ seine Hand los und umfasst seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen.  
  
         “Das sagt der Mann, der sich die Geschichte meines ganzen verkorksten Lebens anhören musste ...”

         Sanft küsste sie ihn.

         “Los jetzt, Du bist doch sonst auch mutig.”

         Noch einmal küsste sie ihn, dann ließ sie ihn los und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kuchen zu. Jamie atmete tief ein.  
  
  


   “Herrenhaus” by [Funki50](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/gutshaus-herrenhaus-immobilie-204273/)

    

         “Du hast mich nach meiner Familie gefragt,” begann er er leise.   
  
         Claire nickte.

         “Vom Tod meiner Mutter und meines Vaters, vom Tod meiner Brüder, habe ich Dir ja bereits erzählt, als wir uns im Gefängnis unterhielten. Zum Rest meiner Familie, nun, ich … ich habe momentan keinen Kontakt zu ihnen. Außer zu meinem Schwager Ian. Wir mailen uns regelmäßig und hin- und hin- und wieder kommt er mich besuchen, wenn er in Berlin geschäftlich zu tun hat. Meine Schwester und die Kinder habe ich seit vier Jahren nicht gesehen.”

         Claire entging die Trauer in Jamies Blick nicht. Sie stellte den Kuchenteller ab und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke.

         “Ich denke,” sagte er und hielt noch einmal einen Moment inne, ”ich sollte Dir davon zuerst erzählen.”  
  
         Sie nickte nur stumm und drückte sanft seine Hand.

         “Meine Schwester Janet, von allen nur Jenny genannt, übernahm nach dem Tod meiner Mutter immer mehr Aufgaben in unserem Haushalt. Wir alle, mein Vater, ihr Mann Ian und ich, waren ihr dafür immer sehr dankbar. Es war eine ganz logische Lösung. Ian bewirtschaftete unser Gut, Jenny kümmerte sich um die Familie und um den große Haushalt. Mein Vater und ich arbeiteten in der Kanzlei und wohnten währenddessen in unserem Stadthaus. An den Wochenenden fuhren wir nach Potsdam, um Zeit mit der Familie auf unserem Gut zu verleben. Auf diese Weise behielt unser Familienleben auch nach dem Tod unserer Mutter einen guten Rhythmus und Stabilität. Ian ging sehr in seiner Arbeit mit den Tieren und der Landwirtschaft auf. Für ihn war und ist das nicht nur ein Job, sondern eine Art Berufung. Und Jenny war und ist eine liebevolle Mutter und hat über all die Jahre den großen Haushalt in einer wirklich vorbildlichen Weise gemanagt. Sicher, sie hat einige angestellte Helferinnen. Eine ältere Frau hilft ihr in der Küche und bei der Betreuung der Kinder. Daneben gibt es zwei jüngere Frauen, die sich um die Reinigung des großen Hauses und um die Wäsche kümmern. Anders wäre das alles auch gar nicht zu bewältigen. Hin- und wieder haben sie auch Aushilfen für andere, zusätzliche Arbeiten. Aber trotz diesen Helferinnen ist sie es, die das alles koordinieren, leiten und am Ende auch überwachen muss. Wie gesagt, wir waren immer sehr dankbar dafür, …”

         Jamie griff zu seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
   
         “Allerdings haben wir - Ian, mein Vater und ich - irgendwann bemerkt, wie Jenny sich veränderte. Anfangs geschah das ganz langsam. Man könnte sagen, es geschah schleichend. Sie wurde … immer bestimmender. Anfangs dachten wir, dass sie einfach nur die Kontrolle über alle Arbeiten behalten wollte .... vielleicht weil sie Angst hatte, dass sie etwas falsch oder nicht gut genug machen könnte. Die meiste Zeit nahmen wir es einfach so hin … hin- und wieder machten wir auch Witze darüber. Aber wir ertrugen es … Wir wollten sie wohl nicht noch zusätzlich zu dem Tod von Mutter und zu den vielen Aufgaben, die sie übernommen hatte, mit unserer Kritik belasten.”

         Erneut griff Jamie griff zu seiner Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Nachdem er die Tasse wieder niedergesetzt hatte, atmete er tief ein.

         “Vielleicht …”

         Sein Blick schweifte zum Kamin.

         “Vielleicht was?”

         Claire strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine Hand.

         “Vielleicht hätten wir nicht soviel Rücksicht nehmen dürfen, vielleicht war es eine falsche Rücksicht …”

         Er wandte sein Gesicht wieder Claire zu, die ihn erstaunt ansah.

         “Wie … wie meinst Du das?” fragte sie vorsichtig.

         “Nun, ihr Verhalten wurde immer bestimmender, dominanter und in einer gewissen Weise auch destruktiver. Vielleicht hätten wir das stoppen können, wenn wir sie früher darauf angesprochen hätten.   
         Nach dem Tod meines Vaters steigerte sich das dann sogar noch. Es wurde unerträglich. Und vor allem: Ihr Verhalten betraf nicht nur die Leitung des Haushalts. Sie begann auch, Ian immer mehr ‘gute Ratschläge’ für die Arbeit mit den Tieren und den Angestellten zu geben. Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, dass sie davon überzeugt war, dass ohne sie auf diesem Gut gar nichts richtig laufen würde. Nun, ich habe mich nicht eingemischt, weil ich dachte, dass ist ein Problem, dass die beiden als Ehepartner lösen müssen. Irgendwann kam es dann zu einem sehr großen Krach zwischen ihnen. Ian hat mir später erzählt, dass er sie ganz deutlich vor die Wahl gestellt hat: Entweder sie konzentriert sich auf ihre Aufgaben und lässt ihn in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen oder er geht wieder zurück nach Schottland. Das hat sie wohl aufgerüttelt. Denn seitdem lässt sie ihn in Ruhe und verschont ihn mit ihren ungebetenen Ratschlägen.   
         Doch ihre dominante Ader hat sich dann ein anderes Ventil gesucht. Auch mich hatte mit ihren unerbetenen Ratschlägen beglückt, wann immer sie und Ian mich mit den Kindern hier besucht haben. Das war meistens an meinem Geburtstag oder wenn sie Ausflüge nach Berlin gemacht haben. Mein Vater hatte ein ganz eindeutiges Testament hinterlassen: Sie und Ian erbten das Gut mit allem, was dazugehört und eine gewisse Summe Geld. Ich erbte die Kanzlei und das Stadthaus und ebenfalls eine Summe Geld. Außerdem wurde die Beteiligungen, die mein Vater an einer Reihe Unternehmen besaß, sehr sorgsam zwischen uns aufgeteilt. Was den Wert des Erbes betraf, so wurde es wirklich sehr gerecht geteilt. Darüber hat sie sich auch nie beschwert. Aber wann immer sie in Berlin war, in dem Haus, das nun mir allein gehörte, … niemals konnte sie mich mit ihrer Kritik oder ihren Ratschlägen verschonen. Einmal war der Rasen nicht gut genug gepflegt, dann wieder fand sie, dass der Wintergarten mit Pflanzen ‘überfrachtet’ sei und dringend ‘entmüllt’ werden musste. Mein Studierzimmer war zu dunkel, die Küche, die ich hatte renovieren lassen, war hingegen zu hell. Und so weiter und so fort. Ich habe das alles als eine ihrer Marotten abgetan, doch ich täuschte mich. Denn es war ihr nicht genug, sich in meine häuslichen Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Ihre Sucht, alles bestimmen zu wollen, ging so weit, dass sie mehrfach versuchte, mich mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu ‘beglücken’. ‘Verkuppeln’ wäre wohl das treffendere Wort für den Unsinn. Als ich mir ihre Einmischung in meine privaten Angelegenheiten verbat, meinte sie, ‘ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe, denn allein würde ich es ja ganz offensichtlich nicht schaffen, eine Frau zu finden und eine Familie zu gründen.”

         Jamie, der sich in Rage geredet hatte, schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann vergrub er das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Claire, die seinen Worten mit immer größer werdender Verwunderung zugehört hatte, umschlang seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und zog ihn an sich.

         “Jamie, Du musst nicht weiter sprechen, wenn es Dir zuviel wird,” sagte sie leise, während sie mit einer Hand sanft über seine seidigen Locken strich.

         Er verharrte einen Augenblick mit seinem Kopf an ihrer Brust. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

         “Doch Claire, ich will es Dir erzählen. Es ist wichtig, dass Du das weißt. Seit dem Tod unserer Mutter hat Jenny mich damit aufgezogen, dass ich kein Mädchen mit nach Hause brachte. Meine Güte! Ich war jung, ich wusste noch gar nicht was ich aus meinem Leben machen wollte! Und da sollte ich eine Beziehung anfangen? Irgendeine? Nur weil ‘man’ das eben macht? Mein Vater sagte immer wieder, ich solle das nicht ernst nehmen und solange mein Vater lebte, blieb es auch nur bei verbalen Sticheleien. Aber nachdem ich dann aus Frankreich zurückgekehrt war …”

         “Du warst in Frankreich?” fragte Claire überrascht.

         “Ja, ich konnte im Rahmen des [Erasmus-Programms](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erasmus-Programm) zwei Semester in Paris studieren, wo ich bei meinem Onkel Jarred gewohnt habe.

         “Und warum hat Jenny ihre Sticheleien nach Deinem Aufenthalt in Paris verstärkt?”

         “Nun, da war diese Geschichte mit ... Marie-Catherine …”


	22. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (11): Freude und Leid teilen (6d) - Jamies Geschichte (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie erzählt Claire von Marie-Catherine und den anderen Frauen, mit denen Jenny ihn verkuppeln wollte.

“Avenue Gustave Eiffel” by [bidyutd](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/gustave-eiffel-eiffelturm-lane-4230996/)

  
  
  
**Montagabends, Pfingstwochenende 2020, drei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**  

          _“Marie-Catherine?” dachte Claire. Hatte es also doch eine Frau in Jamies Leben gegeben? Aber hatte er nicht erst am vergangenen Freitag beteuert, er würde nur mit einer Frau …? Was sollte sie von alledem halten?  
_         Ihre ‘inneren Alarmglocken’ begannen laut zu schrillen. Sie nahm alle Kräfte zusammen und versuchte, sich ihre innere Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

         “Willst Du mir von ihr erzählen?” fragte sie so gefasst wie nur möglich.

         “Oh ja, natürlich,” antwortete Jamie, als wäre dies die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

         “Ich lernte sie auf einer Feier der Studentenvereinigung der juristischen Fakultät kennen. Sie ist die einzige Tochter eines Pariser Ehepaares, das mit Wein und Gourmet-Spezialitäten ein Vermögen gemacht hat. Zwischenzeitlich handeln sie auch mit Immobilien und halten Anteile an anderen florierenden Unternehmen, zum Beispiel in der Tourismusbranche. Aus diesem Grund war sie unter den Studenten sehr bekannt. Während die Mädchen sie als reiche Konkurrenz betrachteten, rissen sich die meisten Jungs förmlich darum, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte kein Interesse, sie kennen zu lernen. Ich mochte dieses High-Society-Gehabe noch nie … Aber einer aus meinem Semester, der sie bereits seit längerer Zeit kannte, meinte, er müsse sie mir unbedingt vorstellen. Er machte uns also miteinander bekannt, verschwand dann aber bald, um andere ‘wichtige Leute’ zu treffen.  
         Marie-Catherine und ich kamen miteinander ins Gespräch. Erst war es nur das übliche oberflächliche Gerede. Wir tranken Wein. Sie hatte schon einige Gläser getrunken und war daher recht gesprächig. Je länger wir uns unterhielten, desto ernster wurden die Themen. Aus ihren Erzählungen wurde deutlich, dass ihre Eltern zwar über eine Menge Geld verfügten und sie auch mit allem versorgten, was sie sich wünschte. Aber das war auch schon alles. Ihre familiären Beziehungen waren nicht wirklich intakt. Und das drückt es noch recht milde aus. Die überwiegende Zeit des Jahres sah sie ihre Eltern kaum und wenn sie einander trafen, dann gab es meistens Streit. Sie fragte mich nach meiner Familie und ich erzählte ihr ein wenig von uns. Ein intaktes Familienleben, wie ich es kannte, schien ihr ganz und gar fremd zu sein. Sie fragte mich in einigen Sachen um Rat und ich beantwortete ihre Fragen so gut ich konnte. Als die Feier zu Ende war, brachte ich sie zu ihrer Wohnung in einem nahe gelegenen Studentenwohnheim. Zu meiner Überraschung verabschiedete sie sich von mir mit einem Kuss. Auf die Wange. Sie meinte, ich sei ein wirklich guter Mensch und sie hoffe, dass dies nicht unser letztes Treffen gewesen sei.  
         Ich traf sie dann auch bereits am darauffolgenden Wochenende auf einer anderen Feier. Wieder kamen wir ins Gespräch und unterhielten uns fast den ganzen Abend. Dieser Abend endete wie das vorangegangene Treffen. In der Folgezeit sahen wir uns nicht nur auf Feiern. Wir verabredeten uns zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen, wir trafen uns auf dem Campus oder im Park. An manchen Wochenenden unternahmen wir auch etwas, Ausflüge in die Umgebung, Picknicks entlang der Seine. Wir besuchten Museen, Galerien, Konzerte. Meistens waren wir gemeinsam mit anderen Studenten unterwegs, aber auch allein. Das ging so über die ganzen zwei Semester. Als ich dann nach Ende meines zweiten Semesters wieder nach Berlin zurückkehren musste, schien sie wirklich sehr traurig zu sein. Sie versprach mir, dass sie mich besuchen kommen wollte und machte dafür schon recht detaillierte Pläne …”

 

“Seine” by [DonnaSenzaFiato](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/lavendel-seine-frankreich-normandie-3604128/)

 

         Jamie griff nach seiner Tasse und leerte sie. Claire schenkte ihm nach.

         “Danke.”

         “Wie ging es dann weiter?”

         “Es ging gar nicht weiter. Als ich wieder in Berlin war, schrieb’ ich ihr einige Male. Doch auf meine Mails bekam nie eine Antwort. Ein- oder zweimal schrieb mir ein Freund, der in Paris geblieben war und teilte mir mit, er solle mich von ihr grüßen. Von anderen erfuhr ich, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit ihren Abschluss gemacht habe und weiterhin in Paris lebe. Monate später erwähnte ein anderer Kommilitone in einer Mail, dass sie ihre eigene Firma aufgemacht habe und recht erfolgreich sei. Insgesamt schrieb ich ihr wohl drei- oder viermal und hin- und wieder hinterließ ich auch auf ihren social media accounts Kommentare. Vielleicht zweimal. Einige Male likte ich Dinge … Ich erhielt niemals Antwort. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Wie heißt das Sprichwort: Der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, der Mohr kann gehen.  
Ich wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Ich wurde ‘entsorgt’.”

         Jamie schluckte. Dann senkte er den Blick zum Boden.

         Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

         “Hast Du … hast Du sie sehr … geliebt?” fragte Claire leise.

         Jamies Kopf schnellte empor. Er sah sie verwundert an. Zu ihrer Überraschung brach er sodann in lautes Gelächter aus. Bismarck und Adso schreckten auf und blickten in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.

 

“Katze” by [zkittler](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/devon-rex-kater-katze-kissen-kamin-2740865/)  
   

         “Alles gut!” rief Jamie in ihre Richtung. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Claire:

         “Ob ich sie geliebt habe? Claire! Nein!”

         Wieder begann er zu lachen.

         Claire verzog ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie etwas sehr saures gegessen.

         Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste Jamie erneut lachen.

         Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

         “Oh Claire! Nein, ich habe sie nicht geliebt! Ich war noch nicht einmal ansatzweise in sie verliebt!”

         “Aber wenn … warum … ich … ich verstehe nicht …”

         Jamie zog sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

         “Claire, mein Herz, verzeih’ mir. Du musst einen ganz falschen Eindruck bekommen haben. Das wollte ich nicht.”

         Er atmete einmal tief durch.

         “Ich habe mich um sie gesorgt, wie man sich um einen guten Freund sorgt. Denn ich dachte, wir wären befreundet. Aber anscheinend war es nicht so. Denn mann man befreundet ist, lässt man den anderen ja nicht einfach so fallen, oder?”

         Claire nickte und sah ihn immer noch leicht verwundert an.

         “Ich kam mir vor, als habe mich jemand in den Müll geworfen. Und dieses Gefühl verstärkte sich, als ich weitere Dinge im Zusammenhang mit ihr erfuhr.”  
  
         Claire schwieg, nickte aber, um ihn zum Fortfahren zu ermutigen.

         “Ein Jahr nach meiner Rückkehr aus Paris traf ich einen Amerikaner, der auch mit uns in Paris studiert hatte. Es geschah zufällig. Ich kam von einer Vorlesung und wollte mir in einem nahegelegenen Cafe ein Sandwich und einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen kaufen. Da sah ich plötzlich Steven. Wir begrüßten einander und dann entschieden wir uns, ein anderes Lokal aufzusuchen, um gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen. Steven war wegen eines Jobangebots nach Berlin gekommen. Das war natürlich Hauptgesprächsthema während des Essens. Als ich ihn dann fragte, ob er etwas von unseren anderen Kommilitonen gehört habe, erzählte er mir von einigen, die ich auch kannte und dann, tja, dann erwähnte er Marie-Catherine. Er erzählte, dass ihre Firma richtig gut laufen würde. Grund dafür sei ein neues Projekt, das sie kurz nach meiner Abreise gestartet habe …”  


“Tee” by [dungthuyvunguyen](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/tee-hei%C3%9F-pokal-tisch-tee-zeit-2356764/)  

 

         Jamie griff erneut zu seiner Teetasse, die Claire in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal gefüllt hatte.

         “Ich hab’ gedacht, mich trifft der Schlag. Dieses Projekt, das Marie-Catherine gestartet hatte, war nichts anderes als die Kopie eines Projektes, das mein Vater und ich bereits zwei Jahre zuvor angedacht und entwickelt hatten. Wir waren nur aus Zeitgründen noch nicht dazu gekommen, es umzusetzen. Ich hatte ihr ganz im Vertrauen davon erzählt. Skrupellos wie sie war, hat Marie-Catherine unsere Idee kopiert, ein wenig an ihre Möglichkeiten angepasst ... und … machte jetzt Geld damit.”  
`  
         Jamie sah Claires schockierten Gesichtsausdruck.        

         “Habt Ihr … viel Geld … wegen ihr … verloren?” fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

         “Ich weiß es nicht und ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir auch vollkommen egal. Mir war und ist nicht das Geld wichtig, das wir verdient hätten. Mir war und ist wichtig, dass ich dieses Projekt gemeinsam mit meinem Vater entwickelt hatte. Sie hatte einfach kein Recht unsere Idee zu klauen. Sie hat mich ausgenutzt, sie hat mich benutzt und … dann hat sie mich in den Müll geworfen. So … habe ich … das …. empfunden.”

         Jetzt war es Claire, die zu ihrer Teetasse griff und trank. Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Jamie sah ihr an, dass die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf rotierten.  


“Hund” by [sjdents0](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/hund-feuer-haustier-tier-flamme-879962/)

 

         “O.k.,” sagte sie schließlich, “wenn ich Dich richtig verstehe, dann hat Dich diese … diese Studentin … ausgenutzt und … was Euer Projekt betrifft … bestohlen. Sie hat Dein … Euer … geistiges Eigentum gestohlen.”

         “Ja,” stimmte Jamie ihr zu, “genau. So würde jedenfalls die rechtliche Einordnung lauten.”

         “Aber wie hat Jenny diese Geschichte benutzt, um Dich aufzuziehen? Du warst doch nicht mit dieser Frau zusammen?”

         Jamie lachte kurz, aber hart auf.

         “Ach, als ob Jenny sich für Fakten interessieren würde. Sie hat, was das angeht, was ihren ‘kleinen’ Bruder betrifft, ihre ganz eigene Sicht der Dinge. Und wie sie die Dinge sieht, ist natürlich immer richtig.”

         Er streckte sich und atmete noch einmal tief ein.

         “Ich war von dieser ganzen Sache, also wegen dem Diebstahl unserer Projektidee, so enttäuscht, so wütend, dass ich Jenny davon erzählt habe. Kurz darauf wurde mir klar, dass das ein großer Fehler war.”

         Claire, die inzwischen wieder ihre rechte Hand auf Jamies Hände gelegt hatte, begann erneut, beruhigend mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln.

         “Wieso?”

         “Nun, Jenny ist der Meinung, ich sei eben ein dummer kleiner Junge. Sie glaubt, Marie-Catherine wäre in mich verliebt gewesen und ich kleiner dummer Junge hätte das nicht mitbekommen. Dass Marie-Catherine dann unsere Projektidee geklaut hätte, das habe sie nur getan um sich für ihre verschmähte Liebe an mir zu rächen. In Jennys Augen bin ich ch bin eben ein kleiner dummer Junge, der keine Menschenkenntnis hat. Ich sei ein hoffnungsloser, weltfremder Romantiker und darum würde ich - im Gegensatz zu ihr, die durch und durch Realist ist - mein Leben auch nicht ‘auf die Reihe kriegen’.”

         Claire sah ihn mit wachsender Verwunderung an und schüttelte den Kopf.

         “Wie kann sie so etwas behaupten? Du bist ein erfolgreicher Anwalt! Hat sie Dich nie vor Gericht erlebt? Hat sie nie in den Zeitungen über Dich gelesen?”

         Jamie lächelte. Es war ein müdes Lächeln.

         “Ach Claire ….”

         Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

Verhandlung des 2. Senats des Bundesverfassungsgerichts Karlsruhe  *  
Foto: Bundesarchiv, B 145 Bild-F080597-0004 / Reineke, Engelbert / CC-BY-SA 3.0 [CC BY-SA 3.0 de (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/de/deed.en)]

 

         “Nein. Für sie war die Meinung anderer über mich immer wichtiger als das was … wirklich … war. Sie hat sogar bei Kollegen von mir angerufen und sie gefragt, ob ich nicht vielleicht unsere Kanzlei ‘an die Wand fahre’.”

         Claire ließ die Schultern sinken.

         “Das kann sie doch nicht …”

         “Oh doch! Du glaubst gar nicht, was meine Schwester alles kann.”

         Jamie lachte kurz auf. Es entging Claire nicht, dass es ein bitteres Lachen war.

         “Sie kennt ja zum Glück nicht alle Partner. Sie hat nur bei Ben Hombach und bei Ned Gowan angerufen. Und die haben nicht gezögert, ihr die Meinung zu sagen.”

         Claire sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur fragend an.

         “Ja, beide haben ihr gesagt, dass sie ihr erstens über Firmeninterna  keine Auskünfte geben und dass es sie zweitens auch gar nichts angeht.”

         “Und damit hat sie sich zufrieden gegeben?”

         Wieder lachte Jamie laut und kurz auf.

         “Jenny hat es dann bei Tessa versucht. Sie meinte wohl, über die Schiene ‘von Frau zu Frau’ an Informationen zu kommen. Aber Tessa hat ihr nur gesagt, ich sei der erfolgreichste Chef, für den sie bisher gearbeitet habe.”

         Claire sah ihn zustimmend an.

         “Ich bin erst der zweite Chef, den Tessa hat. Der erste war ihr Ausbilder,” sagte Jamie trocken, worauf beide erneut schallend zu lachen begannen.

         “Weiß Jenny das?” fragte Claire, unterbrochen von einem leisen Kichern.

         “Nein. Jenny muss ja auch nicht alles wissen. Aber danach hat sie niemanden mehr in der Kanzlei angerufen. Jedenfalls habe ich nichts mehr davon gehört.”

         Claire zog Jamies Kopf zu sich, sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn.

         “Es tut mir Leid, dass Du so verletzt worden bist, Jamie,” sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

         Er wehrte ab.

         “Ach, es war nicht das erste Mal in meinem Leben und wahrscheinlich wird es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.”          

         Dann stand er auf und ging zum Kamin, um einige neue Holzscheite aufzulegen. Claire beobachtete ihn dabei. Tief in ihrem Inneren ahnte Claire, dass das, was Jamie ihr bis jetzt erzählt hatte, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs war. Wenn sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben sollten, haben wollten, dann mussten sie sich auch an die darunter liegenden Schichten wagen. Doch während sie noch darüber nachdachte, wie sie Jamie dazu ermuntern konnte, ihr mehr zu erzählen, hatte er sich wieder zu ihr auf das Sofa gesetzt und den Arm um sie gelegt. Ohne auf eine weitere Frage von Claire zu warten, fuhr er fort:

         “Wie gesagt, diese Geschichte mit Marie-Claire war der Auslöser für alles, was danach kam. Ich meine … Jenny’s Versuche, aus mir endlich ‘einen Mann’ zu machen.”

         Claire schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, dann ließ sie sich in seine Umarmung sinken.

 

“Gestüt” by [stux](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/stall-pferdestall-gest%C3%BCt-reiterhof-2677850/)

 

         “Zuerst lud sie eine vollkommen verzogene Göre aus einer Adelsfamilie ein. Diese deutsch-englische Familie hat etwas Besitz in Niedersachsen und zwar noch aus der Zeit, als dieses Bundesland das Kernland des Königreiches Hannover war. Ihr Vater besaß verschiedene Firmen, aber in der Finanzkrise 2008 hat er einen großen Teil seines Vermögens verloren. Es ist ihnen nur noch der Stammsitz in der Nähe von Hannover und ein Gestüt in der Nähe von Berlin geblieben. Obwohl sie nur noch ‘verarmter Adel’ waren, ließ diese Person jeden, der ihr begegnete, wissen, um wie viel höher sie auf der sozialen Leiter stand. Sie war, genauso wie Jenny, ein Mensch, der sich die Fakten so zurecht biegt, wie er sie am besten gebrauchen kann. Aber ihre Taten offenbarten, was sie in Wirklichkeit war: Nichts als eine bösartige, lügnerische, ekelhafte ... Hure, die zufällig in einem Herrenhaus geboren worden war. Jede einfache Putzfrau hat mehr Anstand und Empfinden von Ehre als dieses … dieses Biest. Sie versuchte mich zu erpressen, um mich in ihr Bett zu bekommen. Sie sah auf unsere Familie herunter, aber dafür, dafür sollte ich dann doch gut genug sein.”

         Claire hob ihren Kopf und blickte Jamie mit großen Augen an.

         “Wie konnte sie …"

         “An dem Wochenende, als sie bei uns in Potsdam zu Gast war, hat sie zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Jenny und Ian mit angehört. Meine Schwester und mein Schwager waren in der Küche. Jenny wusch das Geschirr, Ian trocknete ab. Sie hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass die Küchentür nicht ganz geschlossen war. Während sie miteinander sprachen, belauschte sie sie. Mein Vater … war im Besitz eines größeren Aktienpaketes gewesen, von dem wir nichts wussten. Er hatte es wohl erst wenige Tage vor seinem Tod erworben und dann keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, uns davon zu erzählen. Wir haben die Unterlagen darüber erst Monate später in einem alten Tresor im Weinkeller gefunden. Das war zwei Tage, bevor diese Fr ... dieses Biest bei uns zu Gast war. Keiner von uns, weder Jenny, noch Ian oder ich, wussten, warum mein Vater die Aktien dort verwahrt hatte. Wir hatten auch keine Ahnung von dem Konto, auf das die Erlöse aus diesen Aktien gingen. Dementsprechend hatten wir das alles auch nicht in der Erklärung für die Erbschaftssteuer aufgeführt, die wir Jahre zuvor abgegeben hatten. Wir machten uns nun natürlich Sorgen und fragten uns, ob man uns beim Finanzamt glauben würde, dass wir bisher nichts von diesem Vermögen meines verstorbenen Vaters gewusst hatten. Darüber sprachen Ian und Jenny während sie von dieser Person belauscht wurden. Sie kam dann kurz darauf in mein Zimmer und erzählte mir, dass von unserer ‘unversteuerten Erbschaft’ wusste. Dann forderte sie mich auf, ihr zu Willen zu sein. Sie gab mir eine Woche Zeit und sagte, sie erwarte mich dann auf dem Gut ihrer Eltern. Wenn ich mich weigern würde, dann würde sie die Informationen an die Presse und das Finanzamt weitergeben und so den Ruf unserer Kanzlei, meinen Ruf als Anwalt und den Ruf meiner ganzen Familie ruinieren.”

“Weinflaschen” by [chris18769](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fweinflaschen-wein-weing%25C3%25BCter-2842709%2F&t=NjAxYTlhMDA2MWM0MzdjNWJjMjE0OTA1YzE1ZTVhOTNiZGFjODgzNCx2M29MNFNGZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185524314675%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-22-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Claire blickte auf den Boden. Sie traute sich nicht, Jamie anzusehen.

         “Und wie … was … hast Du …"


	23. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (12): Freude und Leid teilen (6e) - Jamies Geschichte (III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie erzählt Claire von weiteren Frauen, mit denen Jenny ihn verkuppeln wollte.

“Pferd” by[Arnuchulo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fpferd-boot-soldat-umzug-pferde-241957%2F&t=NjY4NmU3Y2M4OWE4MzlkY2VkNzE0MTAwYzM1MWFiZjBhMWU4YmZjYiw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  
  


 

 

**Montagabend, Pfingstwochenende 2020, drei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis**

  
         “Nichts habe ich getan. Das Problem hat sich auf andere Weise gelöst.”

         Claire hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn fragend an.

         “Wie gesagt, ihre Eltern haben ein Gestüt in der Nähe von Berlin und sie war eine begeisterte Reiterin. Aber das hat sie nicht davor bewahrt, einen Reitunfall zu haben. Ein Pferd hat sie bei einem Ausritt abgeworfen. Ganz offensichtlich war das Tier von ihr genauso abgestoßen, wie die Menschen, denen sie begegnete. Sie fiel, wie man so sagt, unglücklich. Dabei brach sie sich das Genick.”

         Claire sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und murmelte:

         “Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.”

         Jamie schwieg.Er zog sie wieder an sich und sie legte ihren Kopf erneut auf seine Brust.

         “Und das Aktienpaket?” fragte Claire nach einigen Momenten.

         “Wir haben durch einen auf Steuerrecht spezialisierten Anwalt unsere Entdeckung dem Finanzamt gemeldet. Man hat uns geglaubt, wir haben die Steuern nachgezahlt und alles war in Ordnung.”

         “Aber das war nicht das Ende Deiner Auseinandersetzung mit Jenny, oder?”

         “Oh nein! Wenn sich meine Schwester etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann ruht sie nicht eher bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat.”

         “Eigentlich keine schlechte Eigenschaft …”

         “Nein. Jedenfalls nicht, solange man sich aus dem Leben anderer Menschen heraushält.”

         “Was hat sie _dann_ getan?”

“Platz-Einstellungen” by [RDLH](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwein-gl%25C3%25A4ser-platz-einstellungen-4095479%2F&t=YjZmOTRhZDc3ZTlhMzNkYjUwMDRlNWU4MDdlMDJlNmQ5Y2JhYjY1ZCw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  


         “Im Herbst jenes Jahres hat sie wieder eine Frau eingeladen. Es war die Enkeltochter einer Frau, die früher einmal für unsere Familie als Köchin gearbeitet hat und die vor einigen Jahren in Rente gegangen ist. Ich kannte das Mädchen bereits aus unseren Kindertagen. Sie ist … einige Jahre jünger. Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte sie schon total vergessen …“

         “Sie Dich wohl aber nicht, oder?”

         Claire sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihr Lächeln subtil mit ihrer investigativen Frage verband.

         “Nein,” antwortete er und seufzte.

         “Hast Du ihr … einen Grund dazu gegeben?”

         Jamie hätte gern vermieden, ihr darauf zu antworten. Aber er wusste, Claire würde jetzt nicht aufgeben.

         “Sie hätten Staatsanwältin werden sollen, Dr. Beauchamp ….”

         “Ich nehme nur Bezug auf das, was wir uns versprochen haben. Wir wollten einander immer die Wahrheit sagen …   _War das nicht so, Dr. Fraser?_ ”

         Er antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihre Stirn.

         “Ich habe sie einmal geküsst … “

         “So, nur _einmal?_ ”

         “Ja. Meine Güte, ich war ein Teenager! Hast Du so etwas nicht in Deinen Teenagerjahre getan?”

         “Nein.”

         Claire sah zu ihm auf und grinste ihn an.

         “Nein?”

         Jamie konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Doch ehe er zu einer Befragung ansetzen konnte, antworte Claire:

         “Ich habe zum ersten Mal einen Jungen geküsst, _bevor_ ich ein Teenager war.”

 

“Nil * Assuan * Elephantine” by [KHGraf](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fnil-assuan-elephantine-w%25C3%25BCste-495098%2F&t=NjljNWQxYzZmYzNjY2VkOTUzODk4OTBkZGZmMmE5OWYyNjZhN2M0Nyw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  
  


         Sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

         “Ich wollte nicht so lange warten. Ich war acht und es war in Ägypten. Mein Onkel war dort mit einer seiner Ausgrabungen beschäftigt. Der Junge war der Sohn des Dragomans. Er war wesentlich älter als ich.”

         Jamie richtete sich auf. Das zwang auch Claire, sich aufzusetzen.

         Er sah sie schockiert an. Dann fragte er:

          _“Du warst acht? Und er war wesentlich älter?”_

         “Ja,” antwortete sie amüsiert, “er war neun. Was meinst Du was für ein riesiger Altersunterschied ist, wenn Du ein achtjähriges Mädchen bist.”

         Jamie ließ die Luft, die er unbewusst angehalten hatte, aus seinem Mund entweichen.

         “Den nächsten oder sagen wir besser, den ersten richtigen Kuss habe ich dann in meinen Teenagerjahren vergeben. Ich war 19 und hatte kurz zuvor Frank kennengelernt …”

         Bevor Jamie etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, fuhr sie fort:

         “Aber lenken Sie jetzt nur nicht ab, Dr. Fraser! Um mich geht es hier ja gar nicht. Was war also mit der Enkeltochter jener früheren Köchin?”

         Jamie atmete tief ein, dann ließ er sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken und zog Claire mit sich.

         “Also, ich habe sie irgendwann mal geküsst. Das lag viele Jahre zurück, aber sie hat wohl mehr darunter verstanden. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oder wo Jenny sie wieder getroffen hat. Auf jeden Fall hat meine Schwester sie nach Potsdam eingeladen und zwar an einem Wochenende, an dem ich auch dort war. Mir hatte Jenny allerdings nichts davon gesagt.”

         Jamie wollte zu seiner Teetasse greifen, doch Claire hielt ihn zurück.

         “Der Tee ist alle,” sagte sie.

         Jamie schickte sich an, aufzustehen.  
  
         “Dann koche ich uns wohl mal eine neue Kanne.”

         Claire erhob sich.

         “Ich komme mit.”  


 

“Tee” by [vinsky2002](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftee-klassiker-trocken-taiwan-4058688%2F&t=ZjY1ZmRjNTEzNDdlNmNmMTMwMDdjNWMzZDdkNTcxMmRkNmU2MWNmZSw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)

  
   

         Jamie folgte ihr und wie auf Kommando erhoben sich auch Bismarck und Adso. Gemeinsam traten sie den Gang in die Küche an.

         Während Claire Wasser aus dem Wasserfilter in den Heißwasserkocher gab, öffnete Jamie die Schranktür, hinter der sich die Teesorten befanden, die er aus Berlin mitgebracht hatte.

         “Welche Sorte hättest Du gern?”

         “Nr. 964, Orangen Olong. Außer … Du möchtest etwas anderes …”

         “Nein, das ist o.k.”

         Er reichte ihr das Glas mit dem Tee.

         Während sie zuerst darauf warteten, dass das Wasser heiß wurde und dann warten mussten, bis der Tee fertig war, setzten sie ihre Unterhaltung fort.

         “Sie … dieses Mädchen … hat gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung begonnen, mich anzumachen. Sie hat mich bereits beim Mittagessen gefragt, ob ich mich noch an sie erinnere und als ich ihr sagte, dass ich es nicht tue, da hat sie mit ausführlich erzählt, wie genau sie sich noch an unsere erste Begegnung erinnern würde. Am Nachmittag habe ich dann einen Spaziergang über unsere Wiesen und durch den Wald gemacht. Erst war ich gemeinsam mit Ian unterwegs, doch der wurde dann von einem Mitarbeiter angerufen und musste wegen irgendeiner Sache in einen der Ställe.”  


“Harz / Stromschnellen” by [Michi-Nordlicht](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffluss-landschaft-harz-natur-wald-2342896%2F&t=ZTk4OTk4ZmU2OGEyYTBiZjY4M2FkM2Q5MWU0M2FjMzAxYWJhNDQ5Niw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)

 

  
         “Ich bin dann allein weitergegangen. In der Nähe zum Wald … da gibt es einen Fluss. Schon als Kind bin ich dort gern allein gewesen. Ich habe Steine über das Wasser hüpfen lassen und dann habe ich mich auf einen Steinvorsprung gesetzt. Plötzlich stand sie vor mir. Sie muss mir gefolgt sein. Sie sagte mir, dass wir zusammen gehören würden und dass es ein Wink des Schicksals sei, dass sie meine Schwester wieder getroffen hätte. Dann … dann …”

         Claire, die den Teefilter aus der Kanne genommen hatte, sah ihn an.

          _“Dann?”_

         “Dann öffnete sie ihren Mantel und darunter,“ Jamie atmete hörbar aus, “darunter war sie fast nackt. Sie bot sich mir an wie … wie eine Hure vom Straßenstrich. Ich bin nur froh, dass uns niemand dort gesehen hat.”

         Claire hatte den Deckel auf die Teekanne gesetzt und legte nun ihren Arm um seine Schultern. Sanft begann sie über seinen Rücken zu streichen.

         “Wollen wir gehen?”

         Jamie nickte. Er nahm die Kanne und ging hinaus. Claire löschte das Licht und folgte ihm, Bismarck und Adso im Schlepptau. Als sie wieder auf dem Sofa saßen, wollten sich die Tiere zu ihnen gesellen. Doch Jamie verwies sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung wieder in den Esszimmerbereich.

         “Wie hast Du auf diese Provokation reagiert?”

         “Ich bin zum Haus zurück gegangen, habe Jenny erzählt, was am Fluss geschehen war und dann bin ich sofort wieder nach Berlin zurückgefahren.”

         “Und? Hat die … Frau Dich in Ruhe gelassen?”

         “Nein, ab dem Tag hatte ich einen Stalker. Wann immer sie konnte, hat sie mir vor der Kanzlei aufgelauert. Sie hat mich sogar bis in die Gerichte verfolgt und als Zuschauerin an Prozessen teilgenommen, in denen ich mandatiert war.”

         Claire schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich mit der rechten Hand vor die Stirn.

         “Das … das … ist ja _unglaublich. Diese Dreistigkeit._ ”

         “Oh, es kommt noch besser. Oder schlimmer … ganz wie Du willst.”

         Die Gefühle, die sie empfand, waren sehr widersprüchlich. Eigentlich hätte sie gern mit ihm über erfreulichere Dinge gesprochen, aber sie wusste, wie wichtig dieses Gespräch für sie beide war. Claire griff nach ihrer Tasse und hielt sie ihm hin. Er schenkte ihr ein. Dann füllte er auch seine Tasse.

         “Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dass sich das wieder geben würde. Doch dann begann sie Frauen anzugreifen, von denen sie meinte, dass sie eine Beziehung zu mir hätten. Einmal war es eine ältere Dame, die unsere Kanzlei als Nebenklägerin in einem Strafverfahren vertrat. Sie passte die Mandantin vor der Kanzlei ab und beschimpfte sie wüst. Ben Hombach ist zum Glück gerade in diesem Moment mit seinem Auto auf den Hof gefahren. Er hat die Situation sofort erkannt und dieses impertinente Wesen vertrieben. Danach hatte sie es auf Tessa abgesehen. Sie bildete sich ein, ich hätte ein Verhältnis mit meiner Sekretärin!”

         Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann trank er.

         “Ich habe dann eine Kontaktsperre nach [§ 1 Abs. 2 Gewaltschutzgesetz](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gesetze-im-internet.de%2Fgewschg%2F__1.html&t=YjEzZmY2NTRmNGRjZmRhZDlkN2YzNDM2YTE0OWM0Y2JkN2EwZWY3OSw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1) bei Gericht durchgesetzt.”

         “Und? Hat sie sich daran gehalten?”

         Jamie lachte auf. Wieder war es dieses kurze und harte Lachen.

         “Nein. Sie hat …”

         Er hielt inne und blickte zu Boden. Claire ergriff seine Hand und begann mit ihrem Daumen beruhigend über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Nachdem Jamie erneut Luft geholt hatte, fuhr er fort.

         “Bevor an ich jenem Tag nach Berlin zurück fuhr, hatte ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit Jenny. Ich erzählte meiner Schwester, was diese Person am Fluss getan hatte und dass sie diese … nie wieder einladen sollte, aber … naja, warum sollte man schon seinem eigenen Bruder glauben? Anstatt einzusehen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte und diese Person unseres Hauses zu verweisen, hat sie mir die Schuld zugeschoben. Ich solle nicht so prüde sein … war noch das Freundlichste, was sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hat. Ich habe nichts erwidert und bin einfach nach Hause gefahren.”

         Er schwieg einen Moment und Claire schwieg mit ihm.

         “Bei meiner Schwester im Haus gab es einen Schlüsselkasten, in dem alle Schlüssel des Hauses hingen. Auch ein Satz der Schlüssel zu meinem Haus wurden darin verwahrt. Ich hatte Jenny und Ian diese Schlüssel für Notfälle gegeben und es hing ein Schlüsselanhänger mit meinen Initialen daran. Der Kasten war für alle zugänglich und bisher hatten wir nie Sorge haben müssen, dass jemand Unberechtigtes sich daran zu schaffen machte.”

         Noch einmal atmete Jamie tief ein.  


“Ein Schlüsselkasten im Privathaushalt“ * Foto: [Spacekid [CC0] via WikiMediaCommons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3A%25D0%259A%25D0%25BB%25D1%258E%25D1%2587%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B8%25D1%2586%25D0%25B0_%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B0%25D1%2581%25D1%2582%25D0%25B5%25D0%25BD%25D0%25BD%25D0%25B0%25D1%258F.jpg&t=ZTE0MTAyNzZlZWMxMDk2OTJiMzllMTBhZTRkOTE2MmRkOTE4NGMwNCw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  
  

         “Wir wissen nicht, wie sie es angestellt hat, aber irgendwie hat sie die Schlüssel zu meinem Haus entwendet. An einem Wochenende darauf war ich bei Freunden in Dresden. Ich bin am Freitagnachmittag weggefahren und am Sonntagnachmittag zurückgekehrt. Als ich nach Hause kam, hatte ich den starken Eindruck, dass während meiner Abwesenheit jemand Fremdes im Haus gewesen war. Ich bin, was meine Sachen betrifft, immer sehr genau. Ich hasse es, wenn ich irgendetwas suchen muss und deshalb Zeit verschwende. Also achte ich darauf, dass immer alles an seinem Platz liegt. Ich hatte den starken Eindruck, dass jemand meine Sachen im Arbeitszimmer und im Wohnzimmer durchsucht hatte. Frau Schaller macht zwar bei mir sauber, aber sie würde die Dinge nie so hinterlassen, wie ich sie an jenem Nachmittag vorgefunden habe. Sie weiß ganz genau, wie sehr ich auf meine Ordnung achte. Und als ich Brumm dann eoine Stunde später bei den Schallers  abholte, fragte sich Frau Schaller, ob sie irgendetwas gesucht hätte. Sie verneinte und ich hatte keinen Grund, ihr nicht zu glauben. Frau Schaller erzählte mir dann, dass sie den Eindruck gehabt hätte, dass am Samstagabend ein Licht im Haus gebrannt habe. Doch als ihr Mann dann hinüber gegangen sei, habe er nichts Verdächtiges gesehen. Die ganze Geschichte kam mir merkwürdig vor. Als ich dann später am Abend eine Tüte Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, fiel mir ein kleines Loch am Rand der Milchtüte auf. Es war kaum zu sehen und mit fiel es nur auf, weil ich die Tüte sehr fest umfasste und aus dem winzigen Loch plötzlich Milch heraus floss, obwohl ich die Tüte noch gar nicht aufgemacht hatte. Ich untersuchte dann alle anderen Lebensmittel und fand dieselben kleinen Einstichstellen noch an einem Joghurtbecher, einer Tüte mit Orangensaft und einem Becher mit Frischkäse. Alle diese Dinge hatte ich erst am Freitagmittag gekauft und ich konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass diese Einstichstellen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht da gewesen waren. Als ich das realisierte, habe ich dann umgehend die Polizei gerufen und mitgeteilt, dass ich den Verdacht habe, dass jemand bei mir eingebrochen sei. Die Polizei kam kurz darauf. Sie sahen sich alles an und einige Männer von der Kriminaltechnik untersuchten die Stellen, wo ich Unordnung festgestellt hatte und den Kühlschrank. Außerdem nahmen sie die Nahrungsmittel mit, die Einstichstellen aufwiesen.”

         Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte sich Claires Griff um seine Hand immer mehr verstärkt. Als er nun zu ihr hinüber sah, zeigte ihr Gesicht zeigte den ganzen Horror, den diese Geschichte in ihr hervorgerufen hatte.

         “Am Tag darauf informierte mich dann die Polizei, dass man in den betreffenden Lebensmittel einen Medikamentencocktail gefunden habe. Die Dosis war zwar nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber … naja, sie hätte schwere gesundheitliche Schäden verursachen können. Die Polizei vernahm die Schallers und auch mich noch einmal. Dabei fragten sie natürlich auch, ob ich mir vorstellen könnte, wer mir so etwas antun wollte. Ich nannte ihnen einige Strafverfahren, in denen ich mit keine Freunde gemacht hatte und erwähnte dann auch, dass mich diese … Person gestalkt habe. Der Staatsanwalt, der für die Sache zuständig war, hatte einen ‘guten Riecher’. Er beantragte sofort einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für die Wohnung der … Frau. Man fand dabei die Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung und auch die Medikamente … Ein Verglich ihrer Fingerandrücke mit denen, die die Kriminaltechnik an meinem Kühlsckrank, im Wohnzimmer und im Arbeitszimmer gesichert hatte, bewies ohne Zweifel, dass sie es war, die bei mir eingebrochen war.”

 

“Kühlsckrank” by [Waldkunst](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fk%25C3%25BChlschrank-eisfach-lebensmittel-1809344%2F&t=N2Q5OWVlMjU5ZjY1ZjJhNjcwMzFlMmQxODY1ZDk4N2MxNWM4OWRlNyw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  


 

         “Und was geschah dann?”

         “Nun, zuerst einmal ließ ich die Alarmanlage einbauen, die Du gesehen hast. Meine Stalkerin wurde angeklagt und verurteilt. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wollte sie wegen versuchten Mordes anklagen, doch das ließ sich nicht halten. Das toxikologische Gutachten stellte klar, dass dieser Medikamentencocktail mich zwar für einige Tage schwer krank gemacht, aber nicht umgebracht hätte …”

         Claire konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie zog Jamies Kopf an sich und hielt ihn fest. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen.

         “Claire,” sagte er leise und sah sie an, “ich lebe noch, mir ist nichts passiert.”  
         Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht zärtlich in beide Hände und küsste sie sanft, ehe er sie wieder los ließ. Sie strich sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und zog Jamie noch einmal fest an sich. Es war, als müsste sie sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht einem Hirngespinst zum Opfer gefallen war und er wirklich noch lebte.

         “Was ist … mit ihr … geschehen?” fragte sie dann und Jamie sah ihr an, wie ernst es ihr war, mehr zu erfahren.

         “Wie gesagt, sie konnte nicht wegen versuchten Mordes angeklagt werden. Die Anklage lautete dann auf versuchte schwere Körperverletzung. Im Verlauf der Hauptverhandlung stellte sich heraus, dass sie nach [§ 20 StGB](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSchuldunf%25C3%25A4higkeit&t=MTU2ZmIzN2Y0MGY0ZGM2MzdjMzQ5ZGRiOTBiZDk0ZDE4NWIyMjI5Niw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1) schuldunfähig. Die Sachverständigen, die sie untersucht haben, zwei forensische Psychiater, kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie auch in Zukunft versuchen würde, mein Leben oder meinen Besitz zu gefährden. Sie wurde dann auf Anordnung des Gerichts nach [§ 63 StGB](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.gesetze-im-internet.de%2Fstgb%2F__63.html&t=OTMyODdmZjI2YjY3NWM2ODU0YmJhMDUwYTM4NmRhOWI5ZjgwYzNlYiw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1) in einem Psychiatrischen Krankenhaus untergebracht.”

         “Für wie lange?”

         “Auf unbestimmte Zeit. Man wird sie in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder untersuchen und entscheiden, ob sie dort bleiben muss oder wieder freigelassen werden kann.”

         “War es diese Geschichte, die zur Trennung von Deiner Schwester geführt hat? Das muss ihr doch wohl klar gemacht haben ….”

         Jamie sah sie an, lächelte  und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

         “Nein, Claire. Selbst das hat Jenny nicht von weiteren Versuchen, mich zu verkuppeln abgehalten.”

          _“Das … das glaube ich jetzt nicht!”_

         Claires Stimme hatte einen schrillen Ton angenommen, so außer sich war sie.

         Jamie blieb ruhig.

         “Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass meine Schwester sich die Realität gern so hinbiegt, wie sie es braucht?”

         Claire antwortete nicht, sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

         “Willst Du wissen, was danach geschehen ist? Oder sollen wir jetzt besser aufhören?”

 

“Fest / Sommer” by [Innersweden](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fparty-hochzeit-fest-dukaten-1343043%2F&t=MzI5YjljMGQyMjRlOTRlZWI1MTVmYmNhNTFkZWZiMDM5MzJhNjdiZSw2NEdBNnFmRg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185661893640%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-23-geheimer&m=1)  


 

        Sie sah ihn an, immer noch schockiert. Doch zugleich drückte ihr Blick eine ungebrochene Entschlossenheit aus.

         “Nein, ich will es wissen.”

         “Es war im Jahr nach dem Prozess gegen … diese Person. Anlässlich unseres Sommerfests, bei dem wir auch immer die Geburtstage der Familienmitglieder feiern, die zwischen Mai und Juli Geburtstag haben, stellte mir Jenny eine Frau vor, die sie als eine _grundsolide Schottin_  bezeichnete …”


	24. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (13): Freude und Leid teilen (6f) - Jamies Geschichte (IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie erzählt Claire, was zum endgültigen Bruch mit Jenny führte.

“Tür” by [Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdunkel-t%25C3%25BCr-t%25C3%25BCrgriff-licht-offen-1852985%2F&t=ODlkMTIwMzE4ZjJjZTE3MDllZmU4OTIzYzA2ODhiMzA0YzRlNjkzZCxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)

 

**Montagabend, Pfingstwochenende 2020, drei Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis  
  
**

         “Und? War die Dame eine ‘grundsolide Schottin’?” 

         “Nun, die Vorfahren ihrer Familie sind, ähnlich wie unsere Vorfahren, nach der Schlacht von Culloden über Schweden nach Danzig geflohen und dann immer weiter nach Westen gezogen. Nach dem ersten Weltkrieg haben sie sich in Berlin niedergelassen. Und später, kurz bevor die Mauer errichtet wurde, sind auch sie in den Westteil der Stadt geflohen. Dort ist sie auch zur Welt gekommen und zur Schule gegangen. ”

         “Woher weißt Du das?” 

         “Ach Claire! Das hatte Jenny natürlich alles schon in Erfahrung gebracht und es war dann natürlich auch Thema bei jenem Mittagessen, bei dem ich sie kennenlernte.”

         Jamie schwieg einen Moment.

         “Sie hat [Ökotrophologie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F%25C3%2596kotrophologie&t=MzM2MzExMWQ0YjE0NWRmMmM3MjgxMTY3NDcxYTcyMzQ5Y2EzNTgzOSxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1) studiert und dann bei dem Treffen eines schottischen Traditionsvereins ihren Mann kennengelernt, Ronald. Später haben sie gemeinsam ein Restaurant eröffnet, das wohl auch ganz gut lief. Er kümmerte sich um den geschäftlichen Bereich und die Bar, sie um die Küche und die Gäste. Aber der Erfolg stieg ihm zu Kopf. Er geriet, nun ja, sagen wir es einmal so, in die falschen Kreise. Dann begann er auch noch zu trinken und wurde ihr und dem gemeinsamen Sohn gegenüber gewalttätig. Trotzdem blieb sie bei ihm, wohl wegen des Kindes. Ronald kam bei einem Brand in seinem Restaurant ums Leben. Es ist nicht ganz klar, was die Ursache des Brandes war. Aber die Polizei vermutet, dass er Ärger mit diversen Leuten gehabt hat. Es scheint, als habe er jemanden sehr verärgert und derjenige hat ihm das Haus buchstäblich über dem Kopf angezündet. Am Abend des Brandes hatte er sich betrunken und in einem Hinterzimmer des Restaurants zum Schlafen hingelegt. Er starb an einer Rauchvergiftung ehe das Haus über ihm zusammenbrach. Sie und die beiden Kinder befanden sich zum Glück in  der Wohnung der Familie, die einige Straßen entfernt lag. Ihnen ist nichts geschehen.”

 

“Bier” by [viganhajdari](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbier-maschine-alkohol-brauerei-1513436%2F&t=YjJlYjg4NWIxMjRkMDUxOTRiNjE1OWE0MzM0NjRkNjhmYmI3ODFiZSxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)

 

         “Uh!”  
  
         Claire sah Jamie betroffen an.

         Beide griffen gleichzeitig zu ihren Teetassen. War es Durst oder eine Geste der Verlegenheit? Keiner von beiden hätte darauf wohl eine genaue Antwort zu geben vermocht. Als Claire ihre Tasse wieder niedergesetzt hatte, fragte sie:

         “Und? Suchte die Frau nun nach einem Vater für ihr Kind?”

         “Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen,” antwortete Jamie, der seine Tasse in beiden Händen hielt.

         “Darüber haben wir gar nicht gesprochen. Soviel ich weiß, kam eine  Versicherung für den Brandschaden auf und es wurde ihr wohl auch eine Lebensversicherung ihres Mannes ausgezahlt. Sie und ihr Sohn schienen mir gut versorgt zu sein.”

         Noch immer wiegte er seine Teetasse in beiden Händen hin- und her. Claire wusste, dass es ihm schwer fiel über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen und so versuchte sie, Jamie nicht zu drängen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, dann stellte auch er seine Tasse auf den Couchtisch. Sein Atem ging schwer, es schien als wollte er allen Sauerstoff, der ihn umgab, in seine Lungen saugen. Dann schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht, atmete noch einmal tief ein und gab sich einen Ruck.

         “Es ist so peinlich, Claire. Einfach nur peinlich.”

         Claire legte ihren rechten Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn fest an sich, als habe sie das Bedürfnis, Jamies Körper zusammenzuhalten.

         “Eigentlich war es ein schöner Tag … Ich traf eine halbe Stunde vor dem Mittagessen bei Jenny und Ian ein … Die Kinder waren begeistert, sie hatten sich schon lange auf diesen Tag gefreut … und natürlich auf die Geschenke … Als es dann zum Mittagessen ging, stellte mir Jenny diese ‘grundsolide Schottin’ vor. Ich wusste natürlich sofort, dass das wieder einer von Jennys Verkupplungsversuchen war.”  
  
         “Warum … warum bist Du nicht gleich gegangen?”

         “Ach, Claire,” antwortete er und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der um Verständnis bat. 

         “Ich hatte mich auf diesen Tag gefreut. Ich hatte mich gefreut, meine Nichten und Neffen zu sehen. Ich hatte mich gefreut, dem schwülen und unter der Sommerhitze leidenden Berlin zu entkommen. Ich hatte etliche Wochen hinter mir, in denen ich einen Mandanten in einem Fall vor Gericht zu vertreten hatte, der fachspezifisch aber auch emotional sehr schwierig war. Alles, was ich wollte, war, mit meiner Familie zusammen sein, die Natur genießen, mit Ian einige Bier zu trinken, gute Gespräche zu führen, einfach zu entspannen. Außerdem dachte ich, dass Jenny nach ihrem letzten ‘Mißgriff’ ihre Lektion gelernt hatte … Schließlich hatte diese Aktion ja vor Gericht geendet.”

         Wieder schlug er die Hände vor das Gesicht und atmete hörbar ein- und aus.

         “Glaub’ bitte nicht, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, mich von meiner Familie zu trennen. Ich … ich liebe sie … alle … auch meine Schwester … Man kann sich nicht … _entschwistern_ … auch, … wenn man es vielleicht manchmal liebend gern möchte.”

         Erneut legte er einen Moment des Schweigens ein. Claire konnte nicht sehen, ob er einfach nach den richtigen Worten suchte oder ob er seine Kräfte für den nächsten Schritt sammeln musste. 

         “Meine Nichten und Neffen nicht mehr zu sehen … Jenny und Ian nicht mehr zu sehen … nicht mehr nach Potsdam zu fahren … dorthin, wo wir mit meinen Eltern so viele glückliche Jahre verbracht haben … in das Haus, dessen Zimmer von all’ den wunderbaren Erinnerungen erzählen … Nein, Claire … das fühlt sich bis heute an, als hätte ich mir selbst einen Teil meines Herzens herausgerissen … Potsdam, Claire, das war auch mein Zuhause!“

         Claires Griff schloss sich noch enger um Jamies Schultern. Mit ihrer linken Hand zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatten seine Worte einen Bereich angerührt, den sie fast schon vergessen hatte. Zuhause.

 

“Saint Peter & Saint vPaul, Wantage” *  
Picture by Andrew Mathewson via [WikiMediaCommons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ASS_Peter_and_Paul%2C_Wantage_-_geograph.org.uk_-_1748307.jpg&t=YjEyMGYwMjQyYjlhNjJjMDNhN2VlZGRlNjM5NmVlNmU3ZmZkNGIxZCxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)

         Auch sie hatte einmal ein Zuhause gehabt. Es war ein großes Haus, das an der unbenannten Abzweigung der Loks Lane direkt hinter dem Fluss Ford und inmitten alter, großer Bäume lag. Zum Betjeman Millenniums Park brauchte man nur wenige Fußminuten. Von dort gelangte man direkt weiter zur St. Peter & St. Paul’s Church. Das massive, aus dem 13. Jahrhundert stammende Gebäude mit seinem hellen Innenraum und den Buntglasfenstern hatte Claire beeindruckt, seit sie es zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Ihre frühesten Erinnerungen gingen zurück bis zu einem Weihnachtsfest in dieser Kirche. Sie konnte es noch bis heute genau vor sich sehen: die großen Lichter neben dem Altar, die Erwachsenen, die auf den Kirchenbänken Platz genommen hatten. Und sie konnte sich selbst sehen, wie sie vor den Kirchenbänken der Erwachsenen auf dem Boden saß und mit irgendeinem Spielzeug beschäftigt war. Der Chor sang die wunderbare Hymne von [Gustav Holst](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGustav_Holst&t=NjRiMWRlNzEwNDUzOTk4NjE4NWViMjViMzQ4ZTljMjhlYmVjY2NjNixPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1) [_‘In the bleak midwinter’_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DU0aL9rKJPr4&t=NjJjZmY3NjczYzFmODViNjU3MmFjMDM1ZmJhM2ViOWIyZTg3NzE4MCxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1), das sie nie mehr vergessen hatte und das sie für immer mit jenem Gefühl von Zuhause verbinden sollte. 

          Zuhause, das war damals - damals, als ihre Eltern noch lebten. Doch dieses Zuhause war verloren. Wie die Erinnerung an ihre Eltern, war auch die Erinnerung daran mit den Jahren immer mehr verschwommen, verblichen. Heute war Oxfordshire, Abzweigung Loks Lane nur noch eine Adresse wie jede andere. 

          Das Globetrotterleben, das sie viele Jahre mit ihrem Onkel Lambert geführt hatte, war aufregend und interessant gewesen. Aber so sehr ihr Onkel sie auch liebte, ein Zuhause hatte ihr Lambert Quentin Beauchamp nicht wirklich geben können. 

         Als sie dann -  Jahre später - Frank Randall traf, keimte eine Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen auf. Gemeinsam würden sie eine Familie gründen und für sich und die Kinder ein Zuhause schaffen. Endlich würde sie das zurückerhalten, was ihr viele Jahre zuvor genommen worden war. Und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie alles tun würde, um dieses neue Zuhause für Frank und die Kinder zu einem Platz voller Liebe, Freude und Lebendigkeit zu machen. Sie würden glücklich sein und das gemeinsame Leben genießen. Die Freude, die sie auf den Gesichtern ihrer Familie sehen würde, wenn sie zusammen in ihrem Zuhause wären, würde ihr die Kraft geben, um all’ die Arbeit zu bewältigen, die mit der Führung eines großen Haushaltes verbunden waren. Die Liebe ihres Mannes und ihrer Kinder würde sie für alles entschädigen. Davon war sie überzeugt. Doch ihre Hoffnung hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Schlimmer noch, ihre Hoffnungen hatten sich in genau das Gegenteil verkehrt. Aus ihrem Traum war ein Alptraum geworden. Statt in einem Zuhause zu leben, das von Kinderlachen, gemeinsamer Freude und gegenseitiger Liebe erfüllt war, fand sie sich in einem Käfig wieder. Es war ein goldener Käfig, fürwahr. Doch er war eng und schnitt sie von allem ab, was echtes Leben ausmacht. Und gegen Ende ihres Lebens mit Frank hatte sie jede Hoffnung aufgeben, dass sie jemals wieder glücklich werden, jemals doch noch ein Zuhause finden würde. Tagsüber hatte sie sich mit Tabletten aufgeputscht und abends mit Hilfe von Alkohol einzuschlafen versucht. Sie empfand ihr Leben als eine Spirale, die einzig und allein nach unten führte. 

         Als man sie dann zum zweiten Mal verhaftet hatte, schien ihr Leben an seinem Endpunkt angekommen zu sein. Das einzige Zuhause, das sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens noch erwarteten konnte, war eine 9m² große Zelle in einem Berliner Gefängnis. Doch dann war Jamie in das Besprechungszimmer des Polizeipräsidiums und in ihr Leben getreten. Und wieder war in ihrem Herzen eine Hoffnung aufgekeimt. Doch bis heute hatte Claire nicht zugelassen, dass diese Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen wirklich Wurzeln schlug. Die Angst, wieder auf ein  Zuhause zu hoffen und es dann doch zu verlieren, ehe es überhaupt Realität geworden war, hielt sie fest im Griff.

“Wohnzimmer” by [JamesDeMers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwohnzimmer-st%25C3%25BChle-tabellen-sofa-61907%2F&t=NGYwNDc5NWFiZTlkNTdhZjBjOGFiZWNhZTgzZmZhM2IwMzQ0NjU4YSxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Jamie stand auf und seine Bewegung riss Claire aus ihren Gedanken. Er ging einige Schritte zum Kamin, stützte seine Arme am Kaminsims ab. Dann, ganz plötzlich, stieß er sie wieder ab und drehte sich ruckartig um.

          _“Er nimmt Anlauf.”_

         Der Gedanke traf sie mit Wucht und innerlich wappnete sie sich für das Bekenntnis, welches nun kommen würde.  

         “Der Tag verlief eigentlich gut und das Fest war schön. Es waren ja auch einige alte Freunde aus Jennys und meiner Schulzeit eingeladen. Nach dem Mittagessen habe ich mich dann zu einigen von ihnen gesellt und vermieden, irgendwie mit der Frau allein zu sein. Nach dem Kaffeetrinken haben Ian und ich mit den größeren Kindern einen kleinen Reitausflug gemacht und nach dem Abendessen hat sich die ganze Gesellschaft wieder in Grüppchen aufgeteilt. Ich habe mich zu Ian und den anderen Männern gesellt. Sie hatten es sich mit guten Zigarren und altem Whisky im Garten gemütlich gemacht, während die Frauen die Kinder zu Bett brachten und anschließend auf der Terrasse bei einem Glas Wein zusammen saßen. Kurz nach 22.00 Uhr habe ich mich dann verabschiedet, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen und zu schlafen. Ich hatte nicht viel getrunken, aber ich wollte an diesem Sonntagabend nicht mehr fahren. Am nächsten Vormittag musste ich in Berlin sein. Es waren Gespräche mit Mandanten terminiert. Ich verabschiedete mich also und alles schien in Ordnung zu sein.”

         Jamie war ohne sie anzusehen durch den Raum gewandert. Jetzt stand er wieder vor der Couch. Claire sah ihn an. Dann streckte sie ihm ihre rechte Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie und sie zog ihn sanft hinunter.

         “Und was geschah dann?”

         Leise kamen die Worte aus ihrem Munde, fast zögerlich. Claire selbst war erstaunt, als sie sie hörte. 

         “Ich war vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten in meinem Zimmer als es klopfte. Ich dachte es wäre Jenny - oder Ian. Ich rief also  ‘Herein!’ und plötzlich stand die ‘grundsolide Schottin’ im Nachthemd vor meinem Bett und begann, sich auszuziehen! Ich sagte ihr, sie solle das lassen. Aber sie wollte nicht hören und sagte irgendetwas von Einsamkeit und dass ich ihr leid tun würde. Wir könnten einander doch trösten in unserer Einsamkeit.”

         Jamie schüttelte sich, dann schwieg er einen Moment.

          _“Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?”_   

         Claire erschrak ein wenig vor der plötzlich Lautstärke, mit der er sprach. Es schien, als wollte er jeden Moment wieder aufspringen. Die Ader über seiner Nasenwurzel, die nur sichtbar wurde, wenn er sich körperlich anstrengte, intensiv nachdachte oder wenn er wütend war (und Letzteres war wohl gerade der Fall) war erkennbar angeschwollen. Doch Claire hielt seine Hände fest.

         “Was hast Du getan?” fragte sie flüsternd.

         “Ich habe die Tür geöffnet und sie aufgefordert zu gehen. Aber sie wollte nicht, fing an zu argumentieren. Ich habe sie an den Schultern gefasst und über die Schwelle geschoben. Dann habe ich die Tür geschlossen und verriegelt. Anschließend habe ich damit begonnen, mich anzuziehen und meine Reisetasche zu packen. Sie stand wohl noch einige Minuten vor der Tür. Dann hat sie wohl eingehen, dass ich nicht auf ihr _Angebot_  eingehen würde und ist sie auf ihr Zimmer gegangen. Einige Zeit später habe mich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen hinunter geschlichen. Unten in der Halle traf ich auf Jenny. Sie hatte sich wohl aus dem Küche ein Glas Wasser geholt …” 

 

“Eingang” by [Tama66](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Feingang-foyer-eingangsfoyer-aufgang-3728350%2F&t=ZDM0OTU2YmU4NmQ0OTRhMGU0MjlhZmEwMTIwZWZlOTE5ZTQyMzRmYyxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)

 

         Jamie hielt inne. Claire hielt den Atem an.

         “Jenny fragte, was ich mit der Reisetasche wolle und ich sagte ihr, dass ich abfahren und nie wieder kommen würde. Sie sah mich an, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was vorgefallen wäre. Sie … sie spielte die Ahnungslose! Als ob sich diese Frau getraut hätte, zu mit zu kommen, wenn Jenny sie nicht dazu ermutigt hätte! Ich … ich war so wütend, Claire! So wütend!”

         “Ich verstehe Dich, Jamie.”

         Noch einmal legte sie den Arm um seine Schultern.

         “Ich habe die Tasche zu Boden fallen lassen, sie an den Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt. Dabei ist es aus mir herausgebrochen. Ich habe sie angeschrien und ihr gesagt, dass sie aus unserem Elternhaus ein Bordell gemacht habe und dass ich ihr das nie verzeihen würde. Dann habe ich meine Tasche genommen und habe die Tür hinter mir zugeschlagen. Anschließend bin ich und zum Schloss Kartzow gefahren.”

         Jamie holte Luft und Claire begann, beruhigend mit ihrer rechten Hand über seinen Rücken zu streicheln.  
  
         “Das war früher ein preußisches Rittergut. Heute ist es ein Hotel. Die Fahrt nach Hause hätte zwar nur rund 45 Minuten gedauert, aber ich war so aufgebracht … ich wollte nicht riskieren noch einen Unfall zu bauen. Von Kartzow wusste ich, dass sie eine 24-Stunden-Rezeption haben … Ich habe auch noch ein Zimmer bekommen und dort dann übernachtet.”

 

“Schloss Kartzow” by  Axel Hindemith  
[CC BY-SA 4.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=ODdmOGRiYmQzYjg3YTI4YzM2ZTBmMzkxNzc5ZGIyM2M0OWM1YjgwYyxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1))] [via WikiMediaCommons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F6%2F69%2FSchloss_Kartzow_Eingangstreppe.jpg&t=MWU1NzY2YzQyMjNiNjVmZDc2YjQ3ZGZmYjY1ZGM4NjIwYjYwN2IzZSxPdVlidklWdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185895910180%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-24-geheimer&m=1)   
 

 

         Er ließ seinen Kopf sinken und schwieg.

         “Und seitdem herrscht Funkstille zwischen Dir und Jenny,” stellte Clair in einem so ruhigen Ton fest, dass sie einmal mehr überrascht war. Als sie Jamie jetzt ansah, bemerkte sie, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. 

         “Ja, seitdem habe ich weder Jenny noch die Kinder gesehen. Nur mit Ian treffe ich mich hin- und wieder, wenn er geschäftlich in Berlin ist. Wir mailen uns und er versorgt mich mit aktuellen Bildern von meinen Neffen und Nichten … Oh, Claire. Sie sind so groß geworden in diesen vier Jahren, ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt noch erkennen würden …”

         Claire wünschte sich, dass sie jetzt etwas sagen könnte, dass ein wirklicher Trost für Jamie wäre. Doch alles, was ihr einfiel, erschien ihr trivial, oberflächlich, inhaltslos. Sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte seine Familie zu verlieren. Sie wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, kein Zuhause mehr zu haben. Und sie wusste, dass nichts dieses Zuhause ersetzen konnte. Außer vielleicht - ein neues Zuhause. Konnte _sie_ ihm dieses neue Zuhause schenken? Sie wusste es nicht und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann musste sie zugeben, dass es da in ihrem Herzen dieses kleine Zimmer gab, das den großen Zweifel beherbergte.  
  
          Sie saßen noch eine ganze Zeit schweigend beieinander. Jamie hatte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter gelehnt und Claire hatte begonnen, sanft mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar zu fahren. Als ihr Blick auf das Zifferblatt ihrer Armbanduhr fiel, sah sie, dass es fast ein Uhr nachts war. 

         “Jamie?” fragte sie leise.

         “Hmm?”  
  
         “Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Du mir diese Dinge erzählt hast.”  
  
         Er sah sie an und nickt.

         “Lass’ uns jetzt zu Bett gehen.”

         Noch einmal nickte er nur. Dann standen sie auf, löschten das Licht und gingen, gefolgt von Bismarck und Adso, hinauf.

         In dieser Nacht lag Claire noch lange wach. Jamie war relativ schnell eingeschlafen und lag, wie so oft, mit über der Brust gefalteten Händen auf dem Rücken. Während sie auf Jamies Gesicht blickte, das vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde, fragte sie sich einmal mehr , ob dieser Mann, der so vieles erlitten hatte, nicht etwas Besseres verdiente als gerade sie.


	25. Geheimer Pfingsturlaub auf Rügen (14): Freude und Leid teilen (6g) - Jamies Geschichte (V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie erzählt Claire den (vorerst) letzten Teil seiner Familiengeschichte.

****

“Armbanduhr” by [emkanicepic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fuhr-armbanduhr-zeit-elegant-design-4124827%2F&t=YzAyNDViOTU3YjBhOTQ2MTZhZjNkMDZmM2VhZmY0OTYxYjkzODM4Zix0WmNxd3JYMg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186269537790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-25-geheimer&m=1)

 

**Dienstag nach Pfingsten  2020, vier Tage nach Claires Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis  
**

  
         Als Jamie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Claire nicht neben ihm. Auch sein Smartphone und seine Armbanduhr waren verschwunden. Eine leichte Panik beschlich ihn. Er sprang aus dem Bett, rannte aus dem Zimmer und auf den Flur.

         Gerade als er ihren Namen rufen wollte, hörte er Claire in der Küche mit irgendwelchem Geschirr hantieren. Er atmete beruhigt aus. Die Anspannung, die kurz zuvor von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, löste sich. Er ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, nahm ein Handtuch und die Kleidung, die er an diesem Tag tragen wollte und ging leise hinunter ins Bad um zu Duschen. Weder Adso noch Bismarck begegneten ihm und so nahm er an, dass die Tiere bei Claire in der Küche waren.

         Zwanzig Minuten später trat er, frisch geduscht und angezogen, ins Esszimmer, wo Claire bereits am Tisch saß und irgendetwas auf ihrem Tablet las. Bismarck sprang ihm entgegen und begrüßte ihn auf die gewohnte überschwängliche Art. Adso, der es sich wieder auf einer der Fensterbänke im Wohnbereich bequem gemacht hatte, nahm zwar von Jamies Erscheinen Notiz, empfand jedoch keine Notwendigkeit, ihn zu begrüßen. Er gähnte einmal ausgiebig und rollte sich dann zurück in seine Schlafposition. Claire hatte abgewartet, bis Bismarck sich beruhigt und auf sein Kissen zurückgekehrt war. Dann war sie aufgestanden, um Jamie ebenfalls zu begrüßen.

         “Guten Morgen. Na gut geschlafen?”

         Sie ließ sich in seine ausgestreckten Arme gleiten.

         “Ja, aber viel länger als ich eigentlich wollte.”

         Er küsste sie auf ihre Stirn und schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

         “Gut so,” sagte sie und ihre Stimme konnte ihre Befriedigung nicht verhehlen.

         “Irgendjemand hat mir mein Smartphone und meine Armbanduhr gestohlen …”

         “Nicht gestohlen! Ich habe nur die Gefahr gebannt, dass Dich diese unnützen elektronischen Dinger um den Schlaf bringen, den Du brauchst.”

         Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Verschmitzt, ja herausfordernd, sah sie ihn an. 

         Er konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Noch einmal küsste er sie.

 

 

“Frühstück” by [skeeze](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/croissant-gebacken-frisch-fr%C3%BChst%C3%BCck-2346528/)

  
         “Komm’”, sagte sie, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, “Frühstück ist fertig und Deine Sachen findest Du an Deinem Platz.”

         Claire wies mit einer Hand auf seinen Platz und ging dann Richtung Küche. Jamie umrundete den Tisch, nahm seine Uhr und legte sie an. Dann öffnete er den Bildschirm seines Smartphones und klickte sich durch die eingegangenen Nachrichten. Kurz darauf kehrte Claire mit einer Kanne frischen Kaffees zurück.

         Während sie aßen, entspann sich lockeres Gespräch über dies und das, nur unterbrochen von einem Versuch Bismarcks und Adsos auch etwas von dem Frühstück ihrer Menschen abzubekommen. Claire ignorierte den Versuch.

         “Ich habe beide bereits gefüttert und zwar umfassend,” sagte sie, während sie zu ihrem zweiten Brötchen griff.

         Jamie benötigte nur einen Blick, um Bismarck zurück auf sein Kissen zu schicken. Adso war nicht so leicht zu disziplinieren. Doch nachdem Jamie und Claire sich weigerten, seine Leidensmiene auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, gab er ebenfalls nach einiger Zeit gelangweilt auf und verzog sich wieder auf seine Fensterbank. 

         “Wir sind ein gutes Team,” sagte Jamie und lächelte. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu:  _“Das wären wir bestimmt auch, wenn es darum ginge, Kinder zu erziehen.”_ Diese Überzeugung behielt er jedoch für sich. Er wollte keine alten Narben aufreißen. Aber ...  Vielleicht, ja vielleicht würde ihnen ja doch die Gnade zuteil, Kinder zu haben. Es überraschte ihn immer wieder, wenn ihm - wie gerade jetzt - bewusst wurde, dass Claire die erste Frau war, mit der er sich gemeinsame Kinder vorstellen konnte.   

         “Genau. Gegen uns haben sie keine Chance,” antwortete Claire, dann biss sie in die zweite Hälfte ihres mit Käse belegten Brötchens. 

         Jamie griff zur Kaffeekanne und deutete in ihre Richtung. Sie nickte und er goss ihr und sich neuen Kaffee nach. 

         “Hast Du, außer einer längeren Schlafenszeit und einem ruhigen Frühstück, noch andere Pläne für heute?”

         Claire schluckte und griff zur Kaffeetasse.

         “Eigentlich nicht.”

         “Sollen wir dann heute nach Binz oder nach Sellin fahren?”

         Er sah, dass sie zögerte und wartete, bis sie ihre Tasse abgestellt hatte. Sie griff zu ihrer Serviette und tupfte sich die Lippen ab. Als sie das Tuch wieder gefaltet und neben ihren Teller gelegt hatte, griff sie mit ihrer rechten Hand nach seiner linken und sah ihn lächelnd an.

         “Wie wäre es, wenn wir es heute einfach einmal ruhig angehen lassen? Ich meine … wir haben ja jetzt an jedem Tag etwas unternommen. Wie wäre es, einfach auszuruhen, etwas zu lesen … und … nach dem Mittagessen könnten wir uns einen ruhigen Platz am Strand aussuchen, ein bisschen in der Sonne baden und relaxen. Oder … ist Dir das zu langweilig?”  
  
         Ein verschmitztes Lächeln wurde auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen sanft um ihr Gesicht, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Sie roch (und sie schmeckte) nach Brötchen, Butter und Gouda.

         “Mit Dir an meiner Seite, ist mir nichts zu langweilig.”

         “Oh, das war jetzt aber _sehr cheezy_.”

         Claire verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie etwas Saures gegessen hätte.

         “Cheesy? Ich dachte, Du magst Käse. Du hast doch gerade ein ganzes Brötchen mit Käse gegessen?”

         Sie antwortete nichts, sondern versetzte ihm einen leichten Stoß mit ihrer rechten Faust gegen den linken Oberarm. 

         Der Rest des Vormittags verlief genau so, wie Claire es sich gewünscht hatte. Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt und und das Geschirr im Geschirrspüler verstaut war, machte sie es sich mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee auf der Couch bequem. Kurz darauf gesellte sich Adso zu ihr. Sie nahm ihn vom Boden auf, setzte ihn neben sich und kraulte ihn, während sie weiter las.  
  
         Jamie hatte sich derweil mit seinem Laptop an den Esstisch gesetzt, aufmerksam beobachtet von Bismarck. Er hatte seine E-Mails durchgesehen, gelesen und einige davon beantwortet. Anschließend widmete er sich den E-Ausgaben der Tageszeitungen, die er abonniert hatte. Daneben nippte er ab und zu an der Tasse Kaffee, die noch vom Frühstück übrig geblieben war. Er horchte auf, als er ein klapperndes Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmerbereich vernahm. Als er zum Sofa hinüber sah, bemerkte er, dass Claire eingeschlafen war. Das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, war ihr aus den Händen gerutscht und zu Boden gefallen. Er ging hinüber, hob es auf und legte es auf den Couchtisch. Dann deckte er Claire mit einer der Decken zu, die in einem der Sessel lagen. 

 

 

“Buch” by [silverstrike24](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/kaffee-couchtisch-sofa-leder-buch-1403969/)

  
         Als er an den Esstisch zurückgekehrt war, sah er, wie Bismarck vor der Tür hin- und her lief und leise fiepte. Jamie blickte auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Zwölf. Er beugte sich hinunter flüsterte leise:

         “Gleich!”  
  
         Dann nahm er einen Notizzettel aus seinem Aktenkoffer, schrieb etwas darauf und platzierte ihn auf Claire’s Buch. Anschließend griff er zur Hundeleine und legte sie Bismarck an. Dabei sah er den Hund an und legte den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand auf den Mund. Das Tier verstand.  
  
         “Guter Junge,” flüsterte er. 

         Jamie nahm Bismarck auf den Arm und verließ so leise wie möglich das Haus.

         Als Hund und Herr dreißig Minuten von ihrem Spaziergang zurück kehrten, war der Tisch für das Mittagessen bereits gedeckt.

         “Ich bin in der Küche,” rief Claire durch die halboffene Tür. 

         Jamie ließ Bismarck von der Leine und folgte dem Hund in die Küche. Claire stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf. Adso saß auf dem Fußboden und blickte erwartungsvoll nach oben.

         “Hmm, Minestrone?” fragte er.

         “Ja, selbst warm gemacht,” gab sie lächelnd zur Antwort.

         “Das ist nicht entscheidend. Entscheidend ist, dass es schmeckt und satt macht.”

         Er zog sie vorsichtig an sich und küsste sie.

         “Die Minestrone ist nur die Vorspeise. Bis wir damit fertig sind, müssten unsere Pizzen auch fertig sein.”

         Claire schaltete die Herdplatte ab. Dann nahm sie den Topf. Jamie und die Fellmonster folgten ihr ins Esszimmer.

         Das Mittagessen verlief in derselben ruhigen Atmosphäre wie das Frühstück. Nachdem der Tisch abgeräumt war, packten sie eine Tasche und Jamies Rucksack. Dann wurde Bismarck in seine Transportbox verfrachtet und auf den Rücksitz des Wagen gesetzt. Kurz darauf lenkte Jamie den Wagen in Richtung der Straße. 

         Während des Mittagessens hatten sie besprochen, dass sie nach [Nonnevitz](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nonnevitz) an den dortigen Strand fahren wollten. Bei dem Strand, der sich quasi vor ihrer Haustür befand, handelte es sich um einen mehrheitlich steinigen Strand. Außerdem war er nicht als Hundestrand ausgewiesen. Nonnevitz hingegen verfügte nicht nur über einen sehr idyllischen weißen Sandstrand, sondern war auch ausdrücklich für Hunde freigegeben. Die Fahrt bis zum zentralen Großparkplatz dauerte etwas mehr als 30 Minuten. Nachdem sie geparkt hatten, wanderten sie die 1,5 Kilometer zum Strand und machten es sich dort mit Ihren Decken im Schatten einiger Bäume bequem.

  

    
 

“Buch / Strand” by [darf_nicht_mehr_hochladen](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/buch-lesen-literatur-seiten-1549589/)  
  
  
         

         Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag so, wie Claire es sich gewünscht hatte. Während sie mit wachsender Begeisterung in dem Buch las, das Jamie ihr geliehen hatte (“Die Leber wächst mit ihren Aufgaben - Komisches aus der Medizin” von Dr. med. Eckart von Hirschausen), war er in die aktuelle Ausgabe des Zeit-Magazins “Verbrechen” vertieft. Seine Lektüre musste Jamie jedoch immer wieder unterbrechen, wenn Claire von einem neuen Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde. Nach dem dritten oder vierten Lachanfall fragte er sich, ob es schlau von ihm gewesen war, ihr das Buch zu überlassen. Eine ruhige Lektüre seines Magazins würde ihm ihr Lesespaß jedenfalls kaum ermöglichen. Doch dann sah er das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und seine Frage beantwortete sich ganz von selbst. Alles war richtig. Alles, was ihr half, die schweren Erlebnisse der vergangenen sechs Monate zu vergessen. Alles war richtig, was ihr die Freude am Leben zurückgab. Alles.

         Plötzlich bemerkte Jamie einen leichten Druck an seinem linken Knie. Es war Bismarck, der ihn wiederholt mit seiner Nase anstuppste. Seitdem sie sich an diesem Platz niedergelassen, ihre Decken ausgebreitet und es sich darauf bequem gemacht hatten, hatte das Tier zu ihren Füßen im Sand gelegen. Nach einiger Zeit war er vorsichtig an Jamie’s linker Seite herauf gekrochen und hatte begonnen, seine Hand zu lecken. Jamie hatte begonnen, Bismarck hinter den Ohren zu kraulen - und weitergelesen. Irgendwann hatte sich das Tier wieder etwas weg bewegt und war dann eingeschlafen. Als Jamie einige Zeit später wieder nach ihm sah, waren seine Augen geschlossen und wenn man genau hin hörte, konnte man ihn leise schnarchen hören. Weder Claires laute Lachattacken noch das Kindergeschrei, das aus einiger Entfernung zu ihnen hinüber schallte, schienen ihn dabei zu stören. Doch jetzt hatte Bismarck ganz offensichtlich ausgeschlafen und verlangte nach Abwechslung. Jamie seufzte. Resigniert legte er das Magazin zur Seite und griff nach dem Hund.

         “Na? Wird Herrchen als Animateur gebraucht?” fragte Claire und ein süffisantes Lächeln begleitete die - aus Jamie’s Sicht völlig überflüssige - Frage.

         “Bismarck ist eben ein intelligentes Tier, das gefordert werden will. Fette, faule Katzen hingegen begnügen sich damit, dass sie ihren Tag auf der Fensterbank verpennen.”

         Jamie hatte kaum seinen Satz beendet, da traf ihn auch schon eines der aufblasbaren Nackenkissen, die Claire mit an den Strand genommen hatte.

         “Einspruch Euer Ehren! Meine Katze ist weder fett noch faul. Adso hat ein einnehmendes Wesen und ist außerdem ein Experte auf dem Gebiet Stress reduzierender Entspannungstechniken.”

         Jamie lachte und warf das Nackenkissen zurück. Claire fing es mit beiden Händen. Dann klatschte Jamie in die Hände. An Bismarck gerichtet, rief er:

         “Komm!”

         Gemeinsam liefen sie ein Stück des Strandes entlang. Irgendwann fand Jamie einen Stock und nun entspann sich das bei Bismarck beliebte “Hol’ das Stöckchen”-Spiel. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde schien Bismarck dem Spiel andere Regeln geben zu wollen. Er nahm den Stock auf, brachte ihn jedoch nicht zurück sondern rannte mit ihm davon und zwar in Richtung ihres Liegeplatzes. Jamie folgte ihm, konnte Bismarck jedoch nicht gleich einholen. Amüsiert beobachtete Clair hinter ihrer Sonnenbrille über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg das ungleiche Rennen. Doch plötzlich rutsche Jamie aus, verlor den Halt und landete rücklings im feuchten Sand. Bismarck hörte Jamies überraschenden Aufschrei, ließ den Stock fallen und rannte zurück um zu sehen, was mit seinem Herrn geschehen war. Zur selben Zeit ließ Clair ihr Buch fallen und war ebenfalls nach einem kurzen, schnellen Sprint bei ihm. 

         “Jamie! Hast Du Dir etwas getan?”

         Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

         “Nein, nicht der Rede wert. Ich bin nur … irgendwie ausgerutscht …”

         Jamie streckte sich, dann rollte er sich auf seine linke Seite und stand auf. 

         “Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast Du Dir etwas gebrochen?”

         “Nein, alles o.k.”

         Er schüttelte den Sand von sich, während Claire ihn von oben bis unten genau begutachtete. Dann gingen sie langsam zu ihrem Liegeplatz zurück. Bismarck folgte ihnen. 

         “Du hast noch feuchten Sand in den Haaren,” bemerkte Claire, “aber den schütteln wir aus, wenn er etwas getrocknet ist. Das geht dann leichter.”

         Jamie nickte und wandte sich dem Hund zu, der vor ihm saß und ihn mit einem besorgten Blick ansah. Er beugte sich zu ihm und begann, ihn zu streicheln.

         “Keine Sorge, alter Junge. Das war nicht Deine Schuld. Es ist auch alles wieder in Ordnung.”

         Claire griff in Jamies Rucksack und holte ein Flasche mit Mineralwasser und eine zwei Vorratsdosen hervor. Sofort wandte sich Bismarcks Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu. 

         Claire sah Jamie an. Dieser rollte mit den Augen und grinste. Dann nickte er ihr zu. Noch einmal griff sie in den Rucksack und holte eine Tüte mit trockenem Hundefutter hervor, die sie Jamie reichte. Kurz darauf war der Inhalt von Bismarck vertilgt worden. Jamie versorgte ihn anschließend noch mit Wasser aus der Hundetränke, die er ebenfalls dabei hatte. Dann trottete das Tier zufrieden wieder auf seinen Platz zu Jamies Füßen und legte sich dort in den Sand. Claire öffnete die beiden Vorratsdosen und stellte sie zwischen sich und Jamie, während dieser Wasser in zwei Becher goss.

         Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten sie damit, das Treiben am Strand und auf dem Meer zu beobachten, die mitgebrachten Früchte und Kekse zu essen, sich gegenseitig oder gemeinsam Bismarck zu necken. Kurz nach fünf Uhr am Nachmittag konnte man am Horizonte kleine dunkle Wolken aufziehen sehen.

          “Ich glaube, wir sollten unsere Sachen packen und zum Auto zurückgehen,” sagte Jamie an Claire gewandt. Sie war seinem Blick gefolgt und nickte.

         “Ja, besser wir tun das. Sonst bekommen wir noch einen Regenschauer ab.” 

 

 

“Strand von Nonnevitz - Sonnenuntergang” by Carport [Public domain] via [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:SonnenuntergangNonnevitz.jpg) 

         

         Als Jamie sich umdrehte, um seine Sachen einzupacken, hielt sie ihn zurück.

         “Bleib’ noch einen Moment sitzen, damit ich den Sand aus Deinen Haaren entferne.”

         Claire fuhr vorsichtig durch die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Unter ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte sie mehrere dickwulstige Narben auf Jamies Kopfhaut. Sie hatte schon öfter ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten lassen, doch da sie ihn dabei meistens geküsst hatte, hatte sie nie darauf geachtet.

         “Jamie! Was … was hast Du da … für ... Narben?”

         Sie hörte, wie sein Oberkörper sich hob und senkte und Jamie tief ausatmete.

         “Hat … hat das etwas mit Jonathan Randalls Anschlag auf Dich zu tun?”

         Jamie drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. In ihren Augen erblickte den Horror, den sie mit dieser Frage verband.

         “Nein,” sagte er und strich beruhigend mit seiner rechten Hand über ihren Arm, “das ist ein Geschenk meines Onkels Dougal.”

         “Ein Geschenk Deines Onkels …?”

         Zu dem Horror in Claires Augen gesellte sich ein großes Unverständnis, das sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete.

         “Ich … ich verstehe nicht …”

         Jamie merkte, wie der Wind, der vom Meer kam, stärker wurde und er wusste, dass ihre Zeit, dem Regen zu entgehen, begrenzt war. 

         “Claire, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Ich erzähle Dir davon, wenn wir zu Hause sind. O.k.?”

         Sie nickte und er sah an ihrem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie ihm nur widerstrebend zustimmte.

         Kurz darauf hatten sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt. Sie beeilten sich, schnell zum Wagen zurückzukommen und knapp eine Stunde später erreichten sie das kleine mit Reet gedeckte Haus, das in den vergangenen Tagen zu ihrem Zuhause geworden war. Während Jamie die Tiere mit Futter versorgte, bereitete Claire das Abendessen zu. Sie hatten sich auf der Rückfahrt auf Bruschetta und Salat geeinigt. Der Regenschauer hatte offensichtlich nur nördlichsten Teil der Insel erreicht und so leinte Jamie nach dem Essen den Hund noch einmal an. Claire sah es und er sah ihren fragenden Blick.

         “Willst Du nicht mit uns kommen?”

         “Wenn Du nicht allein …”

         “Nein, bitte komm’ mit!”

         Claire griff sich ihre Jacke, dann folgte sie Jamie und Bismarck. Eine Zeit lang gingen sie hintereinander, da der Weg durch den Wald sehr schmal war. Am Uferhochweg angekommen, hakte sie sich bei Jamie ein und sah, wie ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Sie blieben einen Augenblick stehen und blickten auf das Meer. Jamie deutete mit seinem rechten Arm geradeaus.

         “Da drüben liegt Schweden. Fast geradeaus befindet sich Ystadt, die Stadt, in der die Kriminalfälle des Kommissars Wallander von Henning Mankel spielen. Es gibt keine direkte Fährverbindung dorthin. Aber wenn man die Fähre Sassnitz - Trelleborg nimmt, ist man in fünfeinhalb Stunden dort.”

         “Hast Du alle seine Bücher gelesen?”

         “Nicht alle. Die Wallander-Romane natürlich. Dann ‘Die Rückkehr des Tanzlehrers’. Das ist, neben ‘Mittsommermord’ eines der besten Bücher, das ich bisher von ihm gelesen habe. ‘Kennedys Hirn’ ist nicht schlecht, aber der Titel ist meines Erachtens irreführend. ‘Der Chinese’ ist spannend, aber auch politisch interessant. Soweit ich weiß, war Mankell einer der Ersten, der den ständig wachsenden politischen und wirtschaftlichen Einfluss der Chinesen in Afrika in einem Roman thematisierte. Hast Du …”

         “Nein, ich habe zwar von ihm gehört, aber ... nein.”   
  


 

  
“Ostsee” by [pixelpepe](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/ostsee-strand-abend-natur-wasser-2186053/)

  
         Bismarck, dem das Herumstehen zu langweilig geworden war, zog an der Leine und wimmerte ungeduldig. Sie sahen zuerst den Hund an, dann einander, lächelten und setzten schweigend ihren Weg fort. Jamie hatte die Narben an seinem Hinterkopf bis jetzt noch mit keinem einzigen Wort erwähnt. Claire ahnte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, ihr ein weiteres, nicht so positives Kapitel seiner Familiengeschichte zu offenbaren. So hatte sie sich entschieden, abzuwarten, auch wenn das ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe stellte. Als Bismarck einige Zeit später sein ‘Geschäft’ verrichtet hatte, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.  
  
         Wieder im Haus angekommen, fragte Jamie:

         “Möchtest Du einen Tee oder sollen wir den Rest des Rotweins …”

         “Lass’ uns den restlichen Rotwein trinken. Ich hole zwei frische Gläser. Kannst Du den Kamin ....?”

         Jamie nickte ihr zu.

         Augenblicke später stellte Claire die Gläser auf den Couchtisch und während sie sie füllte, setzte sich Jamie neben sie. Sie reichte ihm eines der Gläser, dann stießen sie an und tranken.  
  


 

 “Wein” by [ricarte](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/wein-schalen-reflexionen-glas-2043564/)

  
         “Claire, es macht  keinen Sinn … ich meine … ich will nichts vor Dir verschweigen oder verheimlichen … und irgendwann wirst Du es ja doch erfahren … ich … ich möchte nur, dass Du ... Dich nicht zu sehr erschreckst. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten. Wirklich nicht.”

         “Jamie, _woher hast Du diese Narben?_ ”

         “Wie gesagt, sie stammen von meinem Onkel Dougal.”

         “Hattet Ihr einen Unfall? Mit dem Auto oder …?”

         “Nein, Claire. Mein Onkel … nunja … er ... er hat versucht, mich umzubringen.”

         Nun war es heraus und erneut konnte er in Claires Augen jenen Horror sehen, der sich dort bereits am Nachmittag gezeigt hatte. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde diese Nachricht - nach all’ den anderen beschämenden Geschichten, die er ihr am Abend zuvor geoffenbart hatte - sie abstoßen? Würde sie sich von ihm abwenden? Wäre es mehr, als sie ertragen könnte? Ehe er seinen Befürchtungen weiteren Raum geben konnte, drang Claires Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. 

         “ _Dein Onkel?_ Habe ich Dich richtig verstanden? _Dein Onkel wollte Dich umbringen?_ ”

         “Ja. Er hat mit einer Axt auf meinen Schädel eingeschlagen. Mit der stumpfen Seite, um genau zu sein.”  
  
         Jamie hatte sein Glas abgestellt und blickte zu Boden. Claire legte ihre Hand beruhigend auf seinen Rücken. Er blickte sie an und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

         “Sie haben eine wirklich komplizierte Geschichte, Dr. Fraser.”

         So ernst die Situation auch war, Jamie konnte nicht anders, er musste laut loslachen. Der Ausdruck auf Claires Gesicht erinnerte ihn an seine alte Grundschullehrerin. Immer, wenn er etwas getan hatte, dass er nicht hätte tun sollen, neigte Frau Rosemann ihren Kopf leicht nach links und sah ihn verstört an. Nach einer kurzen Pause (von der er nicht wusste, ob es sich um eine Kunstpause handelte oder ob die alte Dame wirklich nachdenken musste), seufzte Frau Rosemann. Dann sagte sie: “Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen!” und ein leichtes Kopfschütteln begleitete ihre Worte.  
  
         Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. 

         “Und Sie, Dr. Beauchamp, haben die wunderbare Gabe, mich selbst in einer so immens peinlichen Situation zum Lachen zu bringen!”

         Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihr und küsste sie erneut. Als sie sich voneinander lösten lächelte Claire.

         “Jamie, was ist an … dieser Sache … peinlich?” 

         “Was daran peinlich ist? Claire! Meine Schwester ist eine ver … Kupplerin! Sie bringt Frauen in unser Elternhaus, die über keinerlei Anstand verfügen und sich in mein Bett drängen wollen! Und mein Onkel Dougal ist ein gieriger Killer, der versucht, mich umzubringen! Was soll daran _nicht_ peinlich sein?!”

         Claire strich ihm sanft über seine linke Wange. Dann sagte sie ganz ruhig:

         “Ich habe Dich verstanden, Jamie. _Wirklich._ Was Deine Schwester und Dein Onkel getan haben ist … abstoßend. Aber warum solltest Du Dich dafür schämen? _Sie_ haben es getan. Du bist …,” sie hielt einen Moment inne und suchte nach einem anderen Wort für ‘Opfer’. Jamie wollte sie unterbrechen.

         “Claire, es ist …”

         Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstehen _konnte?_ Die einzige Familie, die Claire gehabt hatte, hatte nach ihrem fünften Geburtstag aus ihrem Onkel Lambert bestanden. Ihr Onkel hatte sich ohne Zweifel geliebt und ihr eine vorzügliche Erziehung angedeihen lassen. Doch Nachfahre einer seit Jahrhunderten bestehenden, schottischen Familiendynastie zu sein, die selbst im Exil an ihren Werten und Traditionen festgehalten hatte und sie von Generation an Generation weitergegeben hatte, war etwas ganz anderes. Würde sie je in der Lage sein, _das_ zu verstehen? Und wichtiger noch: Würde sie in der Lage sein, diese Werte und Traditionen _zu teilen_?    

         “Nein, Jamie, bitte! Lass mich bitte ausreden.” 

         Er atmete hörbar aus, dann nickte er.

         “Ich _habe_ Dich verstanden,” sagte sie und plötzlich fühlte sie sich in den Operationssaal versetzt, wo sie Mitarbeitern Anweisungen gab, ”und ich stimme mit Dir darin überein, dass das, was Deine Schwester und Dein Onkel getan haben, verabscheuungswürdig ist. Aber warum sollte es _Dir_ peinlich sein? _Du_ hast nichts getan, das ein solches Verhalten ihrerseits rechtfertigen würde. Du bist der Geschädigte. Du musst Dich für nichts, was sie getan haben, schämen!”  
  
         “Claire, ich … es ist meine … sie gehören zu meiner Familie! _Teile meiner Familie_ haben das getan. Sollte ich mich da nicht schämen?”

         “Jamie, ich verstehe Dich,” sagte sie und betont und noch langsamer als zuvor, “wirklich. Aber es sind erwachsene Menschen, die für ihre Taten selbst verantwortlich sind. Du kannst nicht die Verantwortung für alles tragen, was irgendwer in Deiner Familie tut!”

         Sie zog ihn an sich und bettete seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust, während sie ihre rechte Hand weiter sanft über seinen Rücken kreisen ließ.

         “Du bist doch ganz anders, Jamie. Du hast etwas aus Dir gemacht. Du bist ein respektierter Mann. Ich habe es doch selbst gesehen - vor Gericht und bei Deinen Freunden. Du bist ein erfolgreicher Anwalt und …”

         “Ich habe es zumindest versucht,” sagte er leise, sah jedoch nicht nu ihr auf. 

         Claire drückte seinen Kopf noch fester an sich und ließ ihre Hände durch seine Haare gleiten.

         “Und Du hast es auch geschafft. Glaub’ mir. Ich sage das nicht nur so. Jamie, kein Mann … wirklich kein Mann, den ich je kannte, hat mich mit so viel Anstand … und Höflichkeit behandelt wie Du.”

         Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Gemisch aus Trauer und Hoffnung. Doch ehe er etwas einwenden konnte, forderte sie ihn auf:  
  
         “Komm’, erzähl’ mir wie das passiert ist. Glaub’ mir, es wird Dir danach besser gehen. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es mir geholfen hat, als ich Dir im Gefängnis meine ganze Geschichte erzählen konnte.”

         Noch einmal sah sie ihm in die Augen.

         “Und damals kannte ich Dich noch gar nicht so gut. Ich musste mich auch überwinden, aber es hat gut getan.”

         “Du bist eben eine wirklich mutige Frau,” gab er zur Antwort. Da Claire schwieg fragte er in einem scherzhaften Ton:

         “Na, war das jetzt auch wieder cheesy?”

         “Ich und mutig, ja? Und wovon träumen Sie sonst noch so nachts, Dr. Fraser?”

         “Nur von Dir.”

         Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein  Gesicht.

         Doch Claire entschied sich, dass sie sich von keinem kleinen Flirt mehr ablenken lassen wollte. Sie sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Dann piekste sie mehrfach mit dem spitzen Nagel ihres Zeigefingers auf seine Brust.

         “Erzähl jetzt!”  

         Jamie holte noch einmal tief Luft. 

 

  


 “Stadthaus Berlin-Moabit” by [karlherl](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/berlin-moabit-stadthaus-stadt-701551/)

 

         “Aye, Sir! Also … meine Mutter hatte zwei Brüder. Der ältere hieß Colum MacKenzie. Er litt unter einer sehr schweren Krankheit und hat vor einigen Jahres deshalb Suizid begangen. Der jüngere, Dougal MacKenzie, lebt noch. Auf der einen Seite war er immer so etwas wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Er hatte Affären und betrog seine Frau, bis sie an gebrochenem Herzen starb. Er vernachlässigte seine Familie und ... die Zahl ... seiner unehelichen Kinder … nunja, sie ist selbst ihm wahrscheinlich unbekannt. Ich zweifle daran, dass er für ihren Unterhalt auch nur ansatzweise aufkommt.  
         Colums Familie besaß eine Immobilienfirma mit einer großen Anzahl Mietwohnungen. Die Familie war ebenfalls nach dem Aufstand von Culloden geflohen. Sie wurden in Brandenburg als Bauern und Viehzüchter sesshaft und waren sehr erfolgreich. Mit jeder Generation erweiterten sie ihren Einfluss und ihr Vermögen. Später investierten sie nicht nur in Brandenburg, sondern auch im Westen Deutschlands. Auf diesem Weg retteten sie auch einen Teil ihres Vermögens über den Krieg hinweg. Nach dem Fall der Berliner Mauer wurde die Stadt zu einem Boomtown und nachdem der Deutsche Bundestag den Beschluss fasste, dass Berlin wieder die Hauptstadt Deutschlands werden sollte, stiegen die Immobilienpreise in nie gekannte Höhen. Investoren kauften ganze Straßenzüge. Es war eine regelrechte Goldgräberstimmung. Auch der Wert des MacKenzie-Besitzes stieg und stieg und stieg. Doch kurz vor der Wiedervereinigung war der Vater von Colum, Dougal und meiner Mutter gestorben. Jacob MacKenzie hatte Colum als Erstgeborenem die Firma vererbt und meine Mutter und meinen Onkel Dougal großzügig abgefunden. Aber da mein Onkel Colum aufgrund seiner Behinderung sehr eingeschränkt war, war er auf die Hilfe von Dougal angewiesen. Während Colum die Tagesgeschäfte führte, überließ er Dougal die Verhandlungen mit Mietern, Maklern oder Verwaltern ‘vor Ort’      
         Als wir, die Frasers, zehn Jahre nach der Wiedervereinigung Deutschlands wieder in den Besitz unseres alten Gutes in Potsdam gelangten, benutzte meine Mutter einen großen Teil des kurz zuvor erhaltenen Erbes, um damit die Renovierung des Hauses und der Anlagen zu finanzieren. Mein Onkel Dougal hingegen ging sehr, nunja, sagen wir einmal ‘großzügig`mit dem ererbten Geld um. Fünfundzwanzig Jahre später war wohl kaum mehr etwas davon übrig.  
         Nachdem dann erst meine Mutter und einige Zeit später mein Vater gestorben waren, sah Dougal seine Zeit gekommen. Zuvor hatte er es schon bei Colums Sohn versucht. Dougal ist sehr gerissen und ein extrem ‘guter’ Manipulator. Er versuchte, meinem Cousin Hamish Schuldgefühle einzureden. Du musst wissen, dass mit dem so genannten ‘Hauptstadt-Beschluss’ auch ein riesiger Baumboom losbrach. Mein Onkel Colum war ein weitsichtiger Mann und er hatte rechtzeitig eine marode Baufirma aufgekauft und modernisiert. Mit dieser Firma stieg er dann in das Baugeschäft ein und machte damit ebenfalls viel Gewinn. Dougal sagte zu Hamish, die Firma seines Vaters sei nur so groß und erfolgreich geworden, weil _er_ so hart dafür gearbeitet habe. Sein kranker Vater sei dazu ja gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Darum stünde ihm auch ein großer Anteil der Firma zu. Doch Hamish ließ ihn abblitzen. Ich habe später einmal mit meinem Cousin gesprochen und er sagte mir, dass sein Vater ihn vor seinem Onkel gewarnt hatte. Colum hatte wohl schon vorausgesehen, dass Dougal nach seinem Tod versuchen würde, die Firma in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Außerdem ist Hamish nicht dumm. Er hatte zwar gesehen, dass sein Vater sehr krank war. Aber es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass sein Vater über eine große innere Stärke und ökonomische Intelligenz verfügte. Ja, Dougal regelte zwar die Außentermine mit Baufirmen u.a., die Colum nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Aber das Tagesgeschäft, die Geschäftsführung, die Investitionen, das alles lag in Colums Händen und das unterstand voll und ganz seiner Kontrolle. Colums Körper war schwach, aber sein Verstand war messerscharf und durchsetzungsstark. Daran bestand bis zu seinem Tod kein Zweifel.”  
 

  


“Hackesche Höfe Berlin” by [suesun](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/berlin-hackesche-h%C3%B6fe-gr%C3%BCn-142752/)

 

         Claire hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört und nickte.

         “Und dann? was geschah dann?”

         Jamie griff zu seinem Weinglas und nahm einen Schluck. Claire tat es ihm gleich.

         “Nachdem er bei meinem Cousin abgeblitzt war,” fuhr Jamie fort und stellte sein Glas ab, “versuchte er es bei uns. Zuerst fragte er mich, ob er sich an unserer Anwaltskanzlei beteiligen könnte. Doch da musste ich ihm sagen, dass wir einen Vertrag haben, der eine Beteiligung nur für Anwälte vorsieht und andere ‘Partner’ ausschließt. Damit gab er sich zufrieden und ich war froh darüber. Dann versuchte er es bei Ian und Jenny. Doch Ian traute ihm nicht … und Jenny auch nicht. Sie lehnten sein Angebot ab und Ian erzählte mir später davon. Ich war sehr froh, dass sie nicht auf ihn hereingefallen waren.  
         Tja und dann … dann versuchte er mich umzubringen. Er dachte wohl, dass er, wenn ich erst einmal aus dem Weg geräumt wäre, leichteres Spiel mit Jenny und Ian haben würde. Außerdem ist er ja einer der wenigen direkten Verwandten, die ich noch habe und … nunja, er dachte wohl, dass er dann einen großen Teil meines Vermögens geerbt hätte. Ich bin sicher, dass er darauf spekulierte. Er hatte auch mitbekommen, dass Jenny und ich uns gestritten hatten und unser Kontakt unterbrochen war. Das wird ihn zusätzlich ermutigt haben.  
         Es war im Herbst jenes Jahres, nach dem besagten letzten Sommerfest in Potsdam, als ich eines Abend im Dunklen noch einmal in den Garten ging um Brumm sein kleines Geschäft machen zu lassen. Mit fiel gleich auf, dass der Hund merkwürdig erregt war und knurrte. Ich schaute mich um, aber ich sah niemanden und so tat ich das als einen Fehlalarm ab. Brumm war ja schon alt und konnte auch nicht mehr gut sehen. Dann traf mich plötzlich ein sehr harter Schlag auf den Kopf und ich verlor das Bewusstsein. Alles, was dann geschah, weiß ich nur aus Erzählungen von Schallers. Der Mensch, der mich niedergeschlagen hatte, war nach der Attacke auf mich durch die Tür, die in den Garten führt, ins Haus eingedrungen. Er hatte einige Schränke durchwühlt und sich auch an einem Schrank zu schaffen gemacht, in dem ein kleiner Wandsafe eingebaut ist. Normalerweise ist es für Einbrecher kein Problem, einen solchen Wandsafe zu öffnen oder ihn aus der Verankerung zu reißen und mitzunehmen. Ich hatte diesen kleinen Safe jedoch mit der neuen Alarm- und Sicherheitsanlage koppeln lassen. Du erinnerst Dich sicherlich, ich hatte sie installieren lassen, nachdem diese irre junge Frau …”

         Claire nickte. 

         “Der Mensch löste also den Alarm aus und dadurch fingen die Alarmsirenen rund ums Haus an zu heulen. Außerdem ist die Sicherheitsanlage mit der Sicherheitsfirma verbunden, die sie installiert hat. Sie riefen an und da niemand das Telefonat annahm und den Alarm als Fehlalarm meldete, setzten sie die Polizei in Kenntnis. Kurz darauf kam eine Polizeistreife. Aber da hatten mich Martha und ihr Mann bereits gefunden. Ich wurde ins Malteser-Krankenhaus gebracht und noch in der Nacht operiert. Zwei Wochen musste ich dort bleiben.”

         “Was … was haben die Ärzte diagnostiziert?” 

 

  


 “Notarzt” by [d-keller  
](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/notarzt-nacht-einsatz-blaulicht-3958602/)  

         “Nun, ich hätte schwerste Gehirnverletzung und bleibende Schäden davon tragen können. Aber ich habe, wie man so sagt, Glück im Unglück gehabt. Meine Kopfhaut war an verschiedenen Stellen geplatzt und ich habe stark geblutet. Ich hatte auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aber meine Schädelknochen waren noch ganz. Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können. Die Ärzte sagten, es sei ein Wunder und sie könnten es sich nur so erklären, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich gerade in dem Moment gedreht hätte, in dem der Täter zugeschlagen hat. Eine meiner Körperseiten muss wohl zwischen mich und den Angreifer gekommen sein und dadurch wurde der Schlag abgepuffert. Ich kann dazu nichts sagen, denn ich kann mich nur noch an Folgendes erinnern: Ich ging in den Garten, Brumm verhielt sich merkwürdig und dann verspürte ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf, fiel hin und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz.”

         “Und woher weißt Du, dass es Dein Onkel Dougal war, der Dich umbringen wollte?”  
  
         “Nun, zum einen fand die Polizei im Haus Fingerabdrücke von ihm. Es waren nur wenige, aber sie befanden sich an Stellen, die er bei keinem seiner Besuche bei mir zuvor angefasst hatte. Zuerst konnte die Polizei die Fingerabdrücke nicht zuordnen, denn mein Onkel war noch nicht strafrechtlich in Erscheinung getreten und darum befanden sich seine Fingerabdrücke in keiner polizeilichen Datenbank. Aber auf seiner Flucht von meinem Grundstück hat er seinen Schal verloren. Es war ein sehr individuelles Stück mit einem schottischen Muster. Als die Polizei mir diesen Schal einige Tage später im Krankenhaus vorlegte, erkannte ich ihn sofort. Ich besitze sogar ein Foto, auf dem mein Onkel mit diesem Schal abgebildet ist. Es ist ein Foto aus besseren Tagen …”

         Claire seufzte.

         “Und was geschah dann?”

         “Dougal wurde bei einer Polizeikontrolle gefasst. Er wurde vom Landgericht Berlin zu 14 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Damit hatte er noch Glück, denn in Deutschland kann der Versuch jemanden zu ermorden genauso bestraft werden wie vollendeter Mord. Er ... er sitzt in der Justizvollzugsanstalt Tegel. Das ist ein Gefängnis für den Vollzug von Freiheitsstrafe und Sicherungsverwahrung.”  
  
         “Dann bist Du ... jetzt ... erst einmal sicher?”

         “Ja, wenn mein Onkel aus dem Gefängnis kommt ... falls er jemals wieder aus dem Gefängnis kommt ... dann ist er fast 70 Jahre alt und wohl kaum in der Lage noch einmal so etwas zu tun.”

         Er sah sie an und zu seiner Überraschung schien sie völlig ruhig zu sein. Claire strich ihm noch einmal sanft durchs Haar. Dann sagte sie:

         “Es ist spät geworden, Jamie. Wir sollten schlafen gehen.”       


	26. Kriegsvorbereitungen (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel kehren wir wieder zurück zu den Vorbereitungen, die Jamie für Claires Verteidigung trifft während sie in Untersuchunghaft im Frauengefängnis Berlin-Moabit auf ihren Prozess wartet.
> 
> Dieses Kapitel schließt chronologisch direkt an Kapitel 18 an.

“Siegessäule Berlin” by [LoboStudioHamburg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fsiegess%25C3%25A4ule-berlin-hauptstadt-1122099%2F&t=NDBmMjdiYWY3N2ZiNjJhYWE4MDU4M2IzODZiYzQyMTdkNmY3YzNkYSx4NVE0aHVTbQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183218007765%2Fdie-m%C3%B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-18&m=1)

 

  ** _Sechs Monate zuvor. Am Abend nach dem vierten Anwaltsbesuch bei Claire im Gefängnis._**

 

 

> _Zuvor:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nach der kurzen Kaffeepause erinnerte Tessa Jamie daran, dass am nächsten Tag um 10.30 Uhr die Telefonkonferenz mit Prof. Dr. Nerz angesetzt war und dass sie für ihn und David de Koning an diesem Abend einen Tisch im Ferenc reserviert hatte. Bis zu diesem Termin hatte er noch drei Stunden Zeit. Er sollte jedoch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Fahrzeit einplanen, denn die Verkehrsnachrichten hatten wegen des Besuchs eines ausländischen Staatsoberhauptes Stau im Berliner Stadtverkehr angekündigt. Dann nahm sie das Tablett und wandte sich zum gehen. Jamie dankte ihr und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch._
> 
> _Er sah aus dem großen Panoramafenster in Richtung des Großen Sterns. Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und in Kürze würde sich die Beleuchtung der Siegessäule einschalten. Wer die Geschichte des Denkmals kannte, der wusste, dass es sich nicht nur um ein Monument des Sieges nach einem Krieg handelte. Es war eine fortwährende Erinnerung an das Ringen dieses Land um seine Einheit. Erst in den Befreiungskriegen gegen Napoleon von 1813 - 1815, dann in den Einigungskriegen zwischen 1864 - 1871. Für Jamie war es auch ein Synonym für die Resilienz, mit der dieses Land 40 Jahre nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg seine Wiedervereinigung betrieben hatte. Er liebte diesen Anblick, denn er hatte etwas Ermutigendes an sich. Und Ermutigung konnte er gut gebrauchen. Gerade jetzt, wo er einen “Krieg” vorzubereiten hatte, wo es galt seine Waffen und seine Truppen zu “mustern”._
> 
>  
> 
>  

__

(“Kaffeehaus” by [jpeter2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fwien-kaffeehaus-kultur-kaffe-647328%2F&t=NTZlNjM4M2I4MzYxNTA1ZDE0YmI2NTdlNWIzYTNhNjEzNDgxYWZmMyxBcTg2dXIyUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179388992545%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-12-the&m=1))

 

         Wenige Minuten nach 18.00 Uhr traf Jamie im “Ferencs” ein. Er nannte dem für den Empfang zuständigen Ober seinen Namen und gab an, einen Tisch reserviert zu haben. Der Ober führte ihn in den Nebensaal und dort die Treppe hinauf, die zur Empore führte. Als David de Koning ihn sah, erhob er sich vom Tisch und begrüßte ihn. Der Ober wartete einen Augenblick und verwies, als Jamie und David sich gesetzt hatten, zuerst auf die auf dem Tisch ausliegenden Menüs, dann auf den kleinen Knopf, der an der Brüstung der Empore neben dem Tisch angebracht war und über den sie nach dem Ober läuten konnten. Jamie bedankte sich. Dann wechselten die Männer kurz einige Worte, um sich anschließend in die Speisekarten zu vertiefen. Jamie wählte die Südtiroler Spinatknödel mit Lauch und Weissweinsauce und dazu Wasser.

         “Kein Wiener Schnitzel?” fragte de Koning stirnrunzelnd.

         “Nein, aber wenn Du … Du weißt ja, die Rechnung geht auf mich.”

         Das ließ sich der Gast nicht zweimal sagen. Als der Ober zurückgekehrt war, bestellte er einen Vogerlsalat mit Kürbiskernöl als Vorspeise, ein Wiener Schnitzel (natürlich vom Vollmilchkalb) mit Erdäpfel-Gurkensalat als Hauptspeise und zum Dessert Marillenknödel mit Nussbutter und Himbeerschaum. Zu gern hätte er dazu einen Wein aus der vom Ferenc angebotenen Topliste österreichischer Winzer ausgewählt, doch leider, leider, leider musste auch er noch mit dem Auto nach Hause fahren. So bat auch de Koning nur um ein Tafelwasser.

         “Nun, was gibt es an Neuigkeiten, Jamie” fragte de Koning flüsternd, als sich der Ober entfernt hatte.

         “Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat …” begann Jamie in einer ganz normalen Gesprächslautstärke.

         “Psst! Jamie! Doch nicht so laut!”  
  
         De Koning sah ihn bestürzt an, ehe er sich vorsichtig in alle Richtungen umsah. 

         “Was? Meinst Du wir werden abgehört?” fragte Fraser leicht belustigt zurück. Dann zupfte er an der Tischdecke, hob sie hoch und sah unter den Tisch.

         “Also ich sehe hier keine Abhörvorrichtungen. Du vielleicht?”

         “Jamie!”

         De Koning sah sich erneut vorsichtig um.

         “Ah, vielleicht steckt hier in den Blumenvase eine Wanze!”

         Jamie zupfte den Trockenblumenstrauß aus der kleinen weißen Porzellanvase, die auf dem Tisch zwischen ihm und de Koning stand.

         “Ach nö! Auch leer!”

         Mit einem breiten Grinsen zeigte Fraser de Koning die leere Vase.

         “So etwas aber auch! Gar niemand da, der uns belauschen will!”

         “Jamie!”   

         “David! Wir sind hier in Berlin-Mitte, nicht in Chicago oder in der Bronx! Also, willst Du nun etwas wissen oder nicht?”

         De Koning sah sauer aus, packte dann aber doch seinen kleinen schwarzen Notizblock aus und nickte.

         "Warum bin ich wohl sonst hier?"

         "Wegen des guten und vor allem kostenlosen Menüs ..."  
  
         Jamie grinste und erntete einen weiteren sauren Blick von de Koning.

         “Die Staatsanwaltschaft hat Anklage erhoben, meine Mandantin ist in Untersuchungshaft. Ich bezweifle, dass sich die Anklagevorwürfe alle halten lassen. Einige stehen auf sehr, sehr tönernen Füßen - Das wirst Du allerdings nicht schreiben!”

         “Ich bin nicht blöd, Fraser!”

         Anstatt zu antworten blickte Jamie noch einmal vielsagend in die kleine, weiße Porzellanvase.

         David de Koning tat so, als habe er die Anspielung nicht verstanden.

         “Bestreitet Deine Mandantin die Anklage?”

         “Zu 100 Prozent. Sie ist unschuldig, vollkommen unschuldig und das werden wir auch beweisen.”

         “Aber wenn sie es nicht gewesen ist, wer soll es dann gewesen sein. Ihr Ehemann ist tot und er wurde ganz offensichtlich ermordet. Selbst hat er sich die zahlreichen, stark blutenden Wunden wohl kaum zugefügt.”

         “Wir wissen nicht, wer Professor Randall umgebracht hat, seine Witwe war es jedenfalls nicht.”

         “Aber ….”

         Ehe de Koning eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, kamen zwei Ober und servierten das Essen. Der Journalist stecke seinen Notizblock ein.

 

“Marillenknodel” by [RitaE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmarillenkn%25C3%25B6del-aprikosenkn%25C3%25B6del-3520530%2F&t=ZDA2M2Y4ZGFmZjBiOWM4MjdmZDFjNDhmMTMyZTk0ZjZmMWU0MDJlNyxwd3VkdUVTMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186826006945%2Fthe-murderess-of-the-grunewald-26-preparing-for&m=1)

 

 

         Die beiden Männer begannen sie zu essen.

         “Ah, dieses Schnitzel ist wahrhaft köstlich. Du weißt gar nicht, was Dir entgeht, Jamie.”

         “Danke, ich bin mit den Knödeln sehr zufrieden. Zum Abend hin esse ich ungern schwere Gerichte.”

         Sie neckten sich noch eine Weile hin- und her über das Essen, dann lenkte Jamie das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

         “Meine Mandantin weiß nicht, wer ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann dies angetan hat. Sie jedenfalls hatte keinen Grund dafür.”

         “Wirklich nicht? Es wird gemunkelt, dass ihr Ehemann eine Freundin hatte?”

         “Selbst wenn dem so gewesen wäre, wäre es dann nicht nahe liegender, dass meine Mandantin diese Frau und nicht ihren Ehemann hätte umbringen müssen?”

         “Nun, es heißt auch, dass der Ehemann über ein nicht unbeachtliches Vermögen verfügte und das wollte sich Deine Mandantin vielleicht nicht entgehen lassen?”

         “Meine Mandantin verfügt selbst über Vermögen. Ihr Onkel, ein bedeutender britischer Archäologe und Ägyptologe, der viele Jahre in Oxford lehrte, hat ihr sein gesamtes Vermögen vererbt. Sie ist in keiner Weise bedürftig und war nie auf das Geld ihres Mannes angewiesen.”

         “Dann war es vielleicht pure Rache? Sie wollte den alten Trottel einfach los werden?”

 

“Chirurg” by [marionbrun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Farzt-chirurg-betrieb-650534%2F&t=NmI0ZjBhYTM0YzMyMDUzOTA0Y2M0MDhhMmMxMjA2ZGI2N2M0ZmJmYSxYa1Roc2N2NA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186915859470%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-26&m=1)

 

         “Meine Mandantin ist Ärztin. SIe hat einen Eid geschworen Leben zu retten, Leben zu bewahren, nicht Leben zu nehmen."

  "Nun, gerade weil sie Ärztin, ja sogar Chirurgin ist, hätte sie doch das Know How ... Du hast sicherlich Zeitungsberichte gelesen, in denen ihr die Tat _gerade deswegen_ zugetraut wird ..."

        "Ich kann Dir versichern, dass meine Mandantin zu solch' niederen Emotionen nicht fähig ist.”

        _“Uhhh, große Worte, Herr Anwalt!”_ sagte de Koning. “Man könnte meinen, Du seist mit der Dame verheiratet oder zumindest liiert!”  
  
        Dann verspeiste er schmatzend seinen letzten Marillenknödel. Er rieb sich genüsslich den Bauch und, an Jamie gerichtet, sagte er:

        “Wer weiß, was die Kollegen von der restlichen Presse da noch ausgraben … Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass da nicht irgendwann, irgendwo ‘mal etwas vorgefallen ist? Könnte nicht irgendwann irgendwer vor Gericht auftauchen und aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern? Vielleicht hat ja doch ein Nachbar, ein Freund, ein Hotelangestellter irgendeinen Streit mitbekommen?”

        “Wer auch immer aus welchem Loch auch immer hervor kriechen sollte, um meine vollkommen unschuldige Mandantin mit Dreck zu bewerfen, muss wissen, dass wir jede Verleumdung, jede Falschaussage und jede ehrabschneidende Behauptung strafrechtlich und zivilrechtlich verfolgen lassen werden.”

        “Ihr werdet Schadensersatzansprüche geltend machen?”

        “Selbstverständlich! Meine Mandantin ist eine Akademikerin von untadeligem Ruf. Jeder Verleumder muss wissen, dass Verleumdungen teuer sind. Sie ist eine angesehene Chirurgin und falls sie wegen solcher Verleumdungen ihren guten Ruf oder ihre Arbeitsstelle verliert, dann wird jemand dafür bezahlen. Darauf kannst Du Dich verlassen.”

        “Was meinst Du damit, dass Ihr diese Ansprüche verfolgen lassen werdet? Wirst Du das nicht selbst tun?”

        “Nein. Für diesen Fall haben wir einen profilierten Anwalt beauftragt, dessen Kanzlei auf Medienrecht spezialisiert ist. Ich habe nämlich vor, mich ganz und gar auf die Verteidigung meiner Mandantin zu konzentrieren.”

        “Das darf ich doch sicherlich schreiben?” fragte de Koning, wohl wissend, wie Jamies Antwort lauten würde.

        “Aber natürlich.”

        Zwei Ober kamen, räumten das Geschirr ab und fragten, ob sie noch etwas bringen konnten. Jamie bestellte noch einmal Wasser für sich und de Koning und bat um die Rechnung.

        “Und wie steht es um das … Exklusivinterview?” frage de Koning dann. Ganz bewusst hatte er sich diese Frage bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Für den Fall, dass Jamie ihm mitteilen musste, dass seine Mandantin es ablehnen würde, dann konnte ihm diese Nachricht jetzt wenigstens das Essen nicht mehr verderben.

        “Welches Exklusivinterview?” fragte Jamie und runzelte die Stirn.

        “Du weißt ganz genau, _welches Exklusivinterview_ , Du Rechtsverdreher!”

        “Ach daaaas …. Exklusivinterview mit dem Magazin U-Turn …. Hmmm, lass mich überlegen.”

        “Fraser!”  


“Notizbuch” by [tookapic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fnotebook-stift-b%25C3%25BCro-papier-933131%2F&t=NzllOWYwMTI1MTRmZWVhY2QxZGVlZmRmNzMzYTAyMmE3MzlhOTViZCxYa1Roc2N2NA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186915859470%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-26&m=1)

 

 

        De Koning hämmerte nervös mit seinem schwarzen Notizblock auf dem Tisch herum.

        “Das wird meine Mandantin … also sie hat entschieden, dieses Interview leider …”

        De Konings Augen weiteten sich.

        “Was hat deine Mandantin _leider_?”

        “Sie hat sich leider entschieden ... diesem vollkommen unbekannten Berliner Online-Magazin ... dieses Exklusivinterview zu geben.”

        “Yeah!”

        De Koning strahlte und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

        “David!” sagte Jamie flüsternd und deutete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die kleine weiße Porzellanvase: “Reiß Dich mal zusammen! Die Stasi bekommt ja Trommelfellzuckungen! Die verklagen Dich noch auf Körperverletzung und ich muss Dich dann da wieder 'raushauen!”

        Beide begannen laut zu lachen und es war David de Koning anzusehen, dass sein Lachen ein befreiendes Lachen war.

        “Wie hast Du das geschafft? Wie hast Du sie überzeugt?” wollte der Journalist wissen.

        “Das, mein guter Freund, fällt unter die anwaltliche Schweigepflicht. Aber im Ernst. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen eine Vereinbarung ausarbeiten, die ihr beide, meine Mandantin und Du, unterschreibt. Dann machen wir die Sache fest. Du weißt, ich erwarte, dass U-Turn neutral berichtet.”  
  
        De Koning nickte.

        “Sicher. Das werden wir tun ... ich habe es Dir versprochen. Nur ..."

        "Nur?"

        "Jamie, versteh' mich recht ... Du bist Dir ganz sicher, dass sie unschuldig ist. Da werden nicht irgendwann doch noch Leichen aus irgendeinem Keller auftauchen?"

        "David, vertrau' mir. Ich weiß, dass Du einen Ruf zu verlieren hast. Aber ich versichere Dir - sie ist unschuldig. Und ich verspreche Dir, dass ich für alles aufkomme, falls U-Turn irgendeinen Schaden erleidet weil Du mir hilfst."

        "Es ist ... es ist nicht so, dass ich Dir nicht vertraue, Fraser. Dafür arbeiten wir nun schon zu lange zusammen, aber ... so ein dickes Ding ..."

        "So ein dickes Ding hatten wir noch nie. Ich weiß. Das ändert jedoch nichts. Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach. Vor uns lioegen einige harte Monate. Aber glaub mir, ich werde alles tun, damit diese ganze Sache ein Erfolg wird - Für meine Mandantin, für mich und für Dich."

        "Wann treffen wir uns wegen der Vereinbarung - und vor allem wo?”

        “In einer Woche? Am Besten, wir telefonieren vorher noch einmal. Ich rufe Dich an, sobald ich die Vereinbarung fertiggestellt und mit meiner Mandantin besprochen habe.”

        “Sie wird aber nicht … doch noch abspringen?”

        “Nein, nein. Das ist in trockenen Tüchern.”

        “Ok, ich vertraue Dir, Jamie.”

        “Und ich vertraue Dir, David. Du schickst mir den ersten Artikel als pdf auf’s Handy?”

        “Jepp, wir veröffentlichen erst, wenn Du damit einverstanden bist.”

        Er nickte zustimmend. Sie standen auf, gingen hinunter und Jamie bezahlte die Rechnung. Vor dem Eingang verabschiedeten sie sich, dann gingen sie zu ihren Autos.

 

 

“Parkplatz” by [kaboompics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffahrzeuge-parkpl%25C3%25A4tze-geparkt-auto-791327%2F&t=OGM0NTgzYmQ5YTBiZmMwNDY3NzE0MTdiNTA3Y2JlYzlkZjgxOGQ1NSxYa1Roc2N2NA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186915859470%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-26&m=1)

 

                  Als Jamie drei Stunden später zu Bett gehen wollte, gab sein Smartphone einen Signalton von sich. Er tippte auf das Display und sah, dass David de Koning eine Mail mit Anhang geschickt hatte. Er öffnete den Anhang und las:

 

 

  



	27. Kriegsvorbereitungen (3a): “Das Monster im Rock” (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teil 1 des Gesprächs, das Jamie mit Prof. Dr. Nerz zur Vorbereitung von Claires Gerichtsprozess führt.

“Hamburg / Alster” bei [StephanieAlbert ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Falster-hamburg-abend-reflexion-3355581%2F&t=ZGUyZjg4ZDMxMTk1NDZkODg3NjhiNWYxYzFhZDA5MTdmNmE1MzBkNSwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1)

 

**_Sechs Monate zuvor. Einen Tag nach Jamies viertem Anwaltsbesuch bei Claire im Gefängnis_  **

         Es war genau 8.00 Uhr als Jamie am nächsten Morgen im Büro eintraf. Tessa Lüttgenjohann begrüßte ihn und fragte dann:

         “Kaffee?”  
  
         “Oh ja, machen Sie mir gleich eine ganze Kanne?”

         “Ist schon fast fertig. Ich bringe sie gleich.”

         Wenige Minuten nachdem Jamie sein Jackett abgelegt und es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht hatte, brachte Tessa den versprochenen Kaffee.

 

“Kaffee” by  [Luiz-Jorge-Artista](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftasse-kaffee-pires-tasse-kaffee-1323549%2F&t=MjBjNzdmOGFlZWFjNGM1MWQyZjE5ODVlYjE0MjYxMTRiZWNjZjVmNCwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1)

 

         “Sie denken daran, dass Sie um 10.30 Uhr die Telefonkonferenz mit Prof. Dr. Nerz haben?”

         “Ja, aber könnten Sie mich bitte um 10.15 Uhr noch einmal erinnern?”

         “Sicher. Brauchen Sie sonst noch irgendetwas?”

         “Nein. Aber ich möchte bis dahin nicht gestört werden. Ich muss noch an einem dringenden Vertragsentwurf arbeiten. Blockieren Sie bitte den gesamten Vormittag für Anrufe etc. Und melden Sie bitte in der Justizvollzugsanstalt für morgen Vormittag einen Besuch bei der Mandantin Beauchamp an. Ich muss wichtige Unterlagen mit ihr besprechen.”

         “Wird gemacht. Ab 9.00 Uhr?”

         “Ja, oder kollidiert das mit anderen Terminen?”

         “Nein. Ich habe, wie sie angeordnet hatten, Ihre anderen Mandate verteilt.”

         “Gut. Ich muss mich ganz dieser Sache widmen. Das hat momentan absoluten Vorrang. Danke.”

         Jamie nickte und signalisierte, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

         Auch Tessa nickte und während sie hinaus ging, fragte sie sich, ob sie in all’ den Jahren, die sie nun für “Fraser, Gowan & Coll.” arbeitete, jemals einen solchen Satz aus dem Mund von James Fraser gehört hatte: ‘Ich muss mich ganz dieser Sache widmen. Das hat momentan absoluten Vorrang.’? Tessa zweifelte daran. James Fraser war, solange sie ihn kannte, ein aufmerksamer, gewissenhafter, harter Arbeiter, wenn es um die von ihm übernommenen Mandate ging. Er zeigte immer ‘vollen Einsatz’ für Mandanten und die Passion, mit der er seinem Beruf nachging, machte ihn zu einem Chef, für den man gern arbeitete. Doch seitdem er sich dem ‘Fall Beauchamp’ widmete, schien er noch intensiver und leidenschaftlicher zu arbeiten als sonst.

         Jamie goss sich Kaffee in seine Tasse und begann mit den Arbeiten zu einem Vertragsentwurf zwischen Dr. Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp und der Chefredaktion des “U-Turn”. Die Arbeit ging ihm relativ leicht von der Hand, denn er hatte schon in der Vergangenheit ähnliche Verträge verhandelt und abgeschlossen.

         Als Tessa Lüttgenjohann um 10.15 Uhr an seine Bürotür klopfte und ihn an die Videokonferenz erinnerte, konnte er ihr bereits seinen ersten handschriftlichen Entwurf geben. Dann ging er zur Toilette. Zurück in seinem Büro, sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel, der in der Innenseite seines Gardarobenschranks hing, kämmte seine Haare, rückte die Krawatte zurecht, zog das Jackett über und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Jamie hatte bereits die Seite für die Videokonferenz geöffnet und pünktlich um 10.30 Uhr ertönte jenes Signal, dass den Anruf aus der Kanzlei von Prof. Dr. Nerz ankündigte.

 

“Monitor” by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fapple-mac-computer-schreibtisch-691282%2F&t=MjQ2ZDVlMGJjNTlhZWY2ZmYyOWZjZTYzMTljMGUxMjhlNDQ0OTdkZSwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1)

 

         “Guten Morgen, Herr Professor Nerz,” begrüßte Jamie den Anwalt auf der anderen Seite der Videoübertragung.

         “Guten Morgen, Dr. Fraser!” antwortete Nerz, der seine charakteristische goldete Brille und seinen gut gepflegten Bart trug. Hinter ihm war eine Regalwand aus teurem Holz zu erkennen, die von oben bis unten mit in Leder gebundenen Folianten bestückt war. Für einen Moment fragte sich Jamie, ob sich diese Regalwand in Nerz’ Büro oder in der Bibliothek seiner Kanzlei befand. 

         “Danke, dass Sie sich so schnell bereit erklärt haben, mich zu beraten.”

         “Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen in unsere Kanzlei,” gab Nerz zurück. Nachdem so das erste Eis gebrochen war, wandte sich der Hamburger Spezialist für Medienrecht umgehend der eigentlichen Sache zu:

         “Ich habe das Dossier zu dem Fall von Frau  Dr. Beauchamp gelesen, das Ihre Sekretärin mit vorab geschickt hat. Und ich teile Ihre Überzeugung, dass der Fall das Potential hat, von den Medien aufgebauscht zu werden.”

         Jamie nickte. 

         “Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns den ersten Fall in der Geschichte Europas ansehen, in dem die Medien eine entscheidende Rolle spielten? Davon können wir dann Ableitungen für den Fall der Frau Dr. Beauchamp treffen.”

         “Gern,” sagte Jamie und nickte noch einmal.

         “Sagt Ihnen der Fall der _Violette Nozière_ etwas?”

         “Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor, aber …”

 

“Bücher” by [JackPierce](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fb%25C3%25BCcher-b%25C3%25BCcherregal-bibliothek-889139%2F&t=NzcxNzg4ZDA5MWEyMTdjMGZkODVmYmQ5OThiZjcxZTZiNGViOTgyYywwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1)

 

         “Gut. Wir schreiben das Jahr 1933 und befinden uns in Frankreich. Die Welt ist voller Krisen. In Deutschland hat Hitler die Macht ergriffen und es riecht förmlich nach Krieg. Für die Zeitungen ist dies eine gute Zeit, denn neben den Informationen zu den weltpolitischen Ereignissen, wollen die Menschen mehr und mehr Geschichten lesen, die sie von diesen Krisen ablenken. Da erschüttert ein Mordfall die Pariser Gesellschaft und in der Folge davon ganz Frankreich. Es ist der sogenannte Fall des _“Monsters im Rock”_ und sollte der aufsehenerregendste Fall der 30ger Jahre werden.  
         Die Angeklagte, Violette Nozière, wuchs in der Rue de Madagascar im 12. Arrondissement auf. Ihr Vater war Jean-Baptiste Nozière, der beim Eisenbahnunternehmen PLM als Lokomotivführer arbeitete. Ihre Mutter ist Germaine Nozière, eine Hausfrau. Obwohl die Eltern nur aus der bürgerlichen Mittelschicht stammen, versuchen sie ihrer Tochter die beste Schulbildung zu ermöglichen. Sie darf das berühmte Lycée Fénelon besuchen. Das ist teuer und für ein Kind aus dieser Schicht nicht selbstverständlich. Den Berichten von damals ist jedoch zu entnehmen, dass die junge Frau ihre Zeit lieber mit anderen jungen Leuten in Cafés verbracht hat, als in der Schule. Sie soll auch eine ganze Anzahl von Freunden oder besser gesagt, Liebhabern, gehabt haben. Ferner ist die Rede davon, dass sie, um ihren Lebensstil zu finanzieren, ihre Eltern und eventuell auch andere Menschen bestohlen habe.

 

”Violette Nozière” by Agence de presse Meurisse [Public domain]  
via [Wikimedia Commons  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AProc%25C3%25A8s_Violette_Nozi%25C3%25A8re_1933.jpg&t=ZmFhNjI2Y2I4MTZjZGYxZmZhMGI5ZmEwZjNkZjQxYzAyNzQwYTU4MCwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) 

       Die Familie wohnt in einer kleinen, engen Wohnung, die nur über zwei Zimmer verfügte. Mit der Zeit soll es immer häufiger zu Spannungen gekommen sein, die sich dann in Streitereien, Drohungen oder Erpressungen entluden. Am 23. August 1933 findet man dann schließlich Jean-Baptist Nozière und seine Frau leblos in deren Wohnung. Jean-Baptiste ist tot, seine Frau atmet noch und kann gerettet werden. Die Polizei ermittelt und nach einer Woche klagt man Violette Nozière des Mordes an ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter an. Sie soll die Absicht gehabt haben, ihre Eltern mittels Gift zu ermorden. Bei ihrem Vater ist ihr die Tat gelungen, bei ihrer Mutter schlägt sie fehl.  
       Die französische Gesellschaft ist durch das Zivilgesetzbuch, den [Code civil](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCode_civil&t=ZjllOWRkOGY1NmVkMTQ5ZDU1YmExYjNlYzA2NGJkYzUwMmM4YjEzOCwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1), auch als Code Napoléon bekannt, geprägt. Und gemäß diesem Gesetzbuch gilt der Vater als die Säule der bürgerlichen Ordnung. Stellen Sie sich vor, was ein Vatermord in einer so geprägten Gesellschaft bedeutet! Ein Vatermord ist die schlimmste aller Straftaten. Und die Tat wurde von einer Frau verübt, die zugleich aber auch das Kind ist. Was für ein Skandal!  
       Doch am Anfang ist nur wenig bekannt und die Zeitungen können nur vermelden, dass man in der Rue de Madagascar zwei leblose Körper gefunden hat. Violette Nozière findet lediglich als Tochter Erwähnung. Alles andere ist unklar. Es könnte sich auch um einen Selbstmord gehandelt haben. Dann jedoch kommt es zu einem interessanten Zwischenfall. Als sich Germaine Nozière im Krankenhaus von den Folgen der Vergiftung erholt hat, will der ermittelnde Polizeibeamte die Tochter der Mutter gegenüberstellen. Doch Violette Nozière flieht. Und damit macht sie sich natürlich sehr verdächtig.  
       Und jetzt kommt auch die Presse richtig in Fahrt. Denn, wie gesagt, wir haben hier alle Ingredienzien für einen handfesten Skandal. Und damals wie heute galt: Wenn es keine interessanten Geschichten gibt, muss eine gefunden und hochgespielt werden. Violette Nozière wird angeklagt und die Polizei fahndet nach ihr. Unterstützt wird sie dabei von sensationslüsternen Journalisten.  
       Damals bestand die Presse in Paris aus den so genannten ‘Vier Großen’. Dazu zählte man ‘Le Journal, ‘[Le Petit Parisien’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLe_Petit_Parisien&t=Y2IwMjI3MzI1MzU0Njk1MThiNjAwYzI5Y2EzNDEyMDAzZDU5ZDAzMywwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1), ‘[Le Matin’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLe_Matin_%28Frankreich%29&t=NGU0OWU0ZDA1OWE0MGY4MWMzNjMxYmNmMjg0OWEyZWE5ZjZhMDcwZCwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) und ‘[Le Petit Journal’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLe_Petit_Journal&t=MjM0MGQ4OGFlZDJlY2NmMzcxNzc5YzBlM2IwZmY5ODEyZGNiMmI5ZiwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1). Doch im Jahr 1930 übernahm [Jean Prouvost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FJean_Prouvost&t=NDQyNDhmMWU5NzdhOTZmYzc4NjZiZDBjODI4OTQ3N2M3ZTRkMTMyNCwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) die Zeitung ‘[Paris-Soir’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FParis-Soir&t=ZjBmNmRlMWQxODg0MTY3MmRiZjUyYjg1NTVkZGMxMTRhZDM4MzNkYywwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) und das veränderte die Pariser Zeitungslandschaft nachhaltig. Um das krisengeschüttelte Blatt finanziell wieder zu stabilisieren, setzt er vermehrt auf das Abdrucken von Fotografien. das war etwas, das man in Amerika bereits seit Längerem praktizierte. Und im Jahr 1931 schreibt er damit Mediengeschichte. Da veröffentlicht das Blatt nämlich insgesamt neun Fotos auf der Titelseite. Man geht davon aus, dass diese ‘Amerikanisierung’ der Zeitung, wie der Gebrauch der Fotos und die ebenfalls eingeführten, groß aufgemachten, schockierenden Schlagzeilen, auch genannt wurde, zu ihrem Erfolg maßgeblich beitrug. Als Prouvost die Zeitung übernahm, hatte sie eine Auflage von 700.000 Exemplaren. Unterstützt wurde Pouvost bei der Neuausrichtung der Zeitung von dem bekannten Journalisten Pierre Lazareff. Und der Erfolg scheint den beiden Männern Recht zu geben. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, Dr. Fraser?”

       Jamie, sah sein Gegenüber erstaunt an, denn er war gedanklich immer noch bei Nerz’ historischer Vorlesung.

       “Wie meinen Sie das?”

       “Nun, Sie wissen doch, Dr. Fraser, Zahlen spiegeln den Erfolg wider und wer Erfolg hat, der hat Recht!” gab Professor Nerz lächelnd zu bedenken.  
  
       “Oh ja, natürlich,” antwortete Jamie mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Unterton. 

       “Bis 1937 wird die Auflage des “Paris-Soir” auf 1,8 Millionen Exemplare gesteigert. Diese Zahl sollte sich dann noch einmal auf fast 2,5 Millionen Exemplare erhöhen. Das war kurz vor der Besetzung Paris durch die deutschen im Juni 1940.  Die Fotografie war zwar schon seit Anfang des Jahrhunderts bekannt, aber die Zeitungen in Europa standen ihr immer noch skeptisch gegenüber. Das sollte sich mit dem “Paris-Soir” ändern. Dort war man der Meinung, dass man den Lesern nicht nur Informationen zum Lesen, sondern auch Bilder zum Anschauen liefern sollte. Und natürlich hatten die Leser dann auch im Fall der Violette Nozière den Wunsch ‘etwas zu sehen’. Historiker, Juristen und Medienfachleute stimmen darin überein, dass dieser Fall auch eine voyeuristische Komponente hatte.

“Journal Le Petit Parisien, édition du 2 septembre 1933″  
[via Wikimedia Commons  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F7%2F7d%2FLe_Petit_Parisien_2_septembre_1933.jpg&t=OTJiMGUyYmY3YTk3ZjNiYjA1NWEzMTY1MDU3NzgyZDJjN2Y5NWVlNiwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) 

         Und hier kommen wir zu einer Anwendung auf unseren Fall: Wie Violette Nozière ist auch ihre Mandantin eine sehr schöne Frau. Das jedenfalls entnehme ich dem Bild, dass Sie mir zusammen mit dem Dossier geschickt haben. Und sie ist jünger als das Opfer. Man kann zwar nicht sagen, dass der Ermordete, Dr. Randall, ihr Vater hätte sein können, doch … solche Dinge schüren den Voyeurismus der Massen. Wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass die Medien vor der jeweiligen Gerichtsverhandlung Bilder von Frau   
Dr. Beauchamp machen. Das hat das Gericht ja noch nicht einmal im Fall des erkrankten Erich Honecker verhindern können. Jede andere Bildberichterstattung können wir jedoch angreifen. Doch darüber sollten wir später noch ausführlicher sprechen.  
         Kommen wir noch einmal zu Violette Nozières Geschichte zurück. Sie wurde am 28. August 1933 in Paris verhaftet und im “Paris-Soir” wird der Bericht über ihre Verhaftung mit einer ganzen Serie von Bildern illustriert. Damit wird bei den Lesern der Eindruck vermittelt, dass die Zeitung ganz nah am wirklichen Geschehen sei. Und natürlich tragen diese Bilder mit dazu bei, den dunklen Eindruck, den die Öffentlichkeit von Violette Nozière hat, zu verstärken. ‘Da sieht man es doch!’ oder: ‘Sieh’ Dir dieses Weib nur an!’ Und schon ist das Urteil gesprochen, ehe die Angeklagte überhaupt jemals einen Gerichtssaal betreten hat. Jetzt fangen auch andere Zeitungen und Magazine an, ausführlicher - und mit Bildern! - über den Fall zu berichten und - bezeichnen die Angeklagte als Giftmörderin. Manche Zeitungen schlagen einen historischen Bogen von den bekannten Giftmörderinnen der französischen Geschichte bis hin zum Jahr 1933 und verstärken damit den Eindruck, dass es sich bei der Angeklagten um eine hinterhältige Verbrecherin handeln muss.  
         Sie sollten sich nicht wundern, wenn irgendwer auch in Bezug auf Ihre Mandantin solchen Mist schreibt. Mit historischen Vergleichen lassen sich trefflich die Spalten der Zeitungen füllen, wenn man sonst nichts über den  Fall zu sagen weiß.   
         Historiker und Juristen stimmen auch in der Einschätzung überein, dass der Fall der Violette Nozière der erste Fall in der Mediengeschichte war, bei dem eine Angeklagte quasi _gejagt_ wurde. Solche Fälle, wie der in Paris 1933, sind der Stoff aus dem Fortsetzungsgeschichten geschrieben werden. Mord, Sex, mysteriöse Gerüchte und überraschende Wendungen in einem Kriminalfall, das ist es, was eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte braucht. Und es sind genau diese Fortsetzungsgeschichten, die den Blättern das dicke Geld bringen, weil sie die Leser binden und eine Ausgabe nach der anderen kaufen lassen. Und das ist es, ich denke, da sind wir uns einig, worum es den meisten Medien geht: Geld. Der Leser denkt, es sei Information, die ihm nahe gebracht wird. Aber im Grunde genommen ist die Berichterstattung über einen solchen Fall bei den meisten Blättern nichts als eine pure Geldmaschine. Die ganze Geschichte wird in viele kleine Teile aufgesplittet, die dann Stück für Stück an den Leser verfüttert werden. Gegen _Cash_ versteht sich.  
         Das, Dr. Fraser, wird im Fall Ihrer Mandantin, nicht anders sein. Wenn der Fall von Frau Dr. Beauchamp das überregionale Aufsehen erregt, das wir erwarten, dann müssen wir _mindestens_ eine Person in Vollzeit dafür abstellen, die täglich die Medienberichte durchsieht und auf Rechtsverstöße prüft. Vielleicht brauchen wir sogar zwei Mitarbeiter dafür.”

         “Was immer Sie auch brauchen, Professor Nerz, setzen Sie es ein. Über die Kosten müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Die übernimmt unsere Kanzlei.”  
  
         “Gut. Ich schicke Ihnen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, einen Vertragsentwurf zu, über den wir dann noch einmal sprechen können.”

         Jamie nickte erneut.  

      “Lassen Sie uns noch einmal zu Violette Nozière zurückkehren. Wie ich bereits sagte, führte die politische Situation, die Weltwirtschaftskrise, dazu, dass die Menschen nach Unterhaltung, nach Ablenkung suchten. Und die Medien waren nur zu gern bereit, den Menschen diese Ablenkung zu bieten, besser gesagt, zu verkaufen. Wir haben es hier im Grunde genommen mit einer Art Bewegung zu tun, wie wir sie auch aus dem [Biedermeier](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBiedermeier&t=ODg3M2U0YjBiZTk2ZWU2MGM3NDQ2NDJiODYzZWU2N2M0Y2NlMTcyNiwwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) kennen. Die Zeit des Biedermeiers, die Zeit nach den [Befreiungskriegen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBefreiungskriege&t=ZWExOGM3N2M0NDAwMGQzYmI0Yjc4ZmEwOWMyNDBkZDMxNjkyMDkzYywwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1) gegen Napoleon und nach dem [Wiener Kongress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWiener_Kongress&t=Njk2NjA1NmI4MDVmNWNiNjVhMGY5ODQyNTM2YmExODRlYWYyY2E5YywwdkJib1dxaA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187311578790%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-27&m=1), war gekennzeichnet von einem Rückzug der Bürgerlichen Mittelschicht in das Private. Persönliche Sicherheit und privates Glück standen für diese Menschen an erster Stelle. Und so ähnlich war es auch 1933. Wie zur Zeit des Biedermeiers, war auch hier der Fokus der Menschen mehr nach Innen gerichtet. Darum war die Anteilnahme an diesem Fall auch so groß. Zu persönliche Geschichten, wie die der Violette Nozière, konnte man schneller eine Art Nähe herstellen. Das war bei irgendwelchen wirtschaftlichen oder ökonomischen Prozessen, die man sowieso weder verstand noch beeinflussen konnte, nicht möglich. Und so spielte die ‘Fortsetzungsroman-Berichterstattung’, wenn ich das einmal so nennen darf, den Menschen vor, dass es da zwar etwas Böses gab, dass man dieses Böse aber beherrschen konnte. Viele Medien erfüllten dieses menschliches Bedürfnis, das Horror mit anschließender Beruhigung verband, und ließen sich gut dafür fürstlich bezahlen. Heute ist das nicht anders, nur die Art der Medien und ihre Anzahl hat sich verändert. Sehen Sie Fernsehen?”

         “Nicht sehr häufig ….”

         Nerz lächelte.

         “Gut für Sie. Dennoch: Wenn Sie das Fernsehen betrachten, welches sind die drei häufigsten Arten von Sendungen, die angeboten werden? Was würden Sie sagen?”

         Jamie überlegte einen Moment und ging in Gedanken das Fernsehprogramm der letzten Woche durch. Dann sagte er:

         “Kriminalfilme, Comedy, also Satiresendungen und … naja, alles, was man so unter dem Begriff ‘Herz-Schmerz’-Filme versammeln würde.”

         “Genau!” antwortete Nerz lächelnd. Dann fuhr er fort:   

         “Die Situation ist immer noch dieselbe. Angesichts der heutigen Krisen - eines drohenden Kriegs im Nahen Osten, der die ganze Region dort in Brand setzen kann, den wirtschaftlichen Umbrüchen in Europa und der Welt insgesamt, der ökologischen Krise - wendet sich die Mehrheit der Menschen wieder dem Privaten zu. Komödien sind die Antwort auf das Bedürfnis der Menschen nach Ablenkung. Wussten Sie, dass zwischen 1815 und 1830 allein im Schauspielhaus Berlin fast 300 Komödien Premiere feierten, aber nur 56 Tragödien?”

         Jamie, der Nerz mit wachsender Aufmerksamkeit zugehört hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

         “Nein, aber das ist interessant.”

         “Sie sprachen die Satiresendungen im Fernsehn an.”

         Noch einmal nickte Jamie.

         “Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass einige der bekanntesten Sendungen dieses Formats erst nach der Finanzkrise von 2008 ins Programm kamen und dass seit den kriegerischen Konflikten in der Ukraine und im Nahen Osten der Sendeplatz anderer ausgeweitet wurde?”

         “Wirklich?”

         Nerz nickte und Jamie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz diese Information zu überprüfen. Sein Gegenüber fuhr fort:

         “Wie gesagt, die Art und Weise, wie über Kriminalfälle berichtet wird bzw. wie sie in Filmen dargestellt werden, kann dem Zuschauer das Gefühl vermitteln, als sei das Böse beherrschbar. Es ist eine Art ‘Wasch mir den Pelz, aber mach’ mich nicht nass’-Mentalität, die dahinter steht. Man kann den schaurigen Grusel der Tat genießen, aber am Ende wird wieder alles gut, denn der Täter wird gefasst und verurteilt. Wenn schon die Welt da draußen vor die Hunde geht, hier bei uns bleibt alles in Ordnung! ‘Crime and Comedy’ eignen sich trefflich, um die Augen vor den wahren Problemen der Realität zu verschließen. Entweder hat man etwas, worüber man sich aufregen kann oder man hat etwas, worüber man lachen kann. Ich sage nicht, dass der Wunsch nach Ablenkung nicht legitim sei und ich sage auch nicht, dass die Medien nicht das Recht hätten, diesem Bedürfnis nach Ablenkung entgegen zu kommen. Aber ich sage ebenso, dass man Menschen über ihre Bedürfnisse manipulieren kann. Und wenn, um dies zu tun - und um damit Geld zu machen -, das Schicksal unserer Mandanten benutzt, ist die Grenze bereits überschritten. Darum werden wir jeden verklagen, und wenn nötig gehen wir dafür bis zum Europäischen Gerichtshof für Menschenrechte, der den Fall Ihrer Mandantin als ‘Eier legende Wollmilchsau’ missbrauchen will. Da haben Sie mich ganz auf Ihrer Seite, Dr. Fraser.”

* * *

 

 

_**Vielen Dank für's Lesen. Lesen Sie das nächste Mal: "Die Mörderin aus dem Grunewald (28): Kriegsvorbereitungen (3b): 'Das Monster im Rock' (1)"** _

 

 

 


	28. Kriegsvorbereitungen (3b): “Das Monster im Rock” (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinweis: Dieses Kapitel enthält u.a. die Erwähnung (nicht Schilderung!) des sexuellen Missbrauchs einer Minderjährigen. Sollte dieses Thema bei Ihnen negative Emotionen/Trigger auslösen, übergehen Sie dieses Kapitel bitte.

“Paris” by [riccardomortandello](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fparis-seine-kirche-notre-dame-4381945%2F&t=YWU5NWM5YTcwNTQyOTY0ZTVjODM5N2I5ZTdjMmQzNWU0M2Q4NjMwYSxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1)

 

         “Vielen Dank, Herr Professor Nerz. Ich weiß Ihre Unterstützung zu schätzen. Wie ging die Geschichte der Violette Nozière weiter?” **  
**

         “Wie gesagt, die Geschichte aus der Rue de Madagascar kam dem Paris des Jahres 1933 gerade recht und die Tatsache, dass es sich um eine Geschichte mit vielen Fortsetzungen handelte, tat ein übriges. Welchen Einfluss dieser Kriminalfall und der Umgang der Presse damit hatte, kommt durch eine damalige Karikatur zum Ausdruck, die sich in einem französischen Blatt namens [L’Œuvre](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FL%25E2%2580%2599%25C5%2592uvre&t=YzU4MjAxYjg0MjU5NTk0NDUyMzNlOTY1ZDJmZDE4OTZmMWI5Mjk1NSxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1)  findet. [Sie zeigt Hitler, der sich nach der Lektüre einer französischen Zeitung darüber beschwert, dass es nur noch um ‘diese Violette’ gehe.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgallica.bnf.fr%2Fark%3A%2F12148%2Fbpt6k4619374n.item&t=Mzk4MTVkZTM5YmQ4MDdlYzYxNGYyNzBlZGZkMjA5NWNjN2RlZWFhMSxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) Violette Nozière stellt also sogar die Machtergreifung Hitlers in den Schatten. Sie bzw. ihr Fall beherrscht die Schlagzeilen, die Titelblätter. Selbst Hitler verschwindet dahinter. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?”

         “Das ist wirklich bemerkenswert,” sagte Jamie zustimmend.

         “Wie gesagt, diese mit Fotos bebilderten Artikel veränderten die Leseerfahrung. Zuerst hat man nur die Polizeibeamten und die Arbeit der Polizei fotografiert. In den Tagen, in denen Violette Nozière auf der Flucht war, hat man sie bzw. ihre Leiche in der Seine gesucht. Man ging dem Verdacht nach, dass sie sich in die Seine gestürzt haben könnte und so ließ man dort Baggerarbeiten vornehmen. Das alles wurde von den Journalisten fotografiert und von den Zeitungen abgedruckt. Indem die Zeitungen das taten, veränderten sie den Blick des Lesers auf das Geschehen. Der Leser wird nun in das Geschehen mit hineingezogen, er wird quasi zum ‘Mit-Ermittler’. Die Fragen, die die Zeitungen aufwerfen, spornen die Leser an, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, was geschehen sein könnte und dadurch wachsen die Spekulationen ins Unermessliche.  
  


Violette Nozière (1933) [via Wikimedia Commons  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AViolette_Nozi%25C3%25A8re_%281915-1966%29_%28A05%29.jpg&t=OTZjOWEyZDljNGRlYzg0Y2UwNjA3MTczNzEyNTE5YmJhZjE3NWUxZixHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) 

  
         Und gerade wenn man denkt, der Skandal könnte gar nicht größer werden, gibt es eine ganz unerwartete Wendung. Die Angeklagte legt am 28. August 1933 ein Geständnis ab. Und was für ein Geständnis! Sie sagt aus, dass sie ihren Vater habe umbringen wollen, weil sie nicht mehr ertragen habe, dass er sie sexuell missbraucht habe.”

         Jamie entfuhr ein überraschtes: “Oh!”

         “Genau!”

         Professor Nerz nickte und schwieg einen Moment, ehe er dann fortfuhr:

         “Wir leben heute 87 Jahre später und insbesondere Sie gehören einer Generation an, die sich nicht scheut alles auszusprechen, was es auszusprechen gilt. Aber, Dr. Fraser, damals war das ganz anders. Missbrauch! Das war ein Wort, dass man damals weder auszusprechen, noch zu schreiben oder zu hören wagte! Und nun stellen Sie sich das vor: Vatermord _und_ Missbrauch! Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen klar ist, aber hier liegt ein doppeltes Tabu vor. Und ich meine damit nicht die beiden Straftatbestände! Nein, die Tat des Missbrauchs, des Inzests, ist natürlich ein Tabu. Aber genauso ist es in der damaligen französischen Gesellschaft ein Tabu, über eine solche Tat zu sprechen oder zu schreiben. Das, genau das, war die damalige Situation.  
         Ich weiß, viele Menschen verbinden mit dem Namen der französischen Hauptstadt ganz andere Dinge. Paris! Das ist die Stadt der Liebe. Waren Sie schon einmal in Paris, Dr. Fraser?”

         “Oh ja, ich habe sogar eine Zeit lang dort studiert!”

         “Sehen Sie, dann wissen Sie doch, was ich meine. Paris, da gerät man doch ins Schwärmen, nicht wahr? Paris, da denkt man an die blühenden Alleen entlang der Seine, den Eiffelturm, Notre-Dame. Und wer denkt da nicht an Romantik, Montmartre und freie Liebe? Alles ist frei in Paris! Der Himmel dort hängt voller Geigen! Und während diese wunderbaren Bilder vor unseren Augen entlang laufen hören wir im Hintergrund leise Charles Trenet mit seiner charakteristischen Stimme ‘La Mer’ singen.”

         Jamie musste lächeln. 

         “Ja, ja, Paris, die Stadt der Liebe … _und der Guillotine!_ Denn diese wurde ja in Paris, der Stadt der Liebe, zum ersten Mal praktisch angewandt und färbte ihre Straßen _blut_ -rot. Rot, die Farbe der Liebe und doch ist sie auch zugleich die Farbe des Blutes, das durch eine mörderische Revolution vergossen wurde.”

         Jamie schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, denn als Nerz das Wort ‘Guillotine’ ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er, wie zur Betonung, mit der flachen Hand laut auf seine Schreibtischplatte geschlagen.

         “Rot ist eben nicht immer die Farbe der Liebe. Sie kann auch die Farbe der Guillotine sein. Sehen Sie, Dr. Fraser, genau das ist unsere Aufgabe. Wir müssen die Menschen innerhalb und außerhalb des Gerichtssaales mit den Fakten konfrontieren. Fakten zählen. Nicht die Vorstellung zählt, die wir oder andere von etwas haben. Fakten. Nicht die Meinung, die wir oder andere bzgl. einer Sache oder Angelegenheit haben. Allein die Fakten. Ob etwas, wie hier im Fall der Violette Nozière zu einem Tabu erklärt wurde, hat uns nicht zu interessieren.”

         Nerz schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er:

         “Haben Sie den Film [‘Werk ohne Autor’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvfUK_adu26g&t=NmI1ZjRhM2FiMTM4NTg4MWM0ZmNkNTg4OWJmZjQxNGJhODQ3OGE3YyxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) gesehen, Dr. Fraser?”  
              .                                
         “Oh ja.”

         “Dieser Moment, wenn die Lüge mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert wird. Da gibt es kein Ausweichen mehr. Es bedarf nicht vieler Worte, einfach nur der Fakten - und eine ganz Welt aus Lügen zerbricht. In einem _einzigen_ Augenblick.”

         “Das war wirklich sehr beeindruckend,” stimmte Jamie zu.

         “Es hat mich an etwas erinnert, was ich vor vielen Jahren einmal gelesen habe. Ein englischer Theologe wurde gefragt, wie er denn die Wahrheit verteidigen würde. Seine Antwort war: ‘Nicht anders als einen Löwen. Ich öffne die Tür ihres Käfigs und lasse sie hinaus.’ Das, Dr. Fraser, wird Ihre Aufgabe sein. An jedem neuen Verhandlungstag müssen Sie den Löwen der Wahrheit loslassen. Und Sie müssen der Kraft der Wahrheit vertrauen. Manchmal wird es so aussehen, als würde die Wahrheit verlieren. Aber das stimmt nicht. Das bedeutet nur, dass die Stunde der Wahrheit noch nicht gekommen ist. Dann müssen Sie einfach weiter gehen.”

         Wieder schwieg Nerz, um Jamie Gelegenheit zu geben, das Gesagte sinken zu lassen. 

         “Kommen wir noch einmal zu Violette Nozière zurück. Wie gesagt, der Missbrauch war ein Tabu, ein Tabu, über das nicht gesprochen werden durfte. Aber wenn über eine Straftat nicht gesprochen werden darf, dann kann sie auch nicht angeprangert werden. Und genau so reagieren die Zeitungen. Die Presse weiß, dass, würde sie den Inzest thematisieren, sie zumindest einen Teil ihrer Leserschaft verlieren könnte. Also prangert sie nicht die Tat an, sondern das Sprechen darüber. Einstimmig verurteilt der Chor der Pariser Zeitungen die Aussage der Violette Nozière als ‘abscheuliche Beschuldigungen’. Die ‘Argumentation’, die wir in den fast 90 Jahre alten Publikationen lesen können, ist dieselbe, mit der man auch heute noch viele Vergewaltigungsopfer mundtot machen will. Man sagte: ‘Wenn Violette wirklich von ihrem Vater vergewaltigt wurde, warum hat sie sich dann nicht ihrer Mutter oder ihrer Großmutter anvertraut?’ Gerade zu Letzterer soll sie eine besonders innige Beziehung gehabt haben. Wie schwierig es war (und noch ist!), über dieses Thema zu sprechen, darüber verlor die Presse kein Wort.  
         Und noch ein anderer Faktor spielt hier eine Rolle. Neben den wirtschaftlichen und politischen Problemen, hat Frankreich zu dieser Zeit ein demographisches Problem. Die Gesellschaft altert. Und die Jugendlichen, die die Zukunft der Nation sein werden, geben Anlass zu Sorge. Man sagt, es gibt eine anständige und eine verdorbene Jugend. Seien wir ehrlich, diese zwei Gruppen von Jugendlichen hat es immer gegeben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es auch immer diese zwei Gruppen von Erwachsenen gab. Aber, in dieser besonderen Situation gewinnt diese Betrachtungsweise an Bedeutung. Und Violette Nozière ist natürlich ein Beispiel für die Seite der verdorbenen Jugendlichen. Junge Menschen, die in den Tag hinein leben und keine Vorbilder und Werte mehr achten. Und durch alle gesellschaftlichen Schichten hindurch zieht sich die Befürchtung, dass diese unmoralische Jugend das Land noch tiefer in den Abgrund reißen könnte. Was soll aus einer Nation werden, deren Jugend so verdorben ist? Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, hat Violette Nozière auch genügend Anlass gegeben, dass man dieses Bild von ihr haben konnte. Wie ich bereits sagte, hatte sie schon in jungen Jahren zahlreiche Freunde und Liebhaber und nun wird auch noch bekannt, dass die junge Frau für Nacktfotos posiert hat. Und so eine solche Person erdreistet sich, ihren ehrenwerten Vater, einen langjährigen und ausgezeichneten Angestellten der französischen Bahn, auf eine so abscheuliche Weise zu belasten? Das war die Reaktion vieler Pariser Bürger und diese Stimmung wurde von den Zeitungen aufgegriffen.

 

  
 

Wohnung der Familie Nozière / Tatort [via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AViolette_Nozi%25C3%25A8re_%281915-1966%29_sc%25C3%25A8ne_de_crime_%281933%29_%28A05%29.jpg%3Fuselang%3Dde%23filehistory&t=OGMwNTIyMWI0MDViNDgxYWZiNTk2NjAyYThmNTViMDBmNGE0YTU3NCxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1)  
  


         Jean-Baptiste Nozière und seine Frau galten als hart arbeitende Menschen, die sich für die Ausbildung ihrer Tochter aufopferten. Sie bewohnten eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung im Osten von Paris. Sie waren eine Art Musterbeispiel für eine Arbeiterfamilie, die es geschafft hatte, in den unteren Mittelstand aufzusteigen. Das war das Leben vieler Menschen oder zumindest wurde dieses Leben von vielen Menschen angestrebt. Und dann kamen die Zeitungen und brachten Fotos, die zeigten, wie die Familie lebte. Sie können sich das heute noch ansehen. Eine kleine, beengte Wohnung, ein bescheidener Luxus. Auf antik gemachte Möbel und Bilder. Tapeten mit großen Blumenmustern, die damals in Mode waren. Wie viele Menschen werden wohl gedacht haben: ‘Na, das sieht ja fast so aus, wie bei mir zu Hause?’ Und jetzt stellen Sie sich vor, was diese Menschen dachten, als Violettes Anschuldigungen bekannt wurden? Wie kann sie nur! Dieses undankbare Kind! Dieses verruchte Luder! Dabei hätte gerade der Lebensstil der jungen Violette als ein Indiz für die Wahrhaftigkeit ihrer Aussagen gelten können. Heute wissen wir, dass junge Menschen, die im Alter von Violette Missbrauch erlebten, genau diese Symptome zeigen können: Schule schwänzen, plötzlicher Leistungsabfall, wiederholtes Stehlen, manipulatives Verhalten anderer und promiskuitives Verhalten.”

         Wieder schwieg Nerz, um das Gesagte sinken zu lassen.  
  
         “Ungefähr zehn Tage nach ihrer Verhaftung lässt der zuständige Richter dann aber doch noch einmal die Wohnung der Familie untersuchen und nun findet man einen Lappen mit Spermaflecken. Violette Nozière gibt an, dass ihr Vater diesen Lappen benutzte, damit sie nicht schwanger wurde. Das ist kein Beweis, jedoch ein Fund der die Ermittler irritiert. Und dann findet man auf dem Nachttisch des Vaters anstößige, also pornographische, Bilder. Jetzt dreht sich langsam die Stimmung und die Presse, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst keine Leser zu verlieren, geht diesen Weg mit. Und dennoch: Violette Nozière muss in Haft bleiben. Sie findet kein Gehör. Die Meinung der Öffentlichkeit ist geteilt und das ist gut für die Presse, denn mit unterschiedlichen Artikeln und Kommentaren weiß sie beide Parteien zu bedienen.  
         Aber jetzt geschieht etwas, das es so vorher noch nie gegeben hat. Andere Missbrauchsopfer schreiben an das Gericht. Diese Briefe sind bis heute in den Akten erhalten geblieben. Diese Frauen wenden sich an den Richter und erzählen ihm von ihren Erfahrungen. Sie bitten ihn, Violette zu glauben.   
         Und dann geschieht noch etwas anderes. Die Bewegung der [Surrealisten](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSurrealismus&t=OWI0NDc2OGNhODhjNDg5YTYyMWIwMjFiZjRiZTljODZkNjg3YmZjYSxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) greift den Fall Violette Nozière auf. Unter der Leitung von [André Breton](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FAndr%25C3%25A9_Breton&t=MzVmZTYzMDFhNDNjYzM1YTJhY2U1YjgxZDU0Njc3ZTZlODkwMGFkYyxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) geben einige Künstler unter dem Titel ‘Violette Nozière‘ einen Band mit Aufsätzen und Zeichnungen heraus. Darin brechen sie mit dem Tabu und greifen zugleich das Patriarchat an. Der Band wurde in Belgien herausgegeben, weil er in Frankreich von der Zensur verboten worden wäre. Es war die Figur der [Femme fatale](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFemme_fatale&t=YzFmOGY4ZjkzZWZkNGE0N2E3YTVlMWYxZTcyM2Q3OGM4MWQxY2VjNSxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1), die sexuelle Aura der Violette, die diese Künstler anzog. Violettes Geschichte, insbesondere ihre Anklage gegen ihren Vater, passte in das Programm der Surrealisten, die die traditionelle Familie angriffen.  


Violette Nozière vor Gericht (Agence de presse Meurisse [Public domain])   
[via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fe%2Fec%2FProc%25C3%25A8s_Violette_Nozi%25C3%25A8re_1934.jpg&t=YTFkNjczMjgyZmY5MTI4N2MyZjQ4NTgxZmQwZTJlZjM2N2RiMjUyNCxHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1)  
  


         Am 11. Oktober 1934 wird dann endlich der Prozess gegen Violette Nozière eröffnet. Über ein Jahr lang sitzt die Angeklagte bereits im Gefängnis und über ein Jahr lang hat die Presse die Meinung der Menschen geprägt. Darunter natürlich auch die Meinung derer, die nun als Geschworene an diesem Prozess teilnehmen und über das Schicksal der Angeklagten bestimmen werden.”

         Jamie ließ einen lauten Seufzer hören.

         “Meine Güte, wie sollten _die_ denn in der Lage sein, _neutral_ über sie zu urteilen?”

         “Ganz genau, Dr. Fraser. Im Fall von Violette Nozière gab es niemanden, der in der Öffentlichkeit die Argumente, die für sie sprachen, vertrat. Ihre beiden Anwälte waren dazu nicht in der Lage. Was sollten zwei Männer gegen Scharen von Journalisten und Millionen von gedruckten Artikeln ausrichten?”

         “Aussichtslos.”

         “Genau. Und bei den Geschworenen handelte es sich durchweg um Männer und Väter. Frauen wurden in Frankreich damals nicht als Geschworene zugelassen.”

         “Absolut aussichtslos.”

         “Sie sagen es. Die Geschworenen brauchen dann auch nur eine Stunde Zeit, um das Urteil zu fällen. Sie sprechen die Angeklagte schuldig und das Gericht verurteilt sie zum Tode. Zwei Tage nach Prozessbeginn! Die Anschuldigung des Missbrauchs, des Inzests, wurde nicht berücksichtigt. Das musste man auch nicht, denn Inzest bzw. Missbrauch waren in dem Strafgesetzbuch, das zu dieser Zeit galt, _nicht als Straftat aufgeführt! Das Strafgesetzbuch, nach dem noch im Jahr 1933 geurteilt wurde, stammte aus der Zeit der Französischen Revolution und war zum letzten Mal im Jahr 1810 überarbeitet worden!_ ”

         “Sie hatte nie eine Chance, nicht wahr?”

         “Nein, sie hatte nie eine Chance. Und von der Mehrheit der Franzosen wird dieses Urteil dann auch begrüßt. Das ist sehr verständlich, denn damit ist ja ‘die Ordnung’ wieder hergestellt. Alles ist gut und man oder sollte man sagen _‘Mann’_ kann wieder zum Alltag übergehen?   
         Aber, Violette Nozière wird nicht hingerichtet. Drei aufeinander folgende Staatspräsidenten Frankreichs begnadigen sie. Präsident Albert Lebrun wandelt die Todesstrafe in eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe um. Marschall Philippe Pétain reduziert dann ihre Strafe durch ein Dekret vom 6. August 1942 auf 12 Jahre Zwangsarbeit ab dem Tag ihrer Inhaftierung im Jahr 1933. Und am 29. August 1945 kommt sie dann endgültig frei. Am 17. November desselben Jahres hebt General de Gaulle, Präsident der Provisorischen Regierung, das 20-jähriges Aufenthaltsverbot auf französischem Gebiet, das man über sie verhängt hatte, durch ein neues Präsidialdekret auf. Sie heiratete und bekommt fünf Kinder, denen sie eine gute Mutter ist. Ihre eigene Mutter versöhnt sich mit ihr und glaubt ihr, dass sie vor Gericht nicht gelogen hat. Am 26. November 1966 verstirbt Violette Nozière an Krebs.”

         “Meine Güte, was für eine Geschichte!”

         “Nicht wahr?”

         Beide Anwälte schwiegen einen Moment. Dann ergriff Nerz noch einmal das Wort:

         “Violette Nozière hatte niemanden, der sie in der Öffentlichkeit verteidigte. Sie hatte niemanden, der gegen die Verdächtigungen der Presse anging. Ihre Mandantin, Frau Dr. Beauchamp, wird uns auf ihrer Seite haben. Sie verteidigen sie im Gerichtssaal und wir übernehmen die [Litigation-PR](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FLitigation-PR&t=ZGFmNWQ4M2M2ZmY4YzNiMDJmZjBhNDQ0M2ViM2Q5YzdlZTdkMDI4NixHY2tzcmY3MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187471889265%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-28&m=1) außerhalb des Gerichts. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass die Presse das Leben ihrer Mandantin zerstört und noch dazu daraus Kapital schlägt.”

         Jamie atmete tief ein. 

         “Ich weiß Ihre Hilfe zu schätzen.” 

         “Wie ich eingangs sagte, können wir aus diesem Prozess etliche Anwendungen für den Fall Ihrer Mandantin entnehmen. Lassen Sie uns nun zu diesen konkreten Punkten kommen.”

 

* * *

_**Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie das nächste Mal: "Die Mörderin aus dem Grunewald (29): Kriegsvorbereitungen (4)"** _

 


	29. Kriegsvorbereitungen (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel folgen wir dem letzten Teil des Gesprächs, das Jamie mit Professor Nerz führt. Außerdem macht sich Tessa Lüttgenjohann Gedanken über Katzenfutter.

“Like a ship that has set sail - the Elbphilharmonie in Hamburg”

by [wasi1370](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhamburg-elbphilharmonie-elbe-3525040%2F&t=ZGFiOTczYzI4ZGNhZmYzYmJmNWNkMDE1NjI3ZWEwNWNiMDBiMDg0ZixrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) 

 

         “Bitte, Herr Professor, fahren Sie fort!” **  
**

         Jamie griff zu einem Stift, um wichtige Punkte auf dem Block zu notieren, der vor ihm lag. 

         “ _ **Erstens:**_ Wir werden nicht verhindern können, dass die Presse und das Fernsehen Bilder von Ihrer Mandantin im Gerichtssaal machen. Wie ich sagte, dass konnten selbst die Anwälte von [Erich Honecker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FErich_Honecker%23Strafverfolgung&t=YjYyZjAyNDM2NzFjOWUzZWI4YjA0NjAzNWQyYzc4MzA5YjYxMzA1NSxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) nicht verhindern und der war zum Zeitpunkt seines Prozess bereits schwer erkrankt. Sie müssen mit mit Frau Dr. Beauchamp überlegen, wie sie vor Gericht auftreten wird. Ich habe zwar von dem, was Sie mir über Ihre Mandantin mitgeteilt haben, nicht den Eindruck, dass sie eine sehr extrovertierte Person ist, aber alles, was in diese Richtung geht, sollten Sie vermeiden. Mit der Kleidung und dem Auftreten ihrer Mandantin sollte die Seriosität von Frau Dr. Beauchamp unterstrichen werden. Allerdings darf sie auch nicht zu unpersönlich oder gar kalt erscheinen. Versuchen Sie ein gutes Mittelmaß zu finden.”

         Jamie notierte Stichworte und nickte.

         “ ** _Zweitens:_** Bereiten Sie Ihre Mandantin darauf vor, dass es einen Presseauflauf geben könnte und bereiten Sie sie auch darauf vor, dass die Presse die unmöglichsten Dinge über sie verbreiten könnte. Die Medien könnten versuchen, sie in einen historischen Kontext mit Frauen wie [Ruth Blaue](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FStahlnetz%3A_Das_Haus_an_der_St%25C3%25B6r%23Der_wirkliche_Kriminalfall&t=MGIzNGE3NTI2YjllNGMzOTliMTZjMzFkYzMwNTM4NmJlN2M1NDdlYixrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1), [der Schwarzen Witwe von Bodenfelde](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSchwarze_Witwe_von_Bodenfelde&t=ZjEzZDY2NGU3NWNlM2UzZjkwNjI3MWFiY2Y0ZmE4MTAyODJhMTdlMyxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1), [Christa Lehmann](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FChrista_Lehmann_%28Serienm%25C3%25B6rderin%29&t=YTM1ZTdmZDllYzczY2JkYjY0YmMyODczYTE4NDJmZTJiZGRmMWQxMCxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) oder [Maria Velten](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMaria_Velten&t=ODg0NmY5OGUzMjdiN2ExM2VlMmRhZjY1NDE2ODdiNjU0ZWNjOThlNixrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) stellen.”

         “Aber …”

 

“Zeitung” by [kalhh  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fillustrations%2Fzeitung-hand-finger-schreiben-news-973048%2F&t=YTQyZjNmMzc2YzUwNTkyMTMzYmVmMjliZjNkOTQzNmRhNzVmZmQ2YSxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) 

         “Ich weiß, Dr. Fraser. Diese Fälle sind ganz anders gelagert. Das ist für die Presse aber nicht interessant. Dort müssen einfach Zeilen bzw. Artikel für die nächste Ausgabe produziert werden.”

         Nerz schwieg einen Moment, während sich Jamie weitere Notizen machte.

         “Es kann natürlich auch sein,“ sagte der Hamburger Anwalt dann, “dass die Presse Ihre Mandantin mit Menschen wie [Niels Högel](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FNiels_H%25C3%25B6gel&t=NzYyYjE0MjdkZDcwNDQ5Yjc2Mjg1MTIxNmY4ZTc5MDJlMzhjNzZjZCxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) …”

         “ _Niels Högel?!_ Herr Professor Nerz! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass man meine Mandantin mit dem schrecklichsten Serienmörder unseres Landes vergleichen wird?!”

         “Dr. Fraser, _Sie_ werden versuchen zu beweisen, dass Ihre Mandantin als Ärztin dem Leben verpflichtet war und ist. _Sie_ werden versuchen zu beweisen, dass diese Ärztin nicht in der Lage ist, ihren Hippokratischen Eid zu brechen. Der berufliche Werdegang Ihrer Mandantin wird eine wichtige Rolle spielen, um zu beweisen, dass Frau Dr. Beauchamp ihren Ehemann nicht ermordet hat. Aber _die Presse_ wird sagen: ‘Das ist doch kein Argument! Da gab’ es doch ganz andere, die im Medizinischen Bereich gearbeitet und trotzdem Menschen umgebracht haben!’ Niels Högel bietet sich an, weil sein Fall noch immer eine große Aktualität besitzt. Und natürlich kann die Presse auch Namen wie [Marianne Nölle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMarianne_N%25C3%25B6lle&t=N2ZhN2JiZDZkZmQyZjA5YjAwZmRkNDc1YzE5YjU5OTM3YWZlYTcxNyxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) oder [Irene Becker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FIrene_Becker_%28Serienm%25C3%25B6rderin%29&t=MjdjMWEzNDIyYzkzNGJiM2FmZTkzZTVmNzkwZmIyMmE1YmE3NzYxNyxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) anführen. Gerade Irene Becker ist den Berliner Zeitungslesern sicher noch gut in Erinnerung und für 2021 steht die Überprüfung ihrer Entlassung zur Bewährung an. Es wäre schon überraschend, wenn die Medien diesen Fall nicht ausgraben und erwähnen würden.”

         Jamie seufzte leise, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte sich Notizen.

         “Haben Sie davon gehört, dass zwei der auflagenstärksten Tageszeitungen Deutschlands planen, ihre Belegschaft _um zwanzig Prozent_ zu reduzieren?”

         “ _Zwanzig Prozent!_ Nein, das … wo haben Sie …”

         “Im Handelsblatt. Der Kostendruck, Dr. Fraser, ist enorm. Es geht nur noch um Cash, cash, cash. Und alles, was mehr cash verspricht … Bereiten Sie Ihre Mandantin darauf vor und sagen Sie Ihr, dass Sie sich davon nicht beeinflussen lassen soll. Das ist für die meisten Mandanten schwer. Wenn auf Ihrem Namen oder Ihrem Charakter in aller Öffentlichkeit herumgetrampelt wird, dann möchte man nicht tatenlos zu sehen. Aber das muss Ihre Mandantin ja auch nicht. Machen Sie Frau Dr. Beauchamp klar, dass es wichtig ist, dass sie sich gemeinsam mit Ihnen ganz auf den Prozess konzentriert. Wir übernehmen den Rest und verfolgen die Verfehlungen der Presse.”

         Jamie nickte. Nerz schwieg.

         “Fahren Sie bitte fort.”

 

“Medien” by [AndyLeungHK](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhongkong-medien-kamera-journalist-2654531%2F&t=NTRjOGYxZTRlMGM1NTU4M2ZmYjRmZjFjNjA3OGJkMzFkZTIzMTM5ZCxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) 

  
         “ ** _Drittens:_** Auch im Fall Ihrer Mandantin besteht die Gefahr, dass die Presse, die Medien, eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte daraus machen werden. Es wäre gut, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Mandantin noch einmal darüber sprechen, ob es in ihrem Leben Dinge gibt, die sie Ihnen nicht mitgeteilt hat, die aber von der Presse aufgedeckt werden könnten. Gibt es im Leben Ihrer Mandantin ‘Leichen im Keller’?”

         Jamie atmete tief durch, notierte einige Stichpunkte, dann blickte er auf und durch den Bildschirm zu Professor Nerz. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und sagte dann:

         “Ich habe intensiv mit Frau Dr. Beauchamp über diesen Punkt gesprochen. Sie hat wieder und wieder beteuert, dass es da nichts gäbe. Aber,” Jamie blickte auf den Block und nickte, “ich werde das Thema noch einmal ansprechen.”

         “Gut. Auch auf mich macht Ihre Mandantin nicht den Eindruck, dass sie eine kriminelle Vergangenheit hat. Trotzdem: Gehen Sie einfach sicher. Machen Sie Ihr klar, wie wichtig es ist, von Anfang an auf alles richtig vorbereitet zu sein.”

         Nerz schwieg schwieg, während Jamie etwas notierte. Als er wieder zu dem älteren Anwalt blickte, sagte dieser:

         “ _ **Viertens:**_ Fakten, Fakten, Fakten! Wie ich sagte, müssen wir der Anklage, aber noch vielmehr dem, was die Presse an Verdächtigungen streuen wird, Fakten entgegensetzen. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie diese Fakten _schon jetzt_ zusammentragen. Überlegen Sie auch, was Ihre Mandantin dazu beitragen kann. Wenn Ihre Mandantin unserer Arbeit für sie zugestimmt hat und wenn die Vorbereitungen etwas weiter gediehen sind, sollten Sie und ich bzw. der Anwalt, den wir für Ihren Fall abstellen werden, ein Gespräch haben, damit Sie uns auf den aktuellen Stand bringen können.”

         “Welchen Anwalt Ihrer Kanzlei haben Sie für diese Aufgabe vorgesehen?”

         “Das kommt natürlich auch auf den Zeitpunkt an, an dem der Prozess beginnt und welcher Anwalt dann frei ist. Aber ich dachte an Dr. Manfred Gauz oder an Frau Dr. Renate Pückert.”

         Jamie nickte. Er hatte bereits vor Tagen die Profile aller Anwälte angesehen, die für die Kanzlei von Professor Nerz arbeiteten. Gauz und Pückert waren hervorragende Anwälte. Für Dr. Manfred Gauz sprach seine jahrzehntelange Erfahrung. Auch Dr. Renate Pückert verfügte über langjährige Erfahrung. Jamie war sie jedoch besonders durch ihre präzise Beweisführung und ihren Kampfgeist aufgefallen. Gauz dagegen war ruhig, ja fast bedächtig. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass die Anwältin zwanzig Jahre jünger war als ihr Kollege.

         “Beide Kollegen sind eine ausgezeichnete Wahl und haben mein volles Vertrauen, Herr Professor.”

 

“Fernsehn - Live-Übertragung - Antenne” by [ArtisticOperations](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffernsehen-live-%25C3%25BCbertragung-antenne-2848153%2F&t=NmUwODlmY2JlYmI3MzNkYmQxNTJlMTc3ZmQyOTFmNzg2NjA2MWY4ZCxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1)

 

         Nerz nahm Jamies Zustimmung zur Kenntnis, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein:

         “ _ **Fünftens:**_ Es könnte sein, dass irgendwelche Menschen oder Interessengruppen versuchen werden, aus dem Prozess um Ihre Mandantin Gewinn zu schlagen. Im Fall der Violette Nozière schalteten sich die Surrealisten ein. Glauben wir wirklich, dass diese Männer das nur taten, weil sie an Violettes Unschuld glaubten?”

         Jamie ließ ein breites Lächeln erkennen.

         “Sicherlich nicht.”

         “Genau. Der Fall kamen dieser Gruppe sehr gelegen. Sie  benutzten ihn als Vehikel, um ihre eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen bzw. um ihre eigenen Thesen zu verbreiten. Violette Nozière war ein Mittel zum Zweck. Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Prozess gegen den österreichischen Meteorologen, der wegen Vergewaltigung angeklagt wurde?”

         “Sicher. Eine elende Geschichte. Die Medien haben alles getan, um sie am Laufen zu halten.”

         “Und sie haben verloren. Sie wissen, dass ein Kollege in einem Prozess gegen die leitenden Zeitungen in dieser Sache eine der höchsten Entschädigungen für den Österreicher erzielt hat, die in Deutschland je bezahlt werden mussten?”

         Jamie nickte.

         “Erinnern Sie sich auch daran, dass Deutschlands ‘Feministin Nr. 1’ als Reporterin jener Zeitung über den Prozess berichtete, die hauptsächlich mit den Fotos nackter junger Frauen ihr Geld macht?”

         “Oh ja, wer könnte das vergessen!”

         “Dr. Fraser, ich habe selbst zwei Töchter. Und glauben Sie mir, ich wüsste nicht, wozu ich fähig wäre, wenn auch nur einer davon Gewalt angetan würde. Aber die Medien und diese … _Person_ … hatten den Mann schon lange verurteilt, bevor er auch nur einen Gerichtssaal betreten konnte. Die Zeitungen machten mit den ‘Geständnissen’ seiner ehemaligen Freundinnen Kasse und bezahlten diese Frauen dafür. Selbst dem angeblichen ‘Vergewaltigungsopfer’ hat man 50.000 Euro bezahlt. Und all’ das gelangte an die Öffentlichkeit, ehe es zum Prozess kam.”

         “Und im Prozess wurde dann mit jedem Verhandlungstag mehr klar, dass die Dame die Vergewaltigung offensichtlich nur vorgetäuscht hatte.”

         “Genau. Am Messer, mit dem der Mann sie bedroht haben sollte, fand sich keine Täter-DNA. Die Verletzungen, die von der Rechtsmedizin dokumentiert wurden, konnten genauso gut selbst beigebracht worden sein … sie, insbesondere die Blutergüsse, und die Schilderung des Opfers über die Tat passten nicht zu den Körpermaßen des Angeklagten.”

         “Und dann der Fund der Bluterguss-Fotos auf dem Laptop des ’Opfers’!”

         “Angeblich habe sie im Jahr zuvor daran Interesse daran gehabt, zu sehen, wie sich Hämatome entwickeln … Zu dumm, dass sie das genau an den Stellen am Oberschenkel ausprobiert hat, an denen ihr jetzt der angebliche Täter solche beigebracht haben soll … Noch unglaubwürdiger wurde die Aussage dieser Frau dann, als herauskam, dass sie Dokumente, mit denen sie den angeblichen Täter belastet hatte, selbst hergestellt hatte.”

         “Der Prozess war für die anklagende Staatsanwaltschaft ein Super-Gau.”

         “Ja, aber nicht für für sie … am meisten schadete der Prozess und die um ihn herum laufende Berichterstattung der Medien den Frauen, die wirklich Opfer von Vergewaltigung wurden. Als herauskam, dass das angebliche Opfer ‘Beweise’, sagen wir mal, selbst ‘hergestellt’ hatte, hat das natürlich jenen Stimmen Auftrieb gegeben, die schon immer behaupteten, dass viele Frauen Vergewaltigungen nur vortäuschen würden, um Rache an ihren ehemaligen Ehemännern oder Freunden zu nehmen. Und was die Frau Feministin Nr. 1 betrifft, so sind sich viele, auch und gerade Frauen, auch Journalistinnen, einig, dass sie das alles nur getan hat, um selbst von den Medien beachtet zu werden und um damit Geld zu machen.”

         “Ich erinnere mich. Es war wirklich … ein unmöglicher Zirkus.”

 

“Zeitschriften” by [jesus192](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fzeitschriften-kiosk-presse-609359%2F&t=NzIzM2JkNDcyY2JmZjUxZTk3YmU0NDc5ZDc1ODQzNDg3ODNiMWY1MSxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1)

         “Bereiten Sie Ihre Mandantin darauf vor, dass so etwas geschehen kann. Sie sollte niemandem vertrauen, der sich - neben Ihnen, Dr Fraser - in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihrem ‘Anwalt’ aufschwingen will. Dahinter stehen meistens nur ganz profane monetäre Motive.”

         Beide Anwälte schwiegen für einen Augenblick. Dann nahm Nerz das Gespräch noch einmal auf:

         “Ein letzter Rat, Dr. Fraser. Machen Sie Ihr Mandantin immer wieder klar, dass das Leben nach einem Prozess weiter geht. Violette Nozière ist ein Beispiel dafür und Sie und ich könnten sicherlich viele weitere Beispiele anführen. Ich weiß, es hört sich wie der Rat aus einem Tagesspruch-Kalender an, aber es stimmt: Auch nach einem solchen Prozess geht das Leben weiter.”

         “Oh ja! Hat es nicht der weise [Dragoslav Stepanović](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDragoslav_Stepanovi%25C4%2587%23Trivia&t=ODZjZmI0NzM5ZDRlMjk0YTIyZDZiYzU2NTI2MzdhNTgwMjY2YTU3OSxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) auf den Punkt gebracht: _Lebbe geht weider’_?”

         Beide Männer lachten.

         “Ich denke, für heute sind wir durch, Dr. Fraser. Ich lasse Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen einen Vertragsentwurf zukommen. Sie können mich oder mein Büro aber auch jederzeit kontaktieren, wenn Sie es wünschen.”

         “Vielen Dank, Herr Professor Nerz. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal mit der Mandantin sprechen und dann sehen wir weiter. Ihnen einen guten Tag!”

         “Auch Ihnen einen guten Tag, Dr. Fraser!”

         Wieder ertönte das charakteristische Signal der Videoübertragung und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. James Fraser stand auf und zog sein Jackett aus. Dann drückte er auf jene Taste, die auf Tessa Lüttgenjohanns Schreibtisch ein kleines Lämpchen von rot auf grün umschaltete und der Sekretärin signalisierte, dass er sich nicht mehr im Gespräch befand. Kurz darauf, Jamie saß bereits wieder am Schreibtisch, klopfte es an seiner Tür, dann wurde sie geöffnet und Tessa erschien.

         “Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendetwas bringen, Dr. Fraser? Kaffee, Tee?”

         Jamie schüttelte den Kopf.

         “Danke, Tessa. Ich habe noch Kaffee.”

         “Oder vielleicht einen Vodka?”

         “Um diese Uhrzeit? Tessa, es ist noch früh …”

         “Sagen Sie das nicht, Dr. Fraser. Es ist fast 13.00 Uhr.”

         “Oh ja! Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt …”

         “Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist? Doch, doch. Sie haben fast zweieinhalb Stunden mit Prof. Nerz gesprochen. Was meinen Sie, was das kostet?”

         “Schätzungsweise zweitausend fünfhundert Euronen plus Mehrwertsteuer?”

         “Naja, die Mandantin ist ja nicht arm …”

         “Wahrscheinlich werden das die Zeitungen für uns bezahlen, wenn sie dumm genug sind, Unsinn über die Mandantin zu schreiben.”

         Jamie grinste. Tessa lächelte zurück.

         “Kluges Geschäftsmodell, Boss. Aber im Ernst: Wollen Sie jetzt noch essen gehen oder …” 

         “Was wäre denn die Alternative?”

 

“Tiernahrung” by [monika1607](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdosen-hundefutter-fleisch-b%25C3%25BCchsen-3225861%2F&t=ZDJjOTMzYWU1NzBmNDA0NzUxM2NlZjA0MTdmZGIxOTA0YjVmMjhmYixrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1)

 

         “Ich hätte da noch zwei Sandwiches mit Roastbeef und gemischten Salat sowie gekühlte Pepsi Light im Angebot bzw. im Kanzlei-Kühlschrank.”

         “Oh ja,” über Jamies Gesicht huschte ein breites Grinsen, “das käme mir jetzt genau richtig.” 

         “Dachte ich’s mir doch,” murmelte Tessa leise vor sich hin, während sie das Zimmer verließ.

         Jamie stand auf und öffnete ein Fenster. Kurz darauf kehrte Tessa mit einem Tablett zurück. Sie legte ein Set auf seinen Platz an jenem Tisch, der auch für Besprechungen genutzt wurde und stellte einen Teller mit den Sandwiches darauf. Es folgten Salat, Besteck, Serviette und ein großes Glas Pepsi light. Als sich die Sekretärin zum Gehen wandte, fragte Jamie:

         “Haben Sie schon …”

         “Gegessen? Nein, das tue ich jetzt.”

         “Wollen Sie sich nicht zu mir setzen?”

         “Gern.”  
  
          Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien Tessa erneut mit einem Tablett. Diesmal brachte sie einen großen Teller mit gemischtem Salat und ein Glas Wasser.

          “Hm, sieht auch gut aus.”

          “Danke. Guten Appetit.”

          “Ebenso und nochmals Danke für die gute … Rundumversorgung,” sagte Jamie lächelnd.

          Tessa lächelte, dann begann sie zu essen.  
  
          Im Verlauf des Essens besprachen sie, was Jamie als nächstes geplant hatte. Er wollte noch einige Zeit weiter an jenem Vertragsentwurf arbeiten, den Tessa bereits abgetippt hatte. Die zweite Version des Vertrags sollte sie dann an Ned Gowan weiterleiten. Jamie wollte anschließend nach Hause fahren, um sich auf das am nächsten Tag anstehende Gespräch mit Claire vorzubereiten.

          “Gibt es sonst noch etwas, an das ich denken muss,” fragte er, bevor er den letzten Schluck Pepsi trank.

          “Oh ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen! Der Inhaber ihres [Spätis](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSp%25C3%25A4tkauf&t=ZmE1OTU2NzEzYjBjZTg0YjMyOTljYTU1ODQzMTIyZDg0NTY3YWVjOCxrOENlb1c3TQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187679235535%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-29&m=1) hat angerufen. Die sechzig Dosen Katzenfutter und die fünf Säcke Katzenstreu, die ich bestellen sollte, sind eingetroffen. Sie können das alles abholen.”

          “Gut, das werde ich auf dem Heimweg gleich erledigen.”

          “Sagen Sie 'mal,” fragte Tessa und auf ihrer Stirn zeigten sich kleine Falten, “reicht Ihnen ein Hund nicht?”

          Jamie lachte.

          “Das ist nicht _meine_ Katze, für die ich dieses Futter brauche. Es ist die Katze unserer Mandantin.”

          Noch einmal sah Tessa ihn fragend an.

          “Die Katze von Frau Dr. Beauchamp.”

          “Ach so,” sagte sie dann, stand auf und begann das Geschirr auf das Tablett zu stellen. Auch Jamie erhob sich und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

          “Die Katze der Mandantin,” dachte Tessa, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu, “Das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt, dass er sich um _das Tier_ eines Mandanten kümmert. _Nachtigall ick hör’ Dir trapsen._ ”

 


	30. Leichen im Keller (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie besucht Claire erneut in der Justizvollzugsanstalt für Frauen in Berlin-Moabit. Bei diesem Besuch kommen Dinge zur Sprache, über die Claire noch nie mit jemandem gesprochen hat.

(JVA Berlin-Moabit - Entrance * Source: G.Elser  
[CC BY 3.0  ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby%2F3.0&t=MmYzYjcyZDFhOTVlMTAzNWQwYzYyZDE0NjM1ODVjNzgzM2Q0NWY0NCxNWG56Unk2SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176884207690%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-4-dr-med&m=1))],  
via Wikimedia Commons)

 

         Dr. James Fraser war gut vorbereitet, als er aus seinem Wagen stieg und auf das Eingangsportal der Justizvollzugsanstalt Berlin-Moabit zu ging.   
         Der Anwalt in ihm, war fachlich gut vorbereitet. Am Abend zuvor hatte er das Gespräch mit Professor Nerz noch einmal rekapituliert und anschließend seine Gedanken schriftlich niedergelegt. Das so entstandene Script hatte er - nach einer Pause, in der er zu Abend aß und duschte - durch seine Notizen vom Vormittag ergänzt. Abschließend hatte er eine überarbeitete Version in seinen Laptop eingegeben. Eine Kopie dieser Version führte er in seinem Aktenkoffer bei sich. Alles war logisch durchdacht, klar strukturiert und übersichtlich gegliedert. Wenn er seine Argumente nur richtig vorbringen würde, würde Claire sicherlich verstehen, warum sie noch einmal über ihre Vergangenheit reden müssten. Sie war eine einsichtsvolle Person, sie würde es verstehen.   
         Der Mann in ihm, fühlte sich weniger gut vorbereitet. Er freute sich, Claire endlich wieder zu sehen. Wie würde es ihr gehen? Würde sie sich noch einmal von ihm umarmen lassen? Oder würde sie es ablehnen? Jamie war unsicher. Wie oft hatte er es erlebt, dass Menschen ihre Meinung über Nacht änderten? Er freute sich auf Claire. Aber vielleicht sollte er seine Erwartungen herunterschrauben? Es war denkbar, dass auch sie ihre Meinung über ihn geändert hatte. Eventuell bereute sie es, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber so verletzlich, so offen, gezeigt hatte?

         Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus. Er musste diese Gedanken beiseite schieben. Jetzt galt es, sich ganz und gar auf die Vorbereitung des Prozesses zu konzentrieren. Wenn dieser erst gewonnen war, dann konnte er weiter sehen. 

         Zehn Minuten später stand Jamie vor der Tür zum Beratungsraum. Die Justizvollzugsbeamtin schloss auf und ließ ihn hinein. Claire stand am am Tisch und drehte sich zu ihm um, als er eintrat. Sie trug einen dunkelroten Pullover und eine schwarze Jeans. Sie kam ihm entgegen und auf ihrem Gesicht entdeckte er ein leichtes Lächeln.

 

  
 

 (”Fenster” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Ftisch-stuhl-spiegel-fenster-glas-2576364%2F&t=NTY1M2EwN2QwMzEzYzliYzE4OTU1ZDc2YmQ1M2NkNWVlOTgyZTBiZCxHYUNFWTg0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176519116935%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-2-dr-med&m=1))

 

         “Guten Morgen, Jamie.”

         Er legte seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und breitete seine Arme leicht aus.

         “Guten Morgen, Claire.”

         Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie sich ohne Zögern in seine Arme gleiten. Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettete, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich Bilder ab, von denen er nie jemandem etwas würde sagen können. Und als er sie wieder loslassen musste, durchfuhr ihn ein leichter Stich.

         “Du siehst … gut aus, Claire. Geht es Dir etwas besser?”

         “Ja, danke. Ein wenig. Ich bin froh, dass Du da bist, Jamie.”

         Sie setzten sich und Jamie öffnete seinen Aktenkoffer, um ihm einen Stapel mit Papieren zu entnehmen.

         “Ich habe einige gute Nachrichten. Es gibt gewisse Fortschritte, Claire.”

         “Das ist gut. Gute Nachrichten kann ich gebrauchen.”

         “Ich habe mit David de Koning gesprochen. Wie ich hoffte, wird er uns unterstützen, wenn wir ihn mit exklusiven Informationen versorgen und ihm das gewünschte Exklusiv-Interview gewähren. Es geht um ein Interview, ein einziges. Nicht mehr.”

         Jamie reichte ihr einen zusammengehefteten Stapel mit Papieren.

         “Hier ist ein Entwurf des Vertrages, den ich bzw. wir mit ihm schließen könnten. Bitte lies ihn Dir in Ruhe durch und sag’ mir, was Du davon hälst, wenn ich Dich das nächste Mal besuche.” 

         “Wann wird das sein?” fragte Claire, während sie die Papiere nahm.

         “Wahrscheinlich in zwei Tagen. Wenn Du Fragen oder Anmerkungen hast, kannst Du sie auf dem Entwurf notieren.”

         Sie nickte, dann legte sie den Papierstapel zur Seite.

 

“Papier” by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschreiben-stift-mann-tinte-papier-1149962%2F&t=MTAxOTA2OTE4ZWUwMmVmYjcyYzg4MmNmYzNiMTgzMzAzMmRhYWMzOSxWWXRYT0xOeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187824776635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-30-leichen-im&m=1)  

 

         “Ich hab’ uns wieder etwas zu trinken mitgebracht.”

         Jamie griff noch einmal in die Aktentasche und holte zwei 0,5 Liter Flaschen heraus, einmal Cola, einmal Wasser. Diesmal hatte er die doppelte Menge gekauft, da er davon ausging, dass das Gespräch diesmal unter Umständen länger dauern würde. Auch einige Müsliriegel hatte er gekauft. Doch das alles ließ er in diesem Augenblick noch in der Aktentasche. 

         “Wieder die Coke?”

         “Ja, gern. Wenn ich darf?”

         “Sicher doch.”

         Er reichte ihr die Cola und öffnete seinerseits die Wasserflasche. Claire trank einen Schluck und stellte sie lächelnd dann ab.

         “Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so ein großer Freund von Cola … es ist schon interessant, worauf man Heißhunger bekommt, wenn man sich nicht mehr alles kaufen kann,” sagte sie nachdenklich.

         Jamie wartete einen Augenblick ab. Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und seine Kräfte zu sammeln. Dann sagte er so ruhig wie möglich:

         “Gestern habe ich ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Professor Nerz gehabt. Ich sagte Dir ja, dass ich mich beraten lassen wollte, was unseren Umgang mit der Presse bzw. den Medien insgesamt betrifft.” 

         Wieder nickte Claire.

         “Die Auseinandersetzung mit der Presse, mit den Medien, könnte sehr hart werden. Aber, Claire,” Jamie hielt einen Moment inne, dann streckte er beide Arme über den Tisch und ergriff ihre Hände, “Du bist eine mutige, eine starke Frau. Du wirst auch das nicht nur überstehen, sondern meistern. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und wir,” er zog seine Hände zurück und griff nach einem weiteren Papierstapel, “werden Dich dabei unterstützen. Mit allen rechtlichen Mitteln, die uns zur Verfügung stehen.”

         Jetzt griff Claire nach seiner rechten Hand.

         “Danke. Für alles.”

         Jamie nickte, dann blickte er auf sein Script und fuhr fort:

         “Ich teile die Meinung von Professor Nerz, dass wir Deine Verteidigung aufteilen müssen. Du und ich bzw. die Anwälte unserer Kanzlei, wir konzentrieren uns ganz und gar auf den Prozess hier im Gericht. Die Kanzlei von Professor Nerz wird sich ganz auf das konzentrieren, was man Litigation-PR nennt.”

         “Litigation-PR?”

         Claire sah ihn fragend an.

         “So nennt man die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in einem Rechtsstreit, durch die Schäden an der [Reputation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FReputation&t=NzNhYTg2YzA0NWUyNWQ2NTk2OTlmZmMxMGYxYWJjYjQ5OTAzMDdjZSxWWXRYT0xOeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187824776635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-30-leichen-im&m=1) des Mandanten vermieden werden sollen.”

         “Schäden an der Reputation?” fragte Claire und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

         “Claire,” noch einmal sammelte Jamie Kraft und versuchte, in seiner Stimme keine Nervosität aufkommen zu lassen, “wir müssen uns der Tatsache stellen, dass die Medien, insbesondere die Zeitungen, den Fall aufgreifen werden. Dieser Markt ist sehr umkämpft und es kann sein, dass die Medien den Fall aufblasen werden … einfach um Leser zu generieren.”

         “Was … was heißt das … konkret?”

         Jamie entging die Verunsicherung in Claires Stimme nicht.

         “Es könnte sein, dass sie Dinge über Dich verbreiten werden, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Es könnte auch sein, dass sie Verdächtigungen, Spekulationen verbreiten, alles nur, um die Auflage oder die Klickzahlen zu erhöhen.” 

         Claires Augen hatten sich mehr und mehr geweitet, während sie Jamie zugehört hatte. Er hasste es, dass er regelrecht zusehen konnte, wie das, was er gesagt hatte, Angst in ihrer Seele auslöste. So besonnen wie möglich fuhr er fort:  
  
         “Aber ich versichere Dir, dass das Team von Professor Nerz alles tun wird, um Dich auf diesem Gebiet zu verteidigen. Das bedeutet, dass sie jeden verklagen werden, der etwas über Dich verbreitet, dass nicht der Wahrheit entspricht oder Deine Reputation schädigt. Aber nicht nur das. Sollten die Medien Deinem Fall größere Beachtung schenken, dann wird das Team von Professor Nerz alles tun, um unsere Sicht Deiner Geschichte in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbreiten. Sie werden das ganz aktiv tun.”

         Er hielt einen Moment inne, um zu sehen, ob Claire seine Ausführungen verstanden hatte. Sie atmete hörbar aus und ein. Dann nickte sie und - nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Script - fuhr Jamie fort.

         “Herr Professor Nerz hat zwei Kollegen aus seiner Kanzlei vorgeschlagen, beides sehr qualifizierte Medienanwälte. Es kommt darauf an, wer dann gerade frei ist, wenn der Prozess beginnt. Der bzw. diejenige wird dann die Aufgabe übernehmen.”  
  


“Hände halten” by [StockSnap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-halten-%25C3%25A4rmel-nagel-2593967%2F&t=MGRkZWVkNzFiNDRjZDZhM2QxYTI4NmIxY2IxNjUzNmFjNWRjZDVkYixWWXRYT0xOeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187824776635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-30-leichen-im&m=1)

 

         Claire hielt noch immer seine Hand und er spürte, wie sich ihr Griff fester um sie schloss. Um sie zu beruhigen, das jedenfalls versuchte er sich selbst einzureden, legte seine Hand über die ihre sah sie an.

         “Claire,” sagte er dann, “es gibt noch etwas, über das wir sprechen müssen.”

         Sie nickte und in ihrem Blick spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Erwartung und unbestätigten Befürchtungen.

         “Wir haben schon einmal darüber gesprochen … und es ist nicht so, dass ich Dir nicht glaube, aber gerade wegen der Möglichkeit, dass sich die Medien auf den Prozess stürzen könnten, muss ich Dich noch einmal fragen, ob es irgendetwas gibt … Dinge, die zwischen Dir und Deinem Mann vorgefallen sind und … die die Presse ausgraben und ausschlachten könnte … Dinge, die Dir schaden könnten.”

         Sie sah ihn an und ihr eben noch erwartungsvoller Blick verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. 

         “Claire, ich glaube Dir und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Dich diese Dinge fragen muss … aber gab’ es zwischen Dir und Deinem Ehemann irgendwelche … Streitereien, die vielleicht sogar in Handgreiflichkeiten ausgeartet sind und von denen andere wissen könnten?”

         Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf beide Hände und schloss die Augen. Jamie hörte, wie sie leise zu weinen begann. Dann aber schien sie sich zusammen zu raffen. Ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie ihre Tränen abwischte und sich schneuzte. Leise sagte sie:

         “Es gab’ einige solcher … Zwischenfälle, wenn Du es so nennen willst.”

         “Lass’ Dir Zeit, Claire, wir haben keine Eile …”

         “Es wird nicht besser, Jamie, wenn ich es …”

         Wieder begann sie zu schluchzen und wieder rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Jamie reichte ihr eines seiner großen Taschentücher. Sie nahm es mit einem dankbaren Blick entgegen.  
  


 

  
“Platzregen” [by Photones  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3APlatzregen.jpg&t=M2Q1MmNkOGQyZjA0NjhhZjBlNDI3ODZhMDRkNjA1MmVlZmM2ZDg4OCxWWXRYT0xOeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187824776635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-30-leichen-im&m=1)

 

         “Einmal …,” sagte sie dann leise, ”… es war ganz zu Beginn unserer Zeit in Berlin … Frank kam spät nach Hause … draußen war es bereits dunkel. Ich erinnere mich noch gut … ein Gewitter tobte … es war eines dieser … Du weißt, dieser immensen Unwetter, die wir in Berlin seit einigen Jahren immer wieder erleben … Ich erinnere mich noch gut, denn ich hatte solche Unwetter in Europa gar nicht erwartet.”

         Jamie nickte.

         “Zum Glück lagen wir nicht in einem Gebiet, das von Überschwemmungen betroffen war aber trotzdem war das Unwetter an diesem Abend besonders frustrierend. Der Strom kam und ging … die Lampen flackerten dauernd … und irgendwann habe ich alle Lichter ausgeschaltet und lauter Kerzen angezündet und aufgestellt. Als Frank kam, saß ich im Wohnzimmer und las. Er begrüßte mich, dann nahm er sich einen Whisky und setzte er sich in einen Seel neben mich. Er begann, mir eine recht wirre Geschichte zu erzählen. Er habe, so sagte er, am Tor zu unserem Grundstück einen Mann stehen sehen, der zu unserem Wohnzimmer, zu mir, hinauf gesehen habe. Du musst wissen, in einige Zimmer des Hauses konnte man von dort unten hinein sehen, d.h. man konnte sehen, wenn das Zimmer erleuchtet und jemand im Zimmer war. Zumindest wenn die Person in der Nähe der Fenster stand. Dann begann Frank damit, mir merkwürdige Fragen zu stellen. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs wurde er immer insistierender. Es war eigentlich kein Gespräch unter zwei gleichgestellten Partnern, eher ein Verhör. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass er mir unterstellte, ich hätte eine Affäre mit diesem Mann.”

         Erneut stützte Claire ihren Kopf in beide Hände. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

         “Das Ganze war einfach in höchstem Maße surreal. Er sprach die Vermutung aus, dass dieser Mann vielleicht ein Patient von mir aus dem Krankenhaus gewesen sei. Dass ich ihn da kennengelernt und eine Affäre mit ihm begonnen hätte. Ich sagte ihm, dass das nicht wahr wäre …”

         Sie brach ab und drehte sich zur Seite. Als sie sich einige Augenblicke später wieder zu Jamie wandte, sah er, wie weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.

         “Er … er wollte dann unbedingt mit mir schlafen. Es … es war, als wollte er sein Besitztum markieren, mit Liebe … hatte das nichts zu tun. Absolut nichts. Es war … abstoßend, animalisch. Es war nicht das innige Zusammensein zweier Liebender, es war … es war …”

         “Eine Vergewaltigung in der Ehe?”

         Jamie’s sprach die Frage vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich aus.

         Claire sah ihn aus ihren verweinten Augen an, dann nickte sie.

         “Ja, das war es. Ich  … ich schäme mich noch heute dafür, aber … ich hatte nicht die Kraft, ich hatte damals nicht die Kraft, mich dagegen zu wehren.”

         Jamie griff nach der Colaflasche und schob sie ihr hinüber. Dabei nickte er ermunternd.

         Sie griff nach der Flasche und trank. 

         “Weiß jemand von diesem … Vorfall?”

         “Nicht dass ich weiß. Ich jedenfalls habe niemandem davon erzählt, ich habe mich viel zu sehr geschämt. Ob Frank es jemandem erzählt hat …”

         Claire hob und senkte ihre Schultern.

         “Damals hatte ich zum ersten mal den Eindruck, dass es ihn erregte, wenn er mir verbal oder körperlich Schmerzen zufügen konnte, wenn er seine ‘Herrschaft’ über mich ausüben konnte.”

         Jamie notierte das Wort “Unwetter” auf dem Script, das vor ihm lag. Er musste alle Kraft zusammennehmen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und dachte: ‘Wie gut, dass Frank Randall schon tot ist.”

         “Was ist sonst noch geschehen?”

 

(”Bournemouth” by [diego_torres](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fbournemouth-k%25C3%25BCste-panorama-973653%2F&t=NzZiOGM4YmM3NGMyZDg2NDhhODU3ODJmYWQ0N2ZhZDlkNWU0NTQ2Mix5M1BNbWR2OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179988073025%2Fthe-murderess-from-the-grunewald-13-secret&m=1))

 

         Claire hielt einen Augenblick inne. Sollte sie Jamie von dem Geschehen in jeder Nacht in Bournemouth erzählen? Von jener Nacht, in der Frank sie zum wiederholten Mal zu demütigen versucht hatte? Nein, das würde sie nicht schaffen. Noch immer verfolgte sie das Geschehen dieser Nacht. Wenn sie jetzt wieder davon anfangen würde … nein, es war einfach zu viel. Und wer würde davon wissen? Vielleicht hatte sich das Hotelpersonal so seine Gedanken gemacht. Doch wie viele Männer gab es, die gerne mal ‘einen über den Durst tranken’ und deren Ehefrauen dann einfach in einem anderen Zimmer schliefen. Nein, selbst wenn die Presse herausfinden würde, dass sie dort Urlaub gemacht und ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in verschiedenen Zimmern geschlafen hatten … dafür konnte sie eine ganz natürliche Erklärung abgeben.”

         Sie blickte zu Jamie.

         “Wie?”

         “Ich fragte, ob es noch weitere, ob es ähnliche Vorfälle gab?”

         Claire starrte einen Augenblick lang auf die schwarz-weiße Resopalplatte des Tisches. Jamie hatte Recht. Man sollte besser auf alles vorbereitet sein.  
         Was die Geschichte in Bournemouth betraf, so war sie sich sicher, dass es diesbezüglich keinerlei Zeugen gab. Und Frank hatte davon bestimmt auch keinem seiner Freunde erzählt. Das wäre viel zu blamabel gewesen.  
         Auch die einzigen Beweismittel für diesen Vorfall waren nicht mehr vorhanden. Sie hatte das zerrissene Nachthemd am nächsten Morgen an sich genommen und in ihren Koffer gepackt. Lange Zeit hatte sie es als Beweismittel in einem Hohlraum ihres Kleiderschranks aufbewahrt. Genauso wie die Bilder, die sie von den Blutergüssen gemacht hatte, die Franks betrunkene ‘Zärtlichkeiten’ auf ihren Oberschenkeln hinterlassen hatten.  
Erst nach seinem Tod hatte sie sich von alledem getrennt. Sie hatte die Bilder aus der Cloud und von ihrem Laptop gelöscht und an einem der darauf folgenden Tage hatte sie das unbrauchbare Nachthemd im Kamin verbrannt. Die Asche hatte sie unter den Biomüll gemischt. Zwei Tage zuvor hatte der Gärtner, der regelmäßig kam, um den Garten zu pflegen, die Tonne mit Gras und abgeschnittenen Sträuchern gefüllt. Darunter war das bisschen Asche gar nicht aufgefallen. Zwei Tage später war die Tonne von der Müllabfuhr abgeholt worden.

 

  
 

“Aschenbecher aus Kristall” / “Cutted Ashtray” by [Pavel Ševela  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)]](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ACutted_ashtray.jpg&t=NTAxZjYxNmU2NGYxMWE5NjNjZWViNTFhNDI4MDIxZWQzNWUzMTI4YyxWWXRYT0xOeA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187824776635%2Fdie-m%25C3%25B6rderin-aus-dem-grunewald-30-leichen-im&m=1)

 

         Zwar hatte die Polizei sie gleich nach Franks Tod verdächtigt, doch es konnte ihr nichts nachgewiesen werden. Damals hatten sich die polizeilichen Untersuchungen im Haus primär auf die Treppe und den Flur konzentriert.  
         Der Laptop, auf dem sich die Bilder befanden, lag in ihrem Schreibtisch in der Charité. Und selbst wenn man diese Bilder gefunden hätte … sie waren in einem Ordner abgelegt, in dem sich zahlreiche Fotos befanden, mit denen sie die Verletzungen ihrer Patienten dokumentiert hatte …    
         Ihre beiden Schlafzimmer waren ebenfalls nicht untersucht weiter untersucht worden und die Erklärung, die sie den Beamten für das getrennte Schlafen gab (“Mein Mann schnarcht stark und ich komme oft von der Nachtschicht im Krankenhaus, wenn er schon schläft”) stellte diese damals auch zufrieden.  
         Claire glaubte nicht, dass sich diese Dinge noch einmal zu ihrem Nachteil würden auswirken können. Aber dann war da ja noch die Sache mit dem schweren, gläsernen Aschenbecher …”

 

* * *

 

**_Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie das nächste Mal: “Die Mörderin aus dem Grunewald (31): Leichen im Keller (2)”_ **


End file.
